La gardienne Iruka
by Mimie-milou
Summary: Après une dure bataille avec des ennemies, Iruka se retrouve engouffré dans un portail et se réveille dans un autre univers. Il est devenu UNE adolescente mais surtout, elle ne peut plus utiliser de chakra. Comment va-t-elle faire pour revenir dans son univers et s'adapter dans ce nouvel endroit ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici un autre crossover mais cette fois-ci entre Naruto et Shugo Chara.**

 **Le personnage principal sera Iruka Umino, c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés dans Naruto et je trouve ça vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus exploité que ça alors qu'il a du potentiel... enfin après c'est mon avis.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent le crossover avec Gohan, je n'ai pas arrêter l'histoire, loin de là. Juste une petite pause pour le moment.**

 **Les univers et personnages de Naruto et Shugo chara ne m'appartienne pas.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

" PAR LA, JE VOIS DES TRACES DE SANG PAR ICI ! " hurle une voix au loin. Ses ennemis on réussit à le retrouver pour le grand malheur du Sensei à la peau matte. ' _Merde ! Aussi rapidement ? Heureusement que j'ai réussi à placer quelques pièges._ '

Iruka Umino, jeune professeur a l'académie des ninjas, grande terreur de la salle des missions et grand frère/ père de Naruto Uzumaki est dans une situation très périlleuse. Pendant un jour d'été, alors qu'il ne travaillait pas car les enfants sont en vacances ou que ce n'est pas un jour ou il doit travailler à la salle des missions, Tsunade la fait appeler à son bureau pour une mission très simple.

Apporter un rouleau qui n'a pas grande valeur à Suna pour le Kazekage, Gaara, ni plus ni moins, une mission très simple. Malheureusement pendant le chemin du retour, il est tombé sur un groupe de Ninjas déserteur. Il s'est caché du mieux qu'il a pu et a découvert à la suite de leurs conversations, qu'ils voulaient s'infiltrer dans Konoha pour récolter des informations et ensuite, les passer à Orochimaru.

Il s'est fait malencontreusement découvert et s'est battus du mieux qu'il a pu. Il a réussi à en tuer quelques-uns mais il a été sévèrement blesser. Il a quand même réussi à immobiliser ses adversaires grâce à un jutsu et a fait un repli stratégique. Pendant que les ennemis essayés de se défaire du piège, il s'est isolé près d'une grotte et a mis en place le plus de pièges, tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres.

Grâce à ses années où il était un grand farceur, il a développé plusieurs pièges, il est même, le génie des pièges du village et en est très fier.

Il savait que ses ennemies aller pas le laisser partir comme ça et se mettre à sa poursuite. Il a donc laissé exprès son sang couler par terre de ses graves plaît pour qu'ils le suivent. Il sait aussi, qu'il ne va pas revenir de cette mission. Ses blessures sont beaucoup trop importantes. Même s'il réussit à tuer les ennemis, il n'aura jamais la force pour revenir à Konoha.

Plusieurs explosions se font entendre, suivi par des cries de douleurs. Iruka sent quand même qu'il reste deux ennemis encore en vie et qu'ils arrivent vers lui.

" SORT DE LA ! ON SAIS QUE TU ES ICI ! " hurle l'un des agresseurs.

Iruka sort de sa cachette, il est épuisé, n'a plus d'armes sur lui pour se défendre et son chakra est presque vide mais il lui reste quand même un parchemin explosif. S'il joue bien son coup, il pourra les tués. Il avance en tremblotant de fatigue, il rigole alors légèrement, c'est un miracle qu'il arrive encore à tenir sur ses jambes.

" Te voilà enfin, foutu ninja de Konoha. " grogne l'un des agresseurs. " Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre mais ta fin est maintenant proche. "

Iruka se met en position de combat, comptant gagner ce foutu match. " Si je dois partir, je vous emmènerais avec moi. " Il se met alors à courir vers eux.

Les deux ennemis ninjas font plusieurs signes avec leurs mains pour faire des jutsu. Le jeune professeur s'apprête alors à riposter quand il entend au loin une voix familière l'appeler. " IRUKA-SENSEI ! "

Le châtain tourne la tête en murmurant faiblement mais avec joie " Naruto...". Son jeune élève de maintenant 15 ans arrive au loin, rasengan en main. Furieux qu'on s'en prenne à sa personne la plus précieuse au monde. Iruka profite alors de la stupeur des ennemis pour lancer son kunai explosif leurs pieds.

Les ennemis bondissent vers Iruka mais malheureusement, leurs jutsu entrent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Les jutsu se mélangent alors mystérieusement, formant une boule noire et sinistre. Avec le souffle du kunai explosif, la sphère noire et les ennemis se dirigent dangereusement vers Iruka qui n'a plus la force de l'esquiver.

Il se prend l'attaque en plein dans l'estomac sous le regard horrifier du jeune blond et de son équipe qui viennent d'arriver. Au contact du corps d'Iruka, la boule noire se disperse en fumer, entourant le jeune professeur et les ennemis. Sakura et Naruto hurlent de désespoir et de peur pendant que Kakashi et Sai essayent de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Un portail noir se forme alors dans le fumé, aspirant le jeune professeur qui n'a plus la force de riposter. Naruto et Sasukra se mettent à courir vers lui pour le rattraper. Iruka tend faiblement sa main. " Naruto..." murmure le professeur qui commence à disparaitre dans le portail noir.

Naruto tend lui aussi son bras pour attraper son Sensei préférer mais pile quand ses doigts vont toucher ceux d'Iruka, le jeune professeur disparaît complètement dans le portail qui se referme immédiatement après l'avoir absorbé.

Un silence lourd pesant s'abat alors dans la forêt. Tous sont trop choqués de voir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sakura apporte en tremblant l'une de ses mains vers sa bouche en soufflant horrifier " Non..."

Kakashi lance un regard inquiet vers le jeune blond. Naruto reste geler sur place en fixant avec désespoir l'endroit où son ancien Sensei se tenait. Il s'effondre sur le sol à genoux, des larmes commencent à tomber en cascade sur ses joues. Une aura rouge/orange commence alors à l'entourer. Kakashi, Sakura et Sai se dirigent rapidement vers lui pour pouvoir le calmer mais ils sont aussi tristes à la fois. Iruka était la personne la plus chère à Naruto, c'est la première personne qui l'a accepté ouvertement, le premier à lui avoir laissé sa chance, le premier à lui avoir montré de l'affection, le premier à lui avoir montré ce que signifiait ce qu'est une famille.

Naruto frappe alors ses poings sur le sol, provoquant deux petits cratères de se former dû à la puissance du chakra de Kyuubi en hurlant de tristesse et de douleur " **IRUKA-SENSEIIIIIIIII !** ".

 **aaaaaaaaaa**

Hinamori Amu soupire d'agacement en cherchant sa petite sœur dans le parc où elle, sa sœur et ses parents ont décidé de se promener. Ami, après avoir fait une séance photo pour ses parents, a décidé de jouer à cache-cache avec sa grande sœur. Après une crise de larmes, Amu c'est résigner à son sort et à accepter pour lui faire plaisir.

Après avoir compté, elle voit que ses parents fixent sans discrétion un endroit où elle est sur se trouve sa petite sœur. Elle se gratte l'arrière du crâne avant de ce lever et de partir dans une autre direction faisant semblant de chercher Ami. Après 5 minutes, elle pousse les branches d'un buisson, faisant toujours semblant de chercher Ami mais elle se glace soudainement.

Une fille de son âge plutôt habillé d'une façon originale et avec des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour elle, est allonger là, inconsciente et avec plusieurs blessures sur son corps. Amu se retourne alors en hurlant de panique à son père de venir et d'appeler une ambulance. Son père se lève et rejoint sa fille. Une fois arriver à son niveau, il découvre lui aussi la jeune fille blesser et inconsciente sur le sol. Il sort son portable et appelle une ambulance sur-le-champ.

Une fois arriver à l'hôpital, les infirmiers ont tout de suite pris en charge la jeune inconnue. La petite famille attend maintenant patiemment dans un couloir. Aucun d'eux ne veut partir sans avoir des nouvelles rassurantes. Amu se demande alors comment cette fille a bien pu faire pour finir dans cet état-là. Au vu de sa cicatrice sur le nez, elle se demande même si ce n'est pas une yakuza.

Une infirmière sort alors de la salle en soupirant. La famille se lève d'un bond en demandant tous en même temps comment va la jeune inconnue. L'infirmière lève ses deux bras en protection en disant d'une voix légère " Elle va bien, ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves que ça. Elle est même maintenant réveillée et peut partir maintenant si elle veut. "

Les Hinamori soupirent de soulagement en chœur. Vu le sang qui la recouvrait, Amu et son père on penser que la jeune fille était gravement blessée. " On peut entrer la voir ? " demande la mère en tenant la main d'Ami qui fixe la porte. Après confirmation, la famille entre dans la chambre.

Amu entre en dernière et observe alors la jeune fille qui est maintenant assise sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle a des cheveux mi-longs, châtain foncé, un peu en bataille, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. De grands yeux noirs pleins de gentillesse et d'incompréhension à la fois. Un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres. Des légers rougissements sur les joues, faisant ressortir un peu plus sa cicatrice sur le nez. " Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes les personnes qui m'ont trouvé. " dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce. Elle se met sur ses jambes avant de se courber respectueusement et poliment. " Merci de m'avoir sauvée. "

" Nous sommes ravies de voir que tu va mieux...? " demande le père en se courbant poliment lui-même.

" Ah désoler de ne pas m'avoir présentée avant. Je suis Umino Iruka, enchanter de vous rencontrer. "

La mère s'avance aussi avant de se courber elle-même. " Nous sommes la famille Hinamori, Je suis Midori et lui c'est mon époux Tsumugu. Voici nos deux filles, Amu et Ami. ". Amu se courbe aussi poliment, il se dégage une aura plutôt intimidante de la jeune fille qui vous ordonnent les respects sans vous en rendre compte. Ami fait de même mais ses yeux brillent d'admiration. Ami trouve l'inconnue très belle et très forte.

" On peut te tenir compagnie le temps que ta famille vienne te chercher ? " demande Midori en tenant la main d'Ami qui sautille sur place.

Amu remarque alors une ombre s'installer sur le visage d'Iruka. La jeune fille détourne les yeux tristement en regardant le sol avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante " Je n'ai plus de famille, mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps et celui qui s'occuper de moi ensuite est mort il y a quelques années... "

La mère porte sa main libre vers sa bouche, complètement attrister par ce qu'elle entend. " Tu n'as plus personnes pour s'occuper de toi . " Iruka secoue négativement de la tête. " Tu as quelque part où vivre . " De nouveau, Iruka secoue négativement de la tête. La mère tourne alors son visage vers son mari, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Tsumugu hoche affirmativement de la tête, sachant déjà ce que sa femme lui demande des yeux et il est d'accord avec elle. Midori lâche la main d'Ami avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur les épaules d'Iruka et lui propose d'une voix douce et calme " Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas habiter chez nous ? Il y a une chambre de libre et il est hors de question qu'on te laisse vivre dans la rue. "

Les yeux et la bouche d'Iruka s'ouvrent en grand, choquer par cette demande. " Vous...vous voulez bien me recueillir ? " demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. La petite famille hoche avec affirmation leur tête, même Amu et Ami sont d'accord avec cela. Iruka se pince la lèvre inférieure et essaye d'empêcher ses larmes de gratitude et de bonheur tomber. Personne ne lui a fait une telle demande depuis la mort de ses parents. On lui a laissé l'appartement de ses parents pour qu'il puisse continuer à y vivre mais personne ne lui a tendu la main de cette manière. " M...merci...merci infiniment...". Iruka n'aurai jamais imaginé trouver ici, une famille près à l'accepter sans même la connaître.

Ami saute alors sur le lit et étreint du mieux qu'elle peut en voyant des larmes commencer à glisser sur les joues de la châtain. La petite famille est plutôt surprise, Ami a beau être une petite enfant très extravertie, elle n'est pas aussi tactile avec des inconnus mais qui peut la blâmer ? Iruka a l'air d'une jeune fille si gentille et douce. Amu s'approche aussi et pose sa main en soutient sur son épaule. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se rend compte alors de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir sa famille avec elle, Iruka n'a absolument plus personne sur qui compter.

Après cette longue journée, Iruka s'allonge avec épuisement dans son nouveau lit, dans sa nouvelle chambre qui était autre-fois la chambre d'amis. ' _Qui aurait imaginé que je tomberais dans un monde parallèle ou autre univers, dans mon corps de 14 ans alors que j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir mais surtout ..._ ' Iruka pose une de ses mains sur sa nouvelle poitrine avant de l'enlever précipitamment en rougissant de gène. ' _Qui aurait cru que je me transformerais en fille ?_ ' Ça a été un choc pour Iruka quand elle c'est réveiller en découvrant que non seulement, elle n'est pas dans son village, qu'elle n'est pas dans son monde, qu'elle n'a plus son âge et qu'elle n'est plus un homme mais une jeune adolescente de 14 ans. Elle a vérifié dans le miroir après avoir fini sa douche, elle a toujours sa cicatrice dans le dos, Juste à quelque millimètre de sa colonne vertébrale, la cicatrice que lui a faite Mizuki alors qu'elle voulait sauver Naruto.

Iruka soupire de tristesse en pensant au jeune blond. Son petit frère, son fils Naruto. Il faut absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de retourner dans son monde pour revoir son protéger mais d'abord...elle doit trouver un travail pour payer son loyer ici et ses études. Les parents lui ont bien dit pourtant qu'elle n'a pas à payer, qu'elle est la bienvenue mais Iruka n'est pas du genre à profiter de la situation.

Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre et s'endort en contemplant le ciel étoilé, qui est le même mais pourtant différent de celui d'où elle vient.

Plusieurs semaines ce sont écouler. Iruka, pour son plus grand malheur, n'a pas pu trouver un emploi à cause de son jeune âge, elle a donc dû être résolue de laisser cette gentille famille prendre soin d'elle financièrement. Elle s'entend à merveille avec toute la famille qui l'a immédiatement adopté. Ami la considère comme une grande sœur, Amu la considère comme sa meilleure amie et secrètement, la grande sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eux. Iruka est très mature, elle a toujours dans sa tête 26 ans malgré que son corps est maintenant 14 ans. Les parents la considèrent comme une troisième fille.

Iruka leur et extrêmement reconnaissante, pendant toutes ces semaines, ils ont tous fait pour qu'elle se sente acceptée dans la famille, ils ont tous fait pour l'aider à trouver un travail. Elle a passée des journées à la bibliothèque pour apprendre toute l'histoire de ce monde. Ils l'ont aidée à s'inscrire dans l'école où Amu va être transférée et elle a été acceptée aux la mains grâce à ses excellentes notes. Elle a aussi redécorée à son gout sa chambre et la famille l'ont emmenée toute une journée complète faire du shopping pour son embêtement, Amu faisait semblant de ne pas aimer ça mais Iruka pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle aimer ça.

Elle leur a caché aussi la vérité sur elle-même, d'où elle vient, qui elle connaît, l'origine de ses cicatrices et de ses blessures. Elle leur a dit qu'elle préfère ne pas en parler et la famille a accepté son choix, attendant qu'elle soit prête à s'ouvrir à eux quand elle le voudra.

Aujourd'hui, Iruka se lève de son lit avec excitation c'est le premier jour dans sa nouvelle école. Elle se lave, se sèche, coiffe ses cheveux en sa haute queue-de-chevale qu'elle affectionne tant en faisant attention à ne pas casser la boucle d'oreille qui pend avec au bout une petite pierre rouge, plusieurs mèches de cheveux tombes délicatement sur son visage, encadrant parfaitement les contours de son visage. Elle enfile, maintenant, sans gêne ses sous-vêtements féminins. Elle était gênée au début de devoir porter ça et surtout, de constater qu'elle était plus formée que les filles normales. Elle a plus de poitrines, de longue jambe, des fesses bien rebondies et de bonne hanche. Un corps à faire jalouser les femmes.

Elle enfile ensuite sa jupe rouge plisser qui lui arrive pour son grand malheur à mi-cuisse, sa chemise blanche, sa cravate rouge, sa veste noire, ses chaussettes blanche et en dernier, son bandeau de Konoha qu'elle accroche à son cou, comme Hinata le fait. Elle voulait le mettre à son front au départ, comme d'habitude mais Amu et sa famille l'on limite harceler pour qu'elle en fasse un collier. Elle se regarde une dernière fois pour vérifier que tout est en ordre et sortent de la salle de bain. Elle prend son petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec la famille, se lave les dents et elle et Amu parte maintenant en direction de leur nouvelle école.

Iruka écoute sagement et fait des commentaires piles quand il le faut quand Amu lui parler avec excitement de leur nouvelle école. Iruka a eu des années d'entrainement avec les enfants de l'académie et Naruto. Elle sait bien écouter. Elles passent par un raccourcie et un léger vent frai passe entre leurs jambes, faisant remonter légèrement leurs jupes. Iruka lève ses deux sourcils sous cette sensation...bizarre. ' _C'est décider, à partir de demain je vais mettre un short en dessous ma jupe pour qu'on ne voit pas mes sous-vêtements._ ' Elle rougit légèrement en pensant au petit ensemble plutôt voyant qu'elle a mis pour aujourd'hui. ' _Comment les filles font pour ne pas être autant inquiète que ça ?_ ' Elles continuent leur petit bonhomme de chemin mais s'arrêtent en apercevant un petit à lunettes se faire embêter par deux autres garçons plus grand et menaçant que lui. " Hey gamin, j'ai entendu une rumeur hier. "

" Il paraît que tu as le jeu que nous voulons. " rétorque le deuxième en ce penchant vers le plus petit qui agrippe fermement son sac de cours, terroriser.

Une veine commence à apparaitre sur le front d'Iruka, elle n'a jamais aimée qu'on persécute les autres. Elle avance d'un pas en beuglant " Hey vous ! "

Les trois garçons se tournent avec étonnement vers elles. Iruka a les mains plantées sur ses hanches en fronçant des sourcils, faisant trembler les garçons en ressentant son aura menaçante. Amu s'avance aussi nonchalamment en rétorquant supérieurement " Vous bloquez le passage. "

L'un des garçons reprend son courage à deux mains avant de froncer du nez et railler " Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces filles ? "

Le deuxième les examine minutieusement avant de se glacer en fixant Amu. " P...pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être..." Une sueur coule le long de sa tempe et il se recule d'un pas.

Les garçons plus âgés blanchissent à vue d'œil avant d'avaler difficilement leurs salives. Le petit à lunettes a maintenant des étoiles dans les yeux quand il a reconnu Amu. " C'est toi ! L'étudiante " cool and spicy " dont j'ai entendu parler au club d'échecs ! Hinamori Amu ! "

Les garçons ont un long frisson qui leur parcourt la colonne vertébrale quand ils la reconnaissent enfin. " Hinamori Amu ? " crient-ils en chœur de terreur. Iruka arque un sourcil avant de regarder avec curiosité son amie, ce demandant pourquoi Amu leur fait si peur. " Celle dont on dit qu'elle a battu l'équipe entière de football à elle toute seule ! Celle dont on dit que toutes les écoles la craignent, et que les professeurs lui offrent des cadeaux pour essayer de la calmer ! " Ils observent alors Iruka, surtout sa longue et voyante cicatrice sur le nez. Ils déduisent que ça doit être une délinquante. " On est désolés ! " hurlent les deux garçons de terreurs avant de s'enfuirent en courant.

Amu soupire d'exaspération en fronçant des sourcils. " Qui a lancé ces rumeurs ? "

Iruka rigole légèrement de son amie avant de lui dire avec amusement. " Je savais pas qu'il y avaient des rumeurs pareilles sur toi, Amu-chan. Tu es une vraie terreur ! ". La jeune fille aux cheveux roses fait tout pour ne pas rougir de honte, elle n'est pas du tout comme ça. Elle est gentille et timide, cette carapace froide est un moyen pour éloigner les autres et Iruka la très bien comprise et a quand même réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet.

Le petit à lunettes sort alors une feuille blanche et un stylo de son sac et s'approche d'Amu avec et toujours, ses étoiles dans les yeux. " Merci beaucoup ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ? "

Iruka trouve cela adorable, c'est si mignon de voir un enfant plein d'admiration. Elle se rappelle nostalgiquement que Naruto avait les mêmes yeux que lui a chaque fois qu'elle l'emmener acheter des ramen à Ichiraku, qu'elle lui proposer de dormir chez elle, de lui faire des bons petits plats maison, quand elle lui raconter ses missions quand elle était jeune. Iruka soupire de tristesse en regardant le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle. ' _Tu me manques tant Naruto._ '

Amu tourne seulement la tête et répond en essayant de paraître cool. " Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu me bloquais le passage toi aussi. " grogne t-elle avant de commencer à partir. Le petit a lunette se met à rougir légèrement en regardant Amu s'éloigner.

Iruka secoue avec amusement la tête avant de poser sa main sur le sommet du crâne du petit. Le garçon lève ses grands yeux remplis de curiosité vers elle et Iruka lui adresse un grand sourire chaleureux et amical. " Sois plus prudent la prochaine fois. "dit-elle en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux et part rejoindre Amu qui l'attend plus loin.

Le petit a lunettes les observe avant de sauter sur place en beuglant " TROP COOL ! "

En arrivant devant l'école, Iruka admire avec fascination la structure de l'école et les jardins. ' _C'est magnifique..._ '. Elle et Amu font une entrée plutôt remarquer, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses est très populaire à cause des rumeurs sur son sujet et son look et Iruka se fait remarquer à cause de sa cicatrice et du fait qu'elle est aux côtés d'Amu.

Elles se dirigent vers le bureau des surveillants qui les accompagnent à leur classe. Amu est soulagée, elle ne sera pas seule dans sa classe, Iruka est avec elle. La professeur les fait entrer et tous les élèves de la classe les examinent avec grande curiosité. " Les enfants, voici vos nouvelles camarades de classe, Hinamori Amu et Umino Iruka. "

Voyant qu'Amu est stressée, Iruka avance d'un pas et elle remarque que tous ses nouveaux camarades de classe s'immobilisent instantanément. Iruka fait alors son célèbre sourire que Naruto à copier involontairement plus tard en disant amicalement " Bonjours, je suis Umino Iruka et voici ma cousine Hinamori Amu. Veuillez bien prendre soin de nous ! " Elle se courbe poliment et les élèves se détendent alors, stupéfait. Ils ont tous pensé qu'Iruka serait du genre froid et sévère mais elle est en faite très sympathique et amicale.

Tous les regards se posent alors sur Amu qui stresse encore plus, elle détourne le regard et dit " Hum, salut. " Tous les élèves la regardent alors avec admiration, la trouvant super-cool.

Le reste de la journée a été plutôt tranquille pour les deux jeunes filles, personnes n'a osé les approcher à cause des rumeurs sur Amu. Les filles parlent entre elles du fait qu'Amu est super cool, que ses parents sont de célèbres photographe et journaliste et qu'elle doit surement avoir un petit ami Français. Les garçons eux, ne peuvent s'empêcher de reluquer les courbes gracieuses d'Iruka. Il faut dire que la jeune fille de 14 ans est plus que bien proportionner pour son âge.

Le soir venue, la petite famille s'installe à table pour manger en regardant la télé et une émission très populaire commence. Une femme plutôt âgée, arborant de nombreux bijoux pointe la caméra du doigt en disant sombrement " Il y a un esprit derrière vous ! "

Amu et Ami se figent sur place pendant que Iruka continue de manger tranquillement en continuant d'écouter.

" Je le sens ! Qui que vous soyez, un ange gardien veille sur vous. "

" Ridicule. " dit Amu en cachant le fait qu'elle n'est pas très rassurée mais pour Iruka qui a travaillé de nombreuses années avec des enfants ninjas, arrive à le détecter. " De toute façon, ces personnes sont des arnaqueurs. "

Midori sort alors de nulle par un magazine où la dame à la télé est en tête de couverture et dit avec enthousiasme " Le talent de Madame Nobuko est bien réelle. Nous lui avons même consacrée un article dans notre magazine ! "

Tsumugu s'avance alors en montrant des photos d'Ami qui prend la pose en train de chanter. " Oubliez ça. Regarder, regarder ! C'est le dernier chef-d'œuvre de papa. "

La mère a des étoiles dans les yeux en admirant le travail de son cher et tendre mari. " Woaah, c'est super, papa ! "

" Alors c'est ça une célèbre journaliste et un as de la photographie..." murmure Amu en observant avec désespoir ses parents. Iruka s'empêche de rigoler mais sourit affectueusement en regardant les photos mais Ami se jette dans les bras d'Iruka.

" J'ai peur, Iru-chan ! Un monstre ! " La Shinobi soulève la petite enfant et la met sur ses jambes pour que Ami l'étreigne un peu mieux, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque pendant que Iruka la rassure silencieusement en lui faisant des ronds dans le dos avec l'aide de sa main.

Amu dirige son regard vers la télé avant d'expliquer à sa sœur " C'est un humain, Ami. "

Ami fait gonfler ses joues et ressert son étreinte sur Iruka qui rigole silencieusement, c'est vrai que la femme à la télé n'est pas des plus rassurantes. " C'est un monstre ! "

" Non, ce n'est pas un monstre. "

Iruka n'écoute plus la télé et murmure des mots doux pour réconforter la petite Ami qui commence à se calmer quand Amu se lève soudainement de table, affirmant que tout cela est ridicule, que les anges gardiens existent seulement dans la tête des faibles et qu'elle ne croit pas a un truc aussi absurde avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

Iruka continue de manger et de faire manger Ami silencieusement en ignorant les parents qui gigote sur place, trouvant leur fille trop cool. Elle aide à débarrasser la table et une fois sa douche prise et en pyjama, elle va dans sa chambre. Après avoir préparé son sac et ses affaires pour le lendemain, Iruka décide de ce coucher car elle se lève tôt demain matin pour pouvoir faire un jogging et des exercices. ' _Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans un autre univers que je dois me laisser aller. Déjà que je peux pas utiliser le chakra..._ '

Elle s'apprête à s'endormir quand quelqu'un toc a sa porte. Amu entre, la tête basse, la jeune châtain sait alors que quelque chose ne va pas, elle s'assoit et tape avec sa main un coin de son lit pour que Amu vienne lui dire ce qu'il ne va pas.

Amu tire alors la couverture et s'allonge près d'Iruka pour sa plus grande gêne, elle n'a dormi que avec Naruto et c'était quand il n'allait pas bien. Elle a honte de le penser mais à 26 ans, elle n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse, des petites histoires qui ne durait pas longtemps, elle a déjà embrassé et est loin d'être vierge dans son ancien corps mais sa la gêne quand même qu'Amu s'installe près d'elle.

La rose lui explique alors qu'elle le vie un peu mal le fait qu'elle cache sa vraie personnalité. Elle veut acheter des habits roses et mignons pour être plus féminine, elle veut être plus gentille et sincère envers les autres mais elle sait que si elle fait ça, personnes ne l'acceptera. Iruka la console alors en lui disant qu'elle, elle aime la vrai Amu qu'elle a appris à connaître et qui s'est ouverte a elle. Ce n'est pas son coter cool et spicy qu'elle aime, Iruka aime Amu, simplement Amu.

Amu prend alors la main d'Iruka pour aller sur le balcon et prier pour leurs anges gardiens sous les étoiles. Iruka joint ses deux mains ensemble avant de fermer les yeux.

' _Mon cher ange gardien, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... Mise a par le fait que j'ai plusieurs regrets._  
 _J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir remarquer Naruto plus tôt, remarquer à quel point Naruto est un garçon si adorable et gentil, qui ne demander juste une main tendue vers lui, ne pas lui en vouloir seulement car il a Kyuubi enfermer en lui, ne pas le blâmer pour la mort de mes parents et avoir été un meilleur père...ou mère comme me la souvent dit Kakashi-sensei._  
 _J'aurais aimé aussi avoir continué quand j'étais jeune à étudier les jutsu médicaux, j'aurais peut-être pu soigner Hayate pendant la mission qui lui a blessé gravement les poumons, il n'aurait peut-être pas été si malade ensuite._  
 _J'aurai aimé aussi être plus fort pour empêcher Anko-chan de rejoindre Orochimaru-Sensei...pour pouvoir protéger mes amis et Hiruzen-sama qui est maintenant mort..._  
 _J'aurais aimé être doux quand il le faut, être plus fort caractériellement comme par exemple le jour où Kakashi-sensei a nominé mes anciens élèves...je me suis laissé humilier devant tout le monde mais surtout Hiruzen-sama, être m'a coincé sur certaines choses comme par exemple les sorties le soir avec les autres ninjas ou même le sexe...est-ce ma faute à moi si je suis trop intimidé pour lire un livre de Jiraya-Sama en public ?_  
 _Mais maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle chance de faire les choses bien ici alors s'il te plaît, aide- moi dans cette mission._ '

Amu et Iruka partent dans le lit de la jeune fille pour dormir, une fois Amu endormi, Iruka prend délicatement Amu dans ses bras pour la ramener dans son propre lit, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Une fois cela fait, elle part dans son lit, ce promettant de faire les choses bien dans cet univers-là.

Le lendemain matin, une fois que le réveil a sonné. Iruka s'assoit dans son lit en ce frottant les yeux. Elle s'étire félinement avant de remarquer à ses côtés, trois petits œufs. Iruka penche la tête sur le côté avant de se frotter les yeux une nouvelle fois, ce demandant si elle ne rêve pas mais non, les œufs sont belles et bien là.

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ? " hurle Iruka en ce levant brusquement de son lit. " Ce n'est pas possible...scientifiquement, les humains ne pondent pas d'œufs...". Elle s'avance prudemment avant de ce placer sur les genoux en examinant les œufs et est plus que surprise. Il y en a un jaune avec en rouge, le symbole de la famille Hyuga. Un autre œuf vert avec un motif de petite chaine en or qui autour l'œuf avec comme motif de pendentif, le symbole de Konoha. Le dernier œuf est gris avec en rouge, le symbole des Anbus.

Iruka prend alors un des œufs dans la paume de sa main et est surprise de voir à quel point l'œuf est chaud. " Il y a une vie à l'intérieur..." Un sentiment très maternelle s'empare alors d'elle. ' _Je suppose qu'ils viennent de moi...il est hors de question que je les laisse._ ' Elle les emmitoufle soigneusement dans sa couverture avant de se nettoyer vite fait et de s'habiller pour aller faire des exercices. Elle trouve un petit sac à dos et installe une serviette moelleuse et qui tiendra chaud aux œufs. Après des étirements, Iruka sort dehors pour un bon footing d'au moins 1h30 avant de rentrer, installer les œufs dans son lit et faire des exercices de musculation dans sa chambre pendant plus de 1h et s'étirer une dernière fois. Elle se lave et se prépare quand elle entend Amu hurler dans sa chambre.

Iruka sort avec précipitation de sa chambre, à moitié habiller pour trouver Amu avec elle aussi, trois œufs dans son lit. La jeune encore en pyjama lève en regard de détresse à son égard. Iruka s'avance et examine les œufs. " Alors toi aussi tu en as..."

" Toi aussi ? " demande Amu.

Iruka hoche de la tête avant de partir dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller et cette fois-ci, elle n'oublie pas de mettre un petit short noir et ramener les œufs et de les poser à côté de ce d'Amu. Après un long silence, la jeune aux cheveux roses décide de le briser. " On fait quoi maintenant ? "

" Je sais pas pour toi mais il est hors de question que je les abandonne..." explique Iruka en caressant un des œufs. " Je veux dire, ils viennent de moi après tout, c'est ma responsabilité de m'en occuper. " Amu reste silencieuse en prenant un œuf dans ses mains.

Les deux jeunes filles finissent de se préparer et de prendre leurs petits déjeuners avant de placer sécurisement les oeufs dans leurs sacs et de partir pour l'école. Les deux ne parlent pas, absorber dans leur penser qui sont tourné vers leurs œufs.

À peine sont-elles entrées dans la cour que tous les élèves se retournent en poussant des acclamations vers un groupe d'arrivant. Il y a quatre personnes, un blond qui marche en tête aux yeux marron/rose, l'uniforme des élèves mais avec une cape bleu en plus. Une petite blonde foncée avec les cheveux attacher en couette et aux yeux marron, uniforme de fille mais elle aussi a une cape mais rouge. Un autre garçon châtain aux yeux or et une fille aux longs cheveux bleu nuit attacher en une queue de cheval.

Iruka fronce du nez, n'ayant que faire de ces enfants, elle est plus préoccupée par ses œufs, elle se tourne alors vers Amu qui rougit en fixant le jeune blond. _' Ah, l'amour..._ ' pense avec amusement Iruka.

Deux filles de leurs classes s'approchent d'elles avant de leur expliquer avec admiration, des étoiles plein les yeux. " Hinamori-san, Umino-san, comme vous venez d'être transférées, vous ne devez pas savoir qui ils sont. On les appelle les ' gardiens ' car ce sont les élèves qui siègent au conseil des étudiants. Ils nous protègent des règles trop strictes de l'école et assurent notre sécurité. Et maintenant les présentations ! "

Amu et Iruka en reste plutôt choquer, elles peuvent limiter apercevoir des cartes dans leurs têtes avec les visages des gardiens. " Le Roi, Hotori Tadase. La Reine, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Le Valet, Sôma Kûkai. L'as, Yuiki Yaya. " Présente les deux filles en pointant le blond, ensuite la fille aux cheveux bleu nuit, le châtain et pour finir la petite blonde foncée. " Les gardiens possèdent un jardin royal où ils peuvent boire le thé. Et par-dessus tout, ils portent cette cape royale ! Tout est royal ! " chantent en chœur les deux filles en ce tenant les mains et en sautant sur place.

" Je peux comprendre pour les capes mais je trouve ça pas juste qu'ils est un jardin priver... " commence à dire Iruka en ce tournant vers Amu qui est toujours autant subjugué par le blond qui continue de marcher en souriant amicalement.

' _Ah mon prince ! Vous êtes si beau aujourd'hui !_ ' pense Amu en voyant plein de petites étoiles autour de Tadase.

La jeune châtain ricane avant de donner un petit coup de coude pour réveiller Amu et en lui disant avec amusement " Alors Amu-chan, on est tombée amoureuse du Roi ? "

Amu rougie violemment et de commencer à trembler sur place. " Arrête de dire ça ! Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse de lui... Jamais ! " mais elle s'arrête quand elle sens quelque chose bouger dans son sac. Amu ouvre discrètement son sac sous le regard curieux d'Iruka qui s'avance pour observer elle aussi. L'œuf rose bouge bel et bien sous leurs yeux étonner.

Plus loin, Tadase c'est arrêter de marcher pour observer Amu qui cache du mieux qu'elle peut avec l'aide d'Iruka son œuf qui bouge un peu trop. Le Roi s'avance alors et agrippe l'épaule d'Amu pour l'empêcher de partir. Iruka roule des yeux, elle peut limite voir des étoiles briller autour d'eux. " Excuse moi... Se pourrait-il que tu sois..."commence à dire Tadase.

Amu se gèle sur place quand elle remarque que tous les regards son braquez sur eux. Elle stresse et enlève d'un revers de la main celle de Tadase sous l'étonnement de tous, mise a par Iruka. " On ne se connaît pas, alors n'agissez pas comme si nous étions amis, Petit Prince. " Tous les élèves présents ont maintenant la bouche grande ouverte, personne n'a jamais osé parlé sur ce ton à un des gardiens. Amu attrape alors la main d'Iruka et commence à avancer en direction du bâtiment des cours. " Aller vient Iruka-chan, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça. "

Iruka se laisse emmener docilement et remarque qu'Amu est maintenant un petit peut déprimer, elle ne devait surement pas du tout penser ce qu'elle a dit à l'instant. ' _J'ai recommencé ! Andouille, stupide, idiote ! C'était mon premier contact avec le prince de mes rêves !_ ' pense Amu en déprimant un peu plus.

La jeune châtain s'arrête alors brusquement et fait comme avec ses anciens élèves quand ils faisaient une bêtise, elle donne un coup de poing sur le sommet de crâne d'Amu sous les regards choqués de tous. La jeune rebelle pose avec réflexe ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne en protection et lance un regard mauvais à Iruka qui ne bronche pas d'un cil.

Iruka lui tire l'oreille et lui murmure " Baka, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à quelqu'un qui nous plaît voyons..." La jeune châtain se retourne en tirant l'oreille de son amie, ne prétend plus attention à elle, ni les regards poser sur eux. " Sans déconner, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant de maternelle qui tire les cheveux de la personne dont il est amoureux pour attirer son attention..." Iruka soupire avant de tirer une nouvelle fois son oreille. " Aller vient ! "

Nadeshiko s'approche de Tadase en lui demandant " Hotori, cette fille... "

" Oui, ils sont encore sous leur forme d'œufs, mais ce sont bien des charas. "

La petite a couette dit alors avec excitation " Yaya les a vu aussi ! Trois œufs de gardiens ! "

Le châtain siffle alors d'admiration. " Elle doit être incroyable. "

" Je pense que l'autre fille doit aussi avoir un œuf ou un Shugo, elle a aidé l'autre fille à cacher ses œufs après tout. " dit Tadase en les observant s'éloigner au loin.

" Elle a fini par se montrer. " dit avec joie Nadeshiko.

" Oui. Avec ces trois œufs de gardiens, elle va surement hériter du légendaire Humpty Lock. "

Les élèves se réunissent tous dans le grand gymnase et s'asseyent sur des chaises présentes pour écouter le discours du Roi Tadase. Iruka écoute cela avec sérieux, dans son univers a elle, elle faisait beaucoup de farces pour qu'on la remarque mais maintenant tout est différent. Elle compte bien être studieuse et avoir les meilleures notes possibles.

" Que ceux qui veulent ajouter quelque chose lèvent la main. " demande Tadase en examinant les élèves.

Amu se lève alors brusquement de son siège en levant la main, des étoiles dans les yeux et dit d'une façon énergique " Moi ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je vous aime, mon prince ! "

Iruka la regarde avec de grands yeux ronds, abasourdie par la soudaine vigueur et sa non timidité mais elle est contente à la fois. ' _C'est bien Amu-chan...même si j'aurais pensé que tu lui avouerais tes sentiments en priver comme par exemple en lui donnant une lettre mais bon...il en faut du courage pour faire une déclaration devant tout le monde._ ' mais elle se rend compte alors que le motif dans les cheveux d'Amu a changé, ce n'est plus une croix mais un cœur.

" Nous sommes en pleine réunion. S'il vous plaît, évitez de faire des commentaires inutiles et puis...j'aime déjà quelqu'un. Je suis désoler. "

Amu part alors en courant du gymnase, humilier et blesser. Iruka se lève à son tour mais lentement, sa veine sur le front pulse dangereusement sur son front. Elle lance un regard qui glace le sang à toute la salle, ce qui effraie élèves et professeurs.

Tout le monde à Konoha sait qu'un Umino énerver n'est jamais un bon signe et ils vont l'apprendres ici aussi. " Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que vous soyez seuls pour la rejeter au lieu de l'humilier comme ça en public. " commence à dire Iruka d'une voix grave et sombre qui lance des frissons dans le dos à tout le monde. Elle fronce encore plus des sourcils avant de commencer à marcher entre les élèves pour se stopper dans l'aller. " Déjà pour commencer, ne redit jamais qu'une déclaration d'amour comme ça est inutiles, l'amour est la plus belle et merveilleuse chose qui puisse exister sur terre, compris ? " Tadase et tous les élèves et professeurs hoche de la tête, terrifier par l'aura de terreur que libère la jeune fille. " Et tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser ensuite sinon je viendrais moi-même te chercher pas la peau des fesses s'il le faut, est- ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? " Encore une fois, Tadase et le reste de la salle qui ne peuvent s'en empêcher, hoche de la tête fasse a cette aura très oppressante, qui vous ordonne de suivre ce qu'on dit s'en sourciller. Iruka grogne une dernière fois avant de courir vers la sortie pour retrouver Amu en lançant quand même un dernier regard remplit de colère envers Tadase.

Iruka court dans la rue en regardent de gauche à droite pour apercevoir son amie et elle la trouve tout en haut d'une structure en métal dans une zone de chantier avec une autre personne plutôt sombre. " AMU-CHAN " crie Iruka en courant vers elle.

" IRUKA, AIDE MOI ! IL VEUT ME VOLER MES ŒUFS. " hurle en réponse Amu en s'agrippant désespérément a un poteau en métal pour ne pas tomber.

Iruka, en voyant que la personne mystérieuse commence à trop s'approcher d'Amu, court alors vers la construction et commence à grimper rapidement en sautant gracieusement et avec une parfaite équilibre. ' _Non mais pour qui il se prend de... de peloter Amu-chan comme ça ? Stupide pervers ! Et merci a mes entrainements et mes réflexes de ninja._ ' Iruka arrive en haut mais pour sa plus grande frayeur, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le jeune homme mystère a dans les mains les deux œufs et Amu et la jeune fille court vers lui pour les reprendres mais l'inconnu des lâches de stupeur et Amu tombent dans le vide avant de rattraper ses œufs aux voles.

Iruka regard avec horreur et désespoir son amie tomber dans le vide, complètement impuissante. " Non..." murmure Iruka. ' _Si seulement j'avais du chakra, j'aurais pu la sauver..._ '. La jeune châtain se lève alors brusquement avant d'empoigner par le col de la chemise de l'inconnu qui est surpris de tant de haine de ses yeux et de la force qu'elle a dans les bras. " TU AS VU CE QUE TU AS FAIT CONNARD ? PAR TA FAUTE MON AMIE EST- " mais elle ce fait couper quand une lueur rose apparaît en bas du bâtiment. Amu n'est pas morte. Amu atterrie sur le sol et fait un bond dans les airs. Flottant tranquillement au-dessus de leurs têtes. " Wooow " souffle Iruka en admirant la nouvelle apparence d'Amu.

L'inconnu sent alors une odeur de plusieurs œufs, il renifle l'air l'entourant et devine que ça vient de la jeune fille devant lui qui ne la toujours pas lâcher. Il approche son visage d'elle et commence à lui renifler les cheveux. " Tu as l'odeur de la naissance d'œufs... Aurais-tu des Shugo Charas ? " demande-t-il en approchant son visage de la jeune fille en souriant narquoisement tout en continuant à la renifler.

" Hein ? " ce dit Iruka, surprise du comportement du jeune homme en face d'elle qui la renifle sans pudeur. ' _Il... IL ME RENIFLE ?_ '. La veine sur son front apparaît de nouveau et elle lui fait une forte pichenette sur le nez pour l'éloigner d'elle. " Oy ! On ne renifle pas les gens comme ça, petit pervers des odeurs ! "

L'inconnu frotte son nez qui est maintenant devenu un peu rouge. " Je ne suis pas un pervers ! ". Il remet quelques mèches de cheveux en place avant d'avancer vers la jeune fille et commence à glisser une main dans la poche de sa veste pour la fouiller.

Iruka lui attrape alors instinctivement le bras et lui fait une clé de bras. " Qui t'a autorisé à me toucher ? " grogne Iruka en mettant plus de force dans sa prise. L'inconnu couine de douleur pendant que son Shugo Chara veut partir à son aide mais un seul regard de la jeune fille suffit à le paralyser de terreur.

Amu profite de son nouveau pouvoir pour flotter dans les airs avant de lancer un regard à Iruka. " REGARDE IRUKA, JE VOLE ! C'EST GÉNIALE NON ? "

La jeune châtain fixe son ami et lâche l'inconnu au sol qui en profite pour se masser le bras. Iruka rigole alors en plaçant une de ses mains sur son visage, laissant le stresse retomber avant de lui répondre. " TU N'EST QU'UNE IMBÉCILE AMU. NE ME REFAIT PLUS UNE PEUR PAREILLE, J'AI FAILLIS AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUES. "

" GOMEN GOMEN ! "

Iruka finit par s'accroupir sur le bâtiment en admirant son amie profitée de son nouveau pouvoir. ' _Je me demande quel genre de pouvoir j'aurais moi aussi une fois qu'un de mes œufs aura éclot._ ' Elle tourne alors sa tête vers l'inconnu qui reste sur place, ses yeux grands ouvert river sur Amu.

L'inconnu a des cheveux bleu nuit avec des oreilles et une queue-de-chat de la même couleur. De fins yeux bleus. Un collier noir coller à son cou avec un pendentif en forme de croix. Un uniforme d'écolier noir avec a son pantalon, plusieurs lanières grises foncer. ' _Plutôt belle gueule, froid et un air supérieur...comme Sasuke_ ' pense Iruka tristement, elle aurait du faire quelque chose aussi pour Sasuke même si ce n'est pas ça qui lui aurai enlevée ses idées de vengeance.

" Oy ! " interpelle Iruka, l'inconnu cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se concentrer sur elle ainsi que son Shugo Chara qui est un petit homme-chat aux cheveux bleu nuit comme ses oreilles, sa queue, ses mains et ses pattes. Il est habillé d'un petit débardeur noir avec au milieu, la même croix que l'inconnu, un petit short noir et une ceinture avec des piques. Il a de grands yeux or malicieux et Iruka ne peut s'empêcher de trouver son petit air sauvage et son petit air fripon totalement mignon. Elle ne peut quand même s'empêcher de sourire amicalement au petit Shugo Chara avant de lancer un regard noir vers l'inconnu. " Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça sans aucune explication et une bonne correction. " grogne Iruka en ce levant et en s'avançant vers eux.

L'inconnu en profite lui aussi pour observer la jeune fille qui s'avance dangereusement vers eux, elle a une peau matte naturelle, surement un de ses parents qui doit être un étranger. Des cheveux châtain foncé attacher en une haute queue de cheval plusieurs mèches de cheveux qui encadrent élégamment son visage plutôt féminin et mature pour son âge. De grands yeux noirs froids qui l'assassinent. Si le regard pouvait tuer, il est sur qu'il le serait en ce moment. Une longue cicatrice sur le visage qui gâche malheureusement tout. Un corps plutôt, voire même, très bien proportionner et un collier autour du cou bizarre. Malgré tout ça, ça reste une fille normal, banale.

La shinobi s'apprête à lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand soudain...

" IRUKAAAAAAAAAA " hurle avec terreur Amu dans les airs. La jeune à la peau matte lève sa tête et voit qu'Amu n'est plus transformé et qu'elle commence à tomber. Ni une, ni deux, Iruka plonge dans le vide sous les yeux ébranler des inconnus qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. L'inconnu aux cheveux bleus tend par réflexe la main pour l'attraper mais n'y arrive pas.

Iruka attrape le bras d'Amu aux voles et utilise toutes ses forces pour l'envoyer en sécurité vers le bâtiment de métal avant de se laisser tomber. Le temps semble se ralentir soudainement pour Iruka, elle voit qu'Amu vient d'atterir et qu'elle se tien fermement a un poteau avant de poser ses yeux sur Iruka qui continue de tomber. ' _Dommage quand même, j'aurais bien voulu voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce qu'il y a dans mes œufs..._ ' Iruka regarde alors le ciel, ce ciel si bleu qui ressemble aux yeux de son protéger. ' _Je ne te verrais pas finalement devenir Hokage, Naruto..._ ' Elle sourit alors en imaginant la petite tête blonde avec la tenue de Hokage et glousse. ' _Ça lui irait si bien... Je crois en toi Naruto_. '

Soudain, une espèce de gelée très douce interceptionne la chute d'Iruka qui a bien cru faillit mourir...encore. Elle atterrit ensuite dans les bras de Tadase, celui qui vient de lui sauver la vie. Iruka observe alors qu'il a maintenant une couronne sur la tête et qu'un Shugo Chara vole près de lui. Il a des cheveux lisses violets, de grands yeux bleus, une couronne sur la tête et une tenue de roi. Elle range sa colère envers lui de côté et s'apprête à le remercier quand l'inconnue descend gracieusement vers eux.

" Encore toi, jeune Roi... " dit-il en souriant narquoisement, son Shugo Chara qui flotte à ses côtés en souriant avec amusement.

" Voler des œufs est contraire aux règles. " rétorque Tadase en posant soigneusement Iruka par terre. " Et puis, dérober l'Humpty Lock... C'est déplorable ! Tsukiyomi Ikuto ! "

Le petit Shugo chara d'Ikuto s'avance alors en disant avec malice " Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu l'as laissé n'importe où ! "

" Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un comme toi s'emparer de l'embryon ! "

" L'embryon ? " ce demande à voix haute Iruka en les observant. Ikuto lève alors son bras droit et une sorte d'ombre en forme de géante patte féline apparaît. ' _Oh non, il va nous attaquer, je dois absolument faire quelque chose mais avec aucun chakra, je suis inutile !_ '

" Laissez-moi v...vous aider dans ce cas, Iruka-sensei ! " répond une petite voix fluette dans sa tête, une voix qu'elle connaît très bien et elle est très surprise et soulagée à la fois de l'entendre ici.

Son œuf jaune sort en lévitant de son sac sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde, laissant à la vue d'Ikuto et de Tadase, ses deux autres œufs. L'œuf s'ouvre et une fille aux longs cheveux bleus nuits, aux grands yeux nacrés avec une petite pointe de lavande à l'intérieur, habiller d'un magnifique et sexy yukata blanc et violet pale avec dans le dos, le symbole des Hyuga, laissant ses épaules nues, épousant a la perfection les courbes de son petit corps.

Le Shugo d'Ikuto ne peut s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et de la dévorer des yeux, comme si il avait à faire au plus bon des poissons du monde et qu'il veut absolument le manger. " Hinata-chan ! " s'exclame Iruka de joie et d'incompréhension.

La petite Hinata hoche de la tête en rigolant et en cachant sa bouche à l'aide de l'une de ses mains, rougissant légèrement de l'attention qu'on lui porte. " Nous n'avons p...pas le temps de parler pour le m...moment. Fusionnons ensemble, croyez seulement en m...moi, Iruka-sensei. "

La jeune châtain glousse, ses yeux et son visage s'adoucissent avant de lui répondre avec une grande affection " J'ai toujours cru en toi Hinata-chan. " La Shugo Chara sourit timidement avant de s'approcher d'Iruka. Une lumière mauve les entoure alors, éblouissant tout le monde présent.

Amu qui vient de descendre du bâtiment se place aux côtés du Roi et saute sur place, ne contenant pas son excitation en voyant que son amie se transforme aussi. Tadase et Ikuto sont frappés par ce qu'ils observent.

Une fois que la lumière disparaît, Iruka se trouve alors devant eux avec le beau yukata de Hinata, laissant ses épaules a découvert et montrant une bonne partie de sa poitrine qui fait rougir les garçons présents, le yukata colle les formes généreuses d'Iruka. Ses cheveux sont devenu plus longs, lui arrivant à la taille et ils sont lâchées et tombent avec délicatesse sur ses épaules nues et sa poitrine et son dos mais ce qui choque le plus, ce sont surtout ses yeux qui sont devenu blancs avec une petite pointe de lavande à l'intérieur.

" Im...impossible...il faut énormément d'entrainement pour pouvoir se transformer avec son Shugo Chara... " souffle Ikuto en admirant la jeune femme en face de lui.

" Sa transformation n'est pas habituelle..." murmure de choc Tadase. Sous le regard curieux d'Amu, il décide de lui expliquer un peu plus. " Normalement quand on fait une transformation avec notre ou nos Shugo Chara, notre physique ne change pas mais dans ce cas-là...je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'expliquer. "

Ikuto reste complètement figé sur place, impossible de bouger le moindre muscle. C'est sur que d'un coup, elle est beaucoup plus intéressante et il ne pense pas à son corps, non, mais de la façon dont elle se transforme sans avoir besoin d'utiliser l'aide du Humpty Lock et en si peu de temps. ' _C'est une génie.._.' pense-t-il avec ébranlement, il secoue la tête et décide alors de ne plus perdre de temps et lance son attaque vers eux.

Iruka se place alors devant tout le monde en ce mettant en position de combat, façon Hyuga. " Paume du Hakke ! " Elle tend alors son bras droit devant elle, sa paume en direction de la grosse patte qui arrive vers elle et une grande projection d'air empêche alors à la patte d'approcher plus. La patte disparaît dans un nuage de fumer bleu foncé et tout le monde constate alors que Ikuto et son Shugo Chara on disparut.

Le Roi se tourne vers Amu, sort un mouchoir de sa poche et essuie en souriant sa joue. La jeune aux cheveux roses rougit de gène. Iruka rigole en les observant avant de ce dé transformer. " Je ne savais pas que tu serais un de mes Shugo Chara, Hinata-chan. " dit Iruka en prenant son Shugo délicatement dans ses mains et de lui faire une bise sur le front pour la remercier.

La bleutée rougie en tenant ses joues avec ses petites mains mais est à la fois contente de ce geste d'affection. " Pas tout a f...fait Iruka-sensei. Je suis Hinata, votre personnalité de m...mère...enfin vous savez... " Hinata s'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote discrètement " A p...propos de Naruto-kun. "

" Oh, je vois d'accord ! " s'exclame Iruka en observant son Shugo Chara. Ce n'est pas la vrai Hinata qu'il a connue mais dans le physique, les attaques et la personnalité, c'est elle tout cracher. Iruka est vraiment heureuse que ce soit Hinata qui incarne son côté mère poule. Qui de mieux que la jeune femme qui c'est sacrifier pour Naruto en ce lançant en combat contre Pein avant de déclarer publiquement son amour pour le blondinet. " J'espère que nous allons faire une bonne équipe, Hinata- chan. "

" Hotori-kun " intervient une nouvelle voix, c'est la Reine des gardiens qui se tient calmement en souriant devant eux." Tu devrais retourner à la réunion... Tout le monde t'attend..."

Tadase hoche de la tête avant de lancer un regard vers Iruka et ensuite à Amu en souriant. " Vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous pour aujourd'hui. Sur ce..."

En voyant que le Roi commence à partir, Amu l'interpelle et rougit de son odace. " Hum... Et ça ? " demande-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'Humpty Lock fixer à son uniforme.

" Garde-le précieusement, Hinamori Amu-san..." répond Tadase avant de rejoindre sa camarade et de partir.

Iruka cache son amusement avec une de ses mains mais ses épaules la trahissent. Heureusement que Amu est trop envouté par le Roi pour s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses saute alors dans tous les sens comme une fane-girl " Tu as entendu ça Iruka, il s'est souvenu de mon nom ! " Elle apporte le mouchoir de Tadase à son visage et hume de contentement l'odeur du Roi dessus. " Le mouchoir de mon prince sent si bon ! "

" Amu-chan est une obsédée des odeurs. " dit avec taquinerie la Shugo Chara aux longs cheveux roses attacher en une haute queue de cheval, aux grands yeux roses et qui est habiller en pompon-girl. Ce qui provoque à Iruka de rigole a pleine voix.

" Tu es toujours là toi ? " beugle Amu gênée qu'on ce moque d'elle.

" Évidemment ! " affirme la rosée en mettant ses pompons sur ses hanches. " Je suis ton Shugo Chara ! Et bientôt, il y en aura deux de plus..." finit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

La petite troupe finit par faire le chemin pour rentrer à la maison et Iruka apprend que le Shugo Chara d'Amu s'appelle Ran. Les Shugos font connaissance entre elles et semblent s'entendre à merveille pour le bonheur d'Iruka et l'agacement de Amu qui veut s'en débarrasser.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **À suivre**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Les univers de Naruto et Shugo Chara ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le lendemain matin, pendant que Iruka fait ses exercices de musculation dans sa chambre avec Hinata qui l'observe et surveille en même temps les deux autres œufs, comme une mère qui couve ses œufs. Iruka lui demande en même temps que faisant des pompes " Hinata-chan, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ma transformation est différente d'Amu-chan ? "

" C'est parce qu...que vous avez plus de chakra d...dans votre corps que les autres. Votre chakra est p...présent mais il est bloqué dans c...ce monde. C'est nous les Shugo Charas que...qui l'utilisons. C'est grâce à v...votre entrainement au chakra dans votre univers normal. " explique calmement Hinata en virevoltant calmement autour d'Iruka.

" Pourquoi les autres personnes dans la rue ne t'ont pas vu pendant que je courais ? "

" C'est parce que les g..gens normaux ne peuvent pas n..nous voir. "

La jeune châtain hoche de la tête en souriant, ravis de la réponse donner. Elle arrête ses exercices et par faire sa petite routine du matin avant d'aller à l'école avec Amu qui semble ne pas être de très bonne humeur. Iruka ne demande rien, sachant que si la jeune fille veut lui en parler, elle viendra d'elle-même.

Quand elles entrent dans leur salle de classe, les élèves présents font silence total. Iruka fait comme si de rien n'était et salue ses camarades gentiment avant de s'assoir à sa table. Amu suit silencieusement et s'assoit aussi mais elle est vite accostée par les filles de sa classe qui lui font des compliments, les filles trouvent cela très courageux de faire sa déclaration d'amour devant tout le monde au Roi et les filles se sentent plus proches d'elle. Un grand sourire étire les lèvres d'Iruka quand elle remarque le visage joyeux de son amie.

Iruka tourne la tête vers la fenêtre en attendant qu'un des professeurs fasse son entrée, personne n'est venue lui parler, trop effrayer par ce qu'elle a fait et dit hier. Elle ne leur en veut pas, beaucoup de ninja à Konoha sont tout aussi effrayer par son tempérament de feu.

La porte s'ouvre sur Fujisaki Nadeshiko qui entre et marche avec grâce vers elle et Amu. Nadeshiko s'arrête à leurs niveaux et leurs demandes joyeusement et calmement " Vous êtes Hinamori Amu et Umino Iruka, n'est-ce pas ? " Après un hochement de la tête de la part d'Amu, La Reine sort de lettre et leur donne. " Nous vous attendons cet après-midi, dès que les cours seront terminés. " Elle s'approche alors d'Amu et lui chuchote dans l'oreille " De plus, j'ai un message de la part d'Hotori. Il a dit ' je t'en dirais plus sur les œufs. ' " Elle s'éloigne avant de faire un grand sourire à Iruka. " Cela va de même pour toi aussi bien sur Umino-san. Bien, a tout a l'heure. " finit-elle avant de partir aussi rapidement qu'elle n'est arriver.

Quelque temps plus tard, les voilà en cours de sport. La professeur et les élèves sont en admiration totale devant Iruka qui réussit les sauts de plus en plus haut avec perfection. Les garçons sont beaucoup plus en admirations devant les formes généreuses d'Iruka, son t-shirt blanc moule un peu trop sa poitrine et son short révèle ses belles et longues jambes caramel. La professeur a vu que c'était plutôt facile pour la jeune fille donc, elle monte à chaque fois un peu plus haut la barre mais ils se font interrompre par le professeur à côté qui donnait son propre court.

" Est-ce que parmi les cinquièmes années, quelqu'un pourrait nous aider ? " demande le professeur.

Amu se lève alors énergiquement à cause du Chara Change avec Ran, elle court, s'accroche à le barre horizontal et fait des cercles autour de la barre. Iruka et Hinata rigolent devant ce spectacle pendant que Ran l'encourage en agitant ses pompons. À la fin du cours de sport, Amu prévient Iruka qu'elle va aux toilettes et qu'elles se rejoindront en classe, Iruka hoche de la tête et décide de faire un petit tour dans les couloirs pour se promener tranquillement.

Hinata est installée sur l'épaule d'Iruka. Les deux sont silencieuses, elles profitent juste du calme qui les entoure dans ce couloir désert quand elle remarque un œuf bleu sauter. " Iruka-sensei...est-ce que ce ne s...serait pas un œuf d'Amu-san ? "

Iruka hoche de la tête et elle s'avance à pas de loup, faisant le moins de bruit qui pourrait la trahir, ses pas sont légers et calculer. Une fois arriver derrière l'œuf, Iruka bondit et l'attrape avec ses mains. Un Shugo Chara sort alors de l'œuf. C'est une fille aux grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux sont courts et bleu aussi mais ils sont bien cachés par un grand bonnet bleu sur sa tête. Elle porte short bleu foncé, des chaussures noires, une besace bleu clair, une chemise blanche et une veste sans manches par-dessus noir. " Ne serais-tu pas le Shugo Chara d'Amu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle en ce moment ? " demande Iruka en observant la Shugo.

" Hai, je suis Miki. Je ne suis pas avec Amu car elle est encore confuse et désorientée. Si Amu-chan ne croit pas en moi rapidement, je vais disparaître. " dit-elle tristement en regardant le sol.

Iruka écarquille des yeux de surprise et d'horreur en même temps. " Disparaître ? "

" Hmhmm " hume Hinata. " Si on ne c...croit pas en nous, nous disparaissons. "

Iruka pose une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour cacher son choc. " C'est terrible ! " Devant la mine triste de Miki, Iruka ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa tête pour la réconforter. Elle lui adresse un tendre sourire avant de lui dire calmement " N'est pas peur Miki-chan, je suis sur qu'Amu-chan va vite croire en vous. Elle est confuse pour le moment car tout ça est nouveau pour elle et elle ne sait pas comment réagir à la situation. "

" Tu penses ? " demande faiblement Miki en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Iruka.

" Hai, j'en suis certaine. Elle va finir par toutes vous acceptez comme je l'ai fait avec Hinata-chan. "

" ... Merci..." répond Miki en rougissant légèrement avant de se défaire de sa main et de partir ailleurs en laissant Iruka et Hinata derrière qui partent au cours de dessin.

Les élèves ce mette devant d'autres élèves et doivent dessiner leurs portraits. Iruka tombe sur une jeune fille qui tremble de peur quand elle a su qu'elle était en groupe avec la jeune châtain. Iruka lui fait un grand sourire chaleureux pour la détendre. " Faisons de notre mieux ! "

La jeune fille commence à se détendre légèrement avant de prendre son crayon et sa gomme en main. " Je suis nul en dessin..." confesse-t-elle en rougissant de honte.

Iruka rigole alors à haute voix avant de lui répondre légèrement " Ne t'en fais pas, je pense pas que tu pourras faire pire que moi...j'ai le niveau d'un enfant de maternelle question dessin. " La jeune fille rigole elle aussi, soulager de constater qu'Iruka n'est pas si effrayante en fin de compte...enfin...si elle n'est pas énerver du moins.

Les élèves s'arrêtent tous de dessiner pour admirer le chef-d'œuvre d'Amu. Iruka sait que c'est surement dû à un Chara Change car elle a pu constater des talents de dessin de la jeune fille avant. Amu regarde alors par la fenêtre et trouve son deuxième Shugo Chara qui dessine en flottant, elle sort précipitement en prétextant qu'il faut qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Iruka ne la suit pas et préfère rester en classe, c'est une chose d'on Amu doit résoudre elle seule.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Dehors, allonger dans l'herbe, Ikuto regarde les nuages en compagnie de Yoru qui est allongé sur l'étui du violon d'Ikuto. Le jeune homme repense à ce qui c'est passer la veille. La transformation d'Amu grâce au Humpty Lock, le sauvetage de Amu par Iruka et la transformation spectaculaire d'Iruka...une transformation qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu le loisir de contempler. " Le Humpty Lock a réagi à cette fille...et la transformation de l'autre... "

Yoru qui contemple un nuage en forme de Hinata, s'assoit et lui demande " Ikuto, ce sont qui Amu et Iruka au juste ? C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de personnes qui ont trois Shugo Charas. Tu penses réellement qu'elles pourraient s'emparer de l'embryon nya ? "

" Peut-être bien..."

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

À la fin des cours, Iruka et Amu sont maintenant devant la serre qui sert de jardin aux gardiens. Devant l'état anxieux d'Amu, Iruka entre d'un pas ferme en parlant haut et fort pour se faire entendre " Excusez-nous. " Elles marchent dans une allée remplies de fleur qui les sublimes, surtout Hinata, elle adore faire du pressage de fleurs.

" Tiens, Hinamori-san et Umino-san ! " dit Tadase en ce levant de sa chaise, suivi par les autres gardiens. " Bienvenue au jardin royal. "

Nadeshiko les invitent à s'assoir et sert à tout le monde une tasse de thé noir et de scones encore chaud. Iruka boit une gorgée de sa tasse avec élégance, ce qui surprend plutôt les autres gardiens. Elle hume ensuite de bonheur. " Mmmm, Nadeshiko-chan, je n'avais pas bu un thé aussi excellent depuis longtemps. " Et c'est vrai, le dernier bon thé qu'elle a bu était quand Hiruzen était encore vivant et qu'il l'invitait à prendre le thé avec lui. Tsunade-sama boit la plupart du temps du saké et les autres ninjas ne sont pas mieux.

Nadeshiko rougit légèrement au compliment avant de la remercier et de préparer du thé à Hinata qui est assise sur ses genoux comme la tradition l'exige. Les gardiens décident alors de se présenter ainsi que leurs Shugo Charas.

Le Roi Hotori Tadase, 5ème année comme Iruka et Amu. Son Shugo Chara est Kiseki.

La Reine Fujisaki Nadeshiko, 5ème année. Sa Shugo Chara est Temari qui a de longs cheveux violets clairs attacher en une haute queue-de-cheval avec deux petites fleurs de cerisier, de grands yeux violets et un joli yukata rose pâle et foncé avec des étoiles rose foncé sur les manches.

L'As, Yaya Yuiki, 4ème année. Sa Shugo Chara est Pepe, une fille habiller en bébé avec une tétine à la bouche, de grands yeux bleus et des petites couettes qui enferme ses fins cheveux roux.

Le Valet Sôma Kûkai, 6ème année et capitaine du club de football. Son Shugo est Daichi qui a des cheveux verts avec un bandeau de sport blanc avec une petite étoile jaune dessus, de grands yeux marron et une tenue de foot jaune et blanche.

Amu se lève brusquement en se pointant du doigt. " Hum...je suis... "

" Nous savons tout de toi, Hinamori Amu-san. " la coupe Nadeshiko en souriant.

" Tu es vraiment timide, c'est trop mignon ! " dit Yaya avec excitement.

" Et après toute ces terrifiantes histoires a propos d'elle..." dit Kûkai en soupirant.

" Et comment vous savez tous ça ? " demande Amu.

" Se renseigner sur les élèves, ça fait aussi partie du boulot des gardiens. " explique Nadeshiko avec Yaya et Kûkai qui hoche de la tête à ses côtés.

 _' C'est de la violation de vie privée ! '_ pense avec énervement Amu en grinçant des dents.

Iruka se contente tout simplement de continuer à siroter son thé. Elle même quand elle était professeur à l'académie, devait avoir des informations personnelles sur ses élèves donc, elle ne trouve ça pas choquant. Nadeshiko glousse en cachant sa bouche avec sa main avant de poser son regard sur les Shugo d'Amu. " Et elles, ce sont tes Shugo Charas, Ran et Miki. "

" Par contre... nous n'avons presque pas d'information sur Umino-san. Seulement le fait qu'elle est venu habiter chez toi il y a plusieurs semaines et que son Shugo Chara s'appelle Hinata. " dit Tadase en fixant Iruka.

La jeune châtain à la cicatrice pose sa tasse de thé vide sur la petite secoupe avant de répondre " J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! ". De toute façon, ils ne la croirait pas, qui peut imaginer une personne venir d'une autre dimension et en plus, qu'elle était à l'origine un homme de 26 ans ?

Pour changer l'atmosphère qui est devenue un peu plus lourde, Tadase leurs temps un livre appeler ' L'œuf du cœur ' qui explique qu'il y a un œuf dans le cœur de chaque enfant, c'est l'œuf du cœur, invisible pour les yeux et qu'il disparaît quand l'enfant grandi t mais il manque malheureusement une page au livre.

Les gardiens leur expliquent que le livre a été écrit par le fondateur des gardiens. Il arrive parfois qu'un œuf s'agite et qu'il prenne forme, voilà ce qu'est un Shugo Chara. Tous les gardiens possèdent un Shugo Chara et chaque année, ils recrutent de nouveau membres.

" C'est pourquoi Hinamori Amu-san, Umino Iruka-san, nous aimerions que vous rejoigniez les gardiens. " demande Tadase, il explique aussi qu'il peut arriver qu'un des œufs soit dévoré par les soucis et il finit par se noircir, se transformant en œuf X.

" Quand ça arrive, se transformer aide beaucoup. " proclame Kûkai en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

" Aucun de nous ne peut se transformer. " renchérit Nadeshiko en attrapant son menton avec deux de ses doigts.

" Yaya veut voir une transformation. " crie Yaya en bougeant dans tous les sens.

Amu secoue ses mains devant elle comme moyens de défense et en reculant. " Me transformer ? Mais c'était un accident ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire ! " Elle se fige quand elle sent la présence de Tadase derrière elle.

" Est-ce que tu veux bien faire partie des gardiens ? " demande-t-il avec plein d'étoiles qui brille tout autour de lui pour l'amusement d'Iruka.

Amu a le visage qui explose de rougeur, elle joue avec ses doigts, gênée. " N.."

" N...? " demandent ses Shugo en chœur.

" Non ! "

" Pourquoi ? " beugle Yaya. " En faisant partie des gardiens, tu peux faire toutes sortes de choses ! "

" P... parce que... je ne veux pas porter cette cape royale... " répond Amu en rougissant et en tapant ses deux index entre eux, comme le fait souvent la Hinata que Iruka connait.

" La cape... ? C'est pour ça que tu refuses... ? " demande Nadeshiko, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de la tempe.

Pendant que Amu fait un long discours sur cette cape qui va ruiner son look, que Kûkai se moque d'elle et que Tadase utilise ses étoiles autour de lui pour l'amadouer, Yaya se tourne vers Iruka, les yeux larmoyants. " Et toi Iruka-chi ? "

Iruka gratte sa cicatrice sur le nez nerveusement, luttant contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais elle va résister à la tentation. La pratique avec les enfants et Naruto qui n'arrête pas de lui faire cette même tête, ça a du bon. Soudain, Amu s'enfuit en courant le rouge aux joues. Iruka reporte son attention sur Yaya et lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux en lui souriant chaleureusement " ...je vais y réfléchir. " murmure Iruka avant de sortir aussi pour rejoindre Amu. Yaya fixe le châtain s'éloigner en posant sa propre main sur sa tête, Iruka a l'air de la traiter comme un enfant et c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Iruka cherche pendant un certain temps et trouve finalement Amu en train de parler au garçon à lunettes qu'elles ont sauvées dans la ruelle. Iruka se cache derrière un arbre pour observer la scène. Ils discutent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le garçon a lunettes se fige, une ombre l'entour et son œuf du cœur sort de son corps et lévite au-dessus de lui. Son œuf est maintenant noir avec un X blanc dessus.

Iruka observe une onde malfaisante s'abattre sur Amu, elle s'empêche de sauter devant son amie pour la protéger, si les choses deviennent trop dangereuses, elle n'hésitera alors pas à intervenir mais d'un coup, Amu se transforme avec Ran. L'œuf renvoie une onde maléfique sur Amu qui tente de rester sur ses jambes tant bien que mal mais elle place soudainement ses doigts pour former un cœur au niveau de L'Humpty Lock et tant les bras, ses doigts toujours dans la même position en criant avec détermination " Lock On ! " Une vague de cœur rose s'abat sur l'œuf X. " Open Heart ! "

L'œuf X se transforme alors en œuf normal et reviens dans son propriétaire. _' Incroyable...'_ pense Iruka en souriant d'excitation. _' Je me demande si je peux faire une chose comme ça avec l'aide de Hinata...'_ Sa Shugo Chara lui fait un petit sourire timide avant de reporter son attention vers Amu et son fan.

Il se réveille et Amu l'engueule pour une raison qu'Iruka ignore car elle ne les entend pas très bien de la où elle est mais pour son grand amusement, cela enflamme la passion du petit à lunettes. Il se met alors à courir en direction d'Amu avec des cœurs dans les yeux mais la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui donne un coup de poing qui l'envoie s'envoler plus loin. _' Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ressemble à Naruto et Sakura ? '_ pense avec amusement Iruka.

Les gardiens sont la eux aussi et parlent avec Amu, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Iruka décide de sortir de sa cachette et de s'approcher aussi. Elle court et prend Amu dans ses bras. " C'était impressionnant Amu-chan ! "

Amu rougie de plus en plus avant d'attraper la main d'Iruka et de s'enfuir ensemble sous les rires d'Iruka et de leurs Shugo Charas.

En rentrant chez elle, Ami court vers elle pour les accueillir, Amu lui caresse la tête et Iruka la prend dans ses bras en lui faisant une bise sur la joue que la petite fille qui fait de même ensuite. " Bon retour a la maison Iru-chan ! " exclame en levant les bras Ami.

Une douce chaleur imprègne le cœur d'Iruka, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit ses mots là. Elle sert Ami un peu plus dans ses bras en posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête en murmurant " Je suis rentrée. "

" Iruka-chan ? " demande la mère dans la cuisine.

" Hai ? "

" Est-ce que tu pourrais aller m'acheter quelques petites courses au supermarché ? Je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire les courses cette après-midi. "

" Aucun problème. " Elle se tourne vers Ami. " Tu veux venir faire les courses avec moi, Ami-chan ? "

La petite bondit sur place en agrippant la main d'Iruka. " HAI ! Ami-chan veut aller faire les courses avec Iru-chan ! "

La jeune châtain rigole avant d'interpeller Amu qui commence à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. " Tu veux venir avec nous Amu-chan ? " La jeune fille aux cheveux roses secoue négativement de la tête avant de monter les escaliers. Iruka s'apprête à monter les escaliers aussi mais s'arrête. " Est-ce que Ami et moi on peut faire un détour par le parc avant de faire les courses ? "

" Quel bonne idée Iruka-chan. Amusez-vous ! " répond la mère.

Iruka part alors dans sa chambre pour poser son sac et mettre ses œufs dans la poche de sa veste, Hinata rentre dans son œuf pour faire une petite sieste et la jeune fille descend rejoindre Ami qui l'attend avec impatience. Elle aide Ami à s'habiller et prend l'argent que Midori lui tend et les voilà partie.

Iruka place Ami sur ses épaules qui est ravie de cette nouvelle perspective du monde. Ami à ses mains sur le crâne d'Iruka pendant que la jeune fille lui tient les jambes pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. " Ça te dit qu'on aille manger une glace ? " propose Iruka. Elle va bien sur payer ça avec son argent de poche.

" Ouiiiii ! " dit avec engouement Ami en imaginant déjà manger sa glace au chocolat. " Ami veut une glace, Ami veut une glace ! " chantonne la petite en remuant ses jambes pour le malheur d'Iruka.

Elles arrivent au parc et Iruka trouve un marchand de glaces et en paye une au chocolat pour Ami et une a la vanille pour elle-même. Iruka tien l'une des mains d'Ami et elle se promène en écoutant la petite parler de sa journée avec entrain et Iruka l'écoute patiemment. Alors qu'elles se promenaient, un petit groupe de musique se fait entendre. Ami s'arrête et les écoute en dansant avec énergie. Les personnes qui sont présentes ne peuvent s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Ami attrape les mains d'Iruka en lui demandant " Iru-chan, danse avec moi ! "

Ce qu'elles ne savent pas, c'est que plusieurs ombres les observent de loin. Un jeune homme avec son Shugo Chara mi-homme, mi-chat et plus loin, une autre personne qui a l'air d'être un adulte. Devant l'insistance d'Ami et de ses grands yeux larmoyants, Iruka décide d'abdiquer. Elle soupire avant de prendre Ami dans ses bras pour pouvoir danser ensemble. Le groupe de musique joue des musiques un peu plus entrainante et plusieurs personnes viennent rejoindre Iruka et Ami en dansant.

Ikuto ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à ce petit spectacle, assit sur la branche d'un arbre avec Yoru qui fait une sieste sur son épaule en bavant. Iruka tient sécurisement la petite dans ses bras et tourne pas trop vite en rond pour pouvoir la faire rigoler. La jeune à la peau matte rigole à plein poumon, de légère rougeur sur ses joues a force de bouger comme ça sous ce beau soleil en voyant les yeux étourdis de la petite de trois ans. " Kawaii..." murmure Ikuto en fixant  
Iruka qui fait maintenant une bise sur le front de la petite fille.

Iruka replace Ami sur ses épaules et les voilà parties pour aller faire les petites courses. La jeune femme pose Ami par terre et les deux prennent ce qu'il y a sur la liste de courses, Iruka donne que de petites choses légères à Ami qui veut absolument l'aider. La Shinobi paye les courses et les met dans un sac et elles font le chemin du retour tranquillement en rigolant enthousiasment ensemble pendant que les ombres disparaissent.

Le soir venue, Iruka finit ses devoirs avant de ce lever et de prendre ses deux œufs et de les poser sur son lit. Elle pose ses mains sur eux pour les caresser doucement. " Je me demande quand vous allez sortir de votre coquille...j'ai hâte de vous rencontrer et je pense que Hinata partage mon sentiment. ". Une fois que tout le monde dans la maison est endormie, elle enfile son uniforme de shinobi et sort par la fenêtre. Elle court discrètement vers le parc, dans un endroit isoler et s'entraine au taijutsu en premier et ensuite, elle et Hinata s'entrainent ensemble pour elles aussi pouvoir purifier des œufs  
X pendant plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter une seconde. Elle rentre, se lave et s'installe dans son lit en faisant gaffe à ne pas écraser ses œufs, Hinata s'installe sur le deuxième oreiller et les deux s'endorment.

Le lendemain, la journée a été plutôt longue pour Amu et Iruka, quelques filles de la classe ont prévu de faire une sortie dans un magasin et l'une d'entre elles voulait inviter Amu et Iruka mais ses autres amis l'en ont dissuadé, disant que ce n'est pas un endroit pour des personnes comme elles. Amu sort la tête basse tandis que Iruka essaye de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle peut avec l'aide de ses Shugo Charas.

" Amu-chan, Iruka-chan ! " dit une voix guillerette derrière elles. Amu en tombe a la renverse de surprise tandis que Iruka croise les bras sous sa poitrine en se demandant ce que leur veut Nadeshiko. La Reine s'empêche de rigoler en voyant l'état d'Amu qui tremble par terre de surprise. " Tout va bien ! Tu as facilement peur on dirait. "

Iruka ricane avant de lui demander " Que nous vos le plaisir, Nadeshiko-chan ? "

La Reine plaque ses mains ensemble devant elle en leur proposant " J'aimerai biens que l'on joue ensemble et qu'on devienne de supers amis ! "

Amu lève une de ses mains en l'air. " Tu dis ça comme ça, mais je suis sur que c'est un piège pour nous faire rejoindre les gardiens ! "

" C'est si évident que ça ? " se demande Nadeshiko en posant son index contre son menton.

Temari, la Shugo Chara de la Reine s'approche d'elle et lui propose " Nadeshiko, tu devrais essayer... "

" D'accord ! " Elle fouille dans la poche de sa veste. " Et voici l'arme secrète ultime pour convaincre Amu..." Elle sort une photo. " Une photo de Tadase endormi ! " annonce t-elle fièrement.

Amu rougit avant de beugler " Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais ça ? "

Iruka décide alors de la taquiner un peu pour lui faire payer le fait qu'elles on faillit arriver en retard ce matin. " Parce que tu es amoureuse de lui, non ? "

Nadeshiko hoche de la tête avec complicité. " J'en ai encore pleins d'autres tu sais ! Une magnifique collection de photos et même un livre ! Si tu te joins à nous, tout ça sera à toi ! "

Iruka espère que le petit stratagème de Nadeshiko va marcher, il est temps qu'Amu se fasse des amis et il semble que les gardiens sont tous près à leur ouvrirent les bras. Après que ses Shugo Charas est remis Amu sur terre alors qu'elle allait accepter, elle rougit de plus belle en beuglant " C'est vrai ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ce genre de choses ! "

" On ne se laissera pas faire ! " annonce Ran en agitant ses pompons.

" Comme si tu n'étais pas intéressée..." murmure Miki en s'approchant.

Nadeshiko glousse malicieusement derrière sa main et lance un regard complice à Iruka qui lui rend son sourire. " Tant pis, je veillerais sur ton amour pour lui d'une autre façon alors. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu reparles de ça ? "

" Je vais chez Hitori-san demain. Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi, Amu-chan, Iruka-chan ? "

Amu croise les bras sur sa poitrine avant de dire en fronçant des sourcils " Mais je ne peux pas me présenter chez lui comme ça..."

La shinobi roule des yeux, Amu est quand même une fille têtue. " Ce genre d'occasion n'arrive pas souvent tu sais. Tu n'auras aucune rivale là-bas, c'est une chance à ne pas louper, Amu-chan. " enchérit Iruka en posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Amu rougit légèrement. " C'est vrai... Peut-être que... "

" Si en plus tu lui offres quelques petits gâteaux maison, je suis sûre que ça te ferait gagner des points. " propose Nadeshiko.

" Des petits gâteaux maison ? " murmure Amu en réfléchissant.

Iruka hoche de la tête avec enthousiasme, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, elle pourra faire elle aussi des gâteaux pour Hinata et la famille. Amu secoue une main devant elle. " Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Je suis vraiment une très mauvaise cuisinière. "

" Nadeshiko-chan va nous apprendres, je suis moi non plus pas très douée en pâtisserie, ça sera l'occasion d'apprendre et on ne va pas cher quelqu'un sans un présent, Amu-chan. " rétorque Iruka en ébouriffant avec légèreté les cheveux de Amu.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Nadeshiko, contente d'avoir fait abdiquer Amu avec l'aide d'Iruka. " C'est réglé. Retrouvons-nous ici dans trente minutes. " annonce la Reine avant de partir en courant joyeusement.

Amu reste geler sur place pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Iruka en gonflant les joues. " Iru-chan, pourquoi tu as accepté ? "

La jeune châtain lui attrape les joues et les pince légèrement. " Baka ! Il est temps qu'on se fasse d'autres amis et ils sont prêts à nous tendres cette main offerte et tu pourrais faire cadeau de tes gâteaux à Tadase, tu devrais être contente. "

Ran avance alors avec Miki en disant " Elle est contente ! "

" Pas vraiment, enfaite c'est ennuyeux. " proclame Amu mais ça ne trompe personne, tout le monde peut le voir qu'elle est contente.

Iruka rigole avant de lui attrape la main et de la tirer à l'intérieur de l'école. " Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher sinon nous serons en retard. "

Sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué, Yoru flotte dans les airs en les espionnant et en gloussant friponnement.

Elles entres dans une salle pour apprendre la cuisine et Nadeshiko les attend déjà, changer dans un kimono avec un tablier. Amu et Iruka se changent aussi pour ne pas ce salir et se lavent les mains avec précaution. -" Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit d'être ici ? " demande Amu.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une gardienne. " proclame fièrement Nadeshiko.

Une goutte de sueur coule le long de la nuque d'Amu. " Ça ressemble à de l'abus de pouvoir..." murmure-t-elle.

Iruka frappe alors énergiquement dans ses mains. " Alors, on commence chef ? " demande-t-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Nadeshiko qui rougit légèrement a l'appellation mais hoche de la tête.

Elles s'installent devant un poste de travail où sont déjà placées de nombreux ingrédients. " Au menu: Tarte aux fruits ! " annonce calmement Nadeshiko.

" Pourquoi ? J'aurais bien voulu choisir moi-même. " commence à ronchonner Amu, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas ça, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère.

Nadeshiko lui adresse un petit clin d'œil. " Parce que Hotori adore les tartes aux fruits ! " Amu se met à rougir avant de hocher de la tête. " Dernière petite chose, évite de l'appeler ' prince ' quand il est là... ". Iruka et Amu s'échangent un regard curieux avant que la jeune châtain hausse des épaules et commence à suivre les indications de Nadeshiko.

Elles cuisinent toutes joyeusement et Iruka fait sa propre tarte de son cotée avec l'aide de Hinata avec qui elle a fait un Chara Change pour l'aider à faire une tarte parfaite. Hinata est très douée en cuisine et pâtisserie et aide volontiers Iruka dans sa tâche. La jeune châtain et la bleuter peuvent aussi remarquer qu'Amu est très concentré et heureuse à la fois vu les petites rougeurs aux joues qu'elle a. " C'est prêt ! " annonce joyeusement Amu en sortant la tarte à moitié terminer du four.

" Ce n'était pas si compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, nous devons les remplir de crème. Iruka-chan, tu peux commencer sans nous s'il te plaît ? Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'Amu-chan. " demande Nadeshiko.

Iruka hoche délicatement de la tête en leur adressant un regard très doux et un sourire timide. "Allez-y ! "

" On va où ? " demande Amu qui se fait tirer le bras par Nadeshiko.

" Chercher quelques fruits pour la décoration. "

Une fois les filles sorties, Hinata avance vers Iruka et se pose sagement sur son épaule. " Fujisaki-san est v...vraiment gentille et patiente avec n...nous. "

" Hai. " répond avec calme mais gaieté Iruka. " On s'entend toutes bien. Je suis contente pour Amu-chan, elle a vraiment besoin de se faire des amis et de sortir de sa coquille. " Ses yeux s'adoucissent et son instinct maternel prend le dessus grâce à Hinata. " Ça me rend vraiment heureuse. " Iruka regarde Hinata en penchant la tête sur le côté en souriant timidement. " Et si nous reprenions ? "

Après un hochement de la tête de Hinata, Iruka s'empare du fouet pour continuer mais elle ce fait interrompre par quelqu'un qui frappe dans ses mains. Le Chara Change s'interrompt et Iruka se tourne vers la fenêtre pour découvrir que ce n'est nul autre l'inconnu de la dernière fois qui est assit à la fenêtre. Il sourit narquoisement avant de dire " Temps mort. "

Iruka le dévisage en se concentrant. " Tu es..." Elle pose ses doigts sur ses tempes. " Attends ça va me revenir..." L'inconnu attend patiemment avant que le visage d'Iruka s'éclaire et le pointe du doigt. " Tu es Irumo, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Irumo...? " une goutte de sueur coule le long de l'arrière de son crâne et il est quelque peu déçu de remarquer qu'Iruka n'a pas retenu son nom alors qui lui oui. Il secoue la tête avant de ce lever et de regarder sur le plan de travail Hinata qui a un doigt contre ses lèvres pour se protéger inconsciemment. " Je vois que les deux autres n'ont toujours pas éclot. " Il tend une de ses mains en l'air et Yoru place avec difficulté les deux œufs d'Iruka dans sa main. " Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? "

Iruka fronce des sourcils pendant que Hinata c'est cacher derrière son épaule. " Rends-moi tout de suite mes œufs. " grogne Iruka en serrant les poings.

Ikuto l'ignore royalement et apporte l'œuf vert avec le symbole de Konoha près de son visage. " Est-ce que c'est l'embryon ? " dit-il avec taquinerie avant de lécher l'œuf, son regard toujours plonger dans celui de la jeune fille.

Iruka le regarde horrifier avant de courir rapidement vers lui. " Rends-les-moi ! " beugle Iruka et une fois arriver à sa hauteur, elle tend le bras pour attraper l'un d'eux, collant ainsi sa poitrine sur son torse et son visage est maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien.

Ikuto est complètement saisi par le visage d'Iruka qui montre une vraie inquiétude. Il peut voir des petites étoiles entourées Iruka qui est concentrée à récupérer ses œufs. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'entrouvre, fixant avec fascination la jeune femme pressée contre lui.

Avec la force de l'assaut d'Iruka, elle arrive à le mettre à terre, elle est maintenant assise sur son ventre et a ses deux mains posées près de son visage. Les deux œufs roulent par terre mais Hinata se dépêche de vite venir les récupérer pendant que Yoru admire en rougissant Hinata tout en mangeant goulument la crème dans le saladier. Iruka fusille Ikuto du regard avant de pester contre lui. " Pourquoi veux-tu nos œufs et qu'est-ce que l'embryon ? "

Ikuto reste silencieux en dessous d'elle, l'admirant avec fascination. Elle a plusieurs autres mèches de cheveux qui s'échappe de sa queue-de-cheval, sa bouche rose et pulpeuse est figée dans un rictus de colère montrant ses belles dents blanches, ses grands yeux noirs sans encrer dans les siens, le sondant au plus profond de son âme, ses joues sont rosies à cause de la colère et tous les muscles de son corps son bander, prêt à attaquer a son moindre geste. Iruka commence à perdre patience et s'approche un peu plus de lui et une fois que son visage est à quelque centimètre du sien, elle lâche un grognement en murmurant " Je veux des réponses à mes questions..." Soudain son nom lui vient en tête. " Ikuto "

Le jeune lycéen rougi a l'entente de son prénom murmurer par une si belle voix et détourne le regard de gène. Il est plutôt surpris de sa propre réaction, il n'a jamais été comme ça avant envers les filles. C'est le contraire normalement, c'est lui qui fait rougir les filles avec son comportement mystérieux et sa voix grave et sensuelle mais là, sur le coup, c'est lui qui se comporte comme une fille qui découvre ses hormones. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration saccader il replonge son regard dans celui d'Iruka qui à la tête pencher sur le coter, curieuse de son soudain comportement. Il ne peut pas résister à l'envie de vouloir retirer ce nœud qui retient la queue-de-cheval. Hinata observe la scène en rougissant et place ses deux mains contre son visage mais écarte quand même ses doigts pour continuer à regarder. Yoru délaisse son bol et vole en chantonnant vers la petite bleuter. Ikuto approche sa main avec lenteur pour que Iruka puisse constater qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal mais ils se font interrompre par Nadeshiko et Amu qui entre avec précipitation.

" Ça suffit ! " crie la Reine avant de pointée menaçement Ikuto du doigt. " Éloignes-toi d'elle. "

Ikuto ricane avant d'entourer la taille d'Iruka pour la plaquer contre lui tout en lançant un regard de défi à Nadeshiko. " Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Tu vois bien que dans ma position actuelle, je ne peux pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? I-ru-ka-chaaan~ " chantonne sensuellement Ikuto dans l'oreille de la shinobi qui cette fois-ci ne peut s'empêcher de rougir avant d'essayer de se lever mais Ikuto la tient fermement contre lui.

Voyant dans quelle situation se trouve Iruka, Nadeshiko s'adresse alors à sa Shugo Chara. " Temari, Chara Change ! "

" Bien ma'am ! " Temari prend sa petite branche de fleur de cerisier et la bouge de gauche à droite en chantonnant " Chin, ton, ...chan ! "

" HYAAAAAAAAAA ! " hurle Nadeshiko en sortant une lance de nulle part, une lueur menaçante brille dans ses yeux et une aura terrifiante l'entoure.

" Heeein ? C'est la vraie personnalité de Nadeshiko-chan ? " crie de panique et de stupeur Iruka qui est figée sur place ainsi qu'Ikuto. Amu et les autres Shugo Charas présents sont tout aussi choqués. Hinata ne peut s'empêcher de se cacher derrière Yoru qui essaye de paraître courageux devant l'élue de son cœur mais les tremblements de son corps prouvent le contraire.

" HAAAHAHAHAHA ! Je vais t'attaquer Ikuto alors...soit en garde ! " Elle s'élance vers eux et Iruka et Ikuto échangent un regard avant de hocher de la tête et de s'agripper les épaules pour rouler plus loin. Iruka s'accroupit, ses deux jambes de chaque coter du corps d'Ikuto et bondit sur un plan de travail pendant que Nadeshiko lance des attaques à répétition sur Ikuto qui les évitent avec grâce et souplesse. " JE VAIS TE DÉCOUPER EN PETITS MORCEAUX ! "

Iruka attrape ses deux œufs et les places dans sa poche et saute elle aussi pour éviter les coups de lance que Nadeshiko fait car elle ne lui prête plus aucune attention. En voyant le bordel que devient la salle et le potentielle de danger qu'est devenu la Reine, Iruka fronce des sourcils en évitant une nouvelle fois une attaque. " NADESHIKO ! TU VAS ARRÊTER OUI ? TU AS FAILLIT ME BLESSER ! "

Pendant ce temps, Yoru a dirigé Hinata vers le saladier de crème et lui en offre gentiment pour la calmer. La jeune bleutée lance un dernier regard vers Iruka et, voyant, qu'elle s'en sort toute seule, accepte l'offre du chat en rougissant et souriant. Yoru plonge l'une de ses pattes dans la crème avant de lui tendre devant elle, attendant qu'elle en mange. Hinata rougit un peu plus et trempe un de ses doigts dans la crème avant de l'amener à sa bouche et de lécher son doigt. " C'est très b...bon, Yoru-kun. ". Yuro rougit en ronronnant et s'apprête à replonger sa patte dans la crème mais il prend alors Hinata dans ses bras pour les éloigner d'Ikuto qui vient d'atterrir pile à l'endroit où ils étaient.

En sautant une seconde fois, Ikuto fait alors tomber la tarte d'Iruka et se fêle au contact du sol. " M...ma tarte..." murmure Iruka.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? " braille Miki en gigotant dans tous les sens.

" Amu-chan, transformes-toi ! " crie Ran en faisant pareille que Miki.

L'oeuf vert d'Amu sort alors du sac et lévite devant eux. " Pas de panique, pas de panique. " dit une douce voix provenant de l'œuf qui se craque et le troisième Shugo Chara d'Amu éclot. Elle a de grands yeux verts, de longs cheveux verts clairs cacher dans un bonnet de fermière ou de laitière, un trèfle vert sur son bonnet et une mignonne petite robe verte foncée et claire. " Su s'occupe de tout desu ! " Elle s'approche d'Amu en brandissant un fouet et dit avec enthousiasme " C'est parti, Amu. Léger et fondant, voilà la solution ! "Elle brandit son fouet en l'air en disant " Chips ! " La barrette d'Amu change pour être un trèfle. Elle brandit son fouet à gauche " Syrup ! " Un énorme bol de crème vient d'apparaitre avec un grand fouet devant Amu. Elle tourne sur elle-même en disant pour finir " Whipcream ! "

La crème se déverse dans une grande vague dans la salle emportant Amu, Iruka et ses Shugo Charas, Ikuto et Nadeshiko on juste eut le temps de l'éviter. Iruka et les autres sont emportés par la puissance de cette vague et attérisses dans le couloir désert. Amu s'assoit sur ses jambes avant de dire en soupirant de soulagement " O...On est sauvé. "

" J'ai la tête qui tourne desu . " dit Su en volant en zigzaguant.

Ikuto se tient maintenant devant Amu avec Yoru qui tient toujours Hinata dans ses bras pour la protégée de cette grande vague de crème mais ils n'ont pas échappé à se faire recouvrir. Yoru en profite pour lécher avec gourmandise la joue de Hinata qui rougit de la tête aux pieds avant de s'évanouir. " Hinata~nya ? " appel Yoru en secouant légèrement la bleuter qui ne répond pas.

" Alors le troisième n'était pas l'embryon non plus..." dit avec désappointement Ikuto.

" Encore cette histoire d'embryon ? " murmure Amu en fixant Ikuto. " Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? "

" Amu-chan, on a un problème ! " crie Ran au loin.

Ikuto, Yoru et Amu tournent leurs têtes pour apercevoir Iruka, assise sur ses genoux en train d'essuyer la crème qui n'a pas disparu de son visage lentement en les fusillant du regard. _' Quelle bande de sales petits monstres ils font. Et moi qui espérais qu'ici serait plus tranquille qu'as Konoha... Je me suis bien trompée ! '_. Les trois concernés se figent sur place en sentent là puissante aura d'Iruka qui est maintenant vraiment énervée. Elle pointe du doigt alors sa tarte brisée en morceaux dans la salle de classe. " Ma tarte... que j'avais préparée pour la famille d'Amu... tous autant que vous êtes...vous l'avez brisée..."

Hinata se réveille alors en sentent les mauvaises ondes d'Iruka, elle se dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Yoru et vient sur l'épaule de la shinobi, elle lui tapote doucement la joue et lui disant en même temps des mots doux dans l'oreille et Iruka finit par se calmer. Nadeshiko ramasse les morceaux en regardant tristement Iruka qui marche vers elle. " C'est terrible... "

" Alors qu'elle venait juste de la terminer..." dit Miki en observant la tarte briser.

Amu se met à genoux elle aussi en regardent le sol, honteuse, n'osant pas affronter le regard d'Iruka. " Je suis désolée Iru-chan... "

Ikuto reste à l'encadrure de la porte en observant Iruka qui est maintenant calmée et Hinata qui sourit affectueusement à la shinobi. Yoru s'approche de lui et lui murmure avec une pointe de regret " Partons, Ikuto. ". Le jeune homme soupire avant de donner son accord, Yoru lance quand même un dernier regard à Hinata qui le lui rend aussi avant de rejoindre Ikuto.

" Iruka-chan, tu veux recommencer ? " demande calmement et doucement Nadeshiko pour ne pas réveiller une nouvelle fois la fureur de la châtain qui s'accroupit par terre.

" J'aimerai biens mais... on a plus assez d'ingrédients pour refaire une tarte. " dit Iruka en ramassant les morceaux de tarte briser et des mettres à la poubelle. _' Quel gâchis ! '_ pense-t-elle en soupirant.

Su s'avance vers Iruka et lui dit pleine d'espoir " Ça va aller desu ! On peut toujours faire quelque chose avec les restes de pâte. " Devant le visage d'Iruka qui s'illumine de bonheur, Su fait un Chara Change ainsi que Hinata et elles font toutes de petits cookies.

Iruka sort les cookies du four, les décors et les places dans une grande assiette. " Iruka-chan, c'est génial ! " dit Nadeshiko en admirant les cookies qui ont l'air délicieux. Elle se penche légèrement et hume l'odeur des biscuits et avale sa salive bruyamment.

" Ils sont prêts. " dit Amu en admirant leur dur labeur.

Su lévite devant elles et descend en fermant les yeux, très fier d'elle. " Su s'occupe de tout desu ! " mais elle atterrit sur le rebord de l'assiette qui fait s'envoler en l'air les biscuits. Iruka attrape son tablier pour les rattraper avant qu'ils ne tombent eux aussi par terre. " Je suis désolée ! " dit Su et Iruka soupire avant d'éclater de rire devant la maladresse et l'attitude mignonne de Su. Une fois fini, Iruka et Amu échangent leurs numéros avec Nadeshiko et rentre chez elles une fois la salle propre.

Le soir, Iruka et Hinata sont dans la chambre d'Amu pour l'aider à préparer le paquet. Elles décident toutes ensemble du ruban à mettre et après un Chara Change avec Ran, Amu écrit une jolie lettre avant que Iruka et les Shugo Charas placent la lettre et préparent le paquet au ruban vert. Après avoir retiré le Chara Change, Amu ordonne qu'elle en refasse un deuxième, elle ne veut absolument pas donner le paquet vert à Tadase, ce serait beaucoup trop gênant.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Dans le parc, Ikuto est allongé dans l'herbe, sous les étoiles et fixes son cookie dans la main qu'il a achetée en supérette. Repensant au visage triste et furieux d'Iruka quand elle a remarqué sa tarte briser. " Ce n'était pas le troisième œuf de Amu non plus...mais il reste toujours les deux œufs d'Iruka. " dit Yoru, assit sur son torse en grignotant son gros cookie et quand il ne reçoit pas de réponse d'Ikuto, il s'arrête de manger et dit, les crocs toujours plantés dans le biscuit. " Qu'est-che qui ne va pas ? "

" Rien du tout. " répond t-il avant de mordre dans son cookie.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Les univers et les personnages de Shugo Chara et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le lendemain, après avoir fait son exercice du matin, Iruka reçoit un SMS de Nadeshiko qui la prévient de ne pas partir avec Amu et de la rejoindre un peu plus tard devant l'école. Iruka et la Reine ont prévu de laisser Amu avoir un petit tête-à-tête avec Tadase et elles, comme les bonnes amies qu'elles sont, vont les espionner pour vérifier si tout ce passe bien...oui seulement pour voir si ça ce passe bien.

Une fois Amu sortie de la maison avec ses Shugo Charas et ses paquets. Iruka s'habille d'un jean large bleu foncé, d'un débardeur blanc et de basket blanche. Elle attrape sa veste et place ses œufs dans sa poche avant de sortir rejoindre Nadeshiko avec Hinata sur son épaule. Elles observent ainsi Amu qui attend la Reine devant un parc et Su qui tombe du ciel avec le paquet vert. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à enguirlander Su, Tadase arrive.

" Fujisaki-san m'a dit qu'elle serait en retard, alors je suis venu à sa place. " explique Tadase.

Amu commence à trembler d'anxiété et rougie. " En fait, je passais juste dans le coin, et... " Elle lui donne le paquet vert dans la panique avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Iruka place sa main sur son front en murmurant " Non mais quel boulet, je te jure...". Nadeshiko rigole avant de lui prendre la main pour continuer de suivre Amu.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses c'est rendu compte avec l'aide de Ran, Miki et Su qu'elle sait tromper de sac. Amu et ses Shugo Charas s'infiltre dans la maison de Tadase en escaladant un mur pour pouvoir récupérer le paquet vert.

Nadeshiko et Iruka entrent discrètement par l'entrée arrière et entrent dans le salon où son présent les autres gardien, excepter Tadase. " Bonjours les amis. " dit Nadeshiko en entrant.

Yaya lâche son gâteau des mains pour saluer les nouvelles arrivantes. " Bonjour Nadeshiko-chii, Iruka-chii. " Elle se lève et saute sur Iruka pour pouvoir l'étreindre.

Kûkai lève la main en souriant énergiquement " Salut les filles, vous êtes en retard. "

" En retard ? " demande Iruka en tenant Yaya pour ne pas qu'elle tombe tout en lui caressant la tête.

" Désoler Sôma-kun, on espionnées Amu-chan et Hotori-san. " Elle s'assoit et commence à servir le thé.

Iruka, ne sachant quoi faire, décide de faire pareille. Le petit groupe discute joyeusement mais une question reste en tête à Iruka. " Dites...c'est quoi l'embryon ? "

" Oh oui, c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas savoir. Eh bien l'embryon est un œuf magique qui peut réaliser tous les souhaits, c'est pour ça qu'il est difficile à trouver. " explique Kûkai en mangeant un biscuit.

" Au fait je peux te poser une question Iruka-chan ? " demande Nadeshiko en posant sa tasse de thé. Après que Iruka est hochée affirmativement de la tête, elle lui demande " Si toi et Amu rejoignais les gardiens, Amu sera sans nul doute le Joker, elle va devoir chasser les œufs X pour les purifier, et quant à toi...tu devras être un numéro... " Elle se gratte alors la joue avec embarras. " On n'a jamais eu deux personnes qui ont trois œufs...alors on ne sait pas où te placer ni savoir quoi te faire faire... " Elle soupire avant de lui demander " Si tu devais choisir un numéro, ce serait lequel ? "

Iruka pose sa tasse et un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. " C'est simple, je serais le numéro 7, c'est un numéro très important pour moi. " Le numéro 7, l'équipe 7. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei. Des personnes importantes pour elle. Après la nomination à l'examen chunin, elle et Kakashi sont devenu pour l'étonnement de tous, bon ami, Sakura et Sasuke était ses anciens élèves et Naruto.' _Oh Naruto...tu me manques tellement ! '_ pense Iruka en souriant tendrement, le regard perdu.

Kûkai et Yaya s'apprêtent à lui demander pourquoi ce chiffre est si important pour elle mais se font interrompre par Tadase qui hurle dehors " JE NE SUIS PAS UN SIMPLE PRINCE ! "

Tout le monde se lève avec précipitation pour aller dans le jardin où se trouvent Amu et ses Shugo Charas complètement choqués et Tadase avec sa couronne sur la tête, en train de rigoler avec supériorité. Iruka en reste sans voix. _' Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? '_. Kûkai met ses poings sur ses hanches et sourit avec amusement. " Tiens, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. "

Amu arrive en courant et en paniquant vers eux. " C'est quoi ça ? "

Nadeshiko place une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rigoler. " Je t'avais pourtant bien dit la dernière fois qu'il ne fallait pas dire ' prince ' en sa présence.

" Tu m'avais prévenu ? Quand ? "

Iruka donne une petite frappe sur la tête d'Amu, consterner qu'elle n'est pas enregistrée une chose de son cher et tendre et qui a l'air important. " Elle te la dit hier avant qu'on commence à cuisiner. "

" Quand Tadase-chii est comme ça, personne ne peut l'arrêter ! C'est excitant ! " dit Yaya en remuant sur place.

Tadase se tourne alors vers eux de toute sa grandeur suprême et les pointes du doigt. " Écoutez-moi serviteurs ! Je ne suis pas un simple prince ! Je suis le Roi ! "

" Ne me dit pas que le rêve de Tadase, c'est... " commence a dire Amu.

" Évidemment, c'est de dominer le monde ! " affirme-t-il en serrant son poing avec passion avant de rigoler sombrement.

Iruka ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en voyant à quelle point Tadase est maintenant dans son délire de la conquête du monde. " Hahahahaha, sérieusement ? Conquérir le monde ?...pffffff ". Amu lui donne alors un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle arrête de rigoler et s'attirer la fureur du Roi.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Amu-chan. Il va bientôt redevenir lui-même. " explique Nadeshiko pour rassurer Amu.

" Ne me dite pas que vous l'encouragez réellement ? " demande-t-elle avec indignation.

" Bien sur que si ! C'est pour ça que nous cherchons l'embryon ! " s'exclame Yaya, le poing en l'air.

" P... Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que c'est amusant. " répondent en chœur les Gardiens.

Iruka essuie les larmes qui perle maintenant à ses yeux et regarde Tadase qui continue de rigoler avant de reprendre subitement ses esprits et commence à déprimer dans son coin. _' Oh par tous les Kamis, ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais pas autant rigolé._ '

" T...Tadase-kun..." dit Amu en s'approchant d'un pas vers lui.

Tadase rougit de honte et entour ses genoux avec ses bras. " Voilà ce que je deviens quand je change de personnalité. Tu dois me trouver répugnant, Hinamori-san..."

" Mais non, prin... je veux dire Tadase-kun. " répond-t-elle en secouant ses mains devant elle, toujours surprise de ce qu'elle a vue.

" Enfaite, je ne suis pas fait pour présider le conseil des étudiants. "

Yaya s'approche d'Iruka et d'Amu pour leur murmurer en secret mais plutôt bruyamment " C'est vrai. En réalité c'est un garçon timide. "

Nadeshiko arrive à leurs côtés aussi et fait la même chose que Yaya. " Il paraît même qu'il a peur devant un public. "

" C'est la vérité. C'est pourquoi j'ai faits le souhait de devenir plus fort. " explique Tadase. Amu pose ses mains devant sa bouche en rougissant, en repensant à son propre souhait. ' _C'était pareil que le prince..._ '. " Ensuite un œuf est né. "

Kiseki s'approche de Tadase en croisant les bras sur son torse royal. " Et je suis devenu la vraie personnalité de Tadase. Après tout, c'est ça un Shugo Chara. "

Kûkai cour et se laisse s'effondrer sur le dos de Tadase et l'agrippe avec ses bras. " Allez, arrête de déprimer ! Courage petit roi ! "

Amu lui donne alors le vrai paquet qu'elle voulait lui offrir et Tadase propose de les partager tous ensemble après les plaintes de Yaya qui voulait en manger.

Le lendemain, une grande annonce est prévue dans le gymnase. Tous les élèves entrent et s'installent sur des chaises présentes en regardant Tadase monter sur scène avec des papiers en main. " Nous souhaiterions vous annoncer quelque chose. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais nous voulions vous informer que les gardiens comptent deux nouveaux membres. "

Tous les élèves chuchotent entre eux, curieux de savoir qui peuvent bien être les nouveaux gardiens. Amu lance un regard vers Iruka qui se contente simplement de lever les épaules mais elle ce doute fortement qui sont les nouveaux membres." Nos nouveaux membres, en d'autres mots, les cinquièmes et sixièmes gardiens: Le Joker, Hinamori Amu et fait exceptionnel, le numéro 7: Umino Iruka. "

Tous les élèves se tournent vers eux avec envie et admiration. Iruka rigole discrètement en voyant le visage d'Amu qui rougit de plus en plus, elle ne s'entendait surement pas à ça. _' J'aurais dû prendre une photo et la taquiner avec plus tard._ '

Après la réunion, tous les gardiens se réunissent dans le jardin royal pour une tasse de thé et des petites gâteaux. Amu fulmine d'avoir été dupé par Iruka qui boit silencieusement son thé en l'écoutant d'une oreille et des autres gardiens qui lui on pas demander son avis. " Faire de moi une gardienne sans même m'en parler... Et m'appeler le ' Joker '. "

Pendant que Kûkai, Tadase et Nadeshiko expliquent le rôle du Joker et son Humpty Lock à Amu, Yaya tend la cape des gardiens à Iruka pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi la porter. Iruka pose sa tasse de thé et enfile la cape. " Alors, comment ça me va ? "

Yaya entoure la taille de la jeune femme en sautillant et en frottant ses joues contre l'épaule d'Iruka. " Sugoiiii Iruka-chii ! Ça te va très bien ! ". L'ancienne ninja caresse doucement les cheveux de Yaya en rigolant, la jeune As bouge la tête au rythme des caresses. ' _Un vrai chaton..._ ' pense-t-elle affectueusement. La jeune adolescente se souvient de quelque chose et attrape le bras de Kûkai pour aller chercher quelque chose.

Tadase place la chaine dorée avec l'Humpty lock en guise de médaillon autour du cou d'Amu qui rougit, Yaya et Kûkai reviennent avec petites sacoches rouge et noir. " Ce cadeau... Une poche pour Shugo Chara ! " explique avec enthousiasme Yaya.

Le sportif ouvre la poche qu'il tient dans les mains et on peut voir que les trois œufs d'Amu sont a l'intérieur. " Trois œufs de Shugo Charas rentrent parfaitement ! "

Iruka prend sa poche et place ses trois œufs dedans, Hinata observe ça avec excitation, elle a hâte que les autres se réveillent pour la redécorer ensemble. " C'est sur que c'est beaucoup plus pratique et moins dangereux que de les transporter dans la poche de ma veste ou mon sac. " murmure Iruka en examinant la poche. Elle lève son regard vers les gardiens qui sont fiers d'eux et Amu qui rougit, contente de ce cadeau. " Merci les amis. " dit Iruka avec son célèbre grand sourire aux visages.

Le soir, Iruka acclame avec Midori, la petite Ami qui chante et danse avec un jouet en forme de micro dans la main pendant que son père filme tous ça avec entrain. " Vas-y Ami-chan ! " encourage Iruka en clappant des mains.

Amu descend alors les escaliers en serviette de bain et reste consterner devant ce spectacle. ' _Alors toi aussi tu as été contaminer Iru-chan..._ '. Elle soupire avant d'ouvrir le frigidaire et prendre une petite bouteille de lait frai. Midori se lève et place attrape son menton avec ses doigts. " Bien, Ami-chan, tu veux prendre ton bain avec papa ou avec maman ce soir ? "

Ami pose son doigt sur sa joue pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question avant de descendre de son tabouret et de s'accrocher à la jambe d'Iruka. " Aujourd'hui, Iru-chan ! "

" Eh ? " est le seul mot qui arrive à sortir de la bouche de la jeune châtain, surprise de sa décision. ' _M...mais... Je comptais me laver après mon entrainement ce soir..._ ' pense avec panique Iruka. Elle et Hinata doive absolument s'entrainer à purifier les œufs X pour pouvoir aider Amu.

Ami s'agrippe plus fermement a sa jambe et fait des larmes de crocodile, ignorant ses parents qui se lamentent sur leurs sorts derrière. " S'il te plaît Iru-chan... Ami veut prendre son bain avec toiiiii. "

Iruka est sur le point de refuser car ces petites bouilles là, aussi adorables et mignonnes soit-elle, ne fonctionne pas sur elle mais les parents sont déjà en train de monter les jouets pour le bain d'Ami. La jeune ninja soupire et prend la petite dans ses bras et monte les escaliers, résolut a son sort. ' _Pas d'entrainement ce soir alors..._ '

Après une longue heure à avoir joué et se laver, Iruka entre dans sa chambre avec une serviette blanche autour d'elle . Elle prend la poche avec ses œufs avant d'ouvrir la porte vitrée pour aller sur le balcon et s'assoit avec prudence sur la barrière pour pouvoir profiter de l'air frai et regarder les étoiles. Hinata vient la rejoindre et s'assoit elle aussi sur la barrière et profiter du silence de la nuit.

Iruka ouvre la poche et caresse avec tendresse les deux œufs qui n'ont pas encore l'air de vouloir éclore, Hinata flotte et fait de même, elle a vraiment hâte qu'ils éclosent pour pouvoir les connaître et partager tous ses moments de joie avec eux. La jeune châtain lève son regard vers le ciel et contemple la pleine lune en continuant ses petites caresses. ' _L'embryon...un œuf qui peut réaliser tous les souhaits...'_ Elle soupire et reporte son attention sur ses œufs, regardant le symbole de Konoha, le symbole Anbu et le symbole de la famille Hyuga. ' _Mon univers me manques...mes amis... Naruto... Tsunade et même ce pompeux Hiashi... si seulement je pouvais trouver un moyen de rentrer... Oh mais !_ ' Une idée lui vient alors en tête. " Hinata-chan ! Les gardiens ont bien dit que l'embryon pouvait exaucer les vœux, n'importe lesquels, aussi fou qu'ils puissent être non ? "

La bleutée fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. " H... Hai Iruka-sensei. "

" Tu penses..." La châtain se mord la lèvre inférieure en regardant le sol, elle espère beaucoup qu'avec ce moyen, elle pourra revenir dans son univers, c'est pour le moment le seul moyen qu'elle a réussi à trouver " Tu penses que si je trouve l'embryon... je pourrais souhaiter de pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? "

Un visage très, très proche du sien apparaît alors soudainement devant Iruka. " Tu n'es pas déjà cher toi ? "

Iruka en tombe a la renverse sous l'effet de la panique mais elle tient fermement sa poche contre elle pour ne pas casser ses œufs pendant sa chute. Elle se rassoit pour voir qui est l'intrus et réalise que c'est Ikuto. Il a une veste à capuche noire un peu ouverte, un t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu foncer. Il la fixe en penchant la tête sur le côté et se met subitement à rougir. Iruka se regarde alors pour vérifier si sa serviette n'est pas tombé ou quelque chose dans le genre et découvre que sa serviette de bain est remontée très haut sur ses cuisses. Elle rougit d'embarras et se lève pour remettre ce traitre de tissu blanc avant de murmurer en grognant " Petit Neko-hentai ! ". Elle avait presque oublié à quel point les adolescents sont tous les mêmes, hormonaux. Elle rigole soudainement a cette pensée ' _Ah ! J'avais oubliée ce que ça faisait d'être dans le corps d'un adolescent...enfin...une adolescente pour ce coup-là._ ' Iruka sent un regard très lourd sur elle et dévisage Ikuto qui la matte des pieds a la tête sans le cacher.

Les cheveux d'Iruka son encore humide, des petites gouttes d'eau coule le long de ses cheveux lisses qui reposent et collent sensuellement sur ses joues rosies, ses fines épaules, son délicat cou et le haut de son dos. Son visage est contorsionné dans une petite mou surprise et colérique que le lycée trouve tout simplement adorable. Ses bras finement musclés tiennes avec précaution sa poche d'œuf contre sa généreuse poitrine. La serviette épouse à merveille la taille fine et ses bonnes hanches. Ses longues, fines, tonique et légèrement encore humides jambes à cause du bain sont bien dévoilées au regard bleu d'Ikuto.

Il détourne le regard pour calmer l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de faire surement des choses qui ne sont pas encore de l'âge d'Iruka. ' _Elle n'a que 14 ans Ikuto, calme tes hormones voyons !_ '. Il se racle la gorge pour faire disparaitre ses rougeurs qu'Iruka n'a pas louper. " Je ne suis pas un Hentai et de toute façon, ta poitrine n'est pas encore suffisamment grosse pour m'intéresser. "

Le visage d'Iruka se crispe dans un rictus agacé mais elle essaye de le cacher et la veine à son front est réapparu pour la joie d'Ikuto qui commence à bien aimer voir les nuances d'émotions sur son visage. ' _Elle est si facile à énerver et son visage est tellement facile à lire._ ' pense t-il avec amusement.

" Bon, tu es venu pour quoi faire ? Encore voler mes œufs ? Voler l'Humpty Lock d'Amu-chan ? Ou me reluquer en serviette de bain ? " raille Iruka narquoisement en voyant les joues d'Ikuto s'empourprer une nouvelle fois, gêner d'avoir été surpris. Le coin droit de sa bouche se lève avec amusement et une légère pointe de sadisme.

" Ce n'est pas pour ça. " réponds Ikuto en tendant un sac de super marcher, remplit de Iruka ne sait quoi et elle fixe le sac avec suspicion.

Yuro apparaît de derrière le dos du lycéen en disant avec entrain " C'est pour toi. ' Pour rembourser ma dette ' il a dit. "

" Sa dette ? " Iruka attrape le sac avec l'aide de sa main libre et l'ouvre avec l'aide de Hinata pour découvrir que le sac est rempli de sucreries en tous genres.

" Tu en faisais la dernière fois, non ? Des pâtisseries comme celle-ci ? " demande-t-il nonchalamment.

" Eh ? " Iruka réfléchit alors et sa tarte brisée lui revient en tête. " Oh ! Tu parles de la tarte ? Mais c'est complètement différent ! " Iruka pose le sac et plaque sa main contre son front. ' _Sérieusement ?_ '.

" Uh...la tarte était pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Non ! C'était pour les parents et la petite sœur d'Amu. " rétorque Iruka.

" ... Eh bien, ce n'est pas si différent et les pâtisseries sont toutes les mêmes de toute façon. "

Iruka se pince l'arrête du nez, complètement déconcerter. Elle retourne son regard vers lui et constate qu'il évite de la regarder et qu'il rougit légèrement de nouveau et elle réalise enfin son geste. " Attends... est-ce que tu essayes de t'excuser ? "

Le lycéen rougit encore plus, piquer dans le vif et ce retourne rapidement pour partir. " Sur ce... "

" Attends ! " dit Iruka en lui attrapant le bras et le retourner vers elle. Ikuto fixe la main sur son bras avant de se concentrer sur son visage. " Écoute, merci pour les sucreries, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu es pris la peine de faire tout ce chemin pour me les offrir. Pourquoi toi et Yoru n'entreraient pas pour qu'on puisse les partager ensemble autour d'un thé ? "

Ikuto observe le visage d'Iruka pendant de longues secondes avant de se tourner vers Yoru qui fixe avec envie Hinata. Il soupire avant d'accepter la proposition, pour le bien de Yoru et non parce qu'il a envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec Iruka, non non non.

" Hinata-chan, tu peux préparer le thé et les sucreries pendant que je vais dans la salle de bain me mettre en pyjama s'il te plaît ? " demande la jeune fille en entrant et prenant ses affaires qui sont sur le lit.

" H...hai Iruka-sensei. " réponds Hinata en commençant à tout préparer, suivit de Yoru qui la suit comme un petit chiot abandonner.

Ikuto remarque alors, le début d'une grande cicatrice dans le dos d'Iruka, très près de sa colonne vertébrale. ' _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle est des cicatrices aussi grandes et voyantes ?_ ' se demande-t-il stupéfait. Il examine la chambre d'Iruka et n'est pas plus surpris que ça de trouver que la chambre est parfaitement ranger et qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à une chambre d'adolescente normale. Pas de poster sur les murs, pas de mangas ou magasines qui trainent. Il y a quelques tableaux et photos de la famille d'Amu avec Iruka sur les murs et des plantes pour faire de la décoration. Un lit une place, une table basse sur un grand tapis touffu, des poufs, une table de nuit, un bureau pour travailler, une bibliothèque et une penderie.

Il s'assoit sur le lit pendant que Hinata fait apparaitre du thé et le pose sur un plateau qui est sur la table basse et Yoru déballe avec entrain les sucreries du sac. Iruka entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière elle avant de s'assoir sur un pouf. Elle est habillée d'un short pour garçons et d'un t-shirt noir beaucoup trop grand pour elle. " Ce n'est pas très sexy cette tenue. " dit Ikuto, déçu du manque de féminité et du manque de peau qu'il ne peut plus reluquer.

Iruka fronce du nez en disposant les tasses et les sucreries devant chacun d'eux quatre. " Tu pensais franchement que j'allais venir en petit short, débardeur ou en nuisette alors que tu es là ? " Et de toute manière, il est hors de question qu'elle porte une nuisette... Même si elle s'est habitué à son corps de fille, elle en reste tout de même un homme dans sa tête, elle a beaucoup de mal à supporter de devoir porter des jupes, des petites culottes et des soutiens-gorge et pas question non plus de se maquiller.

Le silence est de maitre dans la chambre pendant que tous le petit groupe boit et mange mais Ikuto à une question qui le taraude. " Comment tu-as eu ces cicatrices sur ton visage et dans ton dos ? "

Iruka arrête la tasse de thé à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres en regardant le lycéen. " Quel est ton souhait ? "

Le jeune homme fait un sourire presque imperceptible avant de reprendre son sérieux." Répondre par une autre question pour éviter de répondre à ce que je vois... Tu veux vraiment savoir ? " demande-t-il nonchalamment.

" Pas vraiment. " réponds Iruka avant de prendre une gorgée de thé et reposer la tasse. " Comme tu la dis, c'était pour éviter de répondre à ta question. "

Ikuto ricane avant de prendre un gâteau en main. " Faisons un marcher, tu me dis l'origine de tes cicatrices et je te dis mon souhait, ça marche ? "

' _Tu m'as pris pour une idiote ou quoi ?_ ' pense Iruka en examinant Ikuto en face d'elle. " Seulement si tu m'avoues ton souhait en premier, je ne te fais pas confiance et ma confiance sur mes petits secrets est très difficile à obtenir. Amu, sa famille et les gardiens ne sont même pas informés de l'origine de mes cicatrices. " avoue Iruka avant de mordre dans un cookie.

Le lycéen mord lui aussi dans un des cookies en sondant la jeune fille de son regard bleu avec appréciation. ' _Réponse intelligente Iruka. Tu dois surement te douter que je n'allais pas répondre à ta question après que tu m'est répondu._ ' Il remarque alors Yoru qui pose sa tête sur les jambes de Hinata qui rougit avant de passer sa petite main dans ses cheveux désordonner en souriant timidement, provoquant à Yoru de ronronner fortement et de soupirer d'extase et cela lui donne une idée. Une lueur malicieuse brille fin dans ses yeux bleus, ce qui ne rassure pas Iruka. " Très bien. Je vais te le dire à toi seulement. Tend l'oreille. " dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

À ce moment-là, les Shugo Charas d'Amu entrent dans la chambre pour jouer avec Hinata mais Ran, Miki et Su se figent sur place en rougissants silencieusement.

" E... Eh ? " bégaye Iruka.

Ikuto attrape délicatement le visage de la châtain entre ses mains. " Regarde, comme ça. " commence t-il as murmuré en approchant de plus en plus son visage.

Iruka commence alors à rougir, embarrasser par leurs proximités et de son espace personnelle qui a été franchit. Dans sa vie de ninja, Iruka a eu quelque conquête, homme et femme. La plupart des shinobis se moquent bien du sexe de leurs compagnons, la vie d'un ninja est trop courte, alors, autant en profiter et ne pas ce fatiguer sur ce genre de chose. Elle pose ses mains sur son torse et le pousse pour qu'il s'éloigne mais Ikuto résiste. " O... Oy ! Qui ta autoriser à me toucher comme ça ? "

" Chut ! C'est un secret. " En voyant qu'Iruka n'est toujours pas rassuré mais qu'elle continue à le laisser faire en le surveillant. Il approche sa bouche près de son oreille et la mord.

" Kyaa ! " exclame Hinata complètement gênée par ce qui vient de se passer de son côté. Yoru avait relevé sa tête et en voyant une petite miette sur sa joue, c'est approcher et la lécher une nouvelle fois. Elle fait un Chara Change sans le faire exprès avec Iruka et les deux filles donnent un puissant coup de la paume de leur main contre le torse d'Ikuto et Yoru.

Le lycéen se dépêche de prendre Yoru qui est sonné par l'attaque et se dirige rapidement vers le balcon quand il remarque que Hinata à arrêter le Chara Change. Iruka se tiens l'oreille et a le rouge aux joues de gène et de colère. " T... Toi..." Elle se lève lentement pendant que Su prend dans ses bras la pauvre Hinata qui s'est évanouie. " TU VA REGRETTER LE JOUR OU TU ES VENU AU MONDE ! NEKO-HENTAI ! ".

Elle court furieusement vers lui mais ce fait arrêter par Midori. " QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS, IRUKA-CHAN ? " demande-t-elle en criant du salon où elle regarde la télé.

" RIEN, DÉSOLER DE VOUS AVOIR DÉRANGER PENDANT QUE VOUS REGARDIEZ LA TÉLÉ. " réponds Iruka avant de se tourner vers Ikuto. " Bon part maintenant, je pense que je t'ai assez vu comme ça. " Elle se tourne pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

" Au fait, ne chercher pas l'embryon, que ce soit pour le petit Roi ou pour toi-même, nous deviendrons des ennemis. À la prochaine. " annonce t-il avant de sauter du balcon et de s'évanouir dans les ombres.

' _On est déjà ennemi, Ikuto._ ' pense tristement Iruka. Elle est sur que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient bien pu être amis. Elle soupire avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Ran, Miki et Su on de grand sourire en coin. " Oh non, vous trois, vous n'allez rien dire à Amu-chan ni aux autres Gardiens sinon vous allez le regretter sincèrement, compris ? " menace Iruka de toute sa hauteur en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

" H...hai, Iruka-chan..." bégayent les trois Shugo Chara de terreurs.

 **aaaaaaaaaaa**

Iruka vient de finir ses échauffements et s'apprête à rejoindre Kûkai qui s'entraine avec Amu avec Hinata qui flotte à ses côtés. Il a une corde autour de lui et Amu tient la corde en essayant de courir à la même vitesse que lui mais c'est beaucoup trop rapide pour elle. ' _Et dire que j'ai déjà fait mon footing ce matin..._ ' pense-t-elle en les rejoignant en courant.

" Oh Iruka-chan, tu arrives à suivre sans difficulté ma cadence ? Ok ! Alors il est temps d'accélérer ! " annonce t-il, un air de défi sur le visage en accélérant pendant que Amu hurle derrière lui. Iruka sourit narquoisement en accélérant le rythme elle aussi pour courir côte à côte.

" Attendez ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois courir comme ça ? " demande Amu, complètement essouffler.

Daichi apparaît alors et lui explique " Si tu n'arrives pas à faire ce genre de choses, tu ne pourras pas accomplir les tâches spéciales du Joker. "

" Spéciales, spéciales... C'est quoi au juste les devoirs d'un Joker ? " Kûkai s'arrête brusquement de courir avec Iruka et attrape Amu qui s'apprête à le percuter. La jeune Joker lève son visage et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Kûkai et se met subitement à rougir avant de se reprendre et de se dégager de son emprise. " Et quelles sont ses capacités spéciales ? "

La shinobi soupire en voyant les joues de son ami s'empourprer.' _Ah les filles..._ '. Elle se tourne vers elle et lui répond " La chasse aux œufs X "

" La chasse aux œufs X ? " murmure Amu avant de se remémorer le petit à lunettes qui avait son œuf qui est devenu noir et qui portait une croix blanche. " Vous parlez de ces œufs étranges ? "

" Oui. " affirme Kûkai en plaçant son bras amicalement autour des épaules d'Iruka qui le laisse faire, c'est juste un geste amical comme Kakashi lui a fait de nombreuses fois. " Si nous laissons ces œufs prendre le contrôle, nous aurons des ennuis. C'est pourquoi le rôle du joker est de trouver ces œufs et de les ' guérir '. Dans le pire des cas, nous pouvons aussi les détruire. "

La shinobi fronce des sourcils à cette réponse. " Je ne pense pas que j'aimerais ça ! " proclame Iruka en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

" Moi non plus... Y a-t-il vraiment des bons et des mauvais œufs dans le cœur des gens ? " demande tristement Amu.

Sans que Amu ou Kûkai s'en rende compte, plusieurs personnes les observent. Un groupe de filles qui sont admiratives devant Amu et Iruka pour être devenu amis aussi rapidement avec les gardiens, un homme derrière un arbre et un autre élève qui prend des photos. Iruka a bien remarqué des personnes mais ce dit que ce sont seulement des élèves qui passent par là.

" Iruka-chan, ça te dit qu'on fasse un petit challenge toi et moi . Celui qui arrive à l'autre bout du terrain à gagner. " propose le sportif avec confiance en ses capacités de sportif.

Iruka sourit narquoisement " Ok, et que gagne le gagnant ? "

" Le gagnant a droit de demander au perdant ce qu'il veut. Ça marche ? " demande-t-il en tendant la main.

" Ok ! " Iruka lui attrape la main et les deux les secouent.

Amu part rejoindre les autres à leur petit pique-nique pendant que Iruka et Kûkai ce mette sur la ligne de départ. " Prêts ? " demande Daichi. À leur hochement de tête, il baisse le bras en criant " PARTEZ ! "

Le jeune sportif se met alors à taper un sprint pour arriver le premier, il veut gagner pour avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose. Iruka le rejoint facilement et cour à la même vitesse que lui. ' _Ça à du bon les entraînements ninjas_ ' pense t- elle. A quelques mètres de la fin, Iruka court encore plus vite sous l'étonnement de Kûkai et gagne la course. " Wow, bien jouer Iruka-chan. Alors tu veux quoi de moi ? "

Iruka réfléchit pendant un certain temps, ne trouvant rien à lui demander. " Pour le moment rien mais si un jour j'ai besoin de quelque chose venant de toi, je te le dirais, ok ? "

" Ça marche ! " dit-il avant de lui attraper la main. " Aller on va rejoindre les autres. "

Le lendemain, Iruka ce réveil avec la migraine et un gros mal de ventre, elle se lève paresseusement en plaçant une main sur son estomac et par dans la salle de bain pour aller aux toilettes. Elle fait sa petite affaire quand soudain..." NOOOON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! " Elle se lève un peu paniquer et fouille dans les tiroirs présents mais ne trouve rien pour l'aider. Elle ouvre un peu la porte. " Midori-San, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ? "

La mère confit Ami a son mari et monte les escaliers, ce demandant ce que peut bien arriver à la jeune fille. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Iruka-chan ? "

La jeune fille rougie de gène mais surtout de honte. " Je... je pense que j'ai m...m...mes... " Elle rougit encore plus avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de tout lâcher. " Je pense que j'ai mes règles. "

" Ooooh ! " s'exclame Midori, comprenant maintenant la situation. " Attend là, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut. " Elle part dans sa chambre pour aller chercher des serviettes hygiéniques tout nouvellement acheter et qu'elle avait oublié de ranger.

Iruka s'adosse contre la porte et prend sa tête entre ses mains. ' _Je me suis jamais senti aussi humilier de toute ma vie. J'ai envie de disparaitre..._ ' La mère revient et lui tend quelques serviettes. " Tu devrais en mettre dans ton sac pour la journée. "

Après cet incident, Iruka et Amu viennent d'arriver à l'école. La Shinobi a toujours autant mal au ventre et à la tête malgré le fait qu'elle est prit des médicaments ce matin. Elles passent un couloir et trouvent plusieurs élèves agglutiner devant le panneau d'information. Elles jouent des coudes pour passer et Amu se fige sur place. Plusieurs photos d'elle, Iruka et Kûkai sont affichés sur un papier. Il y a une photo d'elle avec Kûkai qui la tient par les bras, une autre photo où Kûkai a son bras autour des épaules d'Iruka et Amu ce tiens devant eux et la dernière est une photo où Kûkai tient la main d'Iruka avec en gros titre " un triangle amoureux parmi les gardiens ? '

Amu arrache le papier et le roule en boule, énervée, avant de partir en trainant les pieds suivit d'Iruka. Elles entrent en classe et découvrent que l'une de leurs camarades de classe va être transférée dans un autre pays. Les filles lui promette que mêmes si elles sont séparées, elles resteront toujours mais mais d'un coup, ces yeux deviennent livides.

" Chara change " murmure sombrement une voix.

La fille se met à hurler que ce sont des menteuses avant de sortir en courant de la classe suivit de près par son œuf qui est malheureusement, un œuf X.

" Cette voix venait de là..." murmure Iruka. " Amu-chan ! "

" Compris ! "

Elles sortent de la salle mais Amu percute une personne en sortant. Iruka tend la main à Amu pour se relever avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu, allonger par terre avec plein de papiers et de livres au sol. " D...désolée " dit Amu en se courbant.

" Non non, c'est ma faute. " réponds l'homme qui se relève pour s'assoir. Il a des cheveux marron clairs, limite orange mi- long, attacher en une queue basse, plusieurs cheveux partent dans tous les sens de sa coupe. Il a de lunette grise, un costume débrailler et un air sympathique sur le visage. Il remarque les jeunes filles et s'approche d'elles pour les examiner de plus près. " Vous êtes Himamori Amu-san et et Umimo Iruka-san ? "

" Pardon ? " demande avec désappointement Amu.

" Oh, vous n'êtes pas Himamori-san et Umimo-san ? " Il se retourne pour fouiller dans ses papiers et ses livres autour de lui. " Où est passée cette liste ? "

" Amu-chan ! " La rappelle a l'ordre Ran.

Iruka s'accroupit pour aider l'homme qui se gratte l'arrière de la tête. " Vas-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard, je me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. "

" D'accord ! " Elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers l'homme en s'inclinant. " Je suis désolée ! " Avant de courir pour aller rejoindre sa camarade de classe avec l'œuf X.

" Ne courez pas dans les couloirs, Himamori Amu-san ! " prévient l'homme à terre. Il se retourne et aperçoit Iruka en train de ramasser ses feuilles et livres. " Oh ne prenner pas la peine de m'aider Umimo-san, vous devez avoir d'autres choses à faire. "

" Umino-san ! " corrige gentiment la jeune fille en continuant de ramasser ce qu'il y a par terre. " Et c'est de notre faute si vous êtes tombé, on n'aurait pas du sortir aussi précipitamment de la salle de classe en courant. " Elle lui sourit avant reposer tous les livres et papiers doucement sur le sol. Elle se lève et lui tend la main.

Le Sensei frotte l'arrière de sa tête avant d'accepter la main offerte. " Merci beaucoup. "

Elle le relève sans effort pour son étonnement et le fixe avant de froncer des sourcils. " Sensei, vous êtes dans un état pas croyable. " Elle s'approche de lui, épousste ses épaules et ses bras avant de refaire son nœud de cravate. " Franchement, vous devriez faire plus attention à vous si vous voulez qu'on suit le bon exemple. " Le jeune professeur rougi légèrement en se laissant faire devant les rires des autres élèves qui trouve cela amusant qu'un professeur se fasse disputer par une élève. " Voilà, vous êtes parfait comme ça ! " sourie Iruka, fier de son travail avant de se pencher et de récupérer le tas de feuilles et livres pour le redonner au jeune homme. " Bien, bonne journée à vous, Sensei. " et elle s'éloigne.

" Oh...vous n'aller pas en cours ? " demande-t-il en ajustant mieux sa prise sur la montagne de feuilles et de livre.

" Je vais à l'infirmerie, je me sens pas en forme. " réponds Iruka en continuant sa route.

En entrant, Iruka explique la situation dans laquelle elle est et l'infirmière comprend, lui proposant de se reposer le temps que sa migraine et son mal de ventre diminuent. Iruka s'installe à un lit près de la fenêtre et tire le rideau pour avoir un peu d'intimiter, elle pose son sac par terre, pose sa poche sur un petit meuble à côté du lit, retire ses chaussures, sa cape et sa veste avant de soulever le drap et de s'installer dans le lit. ' _J'espère qu'Amu-chan va s'en sortir..._ ' pense-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Dehors dans l'école, Ikuto saute de toit en toit en Chara Change. Il remarque une jeune fille courir en dessous avec un œuf X qui la suit. " Vite, vite, tu dois te dépêcher de sceller cet œuf, sinon il va se réveiller, Nya ! " dit Yoru en agitant les bras. Ikuto remarque plus loin Amu qui court vers eux sans les remarquer, surement pour chercher la fille mais par dans une autre direction. Yoru place ses pattes devant sa bouche en rigolant. " Ce n'est pas par là nya~ "

' _Si Amu est dans le coin, Iruka devrait l'être aussi._ ' pense Ikuto en cherchant de gauche à droite mais ne la trouve nulle nul part. Il se décide quand même à suivre Amu pour voir ses progrès et trouver Iruka en même temps. Elle entre dans un bâtiment abandonner qui est enfaite un observatoire. Il se place devant une fenêtre et observe discrètement ce qui ce passe a l'intérieur. Amu observe avec fascination le soleil ce coucher sur le plafond et les étoiles apparaitres et d'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un Shugo Chara tout noir avec un gros X rouge sur le front et attaque Amu et ses Shugo Charas. ' _Un Chara X_ '.

La jeune fille part en courant se cacher derrière une ranger de siège. Ikuto entend plusieurs personnes arrivées, ce sont Tadase et Kûkai qui entre à leur tour dans l'observatoire. Il est déçu de ne pas voir qu'Iruka est là mais le jeune Roi la prévient que les filles sont avec la jeune fille à qui appartient le Chara X. ' _Peut-être qu'Iruka est là-bas._ ' se dit-il prêt à vérifier ça mais le Chara X se remet à attaquer et Amu se transforme avec Ran à l'aide du Humpty Lock.

Elle s'élance vers le Chara X pour l'attraper mais le Chara est beaucoup trop rapide pour elle et le Chara réplique par une attaque.

" Je ne veux pas que ça change ! Je ne veux pas ! " dit la voix de la jeune fille.

" C'est bon... Le changement c'est bien ! " crie Amu avec détermination, ce qui surprend le Chara X.

" Négative Heart, Lock On ! " Une vague de cœurs se rue sur le Chara X. " Open Heart ! " Les cœurs grossissent de plus en plus et finalement, le X sur le front du Chara se brise en morceaux et le vrai Shugo Chara apparaît, purifié.

Voyant que c'est maintenant terminer, Ikuto saute dans les arbres discrètement pour aller vers les filles Gardiennes qui protège la propriétaire du Chara purifié. Arriver, il constate qu'il n'y a que la victime, Nadeshiko et Yaya. ' _Mais où es-tu passer Iruka_ ? ' se dit-il avant de partir et de la chercher.

Lui et Yoru saute de toit en toit en regardant en passant par les fenêtres pour la trouver. Yoru regarde vers une fenêtre et trouve Hinata en train de chantonner près de la fenêtre ouverte. " Là ! Il y a Hinata-nya ! " beugle Yoru en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Hinata arrête de chanter dès qu'elle remarque les nouveaux arrivants. Elle se précipite près des autres œufs, prête à les protéger. " Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les prendrais pas maintenant, ce serait trop simple. " murmure Ikuto en approchant du lit où se trouve Iruka.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et observe le visage endormi de la châtain. Il en profite pour passer l'une de ses mains sur son visage et retirer avec délicatesse l'une des mèches qui cache son visage et il est ravi de constater que la peau de la jeune femme est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air. " Pourquoi Iruka-chan est à l'infirmerie ? " demande-t-il en ce retournant vers Hinata qui rougit beaucoup en se faisant enlacer par Yoru, sur le point de s'évanouir. " Yoru, lâche la veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'évanouisse avant de me répondre. "

Le petit neko Chara la lâche avec regret mais reste quand même près d'elle. " I... Iruka-sensei ne se sent pas très bien depuis ce m... matin. Les médicaments ne lui font pas e... effet donc, elle est venue ce reposer ici. "

Le jeune homme hume pour la faire comprendre qu'il a écouté et passe avec prudence et légèreté son index sur la cicatrice horizontale lisse qui est sur le visage de la jeune fille. Même si au début il trouvait que cette cicatrice gâchée son visage, il trouve maintenant en l'observant mieux que c'est tout le contraire, ça lui donne un grand charme. Il sourit inconsciemment quand Iruka hume de contentement en pressent son visage dans la paume de sa main. " Pourquoi tu l'appelles sensei ? "

" Eh bien..." murmure Hinata, ce demandant si c'est bien ou non qu'elle lui révèle ça. Après réflexion elle ce dit que c'est sans danger. " L'un des rêves d... d'Iruka est de devenir sensei. "

" Je vois. " murmure t-il en continuant de caresser la joue de la jeune fille. " Elle fera surement une très bonne sensei plus tard. "

Hinata sourit en observant avec quel soin, prudence et tendresse Ikuto s'occupe d'Iruka. ' _C'est vraiment dommage qu'on soit ennemis._ ' pense t-elle tristement. Yoru entoure inconsciemment la taille de Hinata avec sa queue en voyant son beau visage attrister. " Ça ne va pas Hinata-nya ? "

La bleutée rougie un peu plus et secouent ses mains devant elle." N... non... désoler de t'avoir inquiéter Yoru-kun. " réponds Hinata en cachant cette pensée au fond d'elle et en lui souriant timidement.

Les oreilles félines d'Ikuto se dresse soudainement quand il entend plusieurs pas arriver dans leurs directions. Il caresse une dernière fois son visage et détache en douceur sa boucle d'oreille et la met dans sa poche. Il se lève, attrape Yoru et avance vers la fenêtre. " Est-ce que tu peux garder notre visite secrète ? " demande-t-il en se retournant vers la petite Hinata.

La bleutée hoche de la tête et Ikuto saute gracieusement. " À la prochaine Hinata-nya ! " dit Yoru avant de partir lui aussi.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaise et pour répondre à la question de Camille D Tornwood, oui, son deuxième Shugo Chara va bientôt éclore.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Après avoir été réveillée par ses amis et la jeune fille de sa classe qui semble aller beaucoup mieux, Amu, Iruka et la jeune fille parte en direction de leur salle de classe. " Pardon, nous sommes en retard ! " dit Amu en entrant précipitamment dans la salle et se prend l'estrade pour le sensei dans le pied. Elle perd l'équilibre et fait tomber avec elle leur professeur.

" C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. " râle Amu en s'asseyant sur les genoux. " Attendez, vous êtes le sensei que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. "

" Hai ! " répond l'homme à lunettes. " Je suis Nikaidô Yû. Ravis de vous rencontrer, Himamori Amu-san. "

" Himamori ? " murmure Amu.

Iruka sourit avant de tendre une nouvelle fois la main vers le professeur. " Je vais finir par croire que je vais devoir toujours vous relever Nikaidô-sensei... et vous êtes encore tout débraillé. "

Nikaidô accepte la main offerte par Iruka pour la seconde fois et se relève. " Bien, au cours de la prochaine heure nous allons...Woaaah " Il glisse sur une feuille de papier et retombe par terre en emportant avec lui Iruka, ce qui fait rire toute la classe.

" Il est spécial quand même. " murmure Amu.

Après ce petit incident et avoir passé le cour en rigolant à cause de la maladresse du jeune sensei. Iruka et Amu s'apprêtent à sortir sauf que Nikaidô les interpelle plusieurs fois pour pouvoir l'aider. Iruka accepte en souriant, elle sait ce que c'est que d'être professeur et avoir de l'aide de ses élèves fait toujours plaisir.

" C'est quoi son problème à ce sensei ? " râle Amu en marchant dans le couloir avec Iruka et leurs Shugo Charas. " N'est-ce pas du harcèlement ? "

" Mais c'est drôle desu. " réponds Su.

" Ce n'était pas drôle ! " beugle Amu, ce qui terrifie la pauvre Su.

Iruka lui donne une petite gifle derrière la tête. " Amu-chan, si Nikaidô-sensei te demande quelque chose, tu le fais même si c'est énervant. On doit respecter nos ainés. " Elles arrivent devant un escalier et voient descendre Kûkai avec son sac de sport. " Kûkai-kun. "

Le gardien se retourne pour voir qui l'interpelle et voie que c'est ses deux amies. " Oh, Hinamori, Iruka-chan ! Vous avez du temps libre ? " Il n'attend même pas leurs réponses avant de leur dire au revoir et descendre les escaliers.

Iruka regarde Amu râler dans son coin quand elle sent que quelqu'un arrive à pas de loup derrière elles, ses réflexes de Shinobi reprennent le dessus et elle attend a une possible attaque. " Amu-chan, Iruka-chan ! " dit la voix reconnaissable de Nadeshiko avant qu'elle passe ses bras autour de la taille d'Iruka et l'enlace.

Amu c'est cacher dans l'escalier de surprise en tremblant. " T..tu m'as surprise ! "

" Elle a encore eu peur. " dit Miki consterner.

Nadeshiko libère Iruka de son emprise et se tourne vers elles. " Si vous êtes libre, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir l'entraînement du club de football ? "

" Football ? " murmure Iruka en coinçant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle les a entendu parler de ce fameux jeu qu'est le " football " mais elle ne sait pas du tout ce que c'est. Elle essaye de se concentrer pour chercher si elle a déjà entendu quelqu'un jouer à ça à Konoha mais rien ne lui vient en tête. " Ok, moi je viens. " annonce le châtain. ' _Si j'apprends ce jeu, je pourrais peut-être l'apprendre aux enfants de Konoha...ça pourrait peut-être les aider dans l'apprentissage de Shinobi._ '

Elles arrivent devant le stade où Kûkai a entrainé Amu l'autre jour, elles s'asseyent dans l'herbe et observent le gardien prendre un dossard bleu d'un autre élève. " Remplaçant ? " demande Amu en ce tournant vers Nadeshiko.

" Les joueurs titulaires portent des maillots bleus. "

Iruka porte son attention sur les joueurs pour comprendre un minimum le jeu. Kûkai a le ballon aux pieds et essaye d'éviter que le garçon à qui il a pris le dossard ne prenne pas le ballon. Il tire dans le ballon et un autre joueur donne un coup de tête dedans et le ballon arrive aux pieds des filles. " Hey, Hinamori, Iruka-chan ! Le ballon s'il vous plaît ! "

Amu se lève et Ran fait un Chara Change sans son accord et la jeune fille tape avec puissance dans le ballon qui va directement dans une cage, le gardien ne bouge pas d'un cil, trop surpris. " Substitution ! " dit Kûkai en pointant Amu du doigt. " Iruka-chan tu viens jouer avec nous ? "

La Shinobi secoue les mains devant elle. " Désolée, je passe mon tour, je n'ai jamais jouer au football et je ne connais même pas les règles. "

" Ce n'est pas grave, tu apprendras en jouant, aller vient ! "

Iruka soupire et Nadeshiko lui tapote le dos. " Bon courage. " dit Nadeshiko, amuser de la situation.

Iruka se lève et les rejoint sur le terrain. Kûkai lui explique en gros les règles qu'Iruka assimile sans problème. Elle a une bonne mémoire sur à peu près tous, mise a par les noms et prénoms.

Amu s'empare du ballon et remonte le terrain en driblant avec agilité tous les joueurs adverses, Iruka court elle aussi pour pouvoir aider ami si elle en a besoin. " Hinamori, tu as utilisé un de tes Charas ! Ce n'est pas sympa ! " dit le Gardien en essayant de reprendre la balle des jambes d'Amu. Elle saute avec le ballon et l'envoie à Iruka. La châtain intercepte le ballon et se met elle aussi à courir en tapant dans le ballon pour avancer mais Kûkai la rattrape et essaye de la dribler mais Iruka, très doué grâce à son entrainement de Shinobi, arrive à lui tenir tête. " Tu es douée pour une débutante, Iruka-chan. " dit avec joie Kûkai en essayant de la dribler encore et encore.

" Umino-san, par ici ! " crie plus loin le joueur à qui le Gardien a pris le dossard.

" Yamada ? " dit avec surprise Kûkai.

Iruka donne un coup de pied dans le ballon pour lui faire une passe. Il intercepte le ballon et tire mais son pied à déraper en tirant et le gardien de but donne un coup de poing dans le ballon qui s'envole dans les airs. " Il est pour moi ! " crie Kûkai.

" Pas si j'y arrive avant ! " répond Amu.

" Ne rêver pas les enfants, c'est moi qui vais tirer ! " dit Iruka avant de faire un grand bond dans les airs. Elle se tourne a l'envers et calcule rapidement la distance, l'angle de tir. ' _Le gardien est éloigné de ce point-là de la cage, si je mets tant de force, il n'aura pas le temps de l'attraper._ ' Et elle donne un grand coup de pied retourné dans le ballon.

" C'est quoi ce bordel ? " dit avec choque Kûkai.

Le ballon fonce avec force, vitesse et précision pile dans le coin de la cage, là ou le gardien ne peut pas l'attraper et le ballon entre dans la cage. Iruka atterrie sur ses jambes gracieusement avant de se lever et de gratter sa cicatrice avec son index quand elle remarque les regards surpris et admiratif envers elle. " UMINO-SEMPAI ! BIEN JOUER ! " hurlent les spectateurs.

Amu s'avance vers elle et saute sur son dos en la félicitant ainsi que ses Charas. " Umino-san, joli tir ! " dit Yamada en s'avançant vers elle et Iruka en profite pour l'examiner un peu plus. Il est matte de peau tout comme elle, des taches de rousseur sur les joues, de grands yeux noisette et des cheveux bruns.

Il lève la main et Iruka frappe dedans avec sa propre main en souriant de toutes ses dents. " Bravo à toi aussi, Yamada-kun ! C'était une belle tentative. "

Le jeune garçon rougie avant de détourner le regard et frotter son nez avec son index. " N... non... j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement. "

" Eeeh, je trouve que tu as déjà un très bon niveau mais bon, tu as raison, l'entraînement est la clé de tout. " Elle lui tapote l'épaule en rigolant gaiment, ce qui fait rougir un peu plus Yamada. " À la prochaine ! " dit Iruka en levant la main et part rejoindre Amu et Nadeshiko.

Le soleil commence a ce coucher et tous les joueurs du club de foot sont assis par terre alors que l'entraineur nomme les joueurs titulaires car ils vont jouer contre l'académie Seifu, la meilleure école pour les joueurs de football. Kûkai a été choisit et ça étonne personne, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe et un des meilleurs joueurs du club après tout mais pour la tristesse de Iruka, Yamada n'a pas été choisit.

À la fin des cours, Amu décide de rester avec Kûkai et Nadeshiko pour trainer ensemble et Iruka décide de rentrer chez elle car son mal de ventre revient de plus belle. Elle marche tranquillement quand elle et Hinata entendent un bruit derrière elle. " Iruka-sensei, c... c'est Yamada-san. "

Effectivement, le brun s'entraine encore mais seul cette fois. Il a dessiné grossièrement contre le pilier dû pond une cage de but et un gardien. Il tire encore et encore sur le pilier avec acharnement. " Il travaille dur. " murmure Iruka en l'observant.

" Hai. " réponds Hinata en souriant. " C'est admirable q... qu'il continue de s'entrainer alors qu'il n'est p... pas titulaire. "

" Hmhmm ! " réponds Iruka. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir Naruto, Lee, Hinata et Sasuke en ce jeune homme. ' _Ils se sont tous entrainés si durement pour pouvoir réaliser leurs rêves...c'est épatant_. '. " Ganbare ! " murmure Iruka et Hinata en chœur avant de rentrer à la maison.

Le lendemain, les gardiens sont tous installés à un pique-nique organiser gentiment par Nadeshiko près du terrain de foot pour pouvoir voir le match de Kûkai. Iruka prend un des bentos présents et prend une boucher de son contenu. " Wow Nadeshiko-chan, c'est succulent. Tu feras une merveilleuse épouse plus tard, j'en suis sur ! "

La Reine rougie avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses joues. " Ne dit pas de chose embarrassant comme ça Iruka-chan ! Oh, ils vont commencer ! "

Les joueurs entre sur le terrain et Kûkai leur fait un signe de la main, les joueurs ce salut et le match commence. Les gardiens encouragent leur équipe et Nadeshiko fait un Chara Change sans s'en rendre compte. " Hey, toi ! N'agis pas comme si tu étais encore dans ton lit ! Donne ton maximum dès le début ! " hurle-t-elle en ce levant.

Iruka ricane de Nadeshiko et aperçoit Yamada, assit sur le banc de touche, en train d'observer tristement le match qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Il se lève subitement et commence à partir en passant à côté d'eux. Iruka se lève aussi, sentent qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Amu en voyant Iruka se lever s'apprête à la suivre mais le châtain lui bloque la route. " Je m'en charge Amu-chan, profite du reste du match. "

Elle court pour trouver Yamada et percute sans le faire exprès Nikaidô. " Tiens mais c'est Umimo-san. "

' Encore en train de ce tromper sur mon nom ! ' grogne mentalement Iruka qui a le visage crisper. " H... hai ! "

" Tu ne regardes pas le match de football ? "

" Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire, désolée, Sensei ! " dit la Shinobi avant de recommencer à courir.

" Ça doit surement te faire rire de voir tout le monde se donner à fond. " dit sombrement Nikaidô mais en gardant toujours son visage aussi radieux que d'habitude. Iruka s'arrête alors et se retourne vers lui, en le regardant, elle ne peut empêcher un long frisson la parcourir. " Tout le monde rêve d'être le meilleur du Japon, voire même international. C'est tellement inutile. Enfin, c'est ce que montrent les statistiques, le nombre d'enfants qui voient leur rêve se réaliser est très faible. Il vaut mieux être réaliste, non ? "

Iruka fronce les sourcils en entendant tout ce ramassis de bêtises. Elle pose une main sur sa taille avant de plonger ses yeux dans ce deux Nikaidô. " Voir les efforts que d'éploient les gens pour réaliser leur rêve ne me fait pas rire, je trouve ça même fantastique alors ne dite pas que tout ce qu'ils font pour être les meilleurs est inutile Sensei et j'en est rien à carrer de ce que disent les statistiques. Passer une bonne journée. " dit-elle sérieusement avant de partir et laisse derrière elle Nikaidô qui est plutôt surpris.

" Iruka-sensei, p... par ici ! " dit Hinata avant de la guider vers Yamada qui est assit sur un banc.

" Kûkai est vraiment le meilleur. Quelqu'un comme moi n'arrivera jamais à sa cheville. " dit faiblement le jeune brun.

" Il est b... bizarre, Iruka-sensei. " murmure Hinata avec inquiétude.

" Hai...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. " réponds la Shinobi.

On peut entendre au loin que Kûkai a loupé son tir, ce qui crispe Yamada. " Kûkai a raté son tir ? " Un coup de sifflet résonne au loin. " Et le ballon a été pris par l'équipe adverse. " Il se penche en avant de relever la tête. " Ça n'a aucune importance. Ça n'en a aucune pour moi... CA N'A PAS D'IMPORTANCE !" finit-il par crier de colère et de frustration sa dernière phrase.

Son œuf de cœur sort alors de son cœur et se noircit et un X blanc apparaît dessus. " Un œuf X ! " crie Iruka en ce mettant en position de combat.

" Kick ! " dit une voix sombre, l'œuf se craque et un Chara X en sort. Il s'envole plus haut dans le ciel en disant " Dribble, dribble, shoot ! " Yamada s'évanouit alors sur le banc. Le Chara X regarde narquoisement Iruka et Hinata en levant sa main et en leur faisant signe de venir vers lui pour les provoquer. " Pass, pass, pass, pass. "

Du côté des gardiens, Amu n'arrive pas a se concentrer sur le match, elle lance des regards derrière elle pour voir si Iruka revient mais il s'avère que non. Tadase remarque l'état d'Amu, il pose sa main sur son épaule et lui demande avec concerne " Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Hinamori-san ? "

Amu rougit avant de secouer la tête. " Je suis inquiète pour Iruka-chan. "

" Moi aussi. " réponds Nadeshiko.

Après un hochement de tête de Tadase, les gardiens se lèvent pour aller rejoindre Iruka.

" Hurt Dolly ! " dit le Chara X en tirant dans des ballons qui apparaissent et se dirige vers Iruka.

La Shinobi les évite facilement garce à ses réflexes et son entrainement de Shinobi. " Il est plutôt rapide. "

" UMINO-SAN, NOUS VOILA ! " crie au loin Tadase en arrivant avec Amu, Yaya et Nadeshiko. Le Chara x tire une nouvelle fois plusieurs ballons mais sur tout le groupe de gardien cette fois-ci. Les adolescents évitent comme ils peuvent cette ruer d'attaques.

" Ce match n'a aucune importance. " résonne la voix de Yamada. " Peu importe que je travaille dur ou pas. Jamais je ne pourrais jouer. "

Iruka grince alors des dents en fronçant des sourcils. " Ce sont des conneries ! " beugle-t-elle en commençant à marcher vers le Chara X qui c'est figer de stupeur.

Amu place son bras devant Iruka pour l'empêcher de passer. " Je m'en occupe Iru-chan ! "

La Shinobi grogne de colère avant de lui attraper doucement mais fermement l'épaule pour la pousser de son chemin. " Alors ça non Amu-chan. Je vous interdis à tous de vous en mêler. Je m'occupe de lui ! "

Amu est surprise mais devant le visage sérieux et effrayant d'Iruka, elle décide de la laisser faire, elle ne veut pas subir son courroux.

" Hinata, transformation ! "

" Hai ! "

" Watashi no Kokoro... Unlock ! " Une lumière mauve les entoure et la transformation commence sous les regards curieux de Yaya et Nadeshiko qui n'ont encore jamais pu observer Iruka transformer avec Hinata et d'après les dires de Tadase, c'est vraiment exceptionnelle. La lumière disparaît et Yaya et Nadeshiko en on la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Iruka a changé vestimentairement parlant mais physiquement aussi. Ses longs cheveux châtains volent gracieusement derrière elle à cause du vent, son beau et sexy yukata repose gracieusement sur sa peau, ses grands yeux blancs sondent le Chara X en face d'eux qui n'a pas osé bouger d'un pouce. " Chara transformation: Mangetsu Hyuga ! "

" Sugoi...! " souffle Nadeshiko qui rougit en reluquant de haut en bas Iruka. " Je n'avais jamais vu une telle transformation. "

Yaya a des étoiles dans les yeux et saute sur place en plaçant ses mains jointes contre elle. " YAY ! Iruka-chii est trop sexy ! "

Iruka rougie a ce commentaire mais fait comme si de rien n'était et continue de fixer le Chara X. " Même si tu n'as pas été prit comme titulaire, tu as quand même continué à t'entraîner sans relâche tout seul...je trouve ça vraiment admirable. " dit-elle d'une voix très calme et très douce.

" Tu mens ! Même toi Umino-san tu penses que j'ai aucun talent ! " hurle la voix de Yamada avant que le Chara X en lançant une nouvelle série de ballons.

Iruka les évite facilement en faisant un majestueux bond dans les airs. " Yellow card ! " hurle une nouvelle fois le Chara X en tapant plus rapidement dans les ballons.

" Ce n'est pas aux autres de décider si tu as du talent ou non. Tu es le seul à te rabaisser ! " explique Iruka en avançant vers lui mais le Chara X continue de lancer des attaques avec entêtement.

" Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper le niveau d'un génie ! " hurle la voix de Yamada.

" ON LE PEUX " affirme en criant Iruka, ce qui stop le Chara X. " Si tu continues de t'entrainer avec acharnement comme tu le fais, tu pourras rattraper un génie ! " Iruka ferme les points et place ses bras près d'elle. Une aura bleue commence à se former autour de ses poings, prenant forme en deux têtes de lion. " Jûho Sôshigen ! " Elle s'élance avec rapidité sur le Chara X et donne un grand coup de poing contre sa tête et le X sur son front se brise en poussière.

Une lumière brille autour du Chara X et il réapparaît purifier. " Obrigado, Iruka-chan ! "

La Shinobi tend une de ses mains et le Shugo Chara se pose dedans en jouant en faisant rebondir un ballon de foot sur sa tête. " Es-tu la vraie personnalité de Yamada-Kun ? " demande-t-elle gentiment.

" Oui, j'adore le football ! " Il s'arrête de jouer pour regarder Iruka, son œuf apparaît autour de lui. " Ciao ! " annonce t-il une dernière fois avant que l'œuf l'enferme et s'envole vers Yamada.

Iruka se détransforme avant de courir vers Yamada qui commence péniblement a se réveiller. " Changement de joueur ! Sato va être remplacé par Yamada ! " annonce la voix de l'arbitre au loin.

" Hein ? " exclament en même temps Iruka et Amu.

Yamada s'assoit lentement en se massant l'arrière de la tête, il a encore l'esprit embrumé mais en regardant devant lui, il voit en premier le magnifique visage d'Iruka qui l'observe avec inquiétude. " Umino-san ? "

" Oublie ça. On t'appelle sur le terrain ! " dit-elle avant de lui agripper la main et de commencer à le tirer en courant vers le terrain de football. Yamada ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais il laisse Iruka faire en profitant de la chaleur de la petite et douce main de la jeune femme.

Yamada entre sur le terrain alors qu'il reste moins d'une minute de jeu. Kûkai avance avec le ballon mais est vite encerclé par quatre joueurs adverses. Il cherche de tous les côtés et trouve Yamada qui court plus loin. Il lui lance le ballon et Yamada tire dans les dernières secondes le but de la victoire. Iruka lève le poing en l'air en criant le plus fort qu'elle peut " YEAH ! BIEN JOUER YAMADA-KUN ! " Le brun rougi en entendant la voix d'Iruka mais il se fait alors encercler par ses amis qui le félicitent.

Quelques jours plus tard, les Gardiens sont tous réunis dans la serre, Yaya, Tadase, Kûkai, Nadeshiko et Iruka viennent tout juste de finir de trier des papiers. " Nous avons enfin terminé de trier tout ça. " dit Tadase en posant son menton sur ses mains.

" Ce n'était pas grand chose. " réponds Nadeshiko.

Kûkai s'effondre sur sa chaise en gémissant " Je suis fatigué. "

Amu avance avec une tellière dans les mains, prête à les servir après leur dur labeur. " Les Gardiens ont souvent beaucoup de travail à faire. "

Tadase rigole légèrement en penchant la tête. " Désolé de vous obliger à rester et de t'avoir fait participer à ça, Umino-san. "

Iruka secoue la tête. " Pas de problème Tadase-kun. " De toute façon, elle a l'habitude de faire ça. Avec les copies des élèves et les cours ont préparé, le travail à la salle de mission et aider Shizune, elle a l'habitude des papiers.

Nadeshiko prend une gorgée de thé et l'éloigne avec surprise. " Oh ! Le thé noir que tu as préparé est délicieux. "

" Biscuits..." ronchonne Yaya. " Je veux manger des biscuits ! "

Une goutte de sueur coule le long de l'arrière du crâne de Nadeshiko. " Pardon, je n'en ai pas fait aujourd'hui. "

Yaya a une soudaine idée en tête et elle lève le doigt en l'air pour la soumettre à ses amis. " Bon, allons acheter des glaces alors ! Il y a un grand magasin qui en vend à côté de cher moi. "

" Je suis désolée. Je dois retourner étudier. " dit Nadeshiko.

" Je dois aller au club de football. " réponds Kûkai.

" Je dois surveiller Ami. " annonce Amu.

" Je suis pris aussi. " dit Tadase.

Ces quatre-là se lèvent en même temps avant d'annoncer. " À plus tard. " Et de partir rapidement.

Iruka les regarde partir en ne sachant quoi faire mais Yaya lui attrape la main et la regarde avec de grands yeux remplis d'espoir. " Bon, allons-y ensemble ! Iruka-chii, tu es libre, n'est-ce pas ? "

La Shinobi soupire avant de lui sourire tendrement et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. " Hai, hai, Yaya-chan. "

Iruka est maintenant assise sur une chaise avec des chaussons aux pieds en train de regarder des filles en tutu s'étirer." Comment on en est arrivé là déjà ? " murmure Iruka pendant que Hinata rigole discrètement.

" Iruka-chii ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! " demande Yaya dans son tutu comme une enfant en faisant le grand-équart.

Iruka rigole avec joie de son amie. " Je regarde, je regarde... Au fait, nous n'étions pas censées aller acheter des glaces ? "

" Désolée, j'ai une compétition bientôt, je ne peux pas manquer l'entraînement. " réponds Yaya d'un petit air désoler. " Attends juste un peu. "

Iruka ne peut empêcher un sourire affectueux s'étendre sur ses lèvres. " D'accord, je comprends. "

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et une vieille dame en tutu entre dans la salle, des étoiles brillent autour d'elle. Hinata part se cacher de stupeur derrière Iruka et la jeune fille a le visage qui se fige. " Hi ! Comment allez-vous, mes merveilleuses petites fées ? " demande la vieille dame avec entrain.

' _Oh par Kami-sama ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir Gai-sensei devant moi...sauf que c'est une vieille dame..._ ' Un long frisson lui parcoure l'échine.

La dame avance en tournant vers Yaya avant de s'arrêter en faisant une petite pause de ballerine. " Quelle est la leçon en cours ? "

Yaya fait la même pause avant de répondre avec entrain " Je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même ! "

La dame remarque alors Iruka et s'approche d'elle en faisant des petits pas de ballerine, fait une pirouette sur elle-même et pose son poing sous son menton en l'examinant minutieusement. Iruka reste la bouche grande ouverte, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. " Lèves-toi ! " ordonne la dame d'une voix autoritaire.

" Hai ! " réponds Iruka en ce levant à cette commande. ' _Elle dégage la même aura que Tsunade-sama..._ '

La vieille dame l'examine pendant de longues secondes avant de l'agripper par les épaules. " Toi ! Tu as de longues jambes et de longs bras. Il se peut que tu es un don pour le ballet. Essaye de danser un moment. "

Iruka s'apprête à refuser mais Yaya saute derrière. " Vas-y, Iruka-chii ! Essaye juste un peu ! "

" Mais je ne sais pas danser ! " beugle Iruka de gène, on n'apprend pas sa à l'académie, seulement pour les jounin et les Anbu car ils font des missions d'espionnage. Les chunin restent la plupart du temps près du village ou quand ils partent loin, c'est seulement pour des missions simples.

" C'est un ordre jeune fille ! " ordonne la vieille dame. Iruka soupire d'exaspération et s'avance, résolut.

Elle lance un dernier regard colérique vers Yaya qui l'ignore complètement et commence à danser comme elle peu. Hinata observe ça avec une petite pointe d'inquiétude car elle sait qu'Iruka n'avait jamais vu de danse de ballet jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elle ne peut pas l'aider. À la fin de sa démonstration, la vieille dame plaque sa main contre son front. " Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi pitoyable ! "

Yaya s'approche d'Iruka et l'enlace par la taille. " Désolée Iruka-chii..."

Une jeune fille arrive derrière elles. Elle a des cheveux châtains attacher en une haute queue-de-cheval, des yeux violets et un air très sévère sur le visage. " Peux-tu te pousser ? Petite fée de second rang. La Prima a besoin de s'entraîner.

Yaya lâche Iruka avant de s'éloigner en tirant son amie avec elle. " Désolée, Mai-chii. "

Mai continue d'avancer et s'arrête devant d'autres filles. " Pouvez-vous libérer la piste s'il vous plaît ? "

Iruka fronce des sourcils, elle n'a jamais aimé qu'on rabaisse les autres, elle a fait partie de ces personnes mais elle s'est battue pour qu'on la respecte même si quelques personnes la regardent encore de haut. " Son nom est Himekawa Maika. " explique Yaya. " Ils disent qu'elle est la seule de la classe à posséder le talent d'un génie. Sa mère était une célèbre danseuse étoile il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça. "

La vieille dame clappe des mains pour attirer l'attention de toutes ses élèves vers elle et annoncer que le cours commence. Iruka par s'assoir après avoir promis à Yaya de la regarder. Une douce musique se fait entendre et les filles commencent à danser gracieusement et avec légèreté. Iruka les admire en souriant avec Hinata qui essaye de faire les même pas de danse. " Yaya-chan se débrouille bien. "

Maika qui est assise à ses côtés regarde aussi les filles danser avant de répondre " Pas vraiment. Elle ne lève pas les jambes aussi hautes que les autres... Et maintenant, je vais vous montrer comment danse Prima. "

Elle se lève et commence à faire son solo. Ses mouvements sont beaucoup plus souples et gracieux que les autres, ses pas sont plus léger et moins bruyants. ' _Wow, je dois bien avouer qu'elle est vraiment douée._ ' ce dit Iruka. Maika continue de danser mais fait un mauvais mouvement et s'écroule par terre.

" Maika-san ! " s'exclame la professeure en arrivant vers elle ainsi que Yaya. " Est-ce que tu va bien ? "

Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur la Prima à terre et ni Hinata, ni Iruka ne remarquent l'œuf vert avec le symbole de Konoha s'ouvre et une petite tête blonde fixe Maika.

" Ce n'est rien. " réponds Maika en essayant de se relever mais n'y arrive pas à cause de la douleur.

Un losange apparaît sur le bandeau autour du cou d'Iruka et la jeune Shinobi se lève de sa chaise et trottine vers la jeune fille avant de la soulever prudemment. " Emmenons-la au vestiaire ! " ordonne-t-elle, ignorant les complaintes de Maika qui essaye de se débattre dans ses bras suivit de près par la vieille dame et Yaya.

Elle assoit Maika sur le banc et examine d'une main experte la cheville, elle masse doucement en regardant les réactions de la jeune fille et fait son diagnostic. " C'est une mauvaise entorse. " Le Chara Change s'estompe et Iruka lance un regard vers Hinata qui secoue de la tête pour dire que ce n'est pas elle qui a fait ça.

La vieille dame s'approche et prend la cheville de la jeune châtain pour examiner elle-même la blessure avant de soupirer. " Vous ne serez pas en mesure de faire le spectacle de cette semaine. "

" Je peux le faire ! " beugle Maika, voulant à tout prie danser.

" Les muscles sont très tendus. Je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter. Nous demanderons à quelqu'un de vous remplacer pour cette compétition. "

" Je ne peux pas y croire..." murmure Maika en regardant le sol, complètement abattue par la nouvelle.

La vieille dame se tourne vers Yaya et place sa main sur son épaule. " Et pourquoi pas vous, Yuiki Yaya ? "

" M... moi ? " demande t-elle avec surprise.

La vieille dame se dirige vers la porte pour sortir et dit avant de partir " Maika-san, patientez jusqu'à ce que votre mère arrive. "

" ...Hai " souffle la jeune fille en regardant le sol. Yaya et Iruka se lèvent et commencent à sortir aussi mais avant de fermer la porte, Iruka jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Maika qui pleure silencieusement. Elle utilise toute la force qui est en elle pour s'empêcher d'entrer dans le vestiaire pour la réconforter. La sensei, la grande sœur et son instinct maternelle sont en train de lui crier d'entrer mais elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

Le lendemain, Iruka est assise à la table des Gardiens en train de boire un thé et de fixer ses deux œufs, ignorant la conversation à côté d'elle. ' _Lequel des deux a bien pu s'ouvrir ?_ '

" Yaya a obtenu le rôle de Prima ? " demande avec stupéfaction Kûkai pendant que Yaya boude du manque de confiance qu'a son ami en elle et ses capacités. " Je pensais que tu finirais en arbre ou en rocher. "

" Je le fais parce que nous n'avons pas le choix ! " beugle Yaya en boudant avant d'agiter ses bras dans tous les sens. " Et il n'y a pas de rocher ! "

Su commence à danser et Ran sort ses pompons avant de dire " Mais le ballet c'est top ! " et de commencer à danser elle aussi.

" Je peux mieux faire ! " affirme Pepe en commençant à danser aussi.

Temari sort son éventail en s'avançant. " Oh, moi. S'il s'agit de danses, je ne perds jamais. " et commence à danser elle aussi.

Daichi flotte les bras croisés derrière la tête en observant Temari. " Ce n'est pas tout à fait le même genre. "

Kiseki qui refuse de perdre face à de simples servants décide de se ramener aussi. " Hum, moi aussi je peux danser. " et il commence à faire une danse ridicule.

Amu regarde ça avec amusement et porte son attention vers Iruka et Hinata qui sont fixé sur les œufs. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Iru-chan ? "

Cela attire l'attention des gardiens et de leurs Shugo Chara qui observent maintenant les deux qui étaient silencieuses depuis leur arrivée. Iruka fronce des sourcils en ne lâchant pas du regard les œufs. " Quand Maika c'est blesser j'ai eu un Chara Change et ce n'était pas Hinata. "

" Tu veux dire que l'un de tes œufs a éclot ? " demande Nadeshiko.

" Hai... " réponds Iruka avant de baisser les épaules et de prendre son thé en main. " J'ai eu beau ensuite leurs parler et les appeler, aucun des deux n'est sorties. "

Hinata s'avance près du visage d'Iruka pour lui faire une petite bise sur la joue. " Ne vous enfaite p... pas Iruka-sensei, si notre compagnon a fait un C... Chara Change, il ne devrait plus tarder à s...sortir. "

Iruka sourit affectueusement à sa Shugo Chara. ' _Tu ressembles tellement à la Hinata que je connais que j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la vraie !_ ' Elle frotte alors son nez contre celui de Hinata avant de répliquer " Hai, tu as raison Hinata-chan. "

Plus tard, Iruka marche dans la cour de l'école pour s'aérer la tête avec Hinata. Elle se demande pourquoi son deuxième Shugo Chara s'entête à ne pas vouloir sortir pour les rejoindres quand elle s'arrête devant une battisse qui a l'air abandonné. " Je me demande ce qu'i l'intérieur. " se demande Iruka de pousser la porte d'entrée.

En entrent, Iruka et Hinata sont émerveiller du spectacle à leurs yeux. " Wow..." soufflent-elles en même temps en observant les étoiles sur le plafond. Iruka avance au milieu du bâtiment en souriant de bonheur et en tournant sur elle-même.

" Oh ! Il est rare que j'aie des visiteurs. " dit une voix masculine et douce plus loin. Iruka s'engueule mentalement pour ne pas avoir senti la présence de l'homme à l'intérieur. ' _Si Kakashi, Anko et Genma étaient là, ils m'auraient charrié jusqu'à la fin de la journée avec ça._ '

L'homme à des cheveux blonds et lisses, court avec seulement deux longues mèches sur chaque côté de son visage, il a de fins yeux violets et un air très doux et aimable sur le visage. " Une tasse de thé ? "

Iruka est maintenant assise sur un siège aux côtés de l'homme blond et continu à contempler le ciel étoiler sur le plafond. " Vous devez être le gardien du planétarium ? " demande-t-elle avant de humer de contentement au bon goût du thé entre ses mains.

" Hai. Seulement à temps partiel. Je m'occupe de la maintenance et d'autres petits boulots. " explique-t-il en prenant sa tasse en main et de sentir la bonne odeur de son thé.

Iruka pose son regard sur lui avant de laisser ses yeux ce balader sur le plafond en souriant. " Vous faite du très bon travail. "

Le gardien rigole légèrement avant de la regarder. " Merci, Umino-san. J'affectionne particulièrement ce lieu vraiment mystérieux. Oublié de tous, mais pourtant, il semble attirer les personnes perdues et incertaines. Peut-être que je suis comme eux, moi aussi. " Il porte maintenant son regard vers le plafond. " Quand je suis bloqué pour écrire la suite d'un roman, je viens ici regarder les étoiles et ensuite, les idées reviennent. "

" Vous êtes écrivain ? " demande Iruka, essayant de cacher un rictus en pensant à un certain écrivain de son monde qui écrit des livres douteux. ' _J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme Jiraya-sama !_ '

" Je suis juste un novice, comme un œuf que l'on couve. C'est mon rêve de devenir un jour un célèbre écrivain. "

Iruka pense alors au saynin argenter, il a lui aussi eut du mal à démarrer sa carrière d'écrivain mais en persévérant, il a réussi à vendre sa série d'Icha Icha qui est maintenant devenue très populaire. " Je suis certaine que si vous persévérez, vous finirez par y arriver, Gardien-San. " dit-elle en ce levant et en posant sa tasse. " Merci de m'avoir permise de rester ici, j'en avais besoin. "

L'homme blond sourit avant de prendre les tasses sales. " De rien, Umino-san. Si vous vous senter bloquer ou perdu, n'hésitez pas à venir ici, ça pourrait vous aider. "

" Je n'y manquerais pas, passer une bonne fin de journée. " dit-elle en sortant de l'observatoire.

Le lendemain, Iruka attend assise sur une chaise patiemment que Yaya sorte des vestiaires pour venir s'entrainer au ballet. Elle n'a pas pu refuser de venir la raccompagner une nouvelle fois mais Iruka était surtout inquiète pour Maika, elle a bien senti qu'après sa blessure, elle n'allait pas très bien.

" Iruka-chiiiii ! " crie Yaya en courant vers elle, habiller d'un magnifique tutu blanc. Elle saute et s'agrippe à Iruka qui la supporte a l'aide de ses bras.

" Yaya-chan, tu es magnifique ! " dit avec joie Iruka en caressant sa tête et en faisant attention à ne pas la décoiffer.

" N'est-ce pas ? C'est la mère de Maika qui la confectionner. "

La vieille dame arrive et ordonne aux filles de se mettre en place, Maika marche avec l'aide d'une béquille vers Iruka et s'assoit aussi. Les heures passent et Iruka observe avec une sincère admiration son amie qui a beau enchainer les gaffes, se relève à chaque fois pour corrigée son erreur et s'améliorer.

À la fin de l'entrainement, la vieille dame prend sa serviette pour essuyer son visage. " Yaya tu as besoin d'un peu plus d'entrainement. Maika-san pouvez-vous rester avec Yaya un peu plus longtemps pour l'aider ? "

" Oui. " réponds Maika et une fois que la porte est fermée, elle s'éloigne pour prendre une autre porte pour partir.

' _La sensei n'a pas dit qu'elle devait rester pour qu'elle aide Yaya ?_ ' Iruka pose ses mains sur sa taille avant de dire " Tu sais, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il y en aura d'autres de compétition. "

Maika sert son emprise sur sa béquille avant de grogner " Je me moque des compétitions. Ma mère a été obliger à prendre sa retraite à cause d'une blessure. En un clin d'œil, elle a tout perdu. "

" Elle n'a pas tout perdu ! Elle t'a encore toi et je vois bien qu'elle a pris grand soin pour faire le tutu que porte Yaya. Elle a dû être ravi de le confectionner. "

Maika se retourne avant de hurler " TU DIS CA PARCE QUE TU NE SAIS RIEN ! MAMAN DANSAIT BEAUCOUP MIEUX QUE TOUTES LES AUTRES BALLERINES !... C'est pourquoi c'est inutile. " Elle détourne le regard et dit faiblement " Peu importe combien j'essaie..." avant de se remettre à beugler " tout peut disparaitre trop facilement ! "

Elle devient livide quand son œuf qui est maintenant un œuf X, sort de son corps et flotte près d'elle.

" Un x est apparue sur l'œuf de Mai-chii ! " dit Yaya derrière Iruka.

Dehors, assis en face du studio de danse, Nikaidô se lève en disant avec désappointement " Eh bien, eh bien ! encore une fois, il semble que ce ne soit pas l'embryon. Bon, je vous le laisse, Monsieur le Chat Noir. " Ikuto est accroupie au sommet d'un poteau électrique en observant ce qu'il se passe dans la salle. Yoru regarde Nikaidô partir en lui tirant la langue.

L'œuf X s'ouvre et un Chara X sort en disant " Un, deux, trois ! " et Maika s'évanouit sur le sol.

Yaya se place devant Iruka pour la protéger. " Attends un peu, Mai-chii ! Je vais te sauver ! Il est temps de manger, Pepe-chan ! "

" Yep ! " réponds son Shugo Chara.

" Pretty Cutie Love Baby ! " disent-elles en même temps et un bavoir apparaît autour de son cou et un hochet dans sa main.

Iruka a une goutte de sueur qui coule le long de sa tempe avant de murmurer à Hinata " Ne me dit pas que son rêve est de rester un bébé ? " Hinata n'a que pour seule réponse un petit rire.

Le hochet grossit encore plus et Yaya l'attrape a l'aide de ses deux mains. " Giant rattle Attack ! " Elle tourne sur elle-même pour donner plus de vitesse et de force et lance le hochet vert le Chara X qui donne un coup de pied dedans et atterrit sur Yaya et Pepe. Le hochet disparaît et pour le malheur d'Iruka, Yaya et Pepe sont maintenant en larmes sur le sol. " Ça fait mal ! ". L'œuf vert d'Iruka s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et la tête blonde sort en baillant et de mauvaise humeur.

Iruka se frappe le front en murmurant " Non mais c'est pas vrai..."

Le Chara X avance et Iruka se met en position d'attaque mais la voix de Maika l'arrête. " Inutiles ! Travailler dur ne sert à rien. "

Iruka s'apprête à répondre quand une forte voix qui est la terreur de tout le village de Konoha hurle de colère. " QUEL RAMASSIS DE CONNERIES ! "

Iruka se tourne en faisant un grand sourire vers son nouveau Shugo Chara. " Tsunade-Sama ! " mais se fige à son apparence. Elle a ses longs cheveux blond attacher en deux queue-de-chevals basses, comme d'habitude. Une blouse de tenue d'infirmière blanche très sexy, ouverte pour laisser sortir la moitié de son opulente poitrine et le bas arrive a mis cuisse, des collants noirs, des talons blancs, un petit chapeau d'infirmière sur la tête et longue veste blanche par dessus elle mais pas fermer avec dans le dos un grand losange violet.

Tsunade avancé vers Iruka en beuglant " On n'a pas le temps pour ça Iruka-sensei. " Elle se tiens devant elle avant de dire "Watashi No Kokoro... Unlock ! "

" Eh ? " répond Iruka avant que la transformation ne commence sous les yeux ébahis d'Ikuto qui n'a jamais vu un Shugo Chara provoqué une transformation. Une lumière verte les entours pendant quelques secondes et une fois que la lumière s'arrête, Ikuto agrippe rapidement son nez pour empêcher le sang de couler.

" Chara Transphormation: Hokage Arashi ! ". Iruka a de longs cheveux châtain attacher en deux couettes basse, un rouge à lèvres rouge pétante, ses yeux sont maintenant noisette, un petit chapeau d'infirmière, la tenue blanche d'infirmière qui moule son corps et est ouvert en haut pour faire sortir la moitié de sa maintenant très grosse poitrine, des hautes chaussettes blanches, des talons rouges et la veste blanche avec le losange dans le dos. Iruka se regarde avant de gueuler en rougissant de honte. " TSUNADE-SAMA, CETTE TENUE EST TOTALEMENT INAPPROPRIÉE POUR MON AGE ! "

Hinata arrive en flottant vers elle en rougissant de gène mais de joie aussi. " Ca vous v...va bien, Iruka-sensei. "

" Pas le temps de jouer ta prude, le Chara X va attaquer " annonce la voix de Tsunade dans la tête d'Iruka. La jeune fille se concentre sur le Chara X.

Son corps tourne comme une toupie et fonce à grande vitesse sur Iruka qui l'évite et qui a failli foncer sur Hinata. " Hey toi ! C'était dangereux ! "

" Pas, pas pas ! " dit le Chara X en l'ignorant et tourne sur elle-même, provoquant un tourbillon d'aura noir qui frappe Iruka, Tsunade et Hinata.

" Je ne peux pas m'approcher ! " dit Iruka en grinçant des dents et en prenant Hinata qui commence à s'envoler au loin et la coincer dans sa poitrine pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

" Laisse-moi faire ! " annonce la voix de Tsunade et un stéthoscope apparait autour de la nuque d'Iruka.

" Merci, Tsunade-chan ! " Elle prend le bout du stéthoscope en main et le tant devant elle. " Wave Impact ". Des ondes de bruit sorti de l'instrument et s'abat sur le Chara X qui arrête d'attaquer mais il reprend ses esprits et met son corps à tourner et bouge dans tous les sens autour d'Iruka.

" C'est inutile. J'ai travaillé aussi dur que ma mère. Tout a été anéanti en une seconde. Je ne danserai plus jamais. Je suis comme maman. "

Une veine apparaît sur le front d'Iruka et elle se met à lui hurler dessus en la pointant du doigt. " TU VAS ARRÊTER DE PLEURNICHER ? "

Le Chara X s'arrête de bouger et se place devant Maika qui est toujours inconsciente.

" Alors quoi ? Tu vas abandonner à cause d'une simple blessure ? Ne me dit pas que les efforts de ta mère ont été du gaspillage ! Ta façon de danser est si belle. Même Yaya s'est relevée après être tombée. Vous êtes toutes les deux de véritables étoiles ! "

Le Chara X tremble en grognant sur place et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Iruka décide d'en profiter. Elle lève le bras vers le ciel en disant " Shinpi yashi ! " Une lueur verte entoure sa main et elle court vers le Chara X et lui donne un coup de paume.

Le Chara X s'envole dans les airs et le x éclate en morceaux pour laisser ensuite place à une Shugo Chara habiller en prima. " Merci, Iruka-chan ! "

" Tu es l'ange gardien de Maika ? " demande-t-elle en admirant la petite ballerine trop mignonne revenir vers sa propriétaire.

" Quand je naîtrais de nouveau, je danserais avec mes propres chaussures. Mais pas pour le moment. " finit-elle de dire avant que son œuf l'enferme et retourne dans le corps de Maika.

Iruka regarde le visage de Maika ce détendre dès que son œuf est revenu en elle et se tourne pour vérifier si Yaya et Pepe ne sont pas blessés mais les deux filles sont toujours en train de pleurer. Elle se détransforme et fait un Chara Change avec Hinata sans le faire exprès pour pouvoir aller réconforter Yaya et Pepe.

Ikuto et Yoru sont dehors, toujours en train de les fixer. " Elle a réussi à vaincre un œuf X. Au moins, le nettoyage sera facile à faire, nya. " dit Yoru, content de ne pas avoir de travail à faire et pouvoir aller s'allonger au soleil.

Ikuto sourit discrètement. " C'est vrai et son deuxième œuf n'était pas non plus l'embryon..." dit-il avant de partir.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans une salle sombre, Iruka et les autres gardiens sont assis sur des sièges pour regarder Yaya et les autres danseuses faire leur spectacle sur scène.

Amu plaque ses mains ensemble avant de dire avec admiration " Yaya est belle ! "

Nadeshiko ne lâche pas son regard de son amie sur scène et dit en souriant de joie " Oui très ! "

Kûkai sert son poing devant lui en pleurant. " Je ne pensais pas que je serais heureux de voir Yaya dans son costume de Prima ! "

Tadase tourne son regard vers son ami. " Tu en fais trop, Soma-kun. "

Iruka rigole avant de répondre " Laisse le, Tadase-kun, il faut bien avouer que Yaya-chan est vraiment adorable dans son tutu. "

À la fin du spectacle, Yaya vient chercher Iruka pour l'emmener dans les vestiaires. Elle s'assoit l'une en face de l'autre et Yaya se penche en avant, épuisée. " Je suis fatiguée. " soupire-t-elle.

Maika arrive derrière Yaya en souriant. " Bon travaille. Tu as fait une erreur dans le second acte, mais c'était un joli spectacle. " dit-elle en lu faisant un clin d'œil.

Yaya a les larmes aux yeux et s'empêche de prendre la fille dans ses bras pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure. " Mai-chii ! "

Tsunade fait un Chara Change et Iruka se lève et s'accroupit devant la jambe blessée de Maika, elle pose sa main dessus en disant " Comment va ta jambe ? "

Maika est surprise un instant mais se laisse faire. " Elle sera bientôt rétablie. Ce n'est rien. Je pourrais danser de nouveau. " dit-elle et lance ensuite un regard vers sa mère qui félicite les autres danseuses. Iruka en profite pour faire apparaitre une lueur verte dans la paume de sa main et guérir la blessure sans lui dire. " Je serais une aussi bonne étoile que maman. "

Le Chara Change s'arrête et Iruka se lève avant de hocher de la tête à Maika et lancer un regard sévère envers Tsunade qui fait comme si de rien n'était.

En sortant du bâtiment, Iruka se tourne vers les Gardiens en souriant. " Au fait je vous présente Tsunade-chan, mon nouveau Shugo Chara. "

Tsunade sort de la poche et flotte près d'Iruka et Hinata en observant sévèrement les Gardiens qui se fixent sur place en suant. Tsunade grogne avant de répondre " Salut les enfants ! "

Kûkai sort de sa stupeur avant de placer son bras autour des épaules d'Iruka. " Je savais pas que tu voulais être infirmière Iruka-chan ! "

Tsunade s'assoit en lévitant. " Je ne suis pas que ça, en effet je suis le désir d'Iruka-sensei pour soigner les autres mais je représente aussi son coter fêtarde. " commence-t-elle à expliquer avant de faire apparaitre une bouteille de sake et un petit verre pour boire. " Iruka-sensei est trop sérieuse à ce niveau-là, c'est donc là que j'interviens ! "

Iruka plaque sa main contre son visage pour cacher ses petites rougeurs qui apparaissent. ' _Si elle est comme la Tsunade que je connais, je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs._ '

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, voici le Chapitre 5 de La gardienne Iruka, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Dimanche, Iruka est habillée de son uniforme car elle et Amu ont une réunion au jardin royal. Elle va dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau bien frais quand elle entend Amu et Ami discuter près de la porte d'entrée. Elle hausse un sourcil et avance pour voir ce qu'il peut bien se passer.

Quand Ami voit arriver Iruka, elle se dit que c'est sa seule chance de pouvoir venir avec elles et voir les Shugo Charas qu'elle a découvert ce matin. La lumière s'éteint et une lumière éclaire Ami qui est accroupie sur le sol comme une pauvre malheureuse et regarde Iruka avec ses grands yeux mouiller. Elle tend sa main vers elle en disant " S'il te plaît, emmène-moi avec toi... "

Iruka a une longue goutte de sueur qui coule le long de l'arrière de son crâne, Hinata se retient d'aller consoler la petite Ami et Tsunade fronce des sourcils en la regardent. " Euh... Évidemment qu'on t'emmène, Amu-chan était censée te garder aujourd'hui si je me souviens bien. "

" Ok mais elle est sous ta responsabilité alors..." dit en soupirant Amu avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ami saute dans les bras de la shinobi et frotte sa joue contre la sienne. " Arigato Iru-chan ! "

Une fois arriver au jardin royal, Amu présente sa petite sœur aux autres gardiens qui la trouve trop mignonne. Ami remarque alors sur une table, d'autres Shugo Charas. " Aaaaah ! Super Chara Roi ! " s'égosille-t-elle de joie en s'avançant près de la table pour admirer de plus près Kiseki.

Le Shugo Chara Roi pose ses mains sur ses hanches en ricanant. " Je vois ! Me faire autant d'éloges, à la veille de la domination du monde ! " Il se retourne d'un geste gracieux pour faire bouger sa cape royale. " Bien, tu peux être a mon serv- "

Ami l'attrape et frotte sa joue contre son visage, très heureuse. " Kawaii ! "

Tadase tourne sa tête vers lui en lui disant avec amusement " Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie, Kiseki ! "

" Un serviteur ! " beugle le Shugo Chara en colère.

Pendant que certains Shugo Charas s'amusent avec Ami, les Gardiens sont à une table et observent la scène. " Mais... Pourquoi Ami peut voir les Shugo Charas ? " demande Amu.

Iruka hoche de la tête en observant Hinata virevolter autour d'Ami avec les autres pendant que Tsunade est assise près d'Iruka. " Je croyais que seules les personnes qui en possèdent un aussi pouvaient voir ceux des autres. "

" Il existe certains enfants pouvant voir les Shugo Charas avant que le leur ne soit éveillé. " commence à expliquer Nadeshiko.

" Cela signifie simplement qu'ils n'ont pas clairement exprimé leurs rêves. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont innocents et que leurs yeux sont purs qu'ils peuvent voir toutes sortes de choses. " finis de dire Tadase.

Kiseki décide alors de les interrompre dans leur partie de jeux. " Loyaux sujets, aujourd'hui, nous irons dans notre base secrète pour planifier notre prochaine aventure. "

Ami pose son index sur son menton en ce demandant à haute voix ce mot qu'elle ne connaît pas. " Base secrète ? "

Nadeshiko porte une main près de sa bouche pour leur chuchoter discrètement " C'est la salle d'étude. "

Iruka ricane avant de regarder Tsunade. " Tu pourrais aller avec eux pour aider Hinata à surveiller Ami-chan, s'il te plaît Tsunade-chan ? "

La Shugo Chara blonde fronce les sourcils avant de croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine. " Quelle perte de temps, c'est un jeu pour les enfants. " dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Kiseki qui l'a entendu, se tourne en serrant le poing en l'air, déterminer à motiver ses troupes. " C'est une grande aventure ! "

" Une grande aventure ? " disent Ran, Miki et Su en même temps.

" Allons-y ! Allons-y ! " dit avec entrain Ami.

Kiseki sourit narquoisement. " Voilà, ça c'est une bonne réaction... pas comme toi ! " dit-il sévèrement en pointant du doigt Tsunade.

La blonde grince des dents avant de ce lever et de s'envoler vers lui. " Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ce que tu as dit, Gaki ! "

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Kiseki. " Ne m'appel pas Gaki, je suis le Roi ! Tsunade-baba ! "

La blonde l'attrape par le col de sa cape et le rapproche d'elle, fulminante de colère. " Heeein ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens oser de dire ? Gaki ! "

" Baba ! " rétorque Kiseki. Des flammes les entours et les deux continuent de s'insulter sous les regards déconcerter de Tadase et Iruka.

" Kiseki, veille bien sur Ami-chan. " dit Tadase pour attirer l'attention de son Chara sur lui et pour que les deux arrête de se disputer.

Kiseki rajuste ses vêtements avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. " Cela va de soi ! " Il s'élève un peu plus haut et annonce de toute sa grandeur " Venez, allons-y ! "

Amu regarde sa petite sœur partir avec les Shugo Charas avec inquiétude. " Est-ce que ça va aller ? "

" Tant qu'ils ne sortent pas du jardin royal, il n'y a pas de problème. " réponds Kûkai.

Tadase prend la boîte devant lui. " Bon, et si nous commencions la réunion ? La mission d'aujourd'hui est de lire ceci. " Il ouvre la boîte et distribue à chaque Gardiens une pile de papiers qui était à l'intérieur. Yaya explique que ce sont les souhaits des premières années.

Plus loin dans le jardin royal, Kiseki vole en tête de la troupe. " Nous partons en exploration ! " dit-il avec entrain.

" Exploration ! " réponds Ami avec la même vigueur.

Kiseki s'allonge par terre et rampe dans la terre, suivit d'Ami. " Amusant ! " exclame Ran en faisant de même.

Miki qui est derrière ne trouve pas l'idée plus chouette que ça. " On va faire ça longtemps ? "

" Sans commentaire. " râle Daichi avant de se lever et de pointer du doigt Temari, Hinata et Tsunade qui volent. " Ce n'est pas du jeu ! "

Temari s'approche de Hinata avant de rétorquer calmement " Si on fait ça, on va salir nos kimonos. "

" Et moi j'ai pas envie ! " beugle Tsunade en ronchonnant.

Pepe et Su arrivent toutes les deux en roulant pour avancer. " C'est plus rapide comme ça. "

Kiseki vole rapidement vers le bâtiment en face d'eux et se plaque contre la porte en levant la main vers le reste du groupe. " Arrêtez ! ". Ami et les Shugo Charas se figent sur place face à l'ordre du Roi, même si Tsunade roules des yeux. Kiseki se tourne vers eux et sert le poing de désespoir en voyant qu'ils ont suivi son ordre à la lettre. " Vous pouvez bouger. "

Ami et les Charas râles pendant que Tsunade murmure avec irritation " Faudrait savoir, Gaki ! "

Kiseki et les Shugo Charas d'Amu passent leurs têtes dans l'encadrure de la porte pour voir s'il n'y a pas de danger mais Ami ouvre la porte précipitamment et entre dedans. Des petites bibliothèques, un bureau, un télescope et un globe terrestre son présent pour l'excitation de la petite.

" Mes amis, il est temps d'annoncer le but de notre nouveau projet. Le but de notre expédition sera...de trouver l'embryon... Tout simplement ! " explique avec passion Kiseki.

" L'embryon ? " demande à haute voix Tsunade et Ran en chœur.

Ami cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant ce mot compliquer. " Aime-brille-ion ? "

" Embryon, Ami-chan. " redit Hinata à Ami.

" L'embryon est un œuf magique qui peut réaliser tous les souhaits ! " explique Kiseki.

" Un œuf magique ? " demande avec ravissement Ami en s'imaginant un œuf brillant.

Kiseki lève sa main devant lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. " Oui ! Une fois que nous aurons obtenu l'embryon, nous pourrons contrôler le monde ! " Il lève les bras en l'air et dit avec exultation " Tout le monde se mettra à genoux devant moi ! Haaaaahahahaha ! "

" Il recommence..." dit en soupirant Daichi.

Tsunade croise les bras. " C'est stupide ! "

Miki rougie en posant son doigt contre sa bouche. " Qu'est-ce qu'il est cool. " Ce qui choque les deux autres Shugo Charas.

Ami s'approche de Kiseki qui continue de rigoler, s'imaginant déjà le Roi du monde. " Vous savez quoi ? Ami a un souhait aussi. "

Kiseki arrête de rigoler, croise ses bras contre son torse en demandant avec appréciation " Ah bon ? Tu veux dominer le monde toi aussi ? " Il se tourne ensuite vers les autres Shugo Charas. " Bien, mes sujets. Cherchons ! " ordonne-t-il.

Ils passent plusieurs minutes à chercher partout, même dans les endroits les plus incongrus mais Miki fait tomber un livre sans le faire exprès et une feuille atterrie sur le visage d'Ami. Elle étudie le papier avec intérêt et lit avec sans grandes difficultés ce qu'il y a d'écrit. " Un œuf magique ? "

Les Shugo Charas s'approchent alors pour voir le papier et découvrent que c'est une carte au trésor. " Un grand souhait dort dans l'œuf des rêves. Cependant, un redoutable dragon le protège. " lit Miki a haute voix.

Un grand sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Kiseki. " C'est l'embryon ! Donc, l'embryon a vraiment été cacher dans cette école. "

" Mais c'est écrit qu'un dragon le protège ! " dit Ran, pas très rassurée de cette partie-là.

" Il ne faut pas hésiter ! " déclare Kiseki en serrant son poing. " Nous allons vaincre ce redoutable dragon. Le jour où nous obtiendrons l'embryon est enfin arrivé ! " affirme-t-il avant de rigoler.

 **aaaaaaaa**

En ville, dans un bâtiment appelé Easter, un homme est assis à son bureau, il repose son menton sur ses mains jointes. " Alors ? Est-ce que la recherche de l'embryon progresse ? " demande t-il aux trois personnes face à lui.

Nikaidô sourit en tenant ses lunettes a la main et répond " Globalement, la recherche avance bien. Je tiens à le dire. Il y a deux jeunes filles à l'académie Seiyo qui possède chacune trois Shugo Charas, d'ont l'une d'entre elles a encore un œuf qui n'a pas éclot. Elles sont connues sous les noms de Joker et Numéro 7 : Hinamori Amu et Umino Iruka. L'embryon apparaîtra certainement autour d'elles. Je parierais là-dessus. " explique-t-il alors que Ikuto lui lance discrètement un regard mauvais et que la femme a coté de lui écoute ses informations.

" Bien. Gardez un œil sur elles pour le moment. " ordonne l'homme assit. " Pour notre Pâque bien-aimé, nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour obtenir l'embryon. "

" Bien sûr. " réponds Nikaîdo et Ikuto sort de la salle silencieusement, laissant derrière lui seulement lui bruit de la porte qui ce ferme. Il rigole avant de dire avec sa voix qu'il utilise à l'académie " Quel sombre adolescent. "

Ikuto est sur le toit du bâtiment à regarder la ville silencieusement pendant que Yoru est assis sur la rambarde et dit en grognant " Je ne l'aime pas nya. " Il se met debout et flotte devant le jeune homme. " Nous devons absolument trouver l'embryon avant ces gars-là ! "

" Je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui. " réponds d'une voix neutre le lycéen.

" Ikuto ! " commence à râler Yoru. " Bon, je vais aller le chercher seul. " annonce t-il avant de s'envoler.

Ikuto sort de sa poche une clé qui a les mêmes motifs que le cadenas d'Amu, il l'a range dans sa poche et sort la boucle d'oreille de la châtain. Il la fixe et pense a la première fois où Iruka c'est transformer quand il sent deux bras l'agripper par-derrière. " Es-tu en train de penser à elle ? La jeune fille dont la serrure correspond à ton Dumpty Key ? "

" Non... Utau. "

" Est-ce l'autre fille qui arrive à se transformer bizarrement ? " demande la jeune fille blonde, coiffer en deux hautes couettes et aux yeux violets. Devant la réponse silencieuse du jeune homme, elle ressert son étreinte sur lui. " Ikuto, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. Je veux vraiment t'apporter l'embryon... Juste pour toi, sans faute. "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Ami et les Shugo Charas sont de retour dans le jardin et arrivent à sortir discrètement du jardin royal et se cachent derrière un buisson non loin de là. " Il semble que nous ayons surmonté le premier obstacle. " dit fièrement Kiseki. Ils entrent dans le bâtiment où se passent les cours et continus leur exploration.

Ils vagabondent dans les couloirs quand Kiseki s'arrête devant une porte ouverte, donnant vu dans une salle sombre et lugubre. " Il n'y a aucun doute, l'embryon doit être caché par ici ! "

Ils entrent et fouillent dans la salle quand Ami observe quelque chose plus loin. " Un œuf ! " dit-elle.

" L'embryon ? " demandes Ran et Miki.

Il y a plus loin, deux forment ovales blancs et rouges qui flottent dans les airs. " Est-ce que c'est l'embryon ? " demande Tsunade en observant les objets.

Daichi pose son menton sur sa main. " Je me le demande. "

" Je l'ai trouvé ! " beugle Ami en courant vers l'un des objets qui sont en réalité, des ballons de baudruche gonflés à l'hélium. Elle grimpe sur une commode sous le regard inquiet de Hinata et attrape le ballon rouge.

Un coup de vent entre par la fenêtre ouverte et fait soulever les draps qui reposent sur le mannequin en os d'un dinosaure. Les Shugo hurlent de peur et Kiseki, Hinata et Tsunade ce mette en protection devant Ami qui commence à avoir peur elle aussi. " N... Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu n'es pas seule, tu as des Shugo Charas avec toi ! " dit d'une voix tremblant Kiseki pour la rassurer.

Le squelette de dinosaure tombe alors vers eux et tout le monde hurlent de frayeurs, Kiseki a son âme qui lui sort de la bouche à cause de la frayeur et de Tsunade qui le sert contre elle mais l'étrangle en même temps sans le faire exprès et tout le monde s'enfuit de la salle et se séparent.

Yoru est dans l'académie et pose attrape son menton avec sa patte en disant en réfléchissant " Je suis venue ici pour chercher Umino Iruka-nya et Hinata-nya, mais... Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, nya ! " Il entend alors dans l'académie de hurlement et cela attire sa curiosité. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, nya ? "

Pendant ce temps, les Gardiens font une pause et pause sur la table les fiches avec les souhaits des élèves écrits dessus et Yaya en profite pour partir chercher de quoi manger mais elle revient aussi rapidement qu'elle est partie en expliquant que Ami et les Charas ne sont plus dans le jardin royal.

Ils vont vérifier la salle d'étude où ils étaient supposer être et trouve la salle dans un foutoir pas possible. Amu et Iruka se regardent avant de sortir et de les chercher chacun dans leur coin.

Ami, Tsunade et Hinata reprennent leurs soufflent dans une salle de classe. La blonde prend une grande inspiration avant de gueuler " Mais c'était quoi ça ? "

" Effrayant ! Les dragons sont effrayants ! " dit Ami terroriser.

Hinata s'approche d'elle et essaye de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle peut. " A... Ami-chan, tu n'as pas à être e... effrayée, moi et Tsunade-sama te protégeons. "

Ami hoche de la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a plus son ballon dans les mains. " Ah ! Je l'ai perdu. "

Yoru qui passait par là, entre dans la salle quand il a entendu une voix d'enfant et, piquer par la curiosité, décide de s'approcher d'Ami. " Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu, nya ? "

" Yoru-kun ? " demande la douce voix de Hinata.

Le Neko Chara se tourne rapidement quand il reconnaît cette douce voix et beugle en l'attrapant dans ses bras " Hinata- nya ! "

Tsunade observe Yoru en train de frotter sa joue contre celle toute rouge de Hinata qui est sur le point de s'évanouir et elle ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. " Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un amoureux, Hinata-chan. " raille-t-elle en les pointant du doigt.

Hinata s'apprête à rétorquer mais Ami reprend leur attention. " Aime-brille-ion. "

Elle se lève et commence à regarder en dessous des tables et entre les chaises. Yoru lâche Hinata mais la tient toujours par la main en cherchant aussi. " Aime-brille-ion ?... Attends, tu parles de l'embryon ? "

" Oui ! " réponds Ami avant de regarder dans le couloir et de voir le ballon rouge flotter. " Oh, le voilà ! " dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'objet.

" Attends ! " crie Yoru en partant à toute vitesse dans le couloir en emportant avec lui Hinata qui ne sait absolument pas quoi faire et lance un regard d'appel à l'aide vers Tsunade. " Je veux cet embr-" commence t-il à dire mais est coupé quand il aperçoit Kiseki devant le ballon rouge.

Le Shugo Chara Roi pose ses mains sur sa taille en disant " Toi, chat voleur et kidnappeur. Je ne te laisserais pas les prendre ! "

" Le serviteur du petit roi, hein..." dit narquoisement Yoru en plaquant Hinata contre lui qui rougit de la tête aux pieds.

" Je ne suis pas le serviteur. Je suis le Roi ! "

Yoru ricane avant de siffler avec l'aide de sa patte et une horde de chats arrivent derrière Kiseki. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de la tempe de Kiseki quand il voit qu'il est maintenant en mauvaise posture. " Sale crapule ! "

" Allez, attrapez-le ! " ordonne Yoru.

Les chats commence à grogner vers Kiseki mais ils se figent subitement. Le squelette de dragon qui a maintenant des ailes avec l'aide du drap, vole à vive allure vers eux. Tsunade profite de la frayeur de Yoru pour agripper Hinata et la tirer vers elle et les chats et Yoru s'enfuient. Kiseki observe avec méfiance le ' dragon ' mais ses amis Charas en sortent et il soupire de soulagement. Hinata reprend ses esprits et regarde de tous les côtés et commence à paniquer. " V... vous avez vu Ami-chan ? "

" Quoi ? " beugle Kiseki. " Je pensais qu'elle était ici il y a quelques instants. "

Temari pose ses mains près de sa bouche. " Y a-t-il un endroit où nous n'avons pas encore regarder ? "

" Le seul endroit que nous n'avons pas vérifier est..." commence à dire Ran et elle, Miki et Su réalise où elle est. " Le toit ! "

Ami monte une échelle pour récupérer le ballon qui est bloqué plus haut et elle tend la main pour l'attraper. Un coup de vent arrive et fait s'envoler le ballon, Ami tend la main pour l'attraper et commence à se pencher dangereusement en arrière. Les Shugo Charas arrivent à ce moment-là et la retiennent dans le dos pour pas qu'elle tombe et se blesse. " Hey, serviteur ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant pour m'aider ! " dispute Kiseki en la retenant.

" Ce n'est pas l'embryon de toute façon ! " dit Ran en grinçant des dents, mettant toute sa force.

Ami regarde le ballon s'envoler tristement. " Alors c'est quoi ? "

" C'est..." commence à dire Miki mais ce fait couper la parole par Su.

" Un sourire blanc qui vole dans le ciel desu. "

" C'EST PAS CA NON PLUS ! " hurle Tsunade, elle a vraiment hâte que tout ça soit terminer pour pouvoir prendre un bon verre de saké, elle en a besoin.

Ami tourne alors la tête et s'exclame en regardant au loin " Le dragon ! Regarde, là-bas ! " Elle pointe du doigt un arbre dans le parc de l'école qui a la forme d'un dragon. Elle descend rapidement et se met à courir vers la sortie sans attendre les Charas.

Le petit groupe arrive devant l'arbre en forme de dragon et Miki lit une plaque au pied de l'arbre où il est écrit " L'œuf des rêves dort ici. " Ils s'arment tous de petites pelles et creuses dans la terre.

Les Gardiens arrivent en courant vers l'arbre et trouvent Ami et les Shugo Charas devant une capsule temporelle en forme d'œuf et ils ont tous des bijoux ou de jouer dans les mains. Amu s'approche, les mains sur les hanches et leur fait part de leur présences. " Ami ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner ! "

Iruka arrive derrière en fulminant de colère, elle grince des dents et la veine à sa tempe pulse dangereusement. Ami et les Charas ce mette sur leurs genoux en s'excusant. Nadeshiko pose sa main sur l'épaule de la shinobi qui prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Yaya avance, prend un papier dans les mains et commence à lire à haute voix. " Mon rêve est... de diriger le monde. "

Tadase se fige en rougissant pendant que Iruka se calme et se met à ricaner avec Tsunade qui boit un saké bien mérité. Tadase secoue ses mains devant lui pour s'expliquer, tout gêner. " Euh, eh bien, c'est..."

" Ça ressemble au souhait que Hotori-kun a écrit. " dit d'un air taquin Nadeshiko.

Iruka regarde alors autour d'elle en souriant, c'est sur que ce n'est pas l'ambiance qu'elle a l'habitude de connaître à Konoha mais ça lui plaît quand même. " Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut à nouveau enterrer cette capsule temporelle et vous aller le faire vu que c'est vous qui l'avez déterrés. " ordonne Iruka en pointant du doigt les Shugo et la petite.

" Hein ? Mais je vais salir ma nouvelle robe ! " se plaint Ami.

" Elle est déjà sale ! " rétorque Amu.

Dans les couloirs de l'école, Yoru vole avec la troupe de chat derrière lui. Il est en colère qu'on l'est empêché de prendre l'embryon et gâcher son moment avec Hinata. " Et zut, les gars... Où sont-ils passés, nya ? "

Il entre dans la salle où était tout a l'heure Ami et les Charas et il trouve un ballon blanc. " L... L'embryon ! "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Ikuto est allongé sur le toit, profitant du calme quand il entend au loin Yoru l'appeler. " IKUTO ! Ikuto, Ikuto ! Réveils-toi nya ! " Il descend près du lycéen en tenant par une ficelle le ballon blanc. " J'ai enfin trouvé l'embryon nya ! " dit-il fièrement et heureux de lui. " Regarde, regarde ! Félicite-moi nya ! ". Devant le manque de joie d'Ikuto, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas l'embryon. Il joue avec la ficelle en disant avec une goutte de sueur qui coule le long de sa joue " Je blague. " Il tire le ballon et le cache dans son dos. " C'est juste une plaisanterie nya ! " et le ballon éclate.

Ikuto fait un petit rire avant de poser sa main sur la tête de Yoru et de lui caresser affectueusement la tête. " Bon travail, Yoru. "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Iruka et Amu marchent pour rentrer à la maison en surveillant Ami et les Charas devant elles. La journée a été longue et pleine d'émotion pour toute la petite troupe.

" Aujourd'hui c'était..." commence à dire Ran.

" Vraiment amusant Desu ! " finit Su.

" Mais Ami voulait faire un souhait ! " râle Ami en s'arrêtant. " Quand je serais grande, je serais... Quand je serais grande, je veux être comme ma grande sœur et Iru-chan ! " dit-elle joyeusement en se retournant.

Ami et Iruka regardent la petite avec tendresse. ' _Elle est beaucoup trop adorable pour son propre bien._ ' se dit Iruka.

Ran descend vers Ami pour lui demander si c'est son rêve. La petite hoche de la tête avant de dire " Oui, donc Onee-chan, achète-moi une glace ! "

" Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? " commence à crier Amu, elle a failli se faire avoir par la bouille de sa sœur.

Iruka rigole avant de courir et d'attraper Ami par la taille en disant en rigolant " Fuyons vite sinon Amu-chan va nous attraper ! "

Ami rigole en hurlant " Fuyons, fuyons ! "

Amu sourit avant de se mettre elle aussi à courir derrière elles. " Revenez ici ! "

Plusieurs jours sont passé et pour le bonheur d'Iruka, Ami c'est fait une nouvelle amie du nom de Misaki. Les deux étant amoureuses de Tadase, Misaki a réussi à mettre Amu de son côté pour qu'elles s'aident mutuellement à conquérir le blond mais tout ne c'est pas passer comme prévu. Misaki a eu un œuf x mais Amu a réussi à le purifier. Le lendemain, Misaki est venu vers Amu pour lui avouer qu'elle préfère finalement Kûkai.

Iruka et Amu sont sur le pas de la porte, un sac avec des affaires dedans et un sac en papier avec du détergent dans l'autre. Nadeshiko les a invitées à passer la nuit chez elle et Midori leurs à donner les détergents pour les offrires à la mère de Nadeshiko car elle a lut dans un magazine que c'est un des produit far à offrir avec un set de toilette de bain.

Ami a un petit sac rose dans le dos et elle gonfle les joues en boudant car elle aussi veut venir. " Je veux venir avec Onee- chan et Iru-chan ! "

Midori pose sa main sur sa joue en disant " Ami, ne demande pas l'impossible. "

" Je viens aussi ! Je viens aussi ! Je viens aussi ! Je viens aussi ! " dit-elle avec entêtement mais en voyant les visages impassibles des deux grandes filles devant elle, elle sait que c'est peine perdu.

Son père sort son appareil photo et lui demande pour la distraire " Ok ! Ami, tu peux venir au parc avec papa ! Je vais prendre plein de photos ! "

" Non ! Pas avec Papa ! Je veux aller avec Onee-chan et Iru-chan ! "

Iruka rigole pendant que Amu soupire d'agacement en voyant sa sœur faire une crise et que son père déprime mais soudain, une idée lui vient en tête. Elle se penche vers Ami et lui dit sérieusement " Ils rodent. Dans la maison de mon amie, les monstres rodent ! On les appelle... Les Sept Mystères de la famille Fujisaki ! "

Iruka et ses Shugo Charas la regardent déconcerter en plaquant leurs mains contre leur front. Amu a un grand sourire sadique avant de continuer. " Il y a les poupées Japonaises que marchent. Le redoutable Masqué féroce. Le gigantesque mille-pattes. L'armure du guerrier vivante. Le fantôme dans le grenier. Le dragon qui vient de la terre. "

Iruka grogne en voyant la mine terrifier d'Ami. Elle comprend son plan mais elle, elle aurait fait autre chose. " Amu- chan... Ça fait seulement six . " lui dit-elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Amu pose ses mains sur ses hanches avant de dire fermement " De toute façon, on va chez notre amie pour capturer ces monstres. Ne prend pas ça a la légère, les monstres peuvent être très effrayants. Saeki Nobuku l'a dit aussi ! ( la voyante de la télé). Si tu veux toujours venir, après..."

Ami la coupe en posant sa main sur la tête et de leur faire un salut militaire. " Onee-chan, Iru-chan, revenez-nous saines et sauves. "

Iruka et Amu disent au revoir à la famille et partent en direction de la maison de Nadeshiko grâce à l'aide des indications qu'elle leur à donner et elles s'arrêtent devant une immense maison.

Iruka sourit en pensant à la propriété des Hyuga qui est beaucoup plus grande que ça. Elle tourne son regard vers Amu qui n'est pas du tout rassurée, elle roule des yeux avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvre sur une dame avec un masque effrayant, ce qui effraie Amu, Hinata Ran, Miki et Su. " Oh, veuillez me pardonner. Je croyais que vous étiez des avocats. " dit la vieille dame en enlevant le masque.

" Tantine. " dit Nadeshiko en avançant vers elles et en se courbant légèrement. " Amu-chan, Iruka-chan, bienvenues ! " Iruka se courbe aussi pendant que Amu pointe du doigt la vieille dame, toujours effrayée. Iruka lui donne une gifle derrière la tête pour qu'elle se réveille et s'incline aussi. Nadeshiko glousse légèrement avant d'expliquer à Amu " C'est un peu notre femme de ménage, elle s'occupe de la maison. "

Amu finit par se réveiller après cette gifle et elle se courbe finalement elle aussi " Ah, enchantée de vous rencontrer. " mais se relève aussi vite quand la phrase entière de Nadeshiko lui arrive au cerveau. " Une femme de ménage ? Impressionnant. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une. "

Nadeshiko et la vieille femme les font entrer et les emmènent dans une pièce où les attend la mère de la jeune fille. Elles s'installent silencieusement sur leurs jambes pendant que la mère de Nadeshiko prépare le thé traditionnellement, ce qui provoque à Iruka de faire un Chara Change sans le vouloir avec Hinata.

" Normalement, le chef de l'école de danse était supposé vous rencontrez mais malheureusement, il est occupé avec les préparatifs du spectacle. Je suis désolée. " dit la mère de Nadeshiko en se courbant avec la femme de ménage et Nadeshiko.

Iruka et Amu se courbent elles aussi. " Nous comprenons, ce n'est pas grave. " dit poliment Iruka.

La mère verse le thé dans des tasses et le pousse en direction des deux invitées. " Prenez un peu de thé. "

Iruka prend gracieusement la tasse et la fait tournée deux fois sur la droite, comme la tradition l'exige et commence à boire sous le regard admiratif d'Amu qui veut faire pareille mais fait tourner sa tasse beaucoup trop rapidement. " Hinamori-san, Umino-san. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demande la mère en pointant du doigt les deux sacs en plastique à leurs côtés. Amu leur tend les sacs avec appréhension, toujours pas sûr que l'idée de sa mère soi bonne. " Ce n'est pas possible. Du détergent ? Ça va nous être d'une grande aide ! " dit-elle avec des fleurs qui l'entourent pour l'étonnement de Iruka et Amu. " Tantine ! "

La vieille dame approche en ajustant ses lunettes avant de dire avec admiration " Mais, c'est le numéro UN du classement des femmes heureuses, le détergent super difficile à trouver Whitey Whitey ! "

" S'il vous plaît remerciez votre mère ! "

" Amu-chan, Iruka-chan, vous voulez assister au cours de danse ? " demande amicalement Nadeshiko.

" Oh, avec plaisir Nadeshiko-chan, j'ai hâte de voir tes talents en danse ! " proclame avec joie Iruka, ce qui fait rougir Nadeshiko et sourire sa mère et la vieille dame.

La Reine part mettre un kimono pour danser et fait une démonstration de danse devant sa mère, la femme de ménage et Iruka et Amu qui la regarde avec admiration. ' _Nadeshiko est si mignonne, si j'étais un garçon de son âge, j'aurais certainement eu le coup de foudre..._ ' pense Iruka en oubliant totalement qu'elle est dans le corps d'une adolescente de 14 ans en applaudissant la jeune fille avec Amu.

Nadeshiko s'arrête pour leur proposer de participer elles aussi. La vieille femme se doutait bien que ça arriverait et à déjà préparer des kimonos pour Iruka et Amu. La fille aux cheveux roses est dans un kimono rose et rouge et la châtain dans un kimono vert foncer. Iruka s'admire dans le miroir présent sous toutes les coutures. ' _C'est la première fois que je me vois dans le kimono d'une fille... J'ai déjà été dans le yukata de Hinata mais je m'étais pas vu... Ça fait vraiment bizarre._ '

Elles se mettent en place et Hinata fait un Chara Change pour pouvoir suivre les mouvements de Nadeshiko à la perfection avec Amu qui les suit avec un peu de difficulter. La femme de ménage et la mère de Nadeshiko les observent avec grand intérêt, la mère hésite même à les recruter mais tout tombe à l'eau quand Amu à une soudaine crampe au pied et ce roule par terre de douleur.

Pendant que les filles sont parties dans la chambre de Nadeshiko, Temari fait visiter la maison aux autres Shugo Charas et de leur parler du patrimoine de la demeure. " La maison de Fujisaki est une école de danse avec une longue histoire. Cette maison existe depuis cent ans. "

" Sugoi ! " murmure Hinata en regardant autour d'elle.

" Ne peut-elle pas simplement dire qu'elle est ancienne ? " demande Ran.

Temari s'arrête et rigole de ce que vient de dire la Shugo Chara rose. " Arrêtez vos taquineries. Permettez-moi de vous montrer les parties pertinentes de son histoire. "

Les Shugo Charas écoutes mais Tsunade repère plus loin une souris et se fige de dégout pendant que les autres regardent la souris avec curiosité. " Bonjour, Mr. Souris. " dit avec joie Su.

Temari se glace sur place avant de se retourner en remontant l'une de ses manches, ses yeux brillent d'une étincelle effrayante. " Vous avez du cran de venir souiller le nom des Fujisaki en vous montrant aux visiteurs, pourriture de souris ! " beugle-t-elle.

Hinata, Miki, Ran et Su en reste choquer mais une veine apparaît sur le front de Tsunade qui regarde la souris s'éloigner de peur. " Il c'est enfui. " grogne-t-elle.

" Hum, excuse- moi..." commence à intervenir Ran mais elle ce fait couper par Temari qui se retourne vers elle.

" Silence ! Vous allez m'aider à l'attraper ! " ordonne-t-elle.

Les Shugo Charas ne peuvent qu'accepter en tremblant pendant que Tsunade a un grand sourire au visage. " Yes Sir ! "

Les filles sont en train de jouer aux cartes que la mère de Nadeshiko vient les prévenir qu'il est temps d'aller se laver. Iruka y va en première et prévient ensuite Amu d'y aller à son tour. En revenant, Amu se perd et elle entend un bruit bizarre dans le couloir. ' _Quel est ce bruit ? Une poupée japonaise ?_ '. Elle se met à trembler et se dire à haute voix " C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? ". Elle se retourne lentement et voix derrière elle une poupée japonaise qui se déplace toute seule. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! " hurle-t-elle en courant.

" Vous n'auriez pas entendu la voix d'Amu-chan à l'instant ? " demande Ran et les autres Shugo Charas en sortant de la poupée japonaise.

" Andouille ! vous allez alerter la souris ! " grogne Temari et effectivement, la souris s'enfuit.

Tsunade claque des doigts. " Zut ! Passons au plan suivant ! "

" Au fait pourquoi sommes-nous en train de chasser une souris ? " demande dépiter Miki.

" Nous sommes censées être invitées. " dit Su.

" H... hai ! " murmure Hinata.

Tsunade se retourne avec Temari. " Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? "

Ran, Miki, Su et Hinata se mettes au garde-à-vous en disant en chœur " On est contentes de vous aider ! "

" Je vous dis la vérité. Je l'ai vu bougée ! " dit Amu après avoir expliquée ce qu'il sait passer dans le couloir.

" C'est impossible. " réponds Iruka.

Amu plaque sa main contre son front pour remonter les mèches de son front et la pointe du doigt pour imiter la voyante de la télévision. " Si tu ne les prends pas au sérieux, tu mourras ! "

Nadeshiko pose son doigt contre son menton et dit en réfléchissant " Ma mère m'a raconté une histoire une fois. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

Amu plaque ses mains contre la table en pleurant " Je suis encore plus inquiète maintenant ! "

Nadeshiko lève un doigt en l'air. " Une légende raconte que bien avant que ce manoir ne soit construit, une sorcière vivait ici. "

" Une... Une sorcière ? " demande Amu en se gelant.

" Elle prétendait être une simple vieille femme et invitait les voyageurs à dormir chez elle. Et une fois qu'ils étaient endormis, elle... Allons dormir ! "

Amu se lève en tremblant et en étant stressée. " Tu penses que je vais pouvoir dormir ? " beugle-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Iruka s'esclaffe de rire en tapant fermement mais doucement l'épaule de Nadeshiko. " Tu es une vraie sadique enfaite ! "

Après avoir taquiné gentiment Amu, les filles installent leurs lits pour dormir. Amu tourne en rond dans son lit et finit par demander " N... Nadeshiko, Iru-chan, vous êtes réveillées ? "

" ..." est la réponse de Iruka.

" Oui. " réponds doucement la Reine.

" Ne t'endort pas la première... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur des monstres. Je suis en cinquième, je ne suis plus une enfant. Je veux simplement pas que cette superbe journée prenne fin. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil en plus. Puis, ce n'est pas mon oreiller, je dois donc m'y faire..." Voyant qu'elle ne reçoit pas de réponse, elle se retourne et trouve Nadeshiko endormie. " Réveilles-toi ! " ordonne-t-elle.

La lumière clignote plusieurs fois et Amu se cache, terroriser sous la couverture.

Dans le grenier, Su joue à faire monter et descendre une poignée. Temari se retourne vers elle en gueulant " Pourquoi êtes- vous en train de jouer avec le disjoncteur ? " Ce qui effraie une nouvelle fois la souris.

Miki passe son pouce contre son nez. " Boss, devons-nous poursuivre la chasse ? "

" On y va ! " dit-elle en attrapant Tsunade tout aussi motiver qu'elle au passage.

" Yes sir ! " disent les quatre autres en retrait.

Amu sursaute dans son lit quand elle entend des bruits de pas venant du grenier. ' _Hein ? Ne me dites pas que... c'est le fantôme du grenier ?_ ' Elle se tourne sur le ventre et sert son coussin près d'elle en pleurant de peur. " Dieu, Bouddha, ou bien Madame Saeki Nobuko ! " Elle se rappelle un conseil de la dame qui prévient de ne pas regarder un monstre dans les yeux car s'il voit qu'on a peur, on meurt. " Ok ! Je ne dois pas le regarder. Si je croise son regard..." Elle regarde par la porte coulissant et aperçoit une grande et longue ombre dehors. " Un mille-pattes géant ? " beugle-t-elle.

Dans le jardin, les Shugo Charas tiennes en équilibre les unes sur les autres pour que Temari puisse attraper le souris qui ce moque ouvertement d'elles en se tapant les fesses.

" Au f... faite..." interrompt la douce voix de Hinata. " N... Nous pouvons voler. "

Ce qui les figent toutes et tombent en traversant le papier de la porte coulissant pour atterrir dans la chambre de Nadeshiko. Les filles se relèvent et trouvent Amu, évanouie de peur.

La mère de Nadeshiko passe dans les couloirs avec une lampe a la main et s'arrête devant la chambre de Nadeshiko et l'appelle doucement. La Reine s'assoit et lance un regard vers ses amies. " Désolée, Amu-chan, Iruka-chan. " et elle se lève pour rejoindre sa mère.

Amu attend plusieurs secondes après sa sortie et ouvre les yeux, livide. " Ça ce passe comme dans l'histoire... ". Elle se tourne vers le lit d'Iruka qu'elle trouve vide. " Elle a embarqué Iru-chan avec elle ! " beugle-t-elle en ce levant, s'habillant et en faisant son sac.

Elle marche sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas ce faire entendre. " Écoutez, nous avons été trompées ! il est plus que probable que cette maison ne soit pas la véritable maison de Nadeshiko ! Nadeshiko et sa mère sont des fausses ! La sorcière qui invitait les voyageurs pour les couper en morceaux a été ressuscitée ici ! " dit-elle en paniquant.

" Il n'y a aucune chance que ça soit vrai. " explique Miki.

" Allons-y ! C'est notre plan d'évacuation de la maison d'horreur. "

" Pourquoi on part sans Iruka, Hinata et Tsunade ? " demande Ran.

" Elles ont déjà été prise par l'ennemie. Quand on sera à la maison, on appellera la police ! "

Ses Shugo Charas en ayant marre de l'entendre hurler de peur à tout bout de champ, décide de retourner dans leurs œufs pour dormir. La laissant seule à son triste sort. Elle vagabonde dans les couloirs quand elle trouve Iruka en train de regarder discrètement à une porte.

Elle s'approche d'elle et Iruka pose son doigt contre sa bouche, l'intiment à faire silence. Amu hoche de la tête et regarde aussi ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce.

Nadeshiko est en train de s'entrainer à danser sous la tutelle sévère de sa mère. Elle a bientôt un spectacle et elle doit s'entrainer d'arrache-pied. Amu se dit alors a haute voix qu'elle savait que la jeune fille avait un spectacle pour bientôt mais qu'elle est quand même venu s'amuser chez elle. " Je suppose que je suis nulle comme amie. " dit-elle tristement avant de se prendre une grande gifle derrière la tête de la part d'Iruka qui la regarde sévèrement.

" Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. " dit la femme de ménage derrière elles. " La danse Japonaise est la chose la plus précieuse pour Nadeshiko-san mais quand elle a demandée la permission de vous invitées à la maison... C'était la première fois que je voyais Nadeshiko-san faire passer ses amis avant les leçons. J'étais très surprise, mais... Vous voyez, regarder là ! Sa mère est toujours stricte mais c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi resplendissante. Une personne ayant un cœur scintillant peut rendre n'importe quelle danse magnifique. Umino-san, Hinamori-san, vous aidez Nadeshiko-san à briller. Alors s'il vous plaît, continuer à être amies avec Nadeshiko-san "

Amu et Iruka se regardent avant de sourires et de hocher de la tête ensemble.

Après avoir fini la nuit et être rentrer chez elles, elles se font accueillir par Ami qui court vers elles. " Bon retours parmi nous ! Onee-chan, Iru-chan, vous avez eu les monstres ? "

Iruka sourit narquoisement avant de répondre " En effet, on les a tous scellés. "

Amu croise les bras sur sa poitrine. " Ils étaient tous de redoutables ennemis. " finit-elle en levant la main et Iruka frappe dedans.

Ami les admire avec des étoiles dans les yeux. " Sugoi ! Vous êtes géniales ! "

Midori arrive en posant ses mains contre sa poitrine en disant " Les filles, vous leur avez donné le détergent ? "

Iruka fouille dans un sac en papier en répondant " Hai et elle vous offre ceci en remerciment. " Elle tend un set de serviette. " C'est de la part de la mère de Nadeshiko. "

Midori prend le cadeau avant de se figer. " C... C'est... C'est le deuxième objet du classement des femmes heureuses : Le set de serviette de toilette ! La mère de Nadeshiko est super ! Je l'avais sous-estimée car c'est une célébrité. " Elle se tourne vers les filles en les pointant du doigt. " Les filles, quand retournez-vous dormir là-bas ? "

Iruka sourit chaleureusement avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'allonger dans son lit. ' _C'est vraiment agréable de rentrer dans une maison pleine de vie !_ '

Dans la maison des Hinamori, Iruka est habillée de son uniforme et est sur le pas de la porte à attendre Amu en tapant du pied. ' _On va encore finir par arriver en retard !_ '. Elle lance un regard vers Ami qui saute d'excitation devant le Sapin de noël non décorer. Ils ont prévu de le décorer tous ensemble, ce qui excite aussi Iruka. Elle n'a pas décorer un sapin avec d'autres personnes depuis la mort de ses parents, ses amis le font avec leur famille et Naruto le fait avec sa team. ' _Vivement ce soir qu'on puisse le décoré !_ ' ce dit-elle mentalement.

Amu descend enfin mais ce fait arrêter par Ami qui veut le décorer tout de suite. Iruka lui explique donc qu'elles ne peuvent pas maintenant car elles doivent aller à l'école. Ami boude mais les laisse partit.

Elles sont maintenant assise sur leurs chaises dans le jardin royal entourer de leurs amis. Un grand sourire idiot est plaqué sur les lèvres d'Iruka depuis qu'elle est partie de la maison mais les gardiens décident de la laisser dans son petit monde. " Donc, vous voyez... Je vais devoir aider à décorer quand je serais à la maison. " explique Amu en soupirant.

" Aider ne devrais pas poser de problème. " réponds Kûkai.

Amu baisse les épaules avant de lui dire " Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui nous attend, Kûkai. " Elle explique ce qu'il risque de se passer, qu'Ami va prendre les Charas pour les mettre dans le sapin comme décoration.

Tadase la regarde désoler. " C'est vrai que c'est déconcertant. "

" En effet, je pense que j'avais tort. " rétorque le footballeur.

Nadeshiko la regarde avec compassion avant de dire " C'est quand même sympa quand il y a de l'animation. "

Yaya revient avec les Shugo Charas d'Amu en disant avec excitation " Les filles, on a terminé ! "

Pepe, Miki et Su montre le dessin d'un beau sapin de noël, ce qui fait briller les grands yeux noirs d'Iruka en l'imaginant déjà en vrai. " Il est magnifique, Miki-chan ! "

Amu rigole de joie avant de dire à son tour " Il ne nous reste plus qu'à acheter les décorations sur le chemin du retour. "

À la fin des cours, les garçons et les filles se séparent pour trouver chacun un cadeau.

Dans une ruelle sombre, Yoru flotte devant une troupe de chat en disant " Bien, la réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Bon travaille ! " Les chats miaules leurs remerciements et Yuro remarque dans un magasin en face Iruka, les gardiennes et leurs Shugo Charas. " Ce sont elles. "

Amu prend une décoration de noël en forme de père noël, très contente de sa trouvaille. " Je pense qu'Ami aimera celui-ci. "

" Quelle super grande sœur tu es. Tu connais même les goûts d'Ami. " la complimente Nadeshiko.

Iruka vérifie dans toutes les décorations celle qui sera parfaite pour elle. Elle ne veut pas de quelque chose de banal, qu'on trouve partout, elle veut quelque chose de familier. Elle fouille et son regard ce stop sur une décoration en forme de renard. " Je prends celui-là ! " annonce t-elle fier d'elle en le prenant.

Hinata pointe du doigt une décoration en forme de fleur et demande en rougissant " Est-ce q... que je peux avoir celui-ci ? "

Tsunade vole dans le magasin et s'arrête devant une décoration en forme de losange, elle se tourne et se met à crier pour attirer l'attention de la châtain " IRUKA-SENSEI, JE VEUX CELUI LA ! "

" Hai, hai les filles ! " chantonne Iruka en sifflotant sous les regards intriguer des gardiennes présente.

Nadeshiko s'approche discrètement d'Amu pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille " Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui Iruka-chan, tu sais ce qu'elle a ? "

Amu secoue négativement de la tête en continuant d'observer Iruka déambuler dans les rayons comme un enfant avec ses Charas qui sont toutes aussi excitées qu'elle.

Dans la ruelle, Yoru regarde avec envie les filles s'amuser dans le magasin. " Tiens, on dirait qu'elles s'amusent bien... Oh ! Je viens juste d'avoir une super bonne idée ! " Il se tourne vers les chats et explique son plan. " La cible sera...". Les portes du magasin s'ouvrent et les garçons sortent en premier, suivis ensuite par les filles et en dernier Iruka et ses Shugo Charas. Hinata hume en chantant joyeusement quand elle se prend sans le faire exprès la porte automatique et fait tomber son petit sac qui contient la décoration qu'elle voulait. Yoru en déduit que c'est peut-être une chance de pouvoir être seul à seul avec la bleutée et la pointe du doigt. " Elle nya ! " Il s'envole vers elle suivit des chats et prend son sac.

" Y... Yoru-kun ! C'est m... mon cadeau ! " dit hinata en volant pour le suivre mais Yoru lance le sac à un chat qui l'attrape avec sa gueule. " A... Attends ! " Elle suit maintenant le chat en oubliant de prévenir Iruka et Tsunade qui continue de marcher avec le reste du groupe.

Elle continue de les suivre pendant plusieurs minutes quand Yoru s'arrête. " Bien joué. On est assez loin maintenant nya ! " Le chat qui a le sac dans la gueule le lance en l'air. Hinata essaye de l'attraper mais le manque et le sac tombe dans le coffre d'un scooter, elle plonge et l'attrape enfin en soupirant de soulagement mais un humain ferme le coffre. " Heeeeein ? " beugle Yoru en voyant le scooter qui contient sa bien-aimée partir au loin. sous la panique et voyant qu'il n'aura aucune chance de les rattraper il s'enfuit. " Je ne suis au courant de rien nya ! "

Iruka dit au revoir à ses amis pour pouvoir enfin rentrer et décorer le sapin mais Tsunade lui tape l'épaule, une mine inquiète sur le visage. " Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan a disparu ! "

Une vague d'angoisse l'envahi en une seconde. ' _Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là ? Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps elle a disparu._ ' Elle commence à trembler mais elle secoue la tête pour mettre ses idées au clair. " Amu-chan, je vais partir à la recherche de Hinata, trouve une excuse si je rentre pas à l'heure, je te fais confiance ! " dit-elle en commençant à partir.

" Attend Iru-chan, je vais t'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer, je te couvrirais s'il le faut t'inquiète pas. "

La châtain hoche de la tête sérieusement et cour avec Tsunade sur sa tête pour trouver la Shugo Chara bleutée.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dès que le coffre du scooter s'ouvre, Hinata sort a toute vitesse et vole haut dans les airs. " En...Enfin libre ! " Elle regarde autour d'elle et commence à paniquer. " Où est-ce q... que je suis ? "

 **aaaaaaaa**

La nuit est tombée et Amu attend devant la boutique où elles ont acheté les décorations de voir si Iruka arrive avec de bonne nouvelle, elle regarde sa montre par la dixième fois en une minute. " Si on rentre pas bientôt à la maison, on va avoir des problèmes. "

" Rentre à la maison pour l'instant. " propose Ran.

" Si ça ce trouve, Hinata vous attend la bas ! " dit Miki.

" Et Iruka-chan a dit de pas l'attendre Desu. " réponds Su.

Amu soupir avant de hocher de la tête et de rentrer chez elle en concoctant un plan en tête pour la non-présence d'Iruka avec elle.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Hinata vole dans les rues désertes de la ville dans la nuit, elle est fatiguée, apeurée et a faim. " Il faut que je r...rentre à la maison. Iruka-sensei doit m...m'attendre pour décorer le sapin de n...noël. C'est très important p...pour elle. " Elle arrive devant une intersection et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre une rue au hasard.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Iruka continue sa recherche en courant partant en ville avec Tsunade pour retrouver Hinata. Le ciel est noir et les étoiles commencent à montrer le bout de leurs nez dans le ciel. Elle s'arrête, épuiser elle aussi. " Tsunade-chan, transformation. "

" Hai, Iruka-sensei ! "

" Watashi no Kokoro... Unlock ! " Une lueur verte les entoure et la transformation commence. Elle est tellement inquiète qu'Iruka ce moque bien de se trimballer en ville dans un tel accoutrement. " Chara Transphormation: Hokage Arashi ! ". Iruka fait quelque échauffement avant de grimper sur le toit d'une maison. " Bien, maintenant qu'il fait nuit et que la plupart des gens vont rentrer chez eux, je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Tsunade-chan. Nous allons chercher toute la nuit s'il le faut. "

Tsunade sourit affectueusement en regardant le visage déterminé d'Iruka pour retrouver la petite bleutée manquante. " Ok, j'ai une technique qui va te garder en forme tout le long qu'on l'utilise, par contre, une fois fini, tu seras malade. Elle est très efficace mais elle consume beaucoup d'énergies. "

Iruka lui lance un regard sévère. " Je m'en moque, si c'est pour retrouver Hinata-chan, je suis prête à tenter le coup. "

Tsunade sourit encore plus. " Ok... Sôzô Saisei " Plusieurs marques noir apparaît sur le visage d'Iruka que se sent plus en forme que jamais.

Elle regarde sa main, la ferme et l'ouvre plusieurs fois en sentant toute cette énergie l'envahir. " Sugoi..." murmure-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. " Avec ça, on va pouvoir chercher Hinata-chan toute la nuit. " Et elle bondit de toit en toit en cherchant la bleutée avec tous ses sens en éveille.

Ikuto ce ballade en ville avec l'étui de son violon en main. Il veut aller jouer de son instrument dans le parc pour être tranquille mais il s'arrête quand il remarque une silhouette sauter discrètement et silencieusement de toit en toit. Il plisse des yeux et remarque avec étonnement que c'est Iruka en transformation avec Tsunade mais comparer à la dernière fois, elle a des espèces de tatouage sur le visage. Il voudrait bien la rattraper pour voir ce qu'elle peut bien faire mais Yoru n'est pas là pour l'aider. Il secoue ses épaules avant de se diriger vers le parc. Il s'assoit à l'endroit de d'habitude, ouvre l'étui de son violon et s'apprête à le prendre en main quand il voit Yoru arriver vers lui en regardant derrière lui, l'air inquiet. " Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Yoru ? "

Le neko chara se fige à l'entente de sa voix et il se met à secouer ses pattes devant lui en disant avec empressement " c'est rien. Rien du tout ! " mais Ikuto lui attrape une de ses oreilles.

" Ce n'est pas rien, tu me caches quelque chose. "

Yoru arrête de bouger, percer à jour mais il ne veut pas qu'Ikuto le découvre. " Je ne te cache rien du tout. " dit-il en suant.

" Tu m'as pourtant l'air suspect. " affirme calmement Ikuto en tirant la joue de Yoru.

" Je voulais juste avoir un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Hinata-nya mais elle a été emmener je ne sais où nya ! " explique-t-il du mieux qu'il peut en bougeant pour se défaire de l'emprise d'Ikuto sur sa joue.

Le lycéen se fige en repenser à la jeune fille qu'il a aperçue tout à l'heure. Il soupire avant de relâcher Yoru qui masse sa joue rouge et douloureuse. " Alors c'était pour ça ? "

Yoru s'approche de lui en disant " Je voulais juste..." mais Ikuto lui fait une pichenette sur le visage. " Qu'est-ce que tu fiches nya ? " commence-t-il à râler mais s'arrête quand il voit qu'Ikuto c'est lever et commence à marcher au loin. " Ikuto, où vas-tu ? "

Amu est allongée dans son lit en regardant le plafond avec anxiétés, ses Shugo Charas sont dans le même état mais essaye de le cacher comme elles le peuvent. " Hinata-chan...elle n'était pas à la maison finalement...et Iru-chan et Tsunade-chan ne sont toujours pas rentrées. "

Ran s'avance vers elle et regarde le dessin du sapin de noël, accrocher dans la chambre de la jeune fille. " Les décorations de l'arbre de noël sont en place. "

Miki soupire avant de, elle aussi regarder le dessin. " Elles avaient pourtant hâte de le décorer aussi. "

" Oui. " réponds faiblement Amu en s'asseyant dans son lit en repensant au visage heureux et excité de sa meilleure amie. ' Ça devait sûrement être Iru-chan la plus excitée à l'idée de le décorer...et elle a loupé cette occasion. ' Elle soupire une nouvelle fois et pose son regard dehors pour regarder les étoiles mais elle trouve Ikuto sur son balcon.

Elle se lève rapidement et ferme à clé sa porte-fenêtre et prend le rideau pour se cacher. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " Ikuto lui répond quelque chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à entendre à cause de sa porte. Elle place une main près de son oreille en disant " Je ne t'entends pas ! "

Ikuto s'avance et plaque son front contre la vitre en disant un peu plus fort " J'étais venus voir Iruka-chan pour lui dire qu'apparemment, son Shugo Chara serait dans la ville voisine. " Il fait un pas en arrière en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. " Voilà, tu le sais maintenant. " dit-il avant de bondir dans la rue.

Amu sort à toute vitesse sur son balcon pour l'interpeller. " A... Attends ! Comment tu sais ça ? "

Il ignore sa question avant de partir sous les cris de la jeune fille. Yoru vole près de son visage avant de demander " Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était de ma faute ? "

" Elle est notre ennemie après tout. "

" Oh ! Je comprends..."

 **aaaaaaaa**

Hinata continue de voler silencieusement dans les rues et elle commence même à éternuer à cause du froid et commence à piquer du nez quand elle ce cogne contre un gros chien blanc et elle commence à paniquer. " E... Excusez-m...m...moi ! mais le chien lui donne un coup de langue sur la joue. Elle sourit joyeusement avant de regarder la plaque autour de son cou pour pouvoir l'aider à rentrer chez lui. " Tu es p... perdu toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? " Le chien couine de tristesse. " Je c... comprends. Demain matin, cherchons n...nos maisons ensemble. " dit-elle avec enthousiasme, le chien remue la queue en aboyant d'agrément.

 **aaaaaaaa**

C'est au petit matin qu'Iruka et Tsunade entrent dans la chambre avec discrétion. La jeune femme soupire de fatigue et de frustration. ' J'ai cherché toute la nuit mais impossible de la trouvée... et je ne peux pas manquer une journée de cour, si les parents d'Amu viennent à l'apprendres, ils vont se poser des questions. ' Elle prend des affaires et par se doucher et se prépare pour sa journée de cour, ses pensées sont toujours vers Hinata.

Amu sort en baillant de sa chambre en frottant ses yeux, endormie mais elle se réveille en une seconde quand elle voit Iruka sortir de la salle de bain. " Iru-chan ! " Elle s'apprête à lui faire une étreinte mais s'arrête quand elle remarque les grandes cernes sous les yeux de la jeune fille. " Tu as passé toute la nuit dehors ? "

Iruka soupire avant de gratter avec son index sa cicatrice. " Hai...je ne l'ai pas trouvé."

Amu détourne les yeux tristement et ce rappelle de ce que lui a dit Ikuto la veille. " Oh ! c'est vrai ! L'autre pervers est passé hier soir, il voulait te dire que Hinata était dans la ville voisine. "

À cette annonce, le visage d'Iruka s'égaille un peu plus. " Vraiment ? " Amu hoche avec excitation la tête et Iruka lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. " Merci, Amu-chan. "

Arriver au jardin royal, Amu explique la situation aux autres Gardiens pendant que Iruka tient fermement dans sa main la décoration qu'elle a achetée la veille. " Hein ? Hinata s'est enfuie ? " beugle de choc Yaya en plaquant ses mains contre elle.

Amu secoue ses mains devant elle pou indiquer que c'est faux. " Non, elle s'est pas enfuie..." elle lance un regard vers iruka avant de dire faiblement " Enfin, je l'espère..."

Tadase se tourne vers Iruka et lui commence à lui parler pour la sortir de sa rêverie " Tu as une idée de l'endroit où Hinata-chan aurait pu aller ? "

Iruka fronce les sourcils avant de répondre " J'ai déjà été chercher à ses endroits favoris en premier et plusieurs fois dans la nuit ensuite. "

Nadeshiko regarde son amie tristement, elle n'aime pas là voire comme ça, Iruka est une fille si gentille, énergique et mature, ça ne lui va pas du tout cette mine-là. Elle lui attrape la main et lui dit en souriant affectueusement " Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est innocente mais tu peux lui faire confiance. "

" C'est vrai, après tout, elle est une de tes Shugo Charas, Iru-chan ! Et nous t'aiderons à la chercher quand les cours seront terminés. " dit avec encouragement Kûkai.

Iruka regarde un a un ses amies. ' Je suis quand même chanceuse d'avoir des amies aussi gentil que ça ! '. Elle leur sourit sincèrement avant de répondre " Merci les amis. "

Amu regarde Iruka plusieurs fois en tournant les pouces, elle a une question en tête mais elle n'est pas sur que la châtain va y répondre. " ...Iru-chan...je peux te demander quelque chose ? " Iruka hausse un sourcil avant de hocher de la tête. " Pourquoi...est-tu-si enthousiasme à l'idée de décorer le sapin de noël avec nous ? "

" Aaah ! " soupire Iruka tristement en posant son menton sur sa main. " On se connaît plutôt bien maintenant donc...je peux bien vous avouer ça..." Ils sont tous en train de la regarder silencieusement, attendant sa réponse. " C'est la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents, que je vais décorer un sapin en famille... Je l'ai toujours décoré toute seule depuis ces années... "

Nadeshiko apporte ses mains vers sa bouche sous le choc. Ils ont fait des enquêtes sur elles mais non absolument rien trouver mise a part juste les éventements après qu'elle a commencé à vivre avec Amu. " Tu...tu es orpheline ? Tu as fait comment après ? "

" Un vieil homme que ma famille et moi respections beaucoup c'est occuper de moi ensuite mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu être adoptée par lui...il avait déjà sa famille après tout. Il est mort il y a un bout de temps maintenant... "

Amu fixe Iruka les larmes aux yeux, même si Iruka vit chez elle et sa famille depuis un bout de temps maintenant, elle ne sait rien du tout d'elle. " On la trouver blesser dans le parc, elle vivait dans la rue à ce moment-là. Mes parents n'ont pas pu la laisser trainer dans la rue. "

Yaya se lève en larmes et ce jette dans les bras d'Iruka. " Iruka-chiiii ! Tu es si courageuse ! " Elle enfouit son visage dans la nuque bronzée de la jeune fille et frotte son nez contre sa peau.

Iruka sourit tristement mais aussi heureusement avant de serrer un peu plus Yaya dans ses bras. Les filles se lèvent aussi et font de même tandis que Kûkai combat l'envie de fondre en larmes et Tadase de regarder la châtain tristement. " Kiseki ! "

" J'ai compris ! " dit-il avant de s'envoler vers les autres Shugo Charas. " Mes loyaux sujets, la réunion d'aujourd'hui concernant l'organisation de la domination du monde a été ajournée. À partir de maintenant, nous allons chercher Hinata ! " Les Shugo Charas hochent de la tête pendant que Tsunade les suit silencieusement pour une fois, n'engueulant même pas Kiseki quand il l'appelle roturière ou baba pour la faire réagir. Ils sortent dehors et s'envolent en ville pour trouver la disparut.

Hinata est assise sur la tête du chien qui tient dans sa gueule le petit sac de la bleutée. " Merci p...pour hier. Grâce à toi, j'ai p...pu dormir rapidement. " Le chien s'arrête devant un portefeuille, perdu. Hinata s'envole vers l'objet et essaye de le soulever mais c'est beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. Le chien s'approche, pose le sac de Hinata par terre et prend le portefeuille. " Merci. Allons le d...déposer au commissariat le plus p...proche. "

Après avoir déposer le portefeuille, Hinata remonte sur la tête du chien pour continuer à chercher leurs maisons mais un œuf X les dépassent. " Un o...œuf X ! " L'œuf noir s'enfuit dans le parc quand il a remarqué que Hinata le regarder. " Oh, n...non ! Poursuis-le ! " Le chien aboi et se met à poursuivre l'œuf avec Hinata qui s'agrippe à ses poils pour ne pas tomber.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Les Shugo Charas en ville cherchent partout, dans le moindre recoin pour la retrouver, Tsunade commence à s'énerver d'impatience mais elle est surtout inquiète pour Hinata, elle est si gentille et si facile à manipuler... Elle s'arrête quand elle trouve le sac ou contient la décoration de noël de Hinata

 **aaaaaaaa**

Le chien continue de courir après l'œuf X avec Hinata sur sa tête mais elle voit plus loin Ikuto en Chara Change, attraper dans sa main l'œuf et Yoru le regarde faire en souriant malicieusement. " Oh ! "

Yoru se tourne vers elle avec surprise mais dès qu'il croise ses grands yeux blancs, il est tout de suite soulagé. " Hinata-nya ! " hurle-t-il de joie et s'envole vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais le chien lui grogne dessus et Hinata fronce les sourcils à son attention. " H... Hinata-nya ? " demande-t-il tristement quand il voit qu'elle n'est certainement pas ravie de le voir.

" Je me suis p...perdu a cause de toi. Yoru-kun ! Iruka-sensei n'a p...pas du aider à décorer le sapin de n...noël car elle devait être inquiète pour moi alors q...que c'était un événement très important pour elle ! " gronde Hinata en caressant la tête du chien.

Les oreilles de Yoru se baisse de tristesse et sa queue bouge avec anxiété dans son dos. " ...Désolé, Hinata-nya... " murmure t-il en baissant les yeux. Ikuto le regarde avec surprise, Yoru ne ce comporte comme ça uniquement avec lui. ' _C'est fou ce que l'amour peut faire faire._ ' pense t-il avec amusement. " Quoi qu'il en soit Ikuto, dépêchons-nous sinon nous aurons des ennuis nya. "

Ikuto regarde l'oeuf x et l'approche un peu plus vers son visage. " Hai, tu as raison. "

" Q... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? " demande Hinata, inquiète pour l'œuf X, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sent que l'œuf est en danger dans les mains du jeune homme.

" C'est évident, nous allons briser cet œuf X. " explique Yoru le plus naturellement du monde. Ce n'est pas sa faute à lui, il est habitué à cela et Hinata le comprend bien. " Après tout, c'est notre métier de nettoyer les ordures. "

" V... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! " crie Hinata avant de s'envoler a toute vitesse et prendre l'œuf X des mains de Ikuto et revenir ce cacher derrière le chien qui grogne a nouveau dans leur direction.

" Rends-le-nous, Hinata-nya ! " beugle Yoru en volant à nouveau vers elle mais s'arrête quand le chien lui aboi dessus. " C'est de la triche ! "

Hinata se place courageusement devant l'œuf X pour le protéger et dit d'une voix tremblante mais ferme " J... Je ne vous donnerais pas l'œuf X ! "

Ikuto sert son poing et une grande ombre en forme de patte apparaît. " Ne te met pas en travers de ma route. " Yoru regarde avec terreur ce qu'il se passe. Il appartient et obéit à Ikuto mais il ne veut pas que Hinata se fasse blesser.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ikuto ? " demande une jolie voix derrière le jeune lycéen. " Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin du pouvoir de ton Shugo Chara pour battre ton adversaire, n'est-ce pas ? "

Hinata rougie légèrement quand elle pose ses yeux sur la jolie blonde derrière Ikuto. ' _Qu'elle est jolie...je me demande si c'est sa copine ? Pauvre Iruka-sensei, et dire que je pensais qu'ils pourraient peut-être être ensemble..._ '

 **aaaaaaaa**

À la sonnerie de la fin des cours, les gardiens se ruent dehors. " Je pars devant. " dit Iruka en courant dehors sans les attendres, beaucoup trop inquiète pour Hinata.

 **aaaaaaaa**

La blonde descend les marches pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Ikuto. " Il n'y a aucune raison de laisser vivre un œuf X. Laisse-nous le détruire et rentrons vite chez nous. " dit-elle et Ikuto fait disparaitre la grande patte.

Hinata sert un peu plus l'œuf dans ses bras. " T... Tu ne peux pas le détruire ! "

La blonde rigole de son comportement plutôt mignon. " Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'un œuf avec un X dessus ? " demande-t-elle avec amusement.

" Iruka-sensei va le g... guérir car pour elle, toute créature v...vivante a le droit a une seconde chance et de v...vivre ! " dit-elle avec fermeté.

Les sourcils de la blonde se fronce a l'entente de ce prénom et elle grince des dents silencieusement. " Tu es un des Shugo Charas d'Umino Iruka ? " Un sourire narquois s'étend maintenant sur ses lèvres. " Dans ce cas, c'est encore mieux. " elle fait apparaitre des petites ailes de démon dans son dos et tend son bras pour lancer plein de particules rouges vers Hinata et ramener de force l'œuf dans sa main. " Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est l'embryon. Les œufs X qui ne servent à rien devraient juste disparaitre. N'est-ce pas, Ikuto ? "

Hinata sens la colère et la frustration monter en elle et de légères veines commence à apparaitre autour de ses yeux à cause de sa colère. " Tu n'as pas le d...droit ! Iruka-sensei ne dirait j...jamais des trucs pareils. Iruka-sensei sauverait tout le monde s...si elle le pouvait, peu importe ça n...nature ! " dit-elle en hurlant sa dernière phrase.

Iruka plus loin, entend enfin la voix de Hinata mais elle n'est pas rassurée pour autant, elle semble en difficulter. " Hinata-chan. " murmure-t-elle avant de courir à toute vitesse pour la rejoindre. Elle entre dans un parc et trouve avec soulagement que Hinata n'est pas blessée. " HINATA-CHAN ! " crie-t-elle en arrivant en souriant de bonheur quand elle croise les grands yeux de la bleuter mais s'arrête quand elle remarque les deux personnes devant. " Ikuto..." dit-elle avec surprise et tourner son attention sur la blonde. " Et...? "

La blonde grogne et lève sa main et sert un peu plus fort son emprise sur l'œuf X. Elle fronce des sourcils et utilise sa voix de mission ou quand un jonin lui manque de respect dans la salle des missions. " Hinata ! Quelle est la situation ? "

" Ils v...veulent détruire l'œuf X. " explique simplement la bleuter en lançant un regard apeurer en direction de l'œuf X qui se met à couiner de douleur au fur et à mesure que la blonde sert plus fort l'œuf.

" Hinata, transformation ! " ordonne Iruka et Hinata hoche de la tête. " Watashi no Kokoro... Unlock ! " Une lueur mauve les entoure et quand elle apparaît, la blonde est complètement choquée. " Chara transformation: Mangetsu Hyuga ! "

La blonde écarquille des yeux et à la bouche qui se détache à moitié sous le regard amuser d'Ikuto. " Im... impossible..."

Iruka place ses bras près de son corps et de l'énergie prend la forme de deux grandes têtes de lions pour la surprise des personnes devant elle. Ikuto n'avait encore jamais vu cette attaque là et il peut presque entendre les lions rugires de férocités. " Jûho Sôshigen ! "

Iruka s'élance à toute vitesse vers la blonde qui en lâche l'œuf de stupeur, de surprise et de peur. L'œuf en profite pour s'envoler plus haut dans les airs. Une fois que Iruka est devant la blonde qui ne bouge pas d'un cil, elle lui sourit narquoisement et bondit dans les airs et frappe l'œuf qui se purifie instantanément et s'envole vers son propriétaire. " Bon travaille Hinata-chan ! " dit avec joie et soulagement Iruka en atterrissant sur le sol.

Elle se met en position d'attaque mais constate qu'il n'y a plus personne. Elle se concentre alors sur ses sens de shinobi pour les trouver.

Ikuto et la blonde son cacher un peu plus loin et la blonde lance un regard assassin envers Ikura. " Je ne perdrais pas. Je ne perdrais pas contre cette fille. " affirme-t-elle mais se fige quand Iruka regarde dans leur direction, un regard assassin avant qu'elle ferme les yeux et s'effondre sur le sol soudainement. Elle se tourne et attrape le bras d'Ikuto qui est resté figé, une lueur d'anxiété brille dans ses yeux quand il a vu Iruka s'écrouler si brusquement par terre et elle le tire pour s'enfuir d'ici. " Celle qui trouvera l'embryon pour Ikuto, ce sera moi. "

" IRUKA-SENSEI ! " crie de peur Hinata et vole près d'elle. Iruka a les joues rouges et brulantes, des gouttes de sueur se forment rapidement sur elle et sa respiration est difficile et saccader.

" UMINO-SAN " crie au loin la voix de Tadase qui arrive avec les autres Gardiens en paniques quand ils remarquent Iruka sur le sol.

Tsunade fronce des sourcils et se rue vers Iruka pour l'examiner sous les regards inquiets d'Amu et des autres. " Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? " demande avec panique Amu qui s'agenouille sur le sol.

" Je lui avais bien dit que ça allait arriver... quelle fille têtue ! " grogne Tsunade en continuant de l'examiner. " Elle a utilisée un de mes pouvoirs toute la nuit pour retrouver Hinata. Ça permet de la guérir instantanément et sans séquelle si on l'utilise à court terme mais à long terme comme cette nuit...ça la rend malade et épuisée. " Elle tourne ses grands yeux marron vers les Gardiens qui observent Iruka avec panique. " Que l'un d'entre vous appelle une ambulance. Maintenant ! "

Tadase se lève et sort son téléphone. " Ok, moi et Nadeshiko restons avec Umino-san, vous autres, vous aidez le chien à rentrer chez lui. Amu, tu aides le chien et tu appelles tes parents pour qu'ils sachent qu'Iruka est à l'hôpital. On se rejoint là-bas ! " ordonne Tadase.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plairas, bonne lecture :)**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

" Elle est simplement épuisée, elle a poussé son corps à ses limites. Vous avez bien fait de l'emmener ici dès que possible. Nous avons réussi à stabiliser sa fièvre pour le moment, par contre, elle risque de se réveiller dans plusieurs jours. " explique le médecin à la famille Hinamori et aux Gardiens.

" Yokata..." soupire Midori en plaquant sa main contre son visage. Elle, son mari et Ami ont couru vers l'hôpital dès qu'ils ont reçu l'appel d'Amu pour les prévenir que la châtain est hospitalisée. Ils se sont beaucoup attachés à Iruka, la considérant comme un membre a par entière de leur famille, elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de perdre sa fille adoptive de cœur.

Tsumugu pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme, rassurer lui aussi de cette nouvelle, par contre, il est quand même inquiet. Iruka allait parfaitement bien la veille, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Iruka se retrouve aussi fatiguée en une journée. " Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? "

" Hai mais ne faite par trop de bruit, il faut qu'elle se repose absolument. " prévient le médecin avant de partir.

Midori tourne la poignée de la porte et pénètre dans la chambre silencieuse, seuls les bruits des machines se font entendre. Amu entre elle aussi et se fige dès que ses yeux se posent sur iruka. Elle est très pale, les seules couleurs vives sont les rougeurs sur ses joues qui indiquent sa forte fièvre. Ses cheveux sont détachés et reposent sur le coussin. Une intraveineuse est plantée dans son bras pour l'hydrater et lui donner des médicaments. Elle prend Ami dans ses bras et la console silencieusement. Tout le monde reste jusqu'à ce que les visites ne soient plus autorisées et ensuite repartent chez eux, tous très inquiets pendant que Hinata et Tsunade restent à son chevet avec le dernier œuf.

Le soir, une ombre vole près des fenêtres de l'hôpital pour repérer la chambre qu'il cherche. Après plusieurs minutes, un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres et il descend rapidement vers une personne, le dos contre le mur et qui attend les bras croiser. " Ikuto-nya, j'ai trouvé la chambre, elle est là-bas ! " dit Yoru en pointant de la patte une fenêtre en particulier.

Le lycéen hoche de la tête et pénètre discrètement dans l'hôpital et fait son avancer vers la chambre. Il utilise son Chara Change pour ne pas ce faire entendre et bouger gracieusement et rapidement. Il trouve la porte et l'ouvre délicatement et vérifie s'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Il trouve seulement Tsunade qui essuie le visage pale d'Iruka et Hinata qui surveille Iruka du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle s'occupe du dernier œuf. Il retire son Chara Change et entre avec Yoru qui est très silencieux pour le coup. Les Shugo Charas le repère et Tsunade froncent des sourcils en les apercevant. " Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici à cette heure là ? Les visites ne sont pas autorisé, Gaki ! " gronde en murmurant Tsunade, posant ses mains sur les hanches.

Ikuto lance un regard derrière lui et indique avec sa tête à Yoru d'approcher. Le Neko Chara avance, les oreilles baisser et en regardant le sol en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. " Je voulais m'excuser, à cause de moi, Iruka-nya est maintenant malade et Hinata-nya est en colère contre moi... " murmure-t-il faiblement. Il sort ce qu'il cache derrière son dos et la Shugo Chara blonde le détaille en soulevant un sourcil. " Le poisson me rend toujours en forme quand je ne vais pas bien alors... je me suis dit qu'Iruka-nya irait mieux grâce au poisson elle aussi..."

Les yeux de Tsunade s'adoucissent, attendri par le comportement naïf du Neko Chara, elle n'ose quand même pas lui dire qu'un simple poisson ne pourra pas aider Iruka à aller mieux. Elle sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. " Merci Gaki, je suis sûr que ça aidera Iruka-sensei à aller mieux. " Yoru s'éloigne ensuite et par s'installer non loin de Hinata pour essayer de se faire pardonner pendant que Tsunade s'installe sur la table de chevet et boit un verre de saké.

Ikuto s'avance et s'assoit sur le bort du lit en examinant de son regard perçant, la Umino endormie. La cicatrice sur son visage est encore plus pale que d'habitude et ses joues son rouge vive, sa bouche est entre-ouverte pour respirer et ses cheveux sont tout désordonnés, sur son visage et sur l'oreiller mais ce qu'il déteste le plus, c'est l'intraveineuse, prouvant qu'Iruka est faible pour le moment alors que c'est une fille si forte normalement. C'est une image de la jeune fille qu'il ne veut plus jamais revoir a l' tend la main et dégage les mèches de cheveux qui colle au visage d'Iruka à cause de la sueur et commence à lui caresser la joue. Il est surpris de découvrir à qu'elle point ses joues sont brulantes. Iruka tourne la tête, ce qui le surprend et il enlèvesa main précipitamment. La jeune fille grogne de mécontentement, pas contente que cette source froide ait quitter sa joue brulante et elle en profite pour changer de position et ce retrouve face a lui.

Ikuto se lève, soulève la couverture et décide de s'installer dans le lit lui aussi, laissant Iruka l'attraper instinctivement et le serrer contre elle. Tsunade supprime un sourire en coin quand elle voit ça et vole vers Hinata qui caresse la tête de Yoru qui a l'air de s'être fait pardonner, pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la chambre et laisser les deux humains tranquilles. Ikuto installe son visage dans le creux du cou d'Iruka et hume son odeur avant de soupirer de contentement et enroule ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Iruka frotte son visage contre ses cheveux et soupire faiblement " Naruto..."

Le lycéen se crispe à l'entente de ce nom inconnu et fronce des sourcils. ' _C'est qui ce Naruto ?_ ' pense-t-il jaloux et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il lui répond " Hai. " Iruka soupire de nouveau et le sert un peu plus contre elle et embrasse son front. ' _D'où ce Naruto a le droit à autant d'affection alors que moi non ! Si c'est son petit ami, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose..._ '. Il en oublie qu'ils sont censés être ennemi et commence à concocter plusieurs plans pour pouvoir faire casser le couple mais Iruka continue à parler, délirant a cause de la fièvre.

" Est-ce que... vous n'êtes pas blessés... toi et les autres ? " demande-t-elle en murmurant.

" ... Non... "

" Est-ce que... je vous ai tout sauvé ? "

Ikuto lève son visage vers la jeune fille en haussant des sourcils. ' _Sauver ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir dire par là ?_ '. Il enfuit de nouveau son visage dans sa nuque, hume sa si douce odeur, supprimant un ronronnement et répond " Hai ! "

" ... Yokata..." Il peut sentir son sourire sur la peau de son front et elle détend un peu son étreinte. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois et baisse son regard encore embrumé vers la personne dans ses bras. " ...Ikuto ? "

Le jeune homme sourit et frotte son nez dans son cou, là où son odeur est le plus fort. " Hai, Iruka-chan. " Il se met à ronronner quand Iruka commence à lui caresser les cheveux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " murmure-t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage et pour sa grande joie, il est froid. Elle s'abaisse à son niveau et colle son front contre le sien, elle prend une de ses mains et la place contre sa joue pour avoir un peu de fraicheur, ce qui le fait rougir et se crispe de nouveau. " Ça fait du bien... " dit-elle en gémissant à moitié, ce qui provoque à l'adolescent hormonal de 17 ans à sentir un long frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre et sa respiration accélère légèrement. " J-je suis venu voir comment tu allais. " dit-il, son regard fixer sur les lèvres d'Iruka, s'empêchant mentalement de coller sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle est malade et ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait. Il a beau être un mauvais garçon, il n'est pas question de profiter d'elle alors qu'elle est dans cet état...surtout pas quand elle commence à diriger sa main vers son cou et ses épaules, non, non, non.

" On n'est pas... censé être ennemi ? " demande Iruka en faisant passer la main froide d'Ikuto dans sa nuque en soupirant de bonheur.

Ikuto est pris de bouffer de chaleur quand il sent la peau douce et brulante d'Iruka, l'invitant à la toucher pour la soulager. Il sent contre sa bouche le souffle chaud de la jeune fille et il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre d'une octave plus bas " Si... mais pas pour ce soir. "

Iruka ricane faiblement en passant sa main sur ses épaules. " Tu es bizarre... un jour tu es froid et distant...et un autre tu es gentil et m'offres. des biscuits pour te faire pardonner... " Elle remonte sa main vers sa joue et la frotte contre la paume de sa main. " Ok...pour ce soir nous ne sommes pas ennemies... Ikuto-kun. "

Quelque chose se déclenche dans la tête de l'adolescent et il agrippe Iruka par les épaules et colle ses lèvres contre les siennes urgemment. Avoir la fille qu'il désire dans ses bras, si proche de lui, si faible, si offerte... il n'est qu'un homme après tout. Iruka se laisse faire, son esprit est trop ailleurs et elle se concentre que sur la douce et très plaisante sensation sur ses lèvres. Elle passe faiblement une main dans sa nuque et enfouit sa main dans sa chevelure bleuter et les agrippe fermement pendant que son autre main passe dans son dos, tenant sa veste. Iruka se laisse faire, son esprit est trop ailleurs et elle se concentre que sur la douce et très plaisante sensation sur ses lèvres. Elle passe faiblement une main dans sa nuque et enfouit sa main dans sa chevelure bleuter et les agrippe fermement pendant que son autre main passe dans son dos, tenant sa veste. Ikuto se place au-dessus d'elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille et la coller contre lui et son autre main continue de lui caresser amoureusement la joue. Il passe son genou entre ses jambes pour les écartés et s'installe entre elles. Il mordille l'une de ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès, ce qu'elle lui laisse avec entrain. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête sur le côté et approfondir leur baiser tout en passant sa langue dans la caverne chaude et humide de la jeune fille pour pouvoir jouer avec sa jumelle. Iruka gémit faiblement dans sa bouche et laisse le jeune homme instaurer le mouvement de leurs langues, trop faible pour prendre de dessus. Elle sens alors une grosseur entre ses jambes et enroule ses jambes autour de la taille d'Ikuto sans s'en rendre compte.

Dans ses anciennes relations, elle a été... enfin, il était Seme et Uke mais il a tendance à être Seme la plupart du temps, il a toujours eu un coter dominateur au lit, ce qui en a surpris plusieurs mais ses conquêtes en ont toujours été ravies mais pour cette fois, elle est trop faible pour prendre le dessus.

Ikuto commence à rouler des hanches instinctivement contre Iruka et les deux gémissent faiblement. Il plonge son visage dans le cou d'Iruka et commence à mordiller et lécher sa peau caramel tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin et Iruka y répond elle-même. Le lycéen en a de longs frissons, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de sentiments et d'excitation quand il se soulage tout seul mais cette fois, c'est... incroyable. Il continue pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que les jambes de la jeune femme se détacher et s'écrouler sur le matelas. " Iruka-chan ? " demande-t-il en levant son regard vers elle et la trouve endormie. Il soupire d'agacement mais comprend en même temps que la jeune fille soit complètement épuisée. ' _C'est mieux ainsi, elle n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait et elle a que 14 ans... et puis il y a ce Naruto..._ '. Il se lève et la couvre avec la couverture avant de s'habiller correctement et sort de la chambre.

Les jours passent et Iruka est finalement réveillée et sa fièvre est presque partie. Elle reçoit tous les jours la visite des Gardiens, de la famille Hinamori et chaque nuit, celle d'Ikuto. Ses Shugo Charas lui on dit quand elle s'est réveillée que le jeune homme la visite toutes les nuits mais elle ne s'en rappelle pas du tout. Elle fait toujours semblant de dormir quand il est là et prend son dernier œuf contre elle pour le protéger mais le jeune homme se contente seulement de s'assoir sur la chaise près de son lit et de temps en temps lui caresser les cheveux. Pour son étonnement, Yamada, le footballeur qu'elle a sauvé, vient aussi lui rendre visite presque tous les jours en lui ramenant des sucreries à manger ou des fleurs pour décorer sa chambre. Il la remercier pour son aide en lui proposant de l'emmener à un stand de ramen quand elle sera guérie, il sait qu'Iruka y est pour quelque chose mais il ne sait pas comment. Au mot " ramen ", Iruka accepte avec entrain et joie, ça faisait un long moment qu'elle n'en a pas mangé.

La relation entre Yoru et Hinata c'est grandement améliorer, la bleutée ne tombe désormais plus dans les pommes quand le Neko Chara la prend dans ses bras où frotte sa joue contre la sienne. Dès qu'ils se voit, les deux sont inséparables. Tsunade et Kiseki n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler à chaque fois qu'ils se voient mais on peut toujours remarquer à chaque fois des petites rougeurs sur leurs joues. Ces deux-là se plaisent mais son trop fier pour l'admettre l'un à l'autre.

Pour son grand soulagement, Iruka peut enfin rentrer chez elle pour la joie de toute la famille Hinamori. Ce n'était plus pareille sans la présence calme ou colérique de la jeune fille mais elle est toujours faible et ne peut pas reprendre les cours. Les Gardiens et Amu ont passé un week-end dans une station de ski sous les encouragements et l'insistance d'Iruka car au début, ils ne voulaient pas y aller tant que la jeune fille n'était pas rétablie mais après une bonne crise de colère, ils ont finalement accepté de partir sans elle. Dès qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital, les visites nocturnes d'Ikuto ce sont arrêter, ce qui attriste Hinata car elle ne peut plus voir Yoru et les trois ont pu enfin mettre leurs décorations de noëls dans le sapin pour le bonheur de la jeune femme.

C'est maintenant les vacances d'hiver et Iruka est complètement rétablie, ça a été long car les soins médicaux de ce monde là ne sont pas aussi efficaces et rapides que les ninjas médecins dont elle est habituée mais elle peut maintenant sortir en ville avec Amu, Nadeshiko et Yaya et le soir, elle va manger des ramen avec Yamada. Elle enfile son pantalon de ninja qui ne fait plus pantacourt mais baggy maintenant, des boots, son t-shirt résille, son pull de Shinobi, un manteau d'hiver, une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet en laine. Elle décide de laisser ses cheveux lâcher pour pouvoir mettre son bonnet sans être gênée par sa queue-de-cheval et elle et Amu parte en centre-ville rejoindre Yaya et Nadeshiko.

Yaya et Nadeshiko sont déjà arrivées au point de rendez-vous et regarde dans la foule si leurs amies arrivent, le visage de l'As s'illumine avant de lever la main en la secouant " Iruka-chii, Amu-chii ! "

" Désolée du retard, Amu-chan a mis un temps fou à ce préparé. " dit avec amusement Iruka en essayant de rester debout quand Yaya se jette sur elle pour l'enlacer.

" Mou Iru-chan... tu aurais quand même pu faire un effort sur tes vêtements, tu as un rendez-vous avec Yamada-kun ce soir, tu aurais pu être un peu plus féminine. Si tu n'avais pas de poitrine, je t'aurais prise pour un garçon. " réponds Amu en croisant les bras.

Iruka fait semblant d'être vexée mais se réjouit secrètement de ce que vient de dire Amu, elle est un homme dans sa tête. Yaya sautille sur place d'excitation en disant " C'est excitant de faire un tour en ville ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Où on va aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ? "

" Le but d'aujourd'hui est d'acheter ce qu'il nous manque pour la fête de Noël de demain. " explique Nadeshiko.

Temari pose ses mains contre sa bouche en disant " On dirait que tu l'as complètement oublié. "

Yaya bouge dans tous les sens, pas contente de cette idée. " Non ! Allons jouer ! Jeux, karaoké, bowling ! "

" Certainement pas ! " réponds catégoriquement Nadeshiko, ce qui fait pleurnicher Yaya.

Iruka et Amu rigolent en regardant leurs amies ce disputer mais Hinata remarque quelque chose, dans la vitrine d'un magasin, plusieurs télévisions sont entreposées et passent un clip de musique, la chanteuse est la blonde de la dernière fois qui voulait briser l'œuf X. " I... Iruka-sensei ! " La châtain se tourne vers elle avec curiosité et Hinata lui pointe du doigt une autre grande télévision sur un bâtiment.

Iruka lève les yeux et regarde avec surprise le clip de musique avec la blonde qui chante. " C'est la fille de la dernière fois ! " dit Tsunade.

Yaya se tourne aussi et un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage. " C'est Hoshina Utau. "

" Tu la connais ? " demande Iruka.

" Bien sûr ! Elle est géniale ! Elle est un modèle pour beaucoup de filles, en plus, son album est numéro un des ventes depuis sa sortie. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de succès. "

Iruka reste à observer le clip en fronçant des sourcils, elle ne lui a pas du tout fait cette impression la dernière fois. Elle semblait être méchante et cruelle envers les œufs X. Elle jette un dernier regard et rejoint Amu et les filles qui commencent à partir sans elle.

Elles passent l'après-midi à faire les magasins pour la fête de Noël et rigolent toutes ensemble en flânant dans les rues décorer pour Noël et le nouvel an. Iruka finit par les quitter en fin d'après-midi pour aller rejoindre Yamada et aller manger des ramen. Le jeune footballeur n'arrête pas de rougir tout le long de leur rendez-vous et bégaye à chaque fois qu'ils parlent, ce qui amuse Iruka mais trouve en même temps cela adorable. Elle se doute bien que le jeune homme est intéressé romantiquement à elle et elle fait tout pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il a 14 ans, corporellement et mentalement, comparer à elle qui a 14 ans corporellement mais 26 ans mentalement. Ça serait comme sortir avec un de ses étudiants et elle refuse cela. Pour finir le rendez-vous, Yamada l'emmène dans le parc où plusieurs groupes de musique doivent certainement jouer à cette heure-là. Plusieurs groupes présents reconnaissent Iruka et la salut avant de continuer de jouer. Les deux rigoles en écoutant les groupes quand d'un coup, Iruka reconnaît un visage plus loin, une personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir et qui lui donne des frissons dans le dos. La personne l'observe à son tour et sourit narquoisement avant de disparaitre dans la foule. ' _C... C'est un des ninjas déserteurs !_ '. Elle se tourne et dit en cachant sa panique " Excuse moi Yamada-kun mais je dois te laisser maintenant. On se voit à la reprise des cours, d'accord ? " Elle se tourne sans attendre sa réponse et cour en direction où a disparu le ninja.

La jeune femme est extrêmement concentrée et ne répond pas aux questions de Tsunade et Hinata qui se demandent ce qu'il peut bien se passer. Ses sens son en alerte et elle cherche par tous les moyens le ninja en continuant de courir. ' _J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient dans la fumée aussi quand les attaquent combiner me son rentrer dedans... Ils ont dû être absorbé eux aussi avant moi dans le portail... KSO ! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas souvenu d'une chose pareille ?_ ' s'engueule-t-elle mentalement. Elle continue de courir à toute allure mais elle a malheureusement perdu sa trace dès qu'il a disparu. ' Si ça se trouve, c'était seulement quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ou mon imagination... '. Elle ne se rend même pas compte de la personne en haut des escaliers qui joue du violon. Tsunade et Hinata, elles, l'ont remarquées et la blonde tape sur l'épaule d'Iruka et pointe du doigt le jeune homme. " Ikuto ? " murmure Iruka en observant le jeune homme qui continue de jouer du violon sans les avoirs remarquer. La pleine lune brille derrière lui. ' _Sugoi... La musique est si belle mais pourtant si triste... c'est magnifique !_ ' pense-t-elle alors qu'elle en a la chair de poule.

Ikuto ouvre les yeux et repère Iruka et ses Shugo Charas plus loin, il sort de sa transe et arrête de jouer. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

" ... J'étais parties manger des ramen avec un ami et- "

" Un ami ? Qui ça ? " demande-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, jaloux et se tourne pour ranger son violon dans son étui pour cacher à la châtain ses émotions. Le baiser qu'ils ont partagez le hante depuis cette fameuse nuit et il pense à elle pratiquement tout le temps. Il n'arrive pas à effacer la douceur de ses lèvres charnue, l'odeur de ses cheveux et sa peau, le son de sa voix quand elle gémissait faiblement ou la façon dont elle a dit son prénom.

" Tu sais, je suis sûr que d'autres personnes que moi serait heureux de t'entendre jouer ta musique par là-bas. " dit Iruka en pointant l'endroit où les autres groupes jouent leurs musiques.

Ikuto se lève silencieusement avant de dire sans se retourner " Je ne joue pas pour que les autres m'écoutent. " Il se tourne avant de dire avec une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix " Petite espionne ! "

Un grand sourire moqueur s'étire sur la bouche d'Iruka et elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine avant de répondre " C'est celui qui ma mater en serviette de bain et qui est venue me voir pendant plusieurs nuits quand j'étais inconsciente à l'hôpital qui me dit ça. " Elle ne mentionne pas le fait qu'elle était consciente à certains moments, ça serait gênant pour eux deux.

Ikuto rougie de honte, il a complètement oublié de demander à Hinata et Tsunade de dire que ses visites étaient secrètes. Il fronce des sourcils en voyant le sourire d'Iruka s'agrandir quand elle a repéré ses rougeurs et il sourit à son tour malicieusement. ' _Si c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer, on va être deux_ '. Il avance silencieusement vers elle et s'arrête à son niveau. " Ne dit rien de tout ceci. " dit-il avant d'approcher son visage vers celui d'Iruka qui se met à rougir sans savoir pourquoi quand elle sent son souffle sur ses lèvres. " C'est un secret entre toi et moi. "

Iruka détourne le regard pour faire disparaitre ses rougeurs et roule des yeux avant de soupirer de défaite. " Très bien, je ne dirais à personne ton petit secret seulement... si tu peux rejouer cette musique encore un peu. " demande-t-elle en espérant qu'il dise oui, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'une musique lui avait fait un tel effet.

Le lycéen se redresse et commence à partir. " Je n'ai pas envie et je sais que tu garderas ça secret. "

La Shinobi baisse ses épaules, déçu de ne pas pouvoir encore écouter cette belle chanson. " Dommage, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Ta mélodie était un peu triste mais tellement pure en même temps. "

Ikuto se fige, les yeux écarquillés avant de baisser la tête. " Il semblerait que tu es oubliée... Nous sommes ennemis tous les deux. " Il se remet à marcher et dit sans se retourner " Ceux d'Easter commencent sérieusement à bouger. Si tu ne veux pas être impliquée, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter là. "

Iruka le regarde partir en pensant avec une pointe de tristesse ' _Même si tu dis qu'on est ennemis... tu es toujours là pour m'aider où me donner des conseils..._ ' Elle gratte sa cicatrice et décide de rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain, après avoir fait son entrainement matinal et s'être lavé et habillée d'un jean noir, d'un t-shit à manche long, un sweet et des baskets, elle descend en attachant ses cheveux et trouve Amu en train de regarder ses parents encourager Ami en train de chanter.

" C'est chanson c'est..." dit Amu en attirant l'attention de sa famille. Elle regarde sur le bar de la cuisine et prend la pochette de cd où est représenté Utau. " Ami, tu aimes cette chanson ? "

" Oui, quand je serais grande, je veux être comme Utau. " proclame la petite fille avec fierté.

Iruka décide alors de faire savoir sa présence et se déplace discrètement derrière Ami et l'entoure de ses bras en disant dramatiquement " Ami-chan, je pensais que tu voulais être comme moi et Amu-chan quand tu serais grande... je suis triste maintenant ! "

Ami se retourne et essaye de la consoler comme elle le peut pendant que les parents et Amu s'empêchent de rigoler.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Ikuto est allongé sur le toit d'un immeuble en contemplant le ciel pendant que Yoru est derrière en train de jouer avec une balle. Il lève la main et tient entre ses doigts la boucle d'oreille d'Iruka et se met à penser à ce qu'elle lui a dit à propos de sa musique hier soir. " Tu penses à elle ? " lui dit une voix féminine derrière lui, le coupant dans ses pensées " À cette fille à la cicatrice sur le visage ? "

Le jeune homme referme sa main et s'assoit en la regardant. " Pas vraiment. "

Utau le regarde tristement avant de se jeter dans ses bras. " Ikuto, s'il te plaît... Je voudrais qu'on se voie ce soir, peu importe comment. Ce soir c'est le réveillon de Noël. "

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Utau lâche son emprise sur lui et se lève pour vérifier son téléphone. " Le boulot ? " demande Ikuto.

La blonde hoche de la tête. " J'ai de moins en moins de temps libre. Je pense que je pourrais m'échapper vers huit heures. Je t'attendrai... Alors viens. " demande-t-elle avec espoir avant de partir en courant mais s'arrête quand elle remarque qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

" Un rendez-vous pour le réveillon de Noël ? " demande avec amusement Nikaidô, debout, le dos contre un mur. " Que c'est romantique. " Utau l'ignore et part pendant que Ikuto se lève et place sur son épaule la sangle de son étui à violon. " J'en verserais presque une larme. " dit le professeur en s'avançant vers le lycéen, les mains dans les poches. " Cette fille ferait tout pour toi. Peu importe que ce soit une mauvaise chose, elle fera tout elle-même... " Il s'arrête devant Ikuto et lui demande avec sa tête de professeur gentil et maladroit " Est-ce que tu comptes lui donner ce qu'elle désire, Tsukiyomi  
Ikuto ? " Il reprend alors ça voit normale. " Cette fille sombre dans les ténèbres a cause de toi. Dépêches-toi de le réaliser. " dit-il en souriant et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Ikuto vire d'un revers de la main de Nikaidô et part silencieusement avec Yoru qui le suit en étant inquiet pour lui.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Le soir, dans le jardin royal, les Gardiens ont tous apporté de la nourriture de chez eux et Yaya a même emmené des costumes pour tout le monde. Iruka se retrouve habillée en renard, Amu et Sôma en rennes, Nadeshiko en mère Noël, Yaya en lapin et Tadase en lion car il est le roi. Ils se souhaitent un joyeux Noël avant de commencer à manger en rigolant. Tsunade boit du saké jusqu'à en être bourré et se dispute avec Kiseki, les autres Shugo Charas s'amusent entre eux pendant que les Gardiens s'amusent en faisant un karaoké. Iruka ne loupe pas les regards que se lancent Amu et Tadase en secret. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la station de ski, Tadase a avoué qu'il est amoureux d'Amu en transformation avec Ran. Iruka s'est retenu d'aller voir le blond et de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête car Amu et Amulette Clover sont pareilles, ce sont les mêmes personnes mais Amu l'en a empêchée.

À la fin de la fête, Iruka, Amu et leurs Shugo Charas font le chemin du retour, Iruka écoute patiemment en souriant la jeune fille et les Shugo Charas parler avec enthousiasme de la fête. " La fête était géniale. " dit avec ravissement Ran.

" Oui, c'était super amusent. " agréer Miki.

" Le costume de lion de Tadase-kun était vraiment mignon desu. " dit Su, ce qui fait rougir Amu en y repensant.

" T... tu trouves ? Tu es sûr de ça ? " demande Amu en détournant le regard pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'elle rougisse.

Iruka ricane avant de lui donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. " Avoue que tu étais contente, Amu-chan. "

Le visage d'Amu s'empourpre encore plus avant de se tourner vers elle. " Silence ! "

Hinata rigole discrètement et Tsunade rigole à plein poumon, complètement bourrer mais malgré son état, elle sens quand même une énergie concentrer plus loin. " Iruka-sensei, je sens la présence d'un œuf X. "

Miki s'avance un peu et se concentre sur l'énergie plus loin. " Elle a raison. Il doit être vraiment énorme. "

" J'ai un m... mauvais pressentiment. " murmure Hinata en regardant dans la même direction.

Iruka passe de la joie au sérieux en une seconde. " Allons-y ! " ordonne-t-elle et commence à courir avec Amu pendant que les Shugo Charas les conduits a l'endroit.

Elles arrivent dans le parc où Iruka était la nuit dernière et trouvent les personnes qui jouent de la musique évanouies par terre et plein d'œufs X flottent à leurs côtés. " Combien y-en a-t-ils ? " se demande à voix haute Amu en regardant autour d'elle.

" Tout le monde s'amusait pourtant tellement hier... " murmure Iruka en regardant tristement les joueurs de musique à terre mais son regard accroche ensuite la silhouette d'Ikuto en Chara Change plus loin.

" Ikuto ? " beugle Amu en le pointant du doigt.

La neige commence à tomber, Iruka et Ikuto sont plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ne se lâchant pas. Iruka commence à faire un pas dans sa direction pour le questionner mais Ikuto l'arrête en criant " N'avance pas !...Ne t'approche pas de moi ! " Pour prouver ses dires et paraître menaçant, il lance une petite attaque vers elles. Iruka se place instinctivement devant Amu pour la protéger et ne bronche pas d'un pouce quand l'onde bleue foncer les frappes. Elle ferme les yeux car le vent est plutôt fort et quand elle les ouvre, Ikuto a disparu avec les œufs X.

Les Gardiens sont dans la bibliothèque de l'école pour faire du rangement, Iruka en a profité pour chercher un livre qui pourrait l'aider à rentrer chez elle avec les aides de Hinata et Tsunade mais la recherche a été infructueuse. Elle soupire d'agacement et continue à trier les livres par type. ' _Je me demande ce que devienne Naruto et les autres au village. Est-ce que mes élèves ont un bon remplaçant pendant mon absence ? J'espère qu'ils lui en font pas voir de toutes les couleurs, surtout Konohamaru et sa bande et j'espère que les Jonin ne donnent pas trop de boulot à mes collègues de la salle des missions. Ils sont toujours plus agités quand je ne suis pas là. De vrais gamins !_ ' pense-t-elle avec amusement.

Yaya s'approche d'elle et lui tend une affiche avec plusieurs personnes dessus, Iruka prend le papier en main et lit ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. " Un concert du Nouvel An ? "

Le visage de Yaya irradie d'excitation quand elle commence à lui parler de ce fameux concert. " Oui. Cette année, les nouvelles idoles pop font un concert de fin d'année. Vous pourrez venir toi et Amu-chi, hein ? "

Iruka pose son index sur son menton en levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. " Eh bien... il faudra demander l'autorisation aux parents d'Amu-chan d'abord mais s'ils veulent bien, oui, on viendra avec plaisir. " réponds la Shinobi. Elle n'a jamais été à un concert de sa vie et elle est très excitée à l'idée d'y aller, ça sera une grande première. Le village de Konoha est bien mais il n'y a pas grand-chose pour se divertir a par quelque festival.

La petite à couette fouille dans la poche de sa veste et en sorti plusieurs tickets qu'elle montre à Iruka avec fierté, ça a été très difficile de ce les procurer. " Yaya a bien travaillé et a obtenu six billets ! " Elle emmène les tickets vers elle et commence à s'éventer avec comme elle le ferait avec un petit éventail. " Rien n'est impossible pour moi ! "

Nadeshiko glousse devant le bureau où est installé Tadase et se retourne vers elles. " Le groupe préféré de Yaya c'est P-TUN, n'est-ce pas ? "

La jeune gardienne en question fait la moue et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. " Ça, c'est du passé. " Elle se met à rougir et plaque ses mains contre ses joues et dit en gloussant " Maintenant je suis amoureuse de Shou du groupe DARTS ! "

Nadeshiko joint ses mains ensemble et les pose contre sa joue pourpre en annonçant avec enchantement " Moi, j'adore le dirigeant des chants Enka, Masashi, et toi Iruka-chan ? Un groupe de musique que tu aimes en particulier ? "

La Shinobi gratte sa cicatrice avec gêne avant d'avouer " Pas particulièrement, je préfère les musiques classiques et les chansons d'opéra. " Son portable est rempli de ces musiques et ça la motive toujours pendant ses entrainements, Tsunade et Hinata on l'air elles aussi d'en raffoler, Tsunade trouve que les groupes de maintenant sont justes pour allumer les hormones des adolescents et Hinata préfère les musiques douces.

" Heeein... C'est pour les vieux sa ! " lance Yaya dépiter. Elle aurait quand même dû s'y attendre, Iruka est différente d'eux, elle préfère lire des livres historiques ou des romans, rester au calme et regarder les nuages mais Yaya est déterminée quand même à faire découvrir la musique d'aujourd'hui à son amie. Elle se redresse et la pointe du doigt, déterminée. " Je t'obligerais à te faire écouter ces groupes-là, Iruka-chi, tu n'y échapperas pas ! "

Iruka rigole en secouant la tête pendant que Hinata et Tsunade observent le papier dans les mains bronzer de la Shinobi. " Cette fille, ce ne serait pas la petite blonde de la dernière fois ? " demande Tsunade à haute voix, attirant l'attention d'Iruka.

" Effectivement, elle sera là elle aussi... " murmure la châtain en fronçant inconsciemment des sourcils en fixant ses grands yeux noirs sur la photo de la blonde. Elle a osé attaquer Hinata et faillit détruire un œuf X.

Kûkai qui continue de ranger, se tourne vers Iruka et la voit très concentrer sur l'affiche dans ses mains. " Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Iruka-chan ? "

La Shinobi se réveille de sa contemplation et lui lance un regard grave. " Enfaite..." mais elle ce fait couper par Nikaidô qui sort de sa cachette, les rayons de la bibliothèque.

" Comme prévu de la part des Gardiens ! Même si ce sont les vacances d'hiver, vous travaillez avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. " dit-il gaiement.

Iruka se tourne vers lui en faisant un grand sourire, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de bien aimer le professeur maladroit. " Ohayo Nikaidô-sensei ! "

Le jeune sensei hoche de la tête allègrement à son encontre avant d'avancer et de ce placer à côté d'elle, les mains dans le dos et ses cheveux tout désordonnés. " Et puis je m'inquiète un peu de laisser des enfants aller seuls à un concert. Toutefois, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. " Il fouille dans la poche de sa veste et sort triomphant un billet. " Ta-da ! Votre sensei a aussi un billet d'entrée ! "

" Donc, vous voulez dire que vous..." commence à dire Nadeshiko.

" Si je viens avec vous, je pense que vos parents vous laisseront y aller sans problème. Tu ne crois pas, Umimo-san ? " demande-t-il à la Shinobi.

Iruka penche la tête sur le coter et croise les bras sous sa poitrine en réfléchissant à la question pendant que Amu commence à se plaindre, c'est la honte d'y aller avec un professeur pour elle. Iruka finit par hocher de la tête en souriant. " Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Nikaidô-sensei ! Les parents seront soulagés de savoir qu'un adulte nous accompagne. "

" N'est-ce pas, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-il avec engouement.

" Oui mais quand même... un professeur..." murmure Amu en observant Iruka et Nikaidô qui continue de parler en les ignorant. " Je suppose qu'on a plus le choix, maintenant que Iru-chan a accepté... " Elle soupire et se tourne vers les autres Gardiens qui lui lance un regard désolé.

Une fois Nikaidô partie et le travail à la bibliothèque terminée, ils retournent au jardin royal et Iruka leur explique la découverte qu'elle a faite sur la chanteuse pop Utau. " Utau est une amie d'Ikuto ? " demande Yaya en tenant un biscuit dans la main.

Iruka hoche de la tête avant de prendre sa tasse de thé a la main. " Hai mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me préoccupe. Je me demande ce dont c'est que ce Easter d'on Ikuto m'a parlé. "

Un petit silence s'installe autour de la table en cherchant dans leurs mémoires où ils ont pu entendre ce nom-là avant et Nadeshiko a une soudaine illumination. " C'est peut-être... La fameuse Easter Corporation ? Celle qui est la plus importante du Japon ? "

Le visage de Tadase s'assombrit alors. " Si c'est le cas alors... Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas naturel. Dernièrement, beaucoup d'œuf X on fait leur apparition autour de nous. Et ensuite, les Charas X sont sortis des œufs X. "

Yaya prend un nouveau biscuit en main pour le manger avant de dire " Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je n'en avais jamais vu avant. "

Tadase hoche de la tête en continuant de dire sérieusement " Ils apparaissent les uns après les autres, donc ça signifie que... "

" Tu crois que ces types ciblent notre école ? " demande Kûkai.

Amu reste droite sur sa chaise en écoutant toute la conversation. " Alors, ça veut dire que quelqu'un a mis un X sur les œufs de Yuki, Yamada, Maika et Misaki ? "

Iruka prend son menton entre ses doigts en réfléchissant à tout cela . " Ça paraît logique... ça signifie qu'il y a un ennemi autour de nous. " Les Gardiens hochent de la tête sérieusement en pensant aussi à tout ça. " Nous devons être prudents et surtout... nous devons protéger les œufs de cœur des gens. " Les Gardiens hochent une nouvelle fois de la tête et un silence règne encore une fois dans le jardin royal.

Le lendemain, Amu et ses Shugo Charas ont forcé Iruka à s'habiller en fille pour une fois et c'est Miki qui a dessiné sa tenue. Elle a une robe en laine bleue foncer, des collants noirs, des bottines vertes, un court poncho vert et une écharpe bleue foncer. " Je me sens humiliée... " grogne Iruka en avançant avec Amu et les Charas vers les amis qui doivent déjà les attendre.

" Fait pas la tête Iruka-sensei, tu es toute mignonne comme ça. " la taquine Tsunade en gloussant.

Une veine apparaît sur le front de la Shinobi. " Je n'ai justement pas envie d'être mignonne ! " beugle-t-elle en disputant la blonde qui l'ignore en sifflotant sous les rires d'Hinata.

Amu rigole aussi dans sa nouvelle tenue confectionner par Miki et cherche du regard les Gardiens. " Ah, ils sont là-bas ! "

Yaya les repère et lève les bras en l'air en les secouants pour que les filles les remarquent. " AMU-CHI, IRUKA-CHI ! PAR ICI ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! "

Kûkai lève son bras lui aussi. " LES FILLES ! ON EST LA ! "

Iruka soupire en grattant sa cicatrice. ' Discrétion avec eux, zéro. ' Elle sourit quand même et suit Amu qui cours déjà vers les autres Gardiens. " Désolée du retard. "

Yaya plaque ses mains contre elle en les admirant toutes les deux. " Vous êtes trop mignonnes ! "

Iruka croise les bras en boudant pendant que Amu ricane et pointe Yaya du doigt et lui dit sur le ton de la taquinerie " Yaya, tu es très bien habillée toi aussi. " La petite aux couettes rougie en souriant, très contente du compliment.

" HE ! TOUS LE MONDE ! " crie au loin la voix de Nikaidô. Il est encore plus loin dans la foule et saute en l'air en bougeant son bras pour que les adolescents le repaire. " DÉSOLER DE VOUS AVOIR FAIT ATTENDRE ! " Et il glisse encore une fois et disparaît dans la foule sous les rires et regards consterner des Gardiens.

Ils entrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment et s'arrêtent pour chercher l'endroit ou aller pour leurs places, il y a énormément de monde et Iruka lutte pour ne pas crier alors qu'elle n'arrête pas de se faire bousculer de tous les côtés. Yaya a un sot de pop-corn dans les mains et elle pointe du doigt un vendeur de glaces." Amu-chi, achetons-nous des glaces ! " Elle pointe un autre vendeur. " Moi et Iruka-chi allons acheter des takoyakis ! "

Iruka rigole du grand appétit de la jeune fille qui lui rappelle une tête blonde qu'il connaît dans son village. " Tu as déjà des popcorns. " elle repaire alors sur le saut de Yaya un logo bien particulier. " Easter ! "

Yaya tourne le sot vers elle. " Vraiment ? "

Kûkai regarde autour de lui et observe qu'il y a aussi des verres de soda. " Ici aussi. "

" Ça ne concerne pas seulement les boissons et la nourriture. Cette salle aussi appartient à Easter. Le sponsor de ce soir est Easter. D'ailleurs, c'est Easter qui produit Hoshino Utau. Bon, je vais aux toilettes. " explique Nikaidô avant de partir. " Allez-y en premier. "

Iruka regarde le sensei partir et se rend compte d'une chose. ' _C'est beaucoup trop calme... j'entends pas Tsunade et Kiseki s'insulter où Ran parler fort..._ ' Elle regarde autour d'elle et se rend compte que les Shugo Charas ne sont plus là. " Nos Charas ne sont plus là. " informe-t-elle les autres.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Cacher derrière un buisson, Kiseki fait l'appel de ses troupes qui répondent présent sauf Tsunade qui grogne. " Bien, on dirait bien que tous les Shugo Charas sont présents. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici au juste ? " demande Ran.

" Je voulais voir le concert avec Amu-chan desu. " dit Su.

Hinata pointe ses index ensemble en disant " On a p... pas prévenu qu'on partait. "

" Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! " dit Kiseki en les grondant. " Maintenant que nous savons qu'Easter cherche aussi l'embryon, nous devons nous entraîner dur. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est ce qu'on devrait faire ? Une fois que nous aurons l'embryon, je serais enfin le roi du monde ! " dit-il avant de se mettre à rigoler de jouissance, on peut apercevoir des flammes autour de lui dû à sa passion et les Shugo Charas en profitent pour ce réchauffés.

Tsunade croise les bras en roulant des yeux. " Moi et Hinata-chan nous entrainons déjà tous les soirs avec Iruka-sensei. "

Miki se tourne de surprise vers elle. " Ah bon ? "

" Évidemment, on sort la nuit quand tout le monde dort pour nous entrainer tranquillement, par contre, vous ne dite rien aux autres ok ? Sinon..." Elle ferme le poing et les menaces du regard, ce qui fait ce tendre les autres Charas en hochant de la tête.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Iruka et Yaya sont parties acheter des takoyakis et attendent avec Nadeshiko qu'Amu revienne. ' _Elle en met du temps, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir seule, elle a un mauvais sens de l'orientation._ ' pense Iruka en regardant de gauche à droite et trouve enfin la jeune fille, elle lève le bras pour qu'elle puisse la voir et Amu les rejoindre. " Bon sang, où étais-tu passer ? " demande Iruka.

Yaya s'approche pour constater que les glaces dans les mains d'Amu on fondu et elle se met à chouiner. Iruka remarque que la jeune fille n'est pas dans son état normal, elle lui lance un regard inquiet et Amu lui murmure à l'oreille " Je te le dirais tout à l'heure. " Iruka hoche de la tête et elles partes pour assister au concert.

Nikaidô et les garçons les rejoignent et ils entrent tous dans la salle et s'asseyent à leurs places respectives. Iruka est assise entre Amu et Nikaidô qui mange son pot de popcorn en attendant que le concert commence. Iruka observe en souriant tous les enfants présents qui sont tous excités d'être là et un petit garçon dit même à sa mère que plus tard, il sera chanteur lui aussi.

Les lumières s'éteignent et des rayons lumineux sont sur la scène, une voix dans un microphone les informe que le concert va commencer et tout le publique applaudit. La musique commence et Utau apparaît sur scène et commence à chanter et danser.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Quelque part dans le bâtiment, Kiseki et Miki sont en train de ramper sur le sol pendant que les autres Charas volent derrière eux et les regardent complètement dépiter. " Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. " dit avec ennui Daiki en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

" Le concert a déjà commencé. " dit Su en regardant dans la direction d'où provient la musique.

" Oublie ça, avec l'autre Gaki, on n'est pas près d'assister au concert. " explique Tsunade en râlant, elle aussi voulait assister au concert.

Yoru apparaît silencieusement derrière eux et entour la taille de la bleuter qui sursaute de surprise mais se détend une fois qu'elle a reconnu qui c'était. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule en ronronnant et demande " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "

" La même chose que d'habitude. " réponds Ran.

Un long silence ce suit où Hinata se retient de rire et une fois que tout le monde a reconnu la voix, ils se retournent vers eux. " Yoru ! " s'exclame en chœur Ran et Daiki.

Le Neko Chara ricane en regardant Kiseki par terre, il prend la main de Hinata et dit d'un ton fripon " Laissez-moi l'embêter un peu. " Il vole discrètement vers Kiseki en tirant Hinata avec lui et une fois à la hauteur de Kiseki, il attrape sa couronne et la place sur sa tête. " Nyahaha ! Je suis le nouveau chat roi et Hinata-nya sera ma reine ! "

Kiseki s'envole, complètement indigner et lui demande sévèrement " Yoru ! Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et rends-nous Hinata ! "

" Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer un endroit spécial. " dit-il avant de partir à toute vitesse en emportant la bleuter avec lui dans les bras et les Shugo Charas à leurs trousses.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans la salle où le concert se déroule, le publique hurle et chante les paroles de la chanson. Iruka est plutôt impressionnée par la performance d'Utau sur scène, ce n'est pas son style de musique mais elle s'amuse quand même, surtout avec Yaya qui est une fane hystérique. La Shinobi rigole, de très bonne humeur mais elle remarque que des ailes de démon viennent d'apparaitre dans le dos de la blonde sur scène. Utau lève le doigt en l'air tout en chantant et dès qu'elle l'abaisse et pointe du doigt le public, des œufs X sortent du corps de quelques spectateurs.

Amu et les Gardiens en sont stupéfaits et regardent eux aussi les œufs X qui planent aux dessus de leurs têtes. " Ce n'est pas possible, ce sont..."

" Des œufs de cœur ? " finit Yaya.

" Vraiment ? " se dit à voix haute Kûkai.

" Ils apparaissent même ici ? " se demande Tadase en fixant les œufs.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Les Shugo Charas sont juste au-dessus de la scène, en train de chercher Yoru et Hinata en passant entre les fils électriques pour les projecteurs. " Ce sale voleur et kidnappeur de chat. " râle Kiseki en cherchant de gauche à droite. " Où ont-ils bien put aller ? "

Ran et les autres s'arrête, de là où ils sont, ils peuvent voir le grand public devant eux mais aussi les quatre œufs X qui planent plus haut. Pepe bouge dans tous les sens car elle est coincée entre des fils électriques, elle se débat un peu plus fort et un projecteur s'écroule sur scène, arrêtant la prestation d'Utau. Pepe bouge un peu plus, complètement paniquée mais tous ce qu'ils se trouvent aux dessus de leurs têtes tombes sur scène.

Une voix annonce que le concert est annulé pour des raisons de sécurité et les œufs X s'échappent dehors. Yoru revient et pose soigneusement Hinata près de Tsunade, fait une bise sur la joue de la bleutée et rend la couronne à Kiseki avant d'aller rejoindre Ikuto.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans la cohu de la salle, Iruka se tourne pour prendre Amu avec elle et sortir de la salle et ce mettre en sécurité, elle la plaque contre elle et la foule les poussent jusqu'à dehors. Elles cours pour s'isoler un peu et pour que Amu reprenne son souffle. " Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? " demande Amu en haletant de stupeur.

" Je ne sais pas mais on a été séparées des autres, on va les attendre là, ils finiront bien par sortir et nous retrouver. " propose Iruka pour rassurer Amu qui hoche de la tête mais d'un coup, la Shinobi sens quelque chose d'étrange.

Amu regarde autour d'elle en lui murmurant " Quelle est cette impression bizarre ? "

Les quatre œufs X qui étaient dans la salle apparaissent devant elles et un éclot, le Chara X les observe en souriant narquoisement. Amu recule d'un pas pendant que Iruka se place devant elle pour la protégée. _' Merde ! On ne peut pas faire de transformation ou de Chara Change vu que les filles ne sont pas là..._ ' Elle ferme les poings et grince des dents avant de se mettre en position de combat, prête à défendre Amu avec ce qu'elle a. " Fait chier ! "

" Maa maa. " dit une voix ennuyer qu'Iruka reconnaît immédiatement. " Je ne me doutais pas que tu dirais des gros mots, Iruka-sensei. " Le Shugo Chara sort de la poche et se place devant Iruka et Amu en baillant.

Un grand sourire étire la bouche d'Iruka quand elle voit cette tignasse indomptable argenter. Ces yeux fins et ennuyés d'ont l'un est noir et l'autre rouge, il n'a pas le sharingan. La tenue d'Anbu mais sans les armures et les armes. Le masque toujours sur la moitié du visage, un livre douteux dans la main, des oreilles et une queue de loup argenter et un tatouage rouge sur le bras gauche.

Iruka pose ses mains sur les hanches en souriant avec amusement avant de dire avec raillerie " Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi le dernier de mes Shugo Charas, Kakashi-kun ? "

Amu lui lance un regard curieux, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Iruka a l'air de déjà connaitre son Shugo Chara alors qu'il vient à peine de sortir. Le loup argenté passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de répondre calmement " Maa, tu sais... j'étais dans mon œuf en train de penser au sens de la vie et quand j'ai voulu sortir, il y avait cette trace dans mon œuf, j'ai essayé de la nettoyer et nettoyer, encore et encore mais rien à faire. "

Amu en tombe dénue devant une réponse aussi débile. Iruka ricane avant de répondre " Tu étais en train de lire ton bouquin pervers, avoue. "

" ... Hai ! "

Amu s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Ikuto apparaît en Chara Change avec Yoru qui vole à ses côtés et fait une transformation. Il a un pantalon bleu foncé avec des bottes de la même couleur et des lanières noires enrouler autour de ses jambes. Des avant-bras de la même couleur et à sa main droite se trouvent de grandes griffes. Un haut très court, qui s'arrête en dessous de ses pectoraux, moulant bleu foncer avec au milieu une croix blanche et dans le dos. Une espèce de longue cape couper en deux et qui semble relier au haut d'Ikuto. Il atterrit gracieusement et se tourne silencieusement vers les filles en tenant dans sa main le Chara X.

Kakashi l'observe en fronçant des sourcils avant de dire en le pointant du doigt " ... ultra gay ! "

Iruka plaque sa main contre son front en soupirant, pas du tout étonner. ' _J'aurais du m'en douter..._ ' Amu ouvre grand la bouche, choquer. Ikuto fronce des sourcils, blesser dans son égo et énerver quand il entend dans sa tête Yoru qui est mort de rire, il referme l'œuf noir sur le Chara X. Cela réveille Iruka et Amu de leurs stupeurs et les trois autres œufs X s'éloignent de peur. " Ikuto...qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cet œuf ? " demande prudemment Iruka en surveillant l'œuf X dans la main du lycéen.

" Est-ce que c'est toi qui as mis des X sur tous ces œufs ? " demande Amu. " Yuki-Chan, Yamada-Kun, Maika-Chan... Les œufs du cœur de tout le monde... C'était toi ? " demande-t-elle en beuglant et Ikuto brise en un instant l'œuf dans sa main. Les filles ouvrent grand les yeux, complètement choquées de ce que vient de faire Ikuto. C'est à ce moment-là que leurs Shugo Charas respectives et Kiseki arrivent. Iruka regarde avec tristesse les morceaux de coquilles noires tomber au sol et disparaitre dans une fumer sombre, elle serre les poings et baisse la tête, laissant ses mèches de cheveux cacher son visage. ' _L'enfoirer..._ ' Amu regarde en tremblant les coquilles disparaitre avant de demandée " Le Chara à l'intérieur... Que va-t-il arriver à son propriétaire ? "

Un petit garçon plus loin, celui qui avait proclamé en salle qu'il deviendra lui aussi un chanteur plus tard, marche le dos courber avec sa mère inquiète en disant " Je le savais depuis le début... Il faut être réaliste, je ne serais jamais chanteur. "

" Maintenant tu le sais. " réponds sombrement Ikuto. " Même si nous ne les détruisons pas, la plupart des gens le font eux-mêmes sans s'en rendre compte. Les adultes fatigués que tu vois dans les rues sont tous comme ça. Ils ont jeté leur être profond depuis bien longtemps. "

Amu serre les poings elle aussi. " Ça ne se peut pas... Alors c'était vraiment toi. Tout est de ta faute ! " dit-elle en colère. Ikuto l'ignore et leur tourne le dos. " Je te déteste... Je te déteste ! "

Un lourd silence s'installe et les autres Gardiens arrivent à ce moment-là et les trois autres œufs X commencent à éclores eux aussi. Amu s'apprête à faire une transformation avec Ran quand tout le monde sens une aura très sombre et oppressante. Ikuto se fige sur place en sentant que toute cette aura est dirigée dans sa direction. Amu, les Gardiens, les Shugo Charas et les œufs X se tournent lentement vers Iruka.

La Shinobi tremble de rage sur place, les poings serrer et elle grince des dents. " Comment... as-tu...oser ? " dit-elle d'une voix grave et tremblante mais pas de peur, de pure férocité. Tout le monde présent fait plusieurs pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'Iruka qui les terrifient tous. Elle lève son visage et plante son regard noir, remplit de haine dans celui bleu de Ikuto. " Comment as-tu oser... BRISER LE RÊVE D'UN ENFANT ? " hurle-t-elle. Elle avance d'un pas et Ikuto recule par instinct ainsi que les Charas X qui reculent en tremblant. Iruka le pointe du doigt avant de proclamer avec agressivité. " Même si  
Easter met des X sur les œufs du monde entier, je les soignerais tous sans exception et je vous retrouverais pour vous botter les culs ! " Elle se tourne vers Kakashi avant de lui ordonner sèchement " Kakashi, transformation ! "

" Hai, hai. " réponds l'argenter en s'approchant d'elle.

" Watashi no Kokoro... Unlock ! " Une lueur argent les éblouies et entoure Iruka et Kakashi pendant quelques secondes avant de cesser. Ce tiens maintenant devant eux, un jeune homme de 14 ans. Ses cheveux châtains sont détachés et reposent sur ses épaules, son visage et dans le haut de son dos. Ses grands yeux noir et rouge regarde avec férocité le lycéen. Une queue de loup dans le dos et une paire d'oreilles sur la tête. Un haut noir sans manche et à colle rouler qui moule à la perfection ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux très bien dessinés, trop même pour un jeune adolescent de 14 ans. Un pantalon souple noir avec aux chevilles des bandages blancs. Des boots noirs aux pieds. Des longs gants noirs qui arrivent à ses gros biceps, dont un avec un bandage blanc et pour finir, un tatouage rouge sur son épaule gauche. " Chara Transformation: Okami Anbu ! "

Les Gardiens en on la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, entièrement choqués. " Iruka... c'est transformer en garçon..." murmure Kûkai en détaillant le jeune homme devant eux.

Yaya hoche de la tête et dit en rougissant " Et un sexy en plus de ça ! Regardez-moi ses muscles ! ". Amu rougie elle aussi en détaillant le corps purement athlétique d'Iruka. Iruka a toujours été un peu garçon manquer et elle lui a fait la remarque mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Iruka ferait un garçon aussi mignon.

Ikuto est gelé sur place devant l'adolescent face à lui. Si Iruka n'avait pas sa peau caramel et sa cicatrice sur le nez, il aurait cru que ça pourrait être une personne. Il doit bien s'avouer qu'Iruka est une magnifique personne, fille comme garçon. Il fronce des sourcils et secoue la tête ' _Me voila attirer par un garçon maintenant... C'est parce que c'est Iruka, rien de plus. Si ça avait été un autre garçon, ça ne m'aurait rien fait._ ' Iruka de tourne vers les œufs X qui s'envolent de peur, il tend la main et un livre à la couverture douteuse apparaît. Il l'ouvre à une page au hasard avant de dire " Suiryûdan no Jutsu ! " Un immense dragon fait d'eau sort du livre et s'élève gracieusement dans les airs avant de foncer vers les œufs X et de les avaler avec sa grande gueule et les purifie instantanément. Le dragon disparaît en laissant place à une petite pluie leur tombant dessus et les œufs repartent vers leurs propriétaires. Les Gardiens, les Shugo Charas et Ikuto n'en reviennent pas, cette technique est magnifique et très efficace.

En haut d'un bâtiment, Nikaidô, Utau et sa manageuse et un homme en costume observent la scène avec fascination, de peur ou d'appréciation. Iruka referme le livre qui disparaît ensuite et plonge son regard dans celui d'Ikuto. " Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on soit ennemis alors d'accord mais n'ose même plus t'approcher de moi ou même me parler sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, Tsukiyomi ! "

Ikuto sent comme un poignard transpercer son cœur quand il entend Iruka l'appeler par son nom de famille et entendre tant d'animosité dans sa voix à son encontre. Il est triste et s'en veut pour ce qu'il a fait mais ne l'avouera à personne. C'est son travail et il doit le faire coute que coute... même si ça veut dire que la personne dont il est attiré devienne son ennemi. Il hoche de la tête silencieusement avant de sauter et de disparaitre en sautant de toit en toit.

Iruka lâche un long soupir et de détransforme, triste elle aussi. Elle aimer bien Ikuto malgré son caractère difficile à cerner mais son acte est tout bonnement impardonnable. Les rêves sont très importants chers les shinobis, elle a réalisé son propre rêve de devenir professeur et elle est sur que tous ses anciens élèves et élèves actuelles réaliseront les leurs. Hinata et Tsunade s'approchent d'Iruka qui est très silencieuse et Kakashi vient se mettre aux côtés des filles. " Ça va Iruka- sensei ? " demande prudemment Tsunade en s'approchant d'elle.

Iruka hoche de la tête et prend une grande inspiration avant de réaliser quelque chose. Elle se tourne vers Hinata et lui dit tristement et avec panique " Désolée Hinata-chan, je sais que tu tiens énormément à Yoru et- "

Hinata la coupe en posant sa main sur sa bouche. " Ce n'est pas d... de votre faute, Iruka-sensei. Yoru-kun et m...moi savions dès le départ qu'ils se passeraient quelques c... chose comme ça... "

La Shinobi hoche de la tête avant de lui dire " De toute façon ce sont des histoires entre Ikuto et moi. Si toi et Yoru veut continuer de vous voir, je ne te l'interdirais pas. "

Le visage de Hinata s'illumine de joie à cette annonce même si elle se doutait qu'Iruka ne lui interdirait pas de continuer de fréquenter le Neko Chara. Kakashi s'approche discrètement de Tsunade pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille " Hinata-chan à une relation amoureuse avec l'ennemi ? "

Tsunade a un grand sourire avant de répondre " Hai, ils sont adorables tu verras. Tous les deux aussi innocent l'un que l'autre. "

Les gardiens et Amu viennent vers Iruka, très excités de ce qu'ils viennent de voir et ils ont tous hâte de rencontrés le nouveau Shugo Chara. " Wow, c'était trop cool Iruka-chi ! " beugle Yaya en s'agrippant à elle.

Iruka sourit amicalement en lui frottant la tête. " Merci. Au fait je vous présente Kakashi, mon dernier Shugo Chara. "

L'argenter pose deux doigts contre son front en disant " Yo ! Je suis Kakashi, je représente la loyauté d'Ikura et son envie de se décoincer sexuellement parlant ! "

La Shinobi rougie de la tête aux pieds et cache son visage avec ses mains. " Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure... Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie que maintenant..."

Amu et les Gardiens rougissent eux aussi et n'osent pas parler. Nadeshiko finit par raclée sa gorge et s'avance vers Kakashi en lui disant avec sympathie. " Bienvenue parmi nous, Kakashi-kun. "

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **En éspérant qu'il vous plaîse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

La famille Hinamori et Iruka sont tous à table habillés en yukata, Iruka opte pour un kimono gris et noir qui contraste parfaitement avec ses yeux et sa peau. Sur la table, une grande quantité de nourriture en tous genres est servis et Iruka se retient de ne pas se jeter sur les plats qui lui donnent l'eau à la bouche. Une atmosphère lourde est installée dans la pièce. " Et maintenant..." commence à dire Tsumugu et tout le monde hoche de la tête silencieusement. " En ce jour de nouvelle année... Ceci ! " fini-il sa phrase avec enthousiasme en montrant plusieurs enveloppes avec de l'argent dedans pour Iruka, Amu et Ami.

" Je me réjouis de passer une nouvelle année ensemble ! " annonce Ami, des étoiles plein les yeux en prenant son enveloppe.

Amu prend son enveloppe en cachant sa réjouissance au fond d'elle-même. " ... Merci. "

Iruka sourit affectueusement et prend elle aussi son enveloppe. " Merci, Tsumugu-san. " La sonnette de la porte retentit et Amu, la Shinobi et leurs Shugo Charas partent dehors pour rejoindre leurs amis.

" Bonne année, Amu-chi, Iruka-chi ! " annonce Yaya dans son yukata jaune et orange, elle a un petit sac rose a la main et elle a des chignons à la place de ses deux couettes et une fausse fourrure blanche autour du cou.

" J'attends avec impatience l'année à venir. " dit Nadeshiko dans son kimono bleu.

Tadase sourit amicalement, habiller d'un yukata pour hommes bleus. Il penche la tête légèrement sur le coter en disant en souriant timidement aux deux filles devant lui, surtout la rose " Bonne année Hinamori-san, Umino-san. "

Amu l'admire en rougissant et des étoiles plein les yeux, un grand sourire baka sur le visage. ' _Prince !_ '. Iruka lui donne un petit coup de coude pour la réveiller, elles souhaite elles aussi bonne année aux autres Gardiens et le groupe d'amis part au temple pour aller prier. Iruka et le reste du groupe tapé dans leurs mains plusieurs fois avant de commencer à faire leurs vœux pour l'année. ' _J'espère que j'aiderais un maximum les Gardiens à purifier autant d'œuf et de Chara X que possible et de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi._ '

" J'espère pouvoir p... passer une nouvelle année avec tous mes amis et Y...Yoru-kun. " prie Hinata en rougissant et en souriant.

" J'espère que je pourrais continuer de boire tranquillement et de gagner aux jeux d'argent ! " prie aussi Tsunade en souriant victorieusement.

" J'espère pouvoir passer mon année à pouvoir rigoler des autres et lire mes livres. " annonce Kakashi d'une voix ennuyée.

Iruka roule des yeux d'amusement, ses Shugo Charas ressemble beaucoup trop aux personnes qu'elle connaît réellement dans son village, elle a vraiment l'impression qu'ils sont là avec elle. Iruka lance un regard vers Amu qui rougit en priant, elle rigole silencieusement. ' _Je peux limite entendre ce qu'elle prie d'ici, un truc du genre " j'espère que je vais devenir plus proche de Tadasa-kun cette année "_ '. Ils vont ensuite vers un arbre ou des bouts de papier sont accroché, ils en retirent chacun un et l'ouvrent pour voir leur chance cette année. " Mauvaise chance ! " dit Iruka en lisant son bout de papier. Tadase a eu une bonne chance, Nadeshiko une normale chance, Yaya une bonne chance elle aussi, Kukai une mauvaise chance et Amu une questionnable chance.

" Pourquoi ne pas aller faire du shopping ? " propose Nadeshiko pour remotiver Amu.

" Bonne idée ! Beaucoup de kiosques ont été mis en place. " dit Tadase en cherchant quelque chose dans la manche de son kimono et sort un papier.

Yaya arrive derrière lui et dit en faisant des yeux larmoyant " Je suis jalouse ! J'ai envie de prendre une leçon de snowboard aussi.

" Malheureusement, cet évènement est seulement pour les cinquième et sixième année. "

" Chance questionnable... C'est définitivement que je vais en manquer bientôt. "

Iruka s'approche d'elle et pose sa main sur son épaule comme soutien moral. " Eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas trop de ce que la voyance dit. "

Kukai fait de même en disant " De toute façon, c'est presque faux. "

" Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça de vous deux... " répond Amu aux deux malchanceux du groupe.

Quelques temps plus tard, le jour pour partir en classe de neige est enfin arrivé, après avoir passé la route dans le bus à écouter une de leurs camarades de classe chanter... enfin chanter... leurs torturer les oreilles à beugler comme elle faisait, ils sont tous arrivés et se sont changé dans des combinaisons de ski. Nikaidô regarde aux alentours en mettant sa main vers son front pour faire visière. " Oh ? Je ne vois toujours pas notre coach. Pour cette leçon, votre instructeur sera la meilleure snowboardeuse du Japon, qui est attendu à gagner la médaille internationale du championnat. " Les élèves murmurent entre eux, surpris d'avoir une telle pointure qui va les enseignés. " Et elle a le même âge que vous, elle est si incroyable. "

Kukai réfléchit, il a déjà entendu parler de cette compétition et de cette personne. " Est-ce que c'est ... ? "

Nikaidô sourit en levant son doigt en l'air. " Oui ! Tori Mihuyu ! "

Les élèves sont tous impressionner, Iruka lève un sourcil, elle n'a jamais entendu parler de cette personne avant aujourd'hui. Elle se penche discrètement vers Amu et lui murmure à l'oreille " C'est qui ? "

" Je sais pas... " répond la rose.

" Mais j'ai entendu à la télévision qu'elle a une compétition aujourd'hui. " dit Nadeshiko aux côtés de Tadase et Kûkai.

" Hai, les préliminaires sont aujourd'hui et la finale demain mais elle est en retard... plutôt bizarre. " réponds Nikaidô en regardant autour de lui une nouvelle fois.

Le bonhomme de neige qui est à côté de Kukai commence à bouger tout seul et se brise d'un coup, laissant à la place une jeune fille châtain aux yeux bleus grelotter sur place. Elle place ses mains sur ses bras et les frottes pour se réchauffer un peu plus et dit d'une voix tremblante " C'était proche. Un peu plus longtemps et on m'aurait retrouvé morte de froid. "

Tout le monde présent l'observe avec surprise et n'ose plus bouger. " Um... tu es..." commence à demander Nikaidô.

La jeune fille lève ses deux pouces en l'air en répondant avec énergie " Tori Mihuyu ! Ravis de vous rencontrer ! " Iruka s'empêche de rigoler, ça lui rappelle quelqu'un, une personne aux gros sourcils et à la coupe au bol. La snowboardeuse penche la tête sur le coter quand elle remarque que personne ne lui répond. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Kakashi observe sérieusement la jeune fille avec les autres Shugo Chara, il fronce les sourcils avant de dire " Cette fille..." Ses compagnons hochent de la tête, ils ont eux aussi senti ce qu'il se passe.

Tori passe son temps à vouloir aider tout le monde à s'améliorer ou apprendre le snowboard. Pour Iruka, tout est une découverte, elle est rarement sortie du village depuis qu'elle est devenu professeur a l'académie et fait rarement des missions et ses missions ne l'ont jamais emmené vers un autre pays où il y a de la neige. Iruka regarde ce petit monde en souriant, heureuse de vivre tout ça. C'est comme des vacances pour elle. Elle monte sur son snowboard et se laisse glisser tranquillement en gardant un équilibre parfait pendant que les Shugo Charas s'installent dans une petite boîte tous ensemble pour faire de la luge.

Elle rejoint Amu qui vient de tomber et se relève péniblement et retombe en avant, la tête dans la neige. Tori arrive à ce moment-là et s'arrête à leurs niveaux. " Qu'elle est ton nom ? " demande-t-elle à la rose.

" Hinamori Amu. " répond-elle, toujours dans la neige.

Tori sourit énergiquement et lève ses deux pouces en l'air en lui faisant un clin d'œil. " La façon dont tu es tombée était bonne ! Bon style de chute ! " Iruka et Amu la regardent quelque peu surprise. " Si tu ne tombes pas correctement, tu ne seras pas capable de faire du snowboard non plus. Amu-chan, la façon dont tu as chuté était bonne." dit-elle en relevant ses pouces en l'air. Amu commence à être légèrement vexée et Iruka ricane dans son coin. ' _Définitivement comme Lee-kun et Gai-sensei._ ' Amu se relève et se place près d'Iruka pendant que Tori commence à leurs faire une petite leçon priver. " Compris ? Tourner comme ça. Tu le fais comme zoom ! " explique-t-elle en prenant une pose." Et ensuite, woosh ! " elle fait une nouvelle pose.

Iruka attrape son menton avec sa main et hoche de la tête. " Je vois ! On ne faisait pas comme ça nous. "

Amu se tourne vers elle, ahuri. " Tu arrives à comprendre ce qu'elle dit ? " lui murmure-t-elle.

" Évidemment ! C'est pourtant simple à comprendre. " répond Iruka en croisant les bras. Les enfants de l'académie et Naruto parlent de la même manière pour expliquer quelque chose et avec la pratique, elle arrive à comprendre facilement.

Ran avance vers Tori et bouge dans tous les sens devant elle mais ne voit aucune réaction. " Apparemment, elle ne nous voit pas. "

" Ce qui veut dire... " répond Miki.

" L'œuf n'est pas encore n... née. " finit Hinata en observant la jeune fille.

Amu et Iruka leurs lance un regard curieux, voulant en savoir plus sur leur comportement soudain. Tsunade croise les bras avant de répondre " Elle est sur le point de créer un œuf. "

" Et c'est un œuf très fort desu. " finit Su.

" Oh ? Vraiment ? " demande Amu, oubliant que Tori ne peut pas voir les Shugo Charas. Iruka plaque sa main contre son front face à l'étourderie de son amie.

" Amu-chan, est-ce que tu vie dans une sorte de fantaisie ? " demande Tori, surprise et inquiète pour la jeune fille. " Tu parles toute seule. "

Réalisant enfin son erreur, Amu bouge ses mains devant elle, gêner. " Ah, ce n'est rien, rien du tout ! " Elle place sa main derrière son crâne. " Oh, c'est vrai, Mihuyu-chan, tu..."

Tori la coupe en gesticulant sur place et en disant " Ouai ! Appelle-moi comme ça, c'est okay, okay ! " Les filles rigolent ensemble pendant que Iruka les observent en souriant. " Au fait ! Emmène tes amis m'encourager. Si je vois un groupe de personnes de mon âge m'encourager, mon courage va sonner ! "

Nikaidô qui passe derrière elles, se masse les fesses après une chute douloureuse. Il s'arrête de marcher quand il remarque une énergie prévenante de Tori." Cette fille ! Elle pourrait être... "

Le soir venue, Iruka et ses amis sont tous présent pour encourager Tori pour cet événement. Il y a une foule monstre autour de l'endroit où se déroule la compétition. Ils parlent tranquillement en attendant que la compétition commence mais Iruka repère un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Elle remarque plus loi, Tori en train de partir en snowboard. " Regardez par là-bas. "

" Je me demande ce qui ne va pas. " dit Tadase en la regardant partir.

" Je vais voir ! " annonce Amu avant de partir.

Les deux filles reviennent plusieurs minutes plus tard, pile au moment où la compétition commence. Amu leur explique ce qu'il sait passer avant que ce soit le tour de Tori de passer. La professionnelle a maintenant un Shugo Chara aussi. Tori fait un Chara Change pour être calme et elle s'élance. Elle fait une performance remarquable qui impressionne Iruka. Ses gestes sont maitrisé et professionnel et les figures sont incroyables.

Les Gardiens et Tori sont tous réunis dans une salle pour féliciter la réussite du tour préliminaire. Tori est plutôt nerveuse devant ce petit monde mais s'arrête de parler et pointe du doigt le groupe. " Tout le monde a des Gardiens qui les suivent ! "

" Nous suivre ? " demande Kukai quelque peu déconcerter.

Daiki a une veine qui apparaît sur son front et dit avec agacement " Ne le fait pas ressentir comme si nous étions des monstres ! "

Kiseki s'élève dans les airs et se place devant son visage en la pointant du doigt " C'est impoli ! "

" Désolée. " réponds Tori avant de regarder sa Shugo Chara qui fait la connaissance des autres Charas. " Dites ! Avec ces choses qui sont toujours avec vous, est-ce que ça ne vous embête pas ? "

" Ces choses ? " commencent à grogner en même temps Tsunade et Kiseki.

Amu sourit avant de répondre calmement " Je pensais comme ça en premier. Elles sont toujours dans le chemin. " Tsunade et Kiseki se tournent vers elle et gueulent mais ils se sont copieusement ignorés. " Depuis le début, mes Shugo Charas sont comme mes rêves. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on s'entende. "

" Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant nous sommes tous amis. Si tu as la moindre question, hésite pas à demander. " dit gentiment Kukai.

Tori hoche de la tête avant de les remercier. Elle explique ensuite qu'elle est toujours nerveuse quand on lui met un peu la pression, son esprit se vide à chaque fois. Les Gardiens lui donnent plusieurs manières pour se calmer avant la compétition avant qu'elle les emmènent avec elle pour qu'elle aille s'entrainer.

Nikaidô observe la scène cacher entre deux chapiteaux et à un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. " Je vais faire de vous deux les premières à tester mon expérimentation. " dit-il en regardant Tori et sa Shugo Chara.

Le lendemain, Tori sort de l'hôtel avec sa Shugo Chara, pas du tout stressé pour une fois. " Bonjour, bonjour ! " dit plus loin Nikaidô en venant dans leur direction. " Tu as vraiment été d'une grande aide hier pour notre classe. "

" Non, c'était amusant pour moi aussi. " répond-elle.

Nikaidô place sa main derrière la tête. " Je suis content d'entendre ça. C'est vrai ! Fait de ton mieux aujourd'hui et gagne la médaille. "

" Ouais, je vais essayer. " réponds Tori, confiante en elle-même.

" Non seulement ça ferait plaisir aux étudiants mais tout le monde au Japon attendent venant de la plus jeune compétiteur. " dit le sensei en commençant à partir.

Tori commence à être nerveuse et ce dit à elle-même " Attendent de moi ? Tout le monde au Japon ? "

" Ouais mais si tu perds, tout le monde sera extrêmement déçu. " Il tourne sa tête dans sa direction. " Tu ne feras jamais ça, non ? Si tu perds, ça sera comme une trahison pour tout le monde. "

Tori attend que ce soit son tour pour la compétition, elle est complètement nerveuse et fait des signes dans sa main pour se calmer mais rien à faire, elle se rappelle tout ce que les autres compétiteurs et Nikaidô lui on dit, elle n'écoute même plus sa Shugo Chara derrière que la prit de croire en elle mais malheureusement, elle est renfermée dans son œuf et il devient gris.

Nikaidô en profite pour ramasser l'œuf et partir avec. Les Gardiens regardent le grand écran et voient que quelque chose ne va définitivement pas avec Tori et décide d'aller la rejoindre pour faire leur enquête.

Les Gardiens trouvent Tori, accroupie dans la neige avec aucune trace d'énergie de Snoppe. Ils leur restent plus que 30 minutes avant que ce ne soit le tour de Tori de passer et le groupe décide de chercher la Shugo Chara pendant ce temps. Ils se mettent sur leurs snowboards et partent en se séparent en deux groupes pour chercher Snoppe.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Nikaidô est à son ordinateur en train de faire ses recherchent quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte du chalet. Il se lève et ce cache derrière le canapé et l'intrus entre. C'est un petit à lunettes, le grand fan d'Amu. Il est perdu et entre pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un pour lui indiquer la route. En trouvant personne, il s'apprête à partir mais un bruit de mouvement l'arrête. Il s'avance vers le bureau qui est recouvert d'un drap et le soulève. Il y a un œuf noir, il décide que ce n'est pas ses affaires et sort en courant de la cabane mais au passage, il débranche un fil.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Les Gardiens continuent leurs recherches quand il tombe sur la fan d'Amu et décide de l'amener à l'hôtel pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. " Tu es juste venue pour voir Amu-chan ? " demande Nadeshiko.

Le petit se met à rougir légèrement avant de répondre en souriant " Hai ! En regardant la télé chez ma grand-mère, j'ai vu Hinamori-sempai, alors j'ai pensé, comme je suis un fan de Hinamori-sempai, que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de venir ici ! "

Iruka le regarde attendrie, c'est si adorable. Elle se penche vers lui en lui donnant un mouchoir et lui demande " La maison de ta grand-mère est près d'ici ? "

Le petit accepte le mouchoir avant de répondre avec enthousiasme " En train, c'est à environ une heure. J'ai de la chance que ça ne soit pas trop loin. "

Les Gardiens rigolent légèrement devant tant d'adoration de la part du petit avant que Tadase reprenne les choses sérieuse. " Quoi qu'il en soit, comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? "

" Rien trouver. " soupire Iruka et les autres Gardiens n'ont rien trouvé non plus.

" Ne pas être capable de trouver juste un œuf... " commence à râler Kukai. " C'est vraiment pathétique pour des Gardiens ! "

" Excusez-moi. Vous cherchez un œuf ? " demande le petit à lunettes, ce qui attire l'attention d'Iruka.

Les Gardiens l'ignorent pendant que Iruka se penche vers lui. " Tu as vu un œuf ? " Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les enfants. Ils ont toujours le chic pour trouver des choses incongrues. Elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou ses élèves on ramenés des kunais, parchemin et encore plein d'autres choses perdues.

" Hai ! J'ai vu un œuf dans une cabane de montagne non loin d'ici. " Les Gardiens se tournent vers lui et le bombarde de questions, il se cache instinctivement derrière Iruka qui soupire d'agacement. Il finit par leur indiquer l'endroit où se trouve la cabane et le groupe sort de l'hôtel pour y aller.

" C'est bizarre..." dit Nikaidô sur son ordinateur. " La lecture de donner n'est plus stable. Il ne devrait pourtant pas y avoir d'erreurs dans ce programme. " Il arrête de taper sur les touches de son clavier et pose son menton sur sa main. " Peut-être qu'il y avait moins d'énergie à l'intérieur que je ne le pensais à l'origine. C'est vraiment un petit œuf finalement. " dit-il en jetant un regard à l'œuf X mais il réalise quelque chose. " C'est vrai ! Si je collecte l'énergie instable d'un œuf... " Il ricane avec malfaisance. " Continuer de chercher l'embryon même si je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve ? Je vais en finir avec cette stupide chasse au trésor. Si je ne peux pas le trouver, je n'ai qu'a en fabriquer un. L'embryon... je vais le créer de mes propres mains. "

Iruka est en Chara Change avec Kakashi, elle renifle les environs avec l'aide de l'argenter et sens une énergie familière. " Je sens l'odeur de Snoppe mais elle est différente. "

Kakashi hoche de la tête pour affirmer ses dires. " C'est un œuf X. "

" Un œuf X ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demande Amu.

Iruka renifle encore un peu et pointe du doigt un endroit plus haut dans la montagne en face d'eux. " Là-haut ! " Tout le monde remarque une cabane en bois.

" Allons-y ! " dit Tadase en commencent à courir, personne ne remarque cacher dans un buisson, un détecteur de mouvements.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Une alarme sonne sur un des ordinateurs de Nikaidô. Il se lève en râlant et regarde pas la fenêtre. Dehors, en train de courir dans la neige et qui arrive dans sa direction, les gardiens. Il s'approche du bureau et remarque le câble débrancher. Il range son matériel et part en laissant l'œuf X derrière qui fera une surprise à ses fouineurs de Gardiens.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Iruka cours avec ses amis, sans Chara Change et elle remarque du coin de l'œil la silhouette de quelqu'un qui a l'air de descendre de la montagne, dans la direction du chalet. Elle plisse un peu les yeux et elle ouvre la bouche, surprise. ' _Nikaidô-sensei ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_ ' Elle fronce des sourcils et continue de suivre ses amis. Ils arrivent devant le chalet et entrent. Il y a sur un bureau, quelques papiers, un ordinateur éteint mais surtout, un œuf X. " Snoppe desu ! " s'exclame Su.

" C'est vraiment faible mais je peux sentir la présence de Snoppe. " explique Tsunade en examinant un peu plus sérieusement l'œuf.

" On doit se dépêcher de la sauver. " dit Amu et s'approche mais une onde sombre apparaît et l'empêche de venir.

L'œuf éclot et un Chara X en sort. Il prend une grande inspiration et recrache une pluie de boules de neiges. " Snowboard ! "

Tout le monde sort du chalet grâce à l'aide de Tadase et de son Holy crown qui est un champ de forces dorées, comme un bouclier. Le Chara X sort en explosant une fenêtre et se tient face à eux. Iruka fronce des sourcils avant de se tourner vers la rose. " Amu, transformation. " La fille hoche de la tête.

" Watashi no kokoro... Unlock ! " disent en chœur Amu et Iruka, des lumières roses et mauves les entours et elles réapparaissent, transformer avec Ran et Hinata. " Chara Transformation: Mangetsu Hyuga ! / Amulet Heart ! "

Amu s'envole pour se tenir face au Chara X qui lui envoie une nouvelle attaque de boules de neige. Elle réussit à les bloquer grâce à l'aide de ses pompons. Kukai et Tadase décident eux aussi d'aider Amu mais le Chara X leur lance une attaque de boules de neige et ils s'écroulent au sol avec leur Charas, complètement démotiver. Amu retourne au sol et le Chara X la suit. Nadeshiko fait un Chara Change avec Temari et dès que le Chara X attaque, Nadeshiko sort sa lance et protège Iruka et Amu. " C'est l'ennemi le plus fort qu'on est eut à combattre jusqu'à présent. Amu-chan, dépêches-toi ! " dit Nadeshiko en faisant tourner sa lance.

Amu est pétrifiée sur place. " M... mais Kûkai-kun et Tadase-kun ne peuvent plus rien faire. "

Iruka arrive par-derrière et lui donne une gifle derrière la tête. " Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur Amu-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va arriver à Mifuyu si ça continue ? " Le Chara X grossit alors de plus en plus pour ressembler à un énorme bonhomme de neige. ' _Merde ! Ça va de plus en plus mal !_ ' pense Iruka en grincent des dents alors que le gigantesque Chara X avance vers eux. Iruka se met devant les filles et place son index et son majeur devant elle. Un grand cercle vert apparaît sous ses pieds ainsi que le yin et le yang. " Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou Protecteur ! " Elle bouge ses bras gracieusement, de plus en plus vite. Des filets bleus apparaissent et quand le grand Chara X heurte les filets, des ondes de choc électrique apparaissent et bloquent le chemin du Chara X, le propulsant plusieurs mètres plus loin. " Amu-chan, maintenant ! "

Amu place ses mains près de son Humpty Lock " Negative Heart. " et les avance d'un coup. " Lock On ! " Des vagues de cœurs sorte de L'Humpty Lock et charge le Chara X. " Open Heart ! "

" Snowboard ! " hurle le Chara X et le grand X rouge sur sa tête explose en morceaux. Snoppe apparaît alors purifiée. " Amu-chan, merci ! "

Amu soupire avant de lui dire de retourner voir Tori. Elle soupire de nouveau en baissant les épaules " Yokataaa ! "

Kukai, Tadase, Daiki et Kiseki se relèvent en ce massant la tête, ils ne savent pas du tous ce qu'il sait passer depuis qu'ils ont été frapper par les boules de neige. " MON AMBITION REVIT ! " beugle Kiseki, les flammes de la passion l'entourent.

Tsunade ricane avant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui taper dans le dos. " C'est bon de te revoir Gaki, même si tu en énervant. "

Kiseki rougie légèrement avant de la pointer du doigt. " Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Baba ! "

Les Gardiens regardent en rigolant les deux Charas se disputer entre eux mais ils ne remarquent pas la personne qui les observe de loin. Ils reviennent juste à temps quand c'est le tour de Tori de passer et elle est avec Snoppe pour leurs soulagements. Elle s'étire et se lance sur la piste, fait des sautes et des figures encore plus incroyables et impressionnantes que ce qu'ils ont vu à l'entrainement et elle gagne la finale haut la main.

Iruka, Amu, les Gardiens et Tori sont maintenant devant les cars pour que les gardiens puissent rentrer chez eux. " Merci pour tout. "

Tadase sourit amicalement avant de répondre calmement " On dirait que tu as été sélectionnée pour faire partie de l'équipe internationale. "

Tori rigole de gène et en rougissant. " C'est seulement grâce à vous, les amis. " Elle pose son regard vers les Shugo Charas qui disent au revoir à Snoppe et reporte son attention vers la rose. " Amu-chan. Je suis contente de vous avoir tous rencontrés. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes d'un coup ? " demande Amu un peu gênée elle aussi, elle penche la tête sur le coter et sourit amicalement. " On dirait que tu crois qu'on ne se reverra plus. "

Tori sourit à son tour. " Tu as raison. " Elle rigole avant de fermer le poing et dit avec enthousiasme " Et puis, il faudra bien que je continue de t'apprendre le snowboard l'année prochaine. Zoom ! " finit-elle en faisant une pause amusante ce qui fait rire le groupe.

Tout le monde est dans les bus et Iruka se retrouve installer à côté de Nikaidô qui a une couverture sur lui et un bandeau sur les yeux et dort à point fermer. Elle l'observe sévèrement en fronçant des sourcils. ' _Je suis persuadé que c'était bien Nikaidô-sensei que j'ai vu. Ce pourrait-il que la personne qui réveille les œufs X jusqu'à maintenant soit lui... Après tout, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il est arrivé pas longtemps après moi et les œufs et Chara X se sont mis alors à apparaitre... Tout cela me fait un peu penser à Mizuki..._ ' pense-t-elle sombrement mais ce fait couper quand la même fille de leur classe se lève avec le micro a la main et se remet à chanter la chanson d'Utau pour le grand malheur des passagers.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Ami, Amu et Iruka sont installés sur le canapé du salon en regardant la télévision, elles regardent une émission populaire qui est basée sur des tours de magies spectaculaire. Un jeune magicien du nom de Zero hypnotise Utau qui est l'invitée de l'émission. Il lui ordonne de monter sur un escalier présent pour le numéro et de sauter dans une cage où est présent un lion qui grogne menacement.

Iruka avale sa salive, complètement obnubiler par ce qu'il se passe a l'écran. ' _Non... Il va vraiment lui ordonner de sautée ?..._ ' Et effectivement, Utau saute et dès qu'elle s'apprête à entrer dans la cage, elle disparaît et plein de papillons apparaissent et s'envolent. " Wow ! " souffle la Shinobi, elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose dans le genre avant.

Le lendemain, Iruka et Amu sont en salle de classe avec leurs camarades et Nikaidô qui leur fait faire un contrôle. Iruka finit son contrôle rapidement et observe Nikaidô qui lit tranquillement sur son bureau en attendant. ' _Je suis presque sûr que c'est lui que j'ai aperçu la dernière fois..._ ' pense-t-elle, le visage sévère. Nikaidô relève la tête et remarque qu'Iruka l'observe. Il lui fait un petit sourire amical qu'Iruka lui rend faussement. Kakashi, Tsunade et Hinata observent l'échange, la Shinobi leur a fait part de ses soupçons sur Nikaidô. Ils savent que si Iruka dit l'avoir vu, c'est que c'est surement vrai, elle a les yeux très vifs après tout. " On devra faire attention à lui maintenant. " murmure Kakashi, assit sur la table, son livre a la main mais ne le lit pas. " Il y a quelque chose cher lui qui me dérange. "

" Hai. " réponds Tsunade sur le même ton. " Il est beaucoup trop gentil pour que ce soit vrai... Prenez exemple sur Mizuki, il faisait son gentil en face de tout le monde mais c'était un pur connard dans le fond. "

Hinata fronce des sourcils à cause de tous ces gros mots mais elle hoche de la tête. " Vous devriez faire p... part de vos soupçons aux a... autres Iruka-sensei. " Iruka les écoutent silencieusement et hoche de la tête avant de regarder par la fenêtre et penser encore à tout cela.

Pendant une des pauses de la journée, les deux filles sortent de la salle de classe et marchent silencieusement vers le jardin royal. Amu et ses Shugo Charas ont bien remarqué que quelque chose occupe l'esprit d'Iruka et ses Charas. Elle ne l'a même pas écoutée quand elle lui parler. ' _Ça doit être quelque chose de grave.._.' en déduit Amu. Iruka ouvre la porte du jardin avec détermination et avance le pas rapide en annonçant d'une voix forte et claire " J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. " mais s'arrête quand elle remarque qu'il y a une autre personne avec les Gardiens.

Amu se fige sur place quand elle reconnaît la personne au grand chapeau rouge avec un grand Z jaune dessus, ce masque blanc et ce costume très reconnaissable. Elle le pointe de son doigt tremblant en bégayant " Z-Z-Z-Z- "

Yaya se jette sur elle en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche tendit que Kûkai attrape son bras qui pointait le magicien. " Calme-toi, Hinamori, je vais t'expliquer. "

Iruka et son amie s'installent à leurs chaises et elles écoutent les explications sur la situation. La Shinobi hoche de la tête et Amu en reste sans voix. Le magicien retire son chapeau et son masque pour révéler de beaux cheveux châtains clairs brillants et de grands yeux violets. " Je suis Nakagura Takuya et je suis en quatrième année dans la classe étoile. "

Amu continue de l'observer avec de grands yeux ronds, stupéfaite. " Je ne savais pas que Zero était étudiant ici. "

Takuya reste assit, le dos droit sur la chaise et ses mains sur ses cuisses. " Depuis que Zero est devenu un curieux et mystérieux personnage, la seule personne qui est au courant à l'école est le président du conseil d'administration. "

Iruka entrelace ses doigts ensemble et pose son menton sur ses mains en demandant sérieusement " Tu es sûr que c'est bon de nous parler de ton secret ? "

Tadase se tourne vers elle et lui lance un sourire amical avant de lui expliquer " Takuya-kun nous a fait confiance et nous a révélé son identité. "

" Il a dit qu'il voulait nous montrer sa magie. " enchérit Nadeshiko qui est assise à côté d'Amu qui les observent parler.

" Pourquoi ? " demande Amu.

Yaya tient fièrement dans ses mains un autographe du petit magicien et elle sourit de toutes ses dents. " Qui se préoccupe de savoir pourquoi ? Regarder, j'ai même eu un autographe ! "

Kûkai qui est debout et à sa main poser sur la chaise où est assis Takuya répond avec engouement " Nous allons voir la magie de Zero de nos propres yeux et on est les seuls à connaître son identité ! "

Amu fronce légèrement des sourcils et rougie. " Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop excités . C'est juste un autographe. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. " Elle joint ses mains entre elles sur ses jambes et gigote sur sa chaise avec gêne. " Mais comme Ami est une grande fan, j'en veux bien un aussi. " Elle tend alors une grande feuille blanche vers le petit magicien.

Tout le monde rigole légèrement en écoutant Yaya et Kûkai taquiner Amu mais Tadase et Iruka remarquent la mine sombre de Takuya. " Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire d'abord. " propose Iruka avant de sourire amicalement pour mettre le jeune garçon en confiance. " Takuya-kun, il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu voudrais nous dires ? "

Le jeune magicien regarde vers le sol de honte avant de hocher de la tête et de plonger ses yeux violets dans ceux noirs de Iruka, il se détend légèrement quand il remarque la Gardienne qui lui sourit encouragement. " Eh bien... " Il commence alors à expliquer son problème.

Amu plaque ses mains contre la surface blanche de la table, abasourdie et déçue. " La magie de Zero c'est du chiqué ? Même le tour de magie avec le lion hier ? "

" Hai. " réponds presque en murmurant de tristesse Takuya. " La caméra s'est arrêté avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cage. Ensuite, ils ont ajouté les effets graphiques. "

Kûkai pose ses mains sur sa taille avant de dire déçu " A cause de toi, j'ai vraiment bâclé mon contrôle aujourd'hui. "

" Je suis choquée ! " beugle Yaya de déception. " Je n'ai plus besoin de cette signature ! " annonce t-elle avant de jeter derrière elle l'autographe par terre.

Nadeshiko fronce des sourcils en voyant le comportement de son amie. " Yaya-chan, c'était méchant. "

La Gardienne à couettes gonfle les joues. " Mais, je ne suis pas contente d'avoir un autographe venant d'un magicien frauduleux ! "

La veine sur le front d'Iruka apparaît et elle se lève en plaquant elle aussi ses mains sur la table, la faisant trembler. " J'ai vraiment honte de vous, Yaya-chan, Kûkai-kun ! " Les deux visés commencent à trembler légèrement et s'éloignent d'un pas en arrière. Iruka est énervée et contre eux en plus de ça, ils vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure. " On n'est pas là pour le juger sur ses fautes je vous rappelle mais pour aider les étudiants de notre école qui en on besoin ! "

Yaya et Kûkai détournent le regard en baissant les épaules, honteux de leurs comportements. Takuya regarde Iruka en souriant légèrement et sort un jeu de cartes et les mélanges avec adresse et les poses sur la table avant d'expliquer mieux son cas. " Quand j'ai commencé, j'utilisais de la vraie magie mais comme je suis devenu plus populaire et que j'ai eu encore plus de travail... Mon manager m'a dit que les spectateurs veulent un spectacle flashy ! Je n'étais plus autorisé à faire de la magie sur scène. Si j'avais montré ma magie à mes amis, ils se seraient rendu compte que je suis Zero. Mais je veux voir le visage des gens s'illuminer en voyant ma magie. "

Iruka le regarde avec tristesse et compassion, ça doit être dur d'être interdit de faire ce qu'on aime. " C'est pour ça que tu es venue nous voir ? " Le jeune magicien hoche de la tête tristement.

Kûkai plaque ses mains entre elle et se courbe en avant. " Je m'excuse. J'en ai trop dit. Je suis désolé. " Il se tourne vers Yaya qui ne dit pas un mot et la regarde scandaliser. " Tu devrais t'excuser aussi ! "

Yaya rougie et tourne la tête pour ne pas les regardés. " Yaya ne s'excusera pas ! " Elle ouvre un œil vers eux et trouve Iruka en train de la foudroyer du regard, un long frisson d'effroi la parcourt et elle essaye alors de se rattraper pour ne pas que la châtain l'engueule ou pire, la punisse, elle sait qu'Iruka en est capable. " Mais ! S'il ne veut plus faire de fausse magie, il n'a qu'à arrêter d'être Zero ! "

" Tu as raison. " réponds tristement Takuya. " Mais devenir magicien, c'était mon rêve. Bien que mon rêve soit devenu réalité, je me demande pourquoi ça fait si mal. "

Le soir, Iruka est dans le parc en train de s'entraîner avec ses Shugo Charas. Elle est en transformation avec Kakashi et elle combat contre Hinata et Tsunade pour pouvoir améliorer ses attaques en transformation avec l'argenter. " Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour Takuya-kun. " dit Iruka en évitant un coup de Tsunade et lui en donne un.

La blonde évite le coup et dit pendant que Hinata lance une nouvelle attaque " Et tu proposes quoi ? "

Iruka esquive du mieux qu'il peut les attaques rapides d'Hinata " Je sais pas mais il ne faut pas qu'il baisse les bras maintenant qu'il vient de réaliser son rêve. " Il s'arrête et halète un peu avant d'essuyer la sueur sur son front. " Je sais ce que je dis. J'ai réalisez-moi aussi mon rêve de devenir professeur à l'académie mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on te met des bâtons dans les roues qu'il faut abandonner. Combien de fois j'ai voulu étrangler mes élèves ou des parents mais j'ai tenu et j'en suis ressortie plus fort. " Il s'assoit par terre et boit l'eau fraiche dans sa gourde avant qu'une idée lui vienne en tête. " Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! " Iruka et ses Shugo Charas rentrent en vitesse chez eux, elle se lave et se met en pyjama avant d'ouvrir avec fracas la porte de la chambre d'Amu qui dormait paisiblement. " Amu ! Demain réunion avec les Gardiens, j'ai un plan ! " La rose et ses Shugo Charas la regardent avec de grands yeux ronds et encore endormie et hochent de la tête silencieusement.

Le lendemain, après avoir prévenu les autres, Iruka et Amu retrouvent leurs amis dans un café et Iruka explique son plan aux Gardiens qui hochent de la tête avec excitation. Iruka et Amu vont ensuite chez Nadeshiko. Le plan d'Iruka est simple, créer un nouveau personnage pour le jeune magicien. Miki s'occupe de faire le costume et Amu avec un Chara Change avec Su de faire le costume blanc et dorer.

Les élèves de l'école sont agglutiné devant le panneau d'affichage ou une affiche est présentée. Ils organisent un spectacle de magie après les cours et les élèves en sont très excités. Une grande scène est installée dans le parc de l'école et presque tous les élèves son présent pour l'évènement. Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kûkai et Nadeshiko arrive sur scène en souriant. " À tous les élèves : Merci de vous êtes rassemblés ici aussi rapidement. Nous allons commencer l'évènement organisé par- " commence à dire Tadase mais il se fait couper par Yaya.

" Tout le monde connaît Zero le magicien, n'est-ce pas . Le secret c'est que Zero a un rival que personne ne connaît. " annonce t-elle avec enthousiasme. Les élèves se regardent en murmurant de curiosité.

Kûkai décide alors de prendre le relai. " Si vous pensez que c'est faux, alors regardez là-haut ! " dit-il en pointant du doigt le haut d'un bâtiment.

Une personne habillée de blanc et d'or se tient là, fièrement et disparaît dans une fumer rose avant de réapparaitre sur scène. " Mon nom est Shining Zero ! Je suis arrivé ici grâce à la magie de la lumière ! " Tous les élèves l'applaudissent et l'encouragent.

Sur le toit, Iruka est assise dans le costume de Shining Zero et sourit chaleureusement quand elle entend les acclamations. " Ça s'est bien passé on dirait. "

Tsunade vole vers elle et lui tape l'épaule en souriant. " Bien jouer Iruka-sensei ! "

Iruka leur sourit avant d'enlever le chapeau et de regarder discrètement le spectacle en encouragent mentalement le jeune garçon qui lance un regard dans sa direction en souriant. Il fait son spectacle devant les élèves qui le regarde avec admiration. Il fait apparaitre des oiseaux, fait augmenter le nombre de balles dans une assiette, fait disparaitre des objets, beaucoup de choses. ' _Merci Umino-sempai ! Je vais m'amuser autant que possible grâce à ce déguisement d'un jour !_ ' Les Gardiens places sur scène de grandes cartes de jeux et Iruka apparait dedans comme par magie en souriant. " Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui. C'était Shining Zero et les Gardiens ! Merci encore ! "

À la fin de la journée, les Gardiens et le jeune magicien sont dans le jardin royal en train de boire un jus de fruit pour fêter la réussite du spectacle. Iruka rigole et pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. " Takuya-kun, tu t'es bien amusé ? "

Le magicien lui rend son sourire avant de lui répondre avec bonheur " Hai ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix. " Devant le regard interrogatif de sa sempai, il décide d'expliquer un peu plus. " Mon ami, Zero. J'avais un ami imaginaire, Zero. C'est lui qui m'a donné ce nom de scène. "

" Un Shugo Chara ? " murmure Tadase à Kûkai qui hoche de la tête.

" Quand mon rêve est devenu réalité et que j'ai arrêtée de sourire, il a commencé à me détester. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, je n'ai plus été capable de le voir. " Iruka le regarde tristement et en conclut que c'est surement car il doute de lui-même qu'il ne peut plus le voir. " Mais aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu sa voix. ' Souris, souris ' il a dit. "

Un œuf rouge avec des cartes apparaît à ses cotés et s'ouvre, un Shugo Chara à l'intérieur pause son doigt contre sa bouche pour leur indiquer de ne rien dire. Iruka hoche de la tête avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux châtains du jeune magicien. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu pourras revoir Zero ! "

Il la regarde avec espoir et devant le visage sincère de sa sempai, il sourit en hochant de la tête vigoureusement. " Hai ! "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, Nikaidô est en train de faire des recherches sur Takuya. " Les Charas X qui naissent des enfants qui ont certains dons sont quelque peu différents de ceux qui naissent d'enfants ordinaires. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez me fournir des données pour faire avancer mes recherches. "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Après la petite fête, les Gardiens ranges et nettoient joyeusement le jardin royal pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Iruka nettoie les tables quand elle se rappelle de quelque chose. " MERDE ! J'ai oublié de vous parler de Nikaidô-sensei ! "

" Que veux-tu dire ? " demande Tadase avec de la vaisselle en main.

" En faite... "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Takuya sort de l'école le cœur plus léger que d'habitude mais quelqu'un l'attend. " Sensei ? " demande-t-il en voyant que c'est Nikaidô.

" Salut Takuya-kun ! Je vais t'emmener au studio d'enregistrement. C'est le président qui me l'a demandé. " explique Nikaidô en essayant de paraître le plus gentil possible.

Le jeune magicien penche la tête sur le coter, surpris. " Le président a fait ça ? "

Nikaidô hoche de la tête avant de pointer du doigt sa voiture. " Viens, on y va ! "

 **aaaaaaaa**

" Mr. Nikaidô sortait de la cabane dans la montagne ?" beugle Kûkai, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Iruka hoche lentement de la tête avant de dire sérieusement " Je suis presque sûr que c'était lui mais j'ai peut-être faux... "

Nadeshiko se tourne vers elle avec un nouveau regard dans les yeux en réalisant tous ça. " Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Mr. Nikaidô était présent au concert de Hoshina Utau et aussi pendant les leçons de snowboard. "

" Ce n'est pas tout. " annonce sérieusement Tadase en réfléchissant. " Le moment ou les œufs X et les Charas X ont commencé à apparaitre en masse et le moment où Nikaidô-sensei a été transféré dans notre école, coïncident parfaitement. "

" Dites, Takuya-kun n'est pas en danger, n'est-ce pas ? " demande apeurée Yaya.

Ils sortent en courant de l'école et prennent un taxi pour aller devant le bureau de télévision où est leur jeune ami magicien mais la sécurité les empêche d'avancer. " S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous passer. " demande Iruka en regardant ses amies essayer de forcer le passage et elle voit derrière leur professeur. " Nikaidô-sensei ! "

Il les regardent en souriant un peu narquoisement, content de voir qu'ils ne peuvent pas passer. " Salut, Umimo Iruka-san. "

La shinobi grince des dents avant de grogner " Où est Takuya-kun ? "

Nikaidô hausse des épaules avant de répondre " Qui sait ? Je me demande où il peut bien être. " Il sourit une dernière fois avant de commencer à partir.

' _Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça_ ! ' se dit Iruka avant de commencer elle aussi de forcer le passage et de lancer un regard dur au professeur et Amu de lui demander " Nikaidô-sensei, est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes derrière tous ces œufs X ? "

Une explosion survient dans l'étage le plus haut du bâtiment. Iruka en profite pour sauter dans les airs, poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'un des gardes et se propulse plusieurs mètres plus loin. " Je reviens ! " dit-elle avant de courir façon Shinobi et de disparaitre de leurs vues en quelques secondes sous les regards impressionnés de ses amis et de la sécurité.

Elle entre dans la salle d'où vient l'explosion et voit un Chara X. " C'est l'instant X ! " dit-il, dos à eux.

" Dit comme ça, ça paraît sexuel..." murmure Kakashi en ricanant derrière son masque.

Iruka, Tsunade et Hinata le regardent avec exaspération avant de remarquer Takuya, évanouie dans les décombres. " Black magic ! " beugle le Chara X en leur lançant une rafale de cartes.

Iruka l'évite avec facilité avant de focaliser son attention sur leur attaquant. " Je parie que c'est cette enflure de Nikaidô qui est derrière tout ça ! " beugle Iruka.

" Tout le monde veut un spectacle Flashy ! Personne ne veut voir de la magie de pacotille ! " dit la voix tourmenter de Takuya.

" Tu rigoles ? " demande Iruka en serrant des poings. " Tu peux m'expliquer c'était quoi tous ces sourires tout à l'heure ? Tout le public et même ton propre sourire ? Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres mais de tous, c'était le tient le plus resplendissant ! Ta magie est authentique ! Tu fais de la vraie magie ! Et tu n'as jamais été aussi éblouissant que cette après-midi. "

Le Chara X arrête d'attaquer sous le choc et la regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. Tsunade arrive à ses côtés en souriant. " Iruka-sensei. "

La Shinobi hoche de la tête. " Watashi no kokoro... Unlock ! ". Une lumière verte les entours pendant quelques secondes et Iruka apparaît dans sa tenue sexy d'infirmière, ce qui fait siffler Kakashi. " Chara Transphormation: Hokage Arashi ! "

" Il faut faire vite Iruka-sensei, des gens arrivent. " dit Tsunade dans la tête d'Iruka qui hoche de la tête, comprenant la situation urgente.

" Black magic ! " dit le Chara X en lançant une nouvelle fois des cartes dans sa direction à plusieurs reprises mais Iruka les évite à chaque fois.

La Shinobi sourit alors malicieusement. " Maintenant c'est notre tour. " Elle lève son poing en l'air, produisant une lueur verte autour de sa main. " Shinpi yashi ! " et elle s'élance à toute vitesse vers le Chara X qui se fige de choc et lui donne un grand coup de la palme de sa main sur le Chara X, l'entourant de la lueur verte et le purifie en faisant éclater le X sur son front.

" Merci Iruka-chan ! " dit le petit Zero en apparaissant.

Iruka soupire de soulagement en posant sa main contre son cœur. " Yokata... On a failli ne pas te sauver à temps. " Elle se détransforme quand elle entend des bruits de pas arriver dans sa direction. Elle se tourne et constate que ce sont les autres Gardiens.

Takuya commence à grogner, alertant Iruka qu'il va se réveiller et elle se rue à son chevet. Le jeune magicien regarde autour de lui, le regard encore embrumer mais ce réveil en une seconde quand il voit son Shugo Chara devant lui. " Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Takuya ! Souris ! Souris ! "

Un visage de pur bonheur se dessine sur les traits enfantins du jeune magicien. " Zero ! " dit-il de pur extasie.

Iruka observent leurs réunions en souriant chaleureusement mais devient grave quand elle pense au sensei. ' _J'en étais sûr... Celui qui met des X sur les œufs n'est autre que Nikaidô..._ '

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Iruka et ses Shugo Charas sont à la plage pour s'entrainer tranquillement et penser à ce qu'il c'est passer. Nikaidô a essayé de rendre l'œuf de Kûkai en œuf X mais il n'y est pas arrivé et elle n'était malheureusement pas là. Elle a dû rester à la maison car Ami était malade et il n'y avait personne pour la garder. Il y a eu ensuite le rendez-vous d'Amu avec Tadase. Sa jeune amie lui a raconté tout en détaille, à quel point Tadase était mignon, gentil, la petite fille perdue et qui ne voulait plus lâcher le Roi et Yoru qui est venue la voir avec la clé qui ouvre son cadenas. Amu a aussi vu Ikuto et l'a aidé à récupérer sa clé qu'avait été prise par un œuf X, Amu lui a même avouée qu'elle trouve le lycéen plutôt mignon, ce qui a rendu Iruka un peu jalouse.

La Shinobi est sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, habiller d'un haut de maillot de bain et d'un pantacourt. Les gens qui passent la regardent bizarrement car il fait plutôt froid en cette saison mais Iruka s'en moque, elle a chaud à force de s'entrainer. Elle a placé son bandeau devant ses yeux et se concentre sur ses sens pour essayer de repérer d'où ses Shugo Charas vont attaquer mais l'entrainement n'avance pas beaucoup, elle est trop prise dans ses pensées. Tsunade grogne avant de réussir à lui donner un coup sur la tête. " Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin Iruka-sensei ? Tu n'es pas aussi distraite normalement ! "

La shinobi se masse l'arrière de la tête en fixant son regard vers le sol. " Désolée... j'ai l'esprit occuper en ce moment... "

Kakashi sort son livre avant de ce placer sur son épaule. " Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? " Hinata, concerner par la jeune châtain elle aussi, vient s'installer sur son autre épaule et la regarde avec inquiétude.

Iruka soupire avant de laisser son regard vagabonder vers l'horizon. " Il c'est passer beaucoup de choses ses derniers temps. Nikaidô-sensei qui est en fait un ennemi et c'est lui qui met les X sur les œufs, et... " elle s'arrête de parler et regarde ses pieds tristement.

" V... Votre dispute avec Ikuto-san ? " demande Hinata, triste elle aussi, elle n'a pas revu Yoru depuis la dispute entre Iruka et le lycéen et il lui manque beaucoup.

" Est-ce que tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ? Vu qu'Amu-chan t'a dit qu'elle le trouver à son gout. " demande Tsunade en ce posant sur sa tête et en faisant apparaitre une bouteille de saké.

La Shinobi rougie légèrement avant de ricaner, ce qui provoque à gailler la curiosité de ses Charas. " Peut-être... Il faut bien avouer qu'Ikuto est plutôt beau garçon et qu'il a un caractère spécial et qui attire, mais..." Elle perd son sourire à nouveau et regarde ses mains. " Il a 17 ans et j'en ai 26... un jour ou l'autre, je finirai bien par rentrer chez moi, je sais que ceux de Konoha vont trouver une solution si j'en n'est pas, surtout avec Naruto, il ne lâchera rien... " Elle soupire avant de relever sa tête et regarder le ciel. " Je ne peux pas m'attacher à lui romantiquement... Si je rentre chez moi, ça me briserait le cœur de devoir l'abandonner alors, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Qu'il s'intéresse à d'autres filles et qu'on reste ennemis. Ce sera moins douloureux quand je partirais. " Kakashi, Tsunade et Hinata la regardent avec tristesse. N'importe quel jeune adolescent ou jeune adulte aurait surement sauté sur l'occasion s'ils trouvent quelqu'un qu'ils aiment, ils se seraient pas privé mais Iruka fait le contraire. Elle sait ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher et elle ne veut plus revivre ça. Iruka claque ses mains contre ses joues avant de se lever et de se tourner vers ses Shugo Charas et dire avec détermination " Bon, on reprend l'entrainement ? "

Quelque temps plus tard, Iruka et la famille Hinamori sont dans un grand parc pour le travail de Tsumugu. Le père n'arrête pas pour le moment de les prendre elle, Amu et Ami en photo plutôt que de se concentrer sur son travail, ce qui amuse Iruka et Ami mais Amu trouve ça plutôt embêtant. Midori est assise sur un emplacement pour manger et regarde son mari prendre des photos avec enthousiasme, elle rigole avant de décider de l'interrompre. " Papa, tu es sûr de seulement vouloir prendre des photos d'Amu, Ami et Iruka ? On n'est pas venu là pour travailler ? "

" Oh ! C'est vrai ! " dit Tsumugu avant de ranger son appareil numérique et de mettre à son cou un appareil plus sophistiquer pour son travail. Il se tient debout et ferme les yeux pour écouter les environs.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ? " demande Amu en ce tenant à côté d'Iruka qui tient la main d'Ami.

Son père met son doigt contre sa bouche, leurs indiquant de ne plus faire le moindre bruit. Il continue de tendre l'oreille et entend le chant d'un oiseau. " Par ici. " Le petit groupe s'aventure un peu plus loin dans la forêt avant que le père arrête de marcher et fixe un endroit précis. Iruka regarde elle aussi dans la direction et voit un oiseau blanc, noir et rouge sur le tronc d'un arbre. " Regardez là-haut. C'est un Pic-Epeiche. " Il place son appareil photo près de son visage et pend plusieurs photos en réglant en même temps l'objectif et le zoom pour une meilleure photo. Les photos fini, ils remontent en voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Ami est installée dans son rehausseur et dort paisiblement pendant que Amu et Iruka regardent par la fenêtre. " Aujourd'hui ça m'a rappelé mon premier rancard avec Mama. "

Midori place ses mains sur ses joues en rougissant et en disant d'une voix enjouer " On était allés au parc ensemble ! "

" J'étais vraiment nerveux ! "

" Tu as trébuché devant tout le monde ! "

" Oui, oui. Ensuite on a mangé des glaces au parc non ? "

" Oui oui. "

" Et après ça, on a pris des photos sur l'herbe, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, oui. "

Iruka écoute cela en rigolant dans son coin. ' _Qu'ils sont mignons. Toujours autant amoureux comme au premier jour l'un de l'autre après toutes ces années. J'espère que je pourrais vivre une histoire semblable plus tard !_ ' pense avec espoir Iruka en regardant le couple devant et elle peut limite voir des cœurs autour d'eux.

" Mama portait une magnifique robe blanche ! "

" Oui, oui. " réponds Midori mais l'instant d'après, une aura sombre se dégage d'elle. Pas aussi effrayant qu'Iruka mais proche. " Je ne portais pas du tout ce genre de vêtements. " Tsumugu blêmit en une seconde mais fait comme si de rien n'était. " Avec qui m'as-tu confondu ? "

Le père commence à trembler sur place mais essaye de se rattraper comme il le peut. " Tu as mal compris ! Hum, je pense qu'a ce moment-là, c'était... "

" TU NE T'EN SOUVIENS PAS DU TOUT ! " hurle de colère Midori. Kakashi plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles sensibles en couinant, Hinata se cache derrière Iruka qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce et Tsunade essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était. _' Ah, c'est comme ça que me voient les autres ?_ ' se demande Iruka. Ils arrivent enfin devant la maison et la mère sort comme une furie de la voiture. " Papa, tu es toujours comme ça ! " dit-elle en faisant claquer la portière de la voiture.

Tsumugu sort les larmes aux yeux et essaye de la calmer comme il peut. " Tu n'es pas obligée de te mettre dans un tel état ! " Iruka secoue légèrement l'épaule d'Ami pour la réveiller pendant que Amu regarde ses parents se disputer ensemble. " Ça suffit ! Je fugue de la maison ! " proclame le père avant de courir dans la maison.

Amu le regarde quelque peu désappointer. " Il a dit qu'il fuguait de la maison, pourtant il a couru à l'intérieur. " Les Shugo Charas ont presque tous les bouches grandes ouvertes et Iruka prend délicatement Ami dans ses bras et commencent à sortir de la voiture. En entrant, Amu regarde de droite à gauche pour chercher son père mais ne le trouve pas. " Où est papa ? "

" Qui sait ? " répond Midori qui a maintenant une veine sur le front et part pour aller aux toilettes mais la porte et verrouiller. Le père fait une fugue dans les toilettes et refuse de sortir.

Amu, Ami et Iruka sont assises à table avec une grande omelette dans leur assiette. Iruka en bave déjà d'avance et se retient de la manger maintenant. Midori part devant les toilettes pour appeler son mari à venir manger aussi et s'excuser en même temps. Le père sort et bondit dans les bras de sa femme en s'excusant lui aussi.

Tsumugu mange joyeusement son omelette et dit avec ravissement " Les omelettes de Mama sont vraiment les meilleurs. Je sais ! Pour fêter notre réconciliation, sortons cette photo que nous n'avons pas vue depuis un petit moment ! "

Midori tourne sa tête vers lui avec excitation. " Tu parles de la photo que tu as prise le jour de notre première rencontre ? " Son mari hoche de la tête avec enthousiasme, elle plaque ses mains sur ses joues en rougissant. " Adorable ! "

" La photo qu'il a prise lors de votre première rencontre ? " demande Amu la bouche pleine.

Iruka lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête en la grondant. " Amu-chan, on parles pas la bouche pleine, c'est malpoli ! " La jeune fille lui lance un regard désoler et hoche de la tête.

Midori semble ignorer cela et continue de parler avec entrain " Tout à fait. C'est une photo de l'un de nos plus précieux souvenirs. C'était quand j'étais jeune... Je travaillais à temps partiel pour une entreprise de publication. J'avais pour ambition de devenir une célèbre rédactrice un jour mais tout allait de travers. Je pensais que, peut-être, je devrais renoncer à mon rêve. C'est quand je me suis mise à penser ça que... Papa ma prise en photo et me la donner en disant que j'étais magnifique et que je rayonnais. " Midori et Tsumugu rougissent ensemble à ce souvenir. " Peu de temps après ça, nous nous sommes de nouveau rencontré. " Elle entrelace ses doigts ensemble et a un doux sourire sur les lèvres. " Et si je suis maintenant rédactrice pour un magazine et que mes rêves sont devenu réalité, c'est parce que ce jour-là, Papa m'a encouragé. "

Iruka sourit tendrement en voyant le couple roucouler amoureusement ensemble. " Donc cette photo, c'est celle que Tsumugu-san a prise ce jour-là ? "

" Tout à fait ! " répond Midori avant de ce lever et de sortir un livre rouge avec un canard jaune dessus et de le poser sur la table. " Je l'ai rangée dans cet album. "

Tsumugu détail l'album avant de le pointer du doigt. " Attends. Je l'ai regardé il y a quelque temps et je l'ai mis dans le Mensuel des Oiseaux Sauvages. " dit-il en pointant un endroit du doigt mais trouve l'emplacement vide. Il se lève rapidement et secoue des bras avec désespoir. " Le magazine a disparu ! "

Amu se lève elle aussi avant d'intervenir pendant que Iruka essuie la bouche d'Ami. " Maman n'a pas donné ces magazines au bazar hier ? "

Midori blanchit en plaquant ses mains contre ses joues. " C'est vrai ! "

Tsumugu se retourne en pleurant et en serrant des poings. " Pourquoi tu as fait ça sans regarder à l'intérieur ? "

La mère a la veine au front qui revient et se met à lui gueuler dessus " Tu n'avais qu'a pas ranger des choses précieuses dans des endroits si étranges ! "

" Tu es trop insouciante ! " répond son mari sur le même ton qu'elle avant de la pointer du doigt. " Juste avant ça, tu as mangé tout mon pudding ! "

" Et toi tu as utilisé ma nouvelle brosse a dent ! "

" C'était juste une erreur ! "

Iruka soupire en continuant de faire manger Ami proprement et Amu les ignore et continue à manger elle aussi.

" Ça suffit, je fugue ! " proclame le père avant de prendre un sac et de le remplir de quoi manger et boire avant d'aller s'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans les toilettes.

Midori prend l'album en main et s'éloigne de la table en regardant tristement le livre. " C'était vraiment une photo importante. " murmure-t-elle.

Iruka se lève brusquement de la table, faisant sursauter Ami et Amu. " Amu-chan, allons chercher cette photo. " Elle sait très bien qu'une photo est importante. Elle a perdu presque toutes les photos de ses parents, de son enfance, de Naruto et de ses anciennes classe à cause de l'attaque de Pein qui à tous dévaster.

Ami se lève de sa chaise en regardant avec enthousiasme Amu. " Allons-y, Onee-chan ! "

" Il n'est peut-être pas encore vendu. " réponds Miki.

" Ce serait t... triste pour ton papa et ta maman s'ils p... perdaient une photo de leurs souvenirs. " enchérit Hinata en volant près d'Amu.

" C'est vrai. " réponds Amu en souriant avant de se lever de sa chaise. " Maman, où se trouve le bazar ? "

Midori se retourne vers les filles en répondant " Au parc central mais c'est probablement... "

" On ne le saura pas sauf si nous y allons. " réponds Iruka en débarrassant la table.

La mère regarde les filles, contente de voir tant de déterminations chez elles pour l'aider à retrouver une photo. " Vous avez raison. "

Ami descend de sa chaise et proclame les bras en l'air " Ami va chercher de son mieux ! "

Midori s'avance vers sa plus jeune fille et s'accroupit devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. " Ami-chan, tu dois prendre soin de Papa. C'est une chose que toi seule peut faire. "

" Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire ? " Elle regarde sa mère hocher de la tête avant de plaquer sa main contre sa tête en salut militaire. " Roger ! "

Elles partent de la maison et vont là où est le bazar. Amu, Midori et Iruka sont en train de chercher dans le marché où il y a énormément de monde quand elles entendent les voix de Nadeshiko et de Yaya plus loin. Elles traversent la foule et s'arrête devant l'emplacement où se trouvent les filles et la tantine de Nadeshiko. " Nous mettons en vente des affaires pour l'association du quartier. Yaya-chan et moi aidons Tantine. " explique Nadeshiko en souriant.

" Par ailleurs, il s'agit de ma collection. " dit la vieille dame.

Iruka observe les objets à vendre, il y a des masques, des petites statuettes, des shurikens pour sa grande surprise mais pas aussi bien que celle qu'elle avait à Konoha, des poupées de porcelaine et encore plein d'autres babiole dans le genre. Il n'y a pas ce genre de chose à Konoha et de toute manière, les jounin et Anbu refuseront certainement de vendre de leurs matériels personnels, la plupart sont trop conservateurs.

" Regarde, moi aussi j'essaye de vendre des choses . " dit fièrement Yaya en montrant ses affaires à Iruka. Ce ne sont que des peluches abimées et des vieux jouer un peu casser. " Rien n'a été vendu... " dit la fille à couette tristement.

Iruka pose sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux pour la consoler. " Ne perd pas courage Yaya-chan. "

" Vous faites du shopping ? " demande Nadeshiko, assise entre Tantine et Yaya.

" Nous cherchons quelque chose... " dit Amu avant d'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passer aujourd'hui.

Yoru est assis sur le dos d'un des chats de sa troupe et regarde avec agacement le grand marcher devant eux. " C'est bruyant encore aujourd'hui, nya. On ne peut même pas se promener tranquillement. On dirait qu'ils vendent toutes sortes de choses. Peut-être qu'il y a aussi l'embryon ? " se dit-il avec espoir avant de soupirer. " Évidemment, ça n'arrivera jamais. " Il repère alors dans la foule des cheveux bleutée et de grands yeux blancs, ainsi ensuite d'Iruka, les filles Gardiennes et leurs Shugo Charas. " Hinata-nya et les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ? " Il se lève soudainement du dos du chat avec excitation. " Ne me dites pas ! L'embryon ? Je vais les suivre ! Allons-y ! "

Iruka, Amu, Yaya et Nadeshiko qui ont décidé de les aider arrivent près de Midori qui se tourne vers elles tristement. " On est arrivé trop tard, il a déjà été vendu. "

Iruka s'avance vers la dame qui c'est occuper de vendre les affaires de Midori. " Excusez-moi Madame mais est-ce que vous vous rappelez quel genre de personne l'a acheté ? "

La dame pose son index sr ses lèvres et dit en réfléchissant " Je crois que c'était un garçon qui portait des lunettes... Il a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup les oiseaux sauvages. "

" Merci Madame. " réponds Iruka en souriant avant de se tourner vers le groupe. " Midori-san, cherchons-le et demandons-lui au moins s'il a trouvé la photo, il doit encore être là. Le terrain est large alors dispersons-nous pour chercher. "

Nadeshiko hoche de la tête en souriant. " On aura plus de chance comme ça. " Yaya hoche elle aussi de la tête avec enthousiasme.

" Bien, retrouvons-nous devant l'horloge centrale dans une heure. " propose Amu avant que tout le monde se sépare dans des directions différentes.

Iruka et ses Shugo Charas cherchent partout dans le marché et interroge tous les hommes et garçons à lunettes mais ne trouve pas la bonne personne. Elle soupire avant de commencer à partir au point de rendez-vous. ' _Il va bientôt être l'heure de toute façon._ ' Elle marche un peu démoraliser de ne pas avoir trouvé la photo mais s'arrête et lâche un petit hoqueté de surprise.

Amu est en Chara Change avec Ran et vole derrière Yoru qui tient le livre dans les pattes, Nadeshiko qui est en Chara Change aussi a sa lance dans les mains et la lance dans la direction d'Amu et Yoru mais vient se planter dans l'horloge juste à côté d'Iruka qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Yaya fait aussi un Chara Change et fait apparaitre son grand hochet, elle tourne sur elle-même et le lance dans la même direction que Nadeshiko et le hochet vient s'encastrer dans l'horloge... À quelques centimètres de la tête d'Iruka. Une veine apparaît sur le front de la Shinobi et elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches. " Qu'est-ce que c'est... que ce bordel ? " commence-t-elle a grognée de colère. Yaya et Nadeshiko se figent à la voix autoritaire de leur amie.

Hinata lance un regard vers Iruka pour savoir si elle n'est pas blessée mais son regard est vite attiré par le Neko Chara. Ses grands yeux blancs s'illuminent de bonheur et ses joues rougissent légèrement. " Yoru-kun ! "

Les oreilles félines du Neko Chara se dressent instantanément quand il entend la voix de la bleutée, il se tourne vers elle, le livre dans les pattes. " Hinata-nya ! " s'exclame-t-il de bonheur et Amu profite de cette seconde de distraction et attrape le livre et commence à le tirer vers elle mais Yoru tire lui aussi. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais nya ? "

" Rend-le-moi ! Je veux juste récupérer la photo qui est à l'intérieur ! "

" Nyon ! "

Amu tire un peu plus fort avec l'aide de Ran et son pied dérape sur la grosse branche de l'arbre où elle était perchée, elle et Yoru lâchent le livre en même temps, le Chara Change cesse et Amu commence à tomber. Le livre vole, les pages s'ouvrent et la photo sort du livre, Amu a juste le temps de l'attraper et tombe en ce prenant les branches. Iruka cours à toute vitesse et réceptionne pile à temps Amu dans ses bras. " Est-ce que tu n'es pas blessée Amu-chan ? " demande Iruka et Tsuande arrive pour l'examiner.

Yoru redescend à leur niveau et croise les bras derrière la tête. " Je te laisse faire une pose pour aujourd'hui nya ! " Il se tourne vers Hinata et se jette à son cou sous les rires de la bleutée, les deux heureux de se retrouver enfin. " Hinata-nya m'a tellement manqué~ " dit-il en ronronnant et en frottant son nez contre celui de Hinata dans un geste très affectueux.

Iruka pose Amu en observant la bleuter et le Neko Chara avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres. ' _Il faut absolument pas que ma dispute entre moi et Ikuto les affectent tous les deux... ça me briserait le cœur de savoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble a cause de notre querelle_ '. Elle s'approche alors vers le petit couple qui se câline. Kakashi approche discrètement de Tsunade et lui murmure " Je vois ce que tu voulais dire...ils sont plutôt mignons et niaient ensemble. "

La blonde glousse en posant sa main contre sa bouche avant de hocher de la tête. " N'est-ce pas ? "

Yoru voit Iruka approcher d'eux et se place devant Hinata pour la protéger, ses oreilles se baissent et il dit en grognant à moitié " Je ne te laisserais pas m'empêcher de voir Hinata-nya ! Je... Je suis prêt à me battre s'il le faut nya ! "

Iruka lève la main dans sa direction, le Neko Chara ferme les yeux et attend un coup mais il sent une main ce poser sur sa tête et lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Il ouvre les yeux de choc et voit Iruka en train de lui sourire tendrement. " Ne t'inquiète pas Yoru, je te laisserais voir Hinata-chan quand tu le souhaites, je veux juste que vous me préveniez ou vous allez et quand vous rentrez pour ne pas que moi, Tsunade et Kakashi ne s'inquiétons. Je ne laisserais pas ma dispute avec Ikuto interférer dans votre relation ensemble. "

" V-Vraiment nya ? " demande Yoru avec espoir et se laissant faire sans broncher, il n'aime d'ordinaire pas qu'on joue avec ses cheveux, il n'y a qu'Ikuto et Hinata qui ont le droit mais pour cette fois, il veut bien laisser Iruka le faire aussi, après tout, elle l'autorise à sortir avec Hinata.

Kakashi s'approche, son œil s'arque dans ce qui paraît être un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. " Yo ! Est-ce que toi et Hinata-chan ne faisait que vous câliner comme ça ou vous n'allez pas plus loin ? "

Yoru penche la tête sur le coter, ne voyant pas du tout ce que veut bien vouloir dire le Loup Chara argenter. " Nyon, on peut faire quoi d'autre ? "

Kakashi ricane sombrement avant de placer sa main sur l'épaule du Neko Chara et fait apparaitre son livre dans les mains. " Eh bien vois-tu par exemple a cette page-la, le valet et la princesse font- " mais Iruka l'interrompt en lui donnant un grand coup de poing sur le dessus de la tête.

" Oh non ! Je t'interdis de lui faire lire ce qu'il y a dans ton livre hentai et le dévergonder. Ils sont innocents et je tiens à ce qu'ils le restent ! Si tu lui dis quelque chose comme ça, je te punis ! " beugle Iruka le point en l'air.

Kakashi frotte le dessus de son crâne en couinant de douleur. " Mais Iruka-sensei, ce n'est pas pervers, je voulais juste savoir s'ils ont passé l'étape au-dessus des câlins, comme par exemple s'embrasser sur la bouche et qu'ils ont- OUCH ! "

Un grand sourire malicieux apparaît sur les lèvres d'Iruka, lançant des frissons dans le dos à tout le monde présent. " Ok Kakashi, si tu continues encore une fois, je choisirais une page bien hard de ton livre et je te le ferais lire à voix haute devant tout le monde, excepter Yoru et Hinata-chan ! "

Kakashi rougit en dessous son masque et fait disparaitre son livre avant de bouger ses mains devant lui, ce qui fait exploser de rire Tsunade derrière. " Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris ! "

" Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que moi et Hinata-nya pouvons nous promenés ensemble aujourd'hui ? " demande Yoru en ce tournant vers Iruka. Lui et Hinata lui font des grands yeux de chat battu, ce qui attendrit la shinobi.

" Évidemment, veille juste à la ramener avant qu'il soit leur de manger. " réponds Iruka en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Yoru saute de joie et prend la main de Hinata. " Promit Iruka-nya ! " Et les deux amoureux s'envolent ensemble en rougissant de bonheur.

Iruka sourit en les regardant s'éloigner et se tourne vers Amu. " Et pour la photo ? "

" Je l'ai récupérée. " répond la rose avant de sortir la photo maintenant très abimer de sa poche. " Elle est déchirée ."

Miki croise les bras avant de dire en pointant l'horloge de la tête " On doit aussi faire quelque chose pour cette horloge. "

Yaya et Nadeshiko se courbent en avant en murmurant " Gomenasai. "

" Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? " murmure Amu en fixant la photo.

" Amu-chan. " dit Su en s'avançant vers la rose. " Si tu as besoin de réparer quelque chose, laisse faire Su desu. Si on fait une Chara Transformation, tout s'arrangera. "

" Je vois ! " s'exclame Amu de bonheur. " Watashi no kokoro... unlock ! " Une lumière verte les entours et Iruka peut admirer la transformation d'Amu avec Su pour la première fois. Quand la lumière disparaît, Amu a des couettes avec un bonnet vert et blanc avec un trèfle dessus. Une robe très bouffante verte avec un tablier blanc pardessus, des gants blancs, des collants blancs et des chaussures vertes avec des petites ailes blanches. " Chara Transformation : Amulet Clover ! " Miki lance la photo près de l'horloge et Amu fait apparaitre un fouet de cuisine. " Que les choses qui ont été cassées, redeviennent comme elles étaient avant. " Elle tourne sur elle-même faisant apparaitre un filet de crème la suivant. " Remake Honey ! " Elle baisse le fouet par terre une vague de miel va sur l'horloge et la photo, les réparent instantanément.

Amu se détransforme et pile à ce moment-là, Midori arrive la tête basse. " Les filles, je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver finalement. " dit-elle tristement.

Amu lui tend fièrement la photo. " Tiens, c'est ça non ? "

Midori prend la photo et l'examine, son visage s'illumine et elle rougit légèrement. Elle se jette sur Amu et l'enlace avec force. " Arigato Amu-chan ! "

Une fois rentré et que Midori est tout expliqué à Tsumugo, le père se met à pleurer de joie sur le canapé avec un thé a la main. Sa femme est elle aussi assise sur le canapé. " Papa, tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer. "

" Mais je suis tellement heureux ! "

Midori apporte sa main vers sa bouche en disant légèrement " Papa, tu as toujours été un pleurnichard. "

Tsumugu se tourne pour regarder Amu et Iruka assises a table, Iruka en train de boire un thé elle aussi. " Merci les filles. "

Amu croise les bras pour faire semblant qu'elle ne soit pas touchée de la situation mais Iruka sais bien que c'est le contraire. " C... Ce n'était pas grand-chose de toute façon. Mais pourquoi tu es allé voir maman quand tu as vu qu'elle était déprimée ? " demande-t-elle en ce tournant sur sa chaise vers son père.

Tsumugu s'installe correctement en regardant nostalgiquement la photo. " Eh bien, tu vois... À l'époque, c'était mon rêve de devenir un célèbre photographe d'oiseau sauvage mais... Peu importe combien de fois j'ai essayé de promouvoir mes clichés, ça n'a pas marché... C'est alors que j'ai vu Mama faire de son mieux. Mama étincelait plus que quiconque. Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit que moi aussi je devais travailler dur. Alors, quand j'ai vu que Mama était déprimée... J'ai pensé que je devais faire quelque chose pour l'encourager, simplement comme elle m'avait encouragé. Si j'ai réussi à devenir photographe d'oiseaux sauvages, c'est grâce à Mama. "

Midori écoute son mari parler avec de grands yeux, en rougissant et ses mains près de sa bouche, elle est toute émue. " Alors tu me regardais même avant ça ? "

Tsumugu rougie un peu plus, gêner. " J'étais toujours trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que ce soit. "

" Tu es trop ! " dit Midori avant de se jeter dans les bras de son mari et l'enlace amoureusement.

Iruka observe le couple complètement attendrit. " Tu as des parents merveilleux, Amu-chan. " murmure t-elle. Elle se rappelle de ses parents, son père qui était Jonin et sa mère Anbu. Ils ont toujours été très amoureux comme des adolescents mais ils ne lui ont jamais raconté leur rencontre et maintenant qu'ils sont morts, elle n'aura jamais la chance de le savoir. Elle secoue la tête pour enlever ses pensées négatives et regarde les parents du coin de l'œil.

" Je suis la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Être marié à Mama... Avoir pris Iruka-chan avec nous... Et en plus, elles sont comme moi, mes mignonnes Amu-chan et Ami-chan que j'adore. " dit le père joyeusement.

" Hein ? Ça ne vient pas de toi. Si elles sont si mignonnes, c'est parce qu'elles me ressemblent. "

" Tu te trompes. C'est à moi qu'elles ressemblent. "

" Bien sur que non ! " beugle Midori en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son mari.

Les deux se lèvent, des éclaires dans les yeux et Tsumugu part en courant et en pleurant. " Je fugue ! "

Midori prend la tasse de thé et rétorque avec irritation " Tu vas juste retourner dans les toilettes de toute façon. "

Le mari se fige une seconde et repart en courant vers les toilettes, il ouvre la porte et trouve Ami, assise sur le trône. " C'est occupé ! " dit-elle joyeusement.

Tsumugu s'effondre à genoux sur le plancher avant de reprendre du poil de la bête. " Cette fois-ci, je vais fuguer pour de vrai ! "

Iruka ricane avant de dire à Amu en murmurant " Il va probablement fuguer dans la salle de bain. " Ce qui fait rire toutes les filles et le Loup Chara.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans une pièce sombre, une grosse machine en forme d'œuf se remplit de jour en jour d'œuf X. " Ça commence à faire beaucoup d'œuf X. " dit Nikaidô en regardant la grosse machine avec appréciation. " L'achèvement de l'embryon est à portée de main. Tout ce qu'il manque, c'est un œuf avec lequel on puisse faire un Chara Transformation. Ça ne fait aucun doute... "

 **aaaaaaaa**

" Je suis désolé, Iruka-chan. C'est enfin dimanche et pourtant on te demande de garder la maison. " dit Tsumugu tristement sur le palier de la porte avec sa femme et Ami.

La rose la regarde un peu honteuse. " Désolée de ne pas rester à la maison avec toi mais je dois vraiment rejoindre Yaya et Nadeshiko. " Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour pour une vente de vêtements branchés et en plus de ça, ils donneraient une pochette surprise aux cent premières personnes qui arriveront et qu'en plus, elle pourra gagner le double de ses points de fidélité. Iruka n'est pas très shopping donc, elle a accepté de rester à la maison et de laisser les filles faire leur shopping et leur pyjama party.

Iruka secoue une main devant elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. " C'est bon, vraiment. "

" Grand-mère nous a soudainement dit qu'elle nous envoyait un crabe via Cool Mail. Je pense qu'il arrivera en début d'après-midi, alors réceptionne-le s'il te plaît. " instruit calmement Midori qui est quand même désolée de laisser Iruka seule à la maison alors que c'est dimanche.

La shinobi hoche de la tête. " Bref, si vous ne partez pas bientôt, vous allez être en retard. "

" C'est vrai. " Le père place sa main près de sa bouche pour que sa voix porte plus loin. " Ami-chan, on y va ! "

Ami sort d'une pièce en robe bleue, des chaussettes blanches, un poncho bleu clair, une longue écharpe verte nouer dans son dos, des chouchous en feuilles de houx et une baguette magique a la main avec au bout, deux petites feuilles. " Vent du nord, whoosh ! " dit-elle en agitant sa baguette, elle tourne sur elle-même et fait une pause en mettant sa main sur la tête comme salut, la baguette pointer vers le plafond et un petit croisement de jambe.

Midori, Tsumugu et Iruka l'admirent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. ' _Trop mignonne !_ ' pense Iruka. Le père sort son appareil photo et commence à prendre plusieurs clicher d'Ami qui fait plusieurs poses pour son père. Amu elle, regarde déconcerter sa famille. Après avoir fini les photos, Amu sort et part en ville à pied pendant que Tsumugu, Midori et Ami montent en voiture et s'en vont. Iruka secoue la main derrière et Ami fait de même dans la voiture. Iruka rentre dans la maison avec ses Shugo Charas et s'installe sur le canapé en soupirant. " Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire maintenant ? "

" Pourquoi ne pas regarder la chaine historique sur la télévision ? Tu pourrais en apprendre un peu plus comme ça sur ce monde. " propose Kakashi en s'installant sur le canapé.

" Pourquoi pas, on n'a rien à faire. " dit Iruka, elle prend la télécommande et allume la télé.

Quelque temps plus tard, on sonne à la porte. La Shinobi se lève et ouvre au livreur qui dépose une caisse, elle signe le papier de reçu et emmène la caisse dans la cuisine, suivit pas ses Shugo Charas. Kakashi s'avance et plaque son oreille contre la boîte. " Le crabe bouge. "

Hinata sert du thé pour tout le monde et le petit groupe boit leurs thés avec calme et silence, ce qui fait du bien à Iruka car cette maison est très animer. Ils partent ensuite s'installer une nouvelle fois devant la télé et la regardent jusqu'à ce que Iruka reçoive un appel de Midori qui l'invite a les rejoindre dans un restaurant Français pour la récompenser. Elle part donc se préparer et fait un effort pour être un peu plus féminine pour faire plaisir à la mère d'Amu et être présentable, histoire de ne pas se faire recaler à l'entrer du restaurant. Une fois cela fait, Iruka et ses Shugo Charas sortes de la maison et la ferme à clé avant de partir en ville pour rejoindre le restaurant que lui a indiqué Midori. Ils arrivent devant le restaurant et Iruka se fige sur place. ' _Wow ! Ça a l'air luxueux, est-ce que je suis assez bien habillée pour aller dedans ?_ ' se demande t-elle en se regardent dans le reflet de la vitre.

" Iruka-sensei, entre a l'intérieur au lieu de rester planter là ! Tu es très bien alors t'en fais pas. " commence à gronder Tsunade, agacée de ne pas être encore entré.

La Shinobi hoche de la tête et pousse les portes du restaurant. Le réceptionniste l'accoste et lui demande sa veste et sa sacoche, Iruka lui donne à reculons en fixant sa poche où son ses œufs a l'intérieur. ' _Tsunade-sama et Kakahsi-sensei vont surement me faire la gueule pour ça mais bon... désolée les amies._ ' pense-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la table où la famille l'attend déjà.

Ils prennent leurs commandes et le serveur revient plus tard avec leurs plats et pose ensuite un plat au milieu de la table où une énorme tête d'écrevisse est présente. Ami la fixe avec horreur et plaque ses mains contre elle. " Effwayant ! La crevette est effwayante ! "

Midori regarde sa fille en souriant avant de la corrigée " Ce n'est pas effwayant mais effrayant. "

" Iru-chan, frappe-le ! " ordonne Ami en regardant la jeune fille mais elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Iruka-chan ? " demande Tsumugu en observant la châtain à côté de lui, inquiet.

Iruka ce réveil et bouge les mains devant elle pour se défendre. " Oh, rien ! " Elle se lève de sa chaise et se courbe poliment. " Désolée, je reviens. " Iruka va vers la réception et demande à l'homme de lui donner sa poche. ' _Je n'aurais jamais dû les laissés la dedans, ils font eux aussi partie de la famille après tout._ ' pense Iruka en tapant son index contre le meuble.

" Pardon pour l'attente. " dit le jeune homme en revenant avec sa poche dans les mains. " C'est bien ça ? "

Iruka hoche de la tête avant de prendre sa poche, elle fait quelques pas et commence à l'ouvrir. ' _J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas... Hein ? ..._ ' Il n'y a rien dans la poche, ses œufs on disparut. ' _Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu passer ?_ ' Elle jette un coup d'œil dans la salle ou la famille mange joyeusement et sort en courant dans la rue pour partir à la recherche de ses œufs disparurent.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Kakashi se réveille dans son œuf, il baille en étirant ses bras. " J'ai bien dormi..." Il gratte son ventre avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus. " Iruka-sensei n'a pas encore fini de manger ? " se dit-il avant d'essayer d'ouvrir son œuf mais il n'y arrive pas. " Pourquoi j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ? "

" M... Moi non plus, Kakashi-kun. " réponds la douce voix paniquée de Hinata.

" On dirait que vous êtes enfin réveillés tous les deux. " réponds Tsunade, visiblement énervée vu l'intonation de sa voix. " Il semblerait que nous avons été enfermés a l'intérieur. "

Ils sentent une secousse et puis plus rien. " I... Iruka-sensei ? " demande Hinata effrayée mais ce n'est pas la voix de la Shinobi qui leur répond.

" Salut les Shugo Charas d'Umino Iruka. " dit la voix de Nikaidô qui vient de poser sa mallette sur le banc d'un parc dehors et de l'ouvrir. " Vous êtes réveillés ? "

" N... Nikaidô-sensei ? " bégaye de surprise la bleutée.

" Enfoiré ! Quel genre d'adhésif tu as utilisé ? " beugle Tsunade en essayant encore et encore d'ouvrir son œuf.

" C'est un scotch spécialement conçu pour les œufs de Shugo Charas. Vous ne pourrez aller nulle part. J'ai vraiment saisi ma chance après tout. " explique calmement et sereinement Nikaidô.

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? " demande calmement aussi Kakashi, assit en tailleur et en faisant marcher sa tête pour trouver un moyen de sortir et d'aider les filles à s'échapper.

" Mon passe-temps, c'est la cuisine. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. "

" L... La cuisine ? " bégaye Hinata de frayeur.

" On est peut-être des œufs mais on n'est pas du tout comestible ! " dit de rage Tsunade en grinçant des dents.

Nikaidô ricane à leurs spéculations. " Je ne vais pas vous manger. Vous comprendrez bientôt. " dit-il sombrement avant de refermer la mallette et de commencer à partir.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Iruka cour partout dans les rues en cherchant de droite à gauche pour trouver ses Shugo Charas, complètement paniquée. ' _Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Il a dû leur arriver quelque chose, ils ne serait pas partis sans me prévenir avant... Et je ne peux pas encore sauter de toit en toit, il n'est pas encore assez tard pour ça... KSO ! '_ " IRUKA-NYA ! IRUKA-NYA ! " hurle plus loin une voix que la Shinobi reconnaît. Elle voit Yoru voler vers elle avec la troupe de chats en paniquant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yoru-kun ? " demande Iruka en courant vers eux.

" J'ai vu Nikaidô voler Hinata-nya et tes deux autres Shugo Charas ! " explique-t-il avec affolement.

" Nikaidô ? " murmure Iruka, les yeux exorbités. Elle ferme les poings et commence à grincer des dents, faisant peur à Yoru et aux chats qui baissent leurs oreilles instinctivement. " L'enfoiré... si je le retrouve... je vais lui faire payer." Elle lance un regard déterminer vers Yoru et lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux. " Merci Yoru-kun, pour te récompenser, j'irais t'acheter 3 sacs d'herbes à chats quand j'aurais récupéré mes Shugo Charas. "

Les grands yeux or du Neko Chara pétille de bonheur à cette nouvelle. " Vraiment ? Tu m'en donnes combien en plus si je te guide jusqu'à Nidaidô ? Nya ! "

" Six ! " affirme Iruka en le regardant, Yoru s'empêche de ronronner à cette nouvelle et commence à la guider dans la ville avec excitation.

Ils montent à des grillages, passent dans des buissons, passent dans des ruelles étroites et cours discrètement sur des murés de maison. Yoru est vraiment impressionné, il n'y a qu'Ikuto qui arrive à le suivre comme ça. " Maintenant, il faut que tu grimpes sur ce mur. " explique Yoru en pointant de la patte le grand mur en face d'eux. Iruka fronce des sourcils en voyant la hauteur du mur. ' _Sans chakra pour m'aider et sans élan, ça va être dur..._ ' pense-t-elle mais ne lâche rien. Elle fléchit ses longues jambes et fait un grand saut, elle arrive par miracle à attraper les barrières au-dessus et arrive à se maintenir en plaçant ses pieds sur des pierres présente sur le mur.

" Oh ? J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais du genre à mettre des shorts sous tes jupes. " annonce une voix masculine plus bas. Le corps d'Iruka se crispe quand elle reconnaît la personne à qui appartient la voix. ' _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?_ ' pense-t-elle en regardant Ikuto plus bas qui l'observe les mains dans les poches. Iruka ignore son commentaire et se hisse tout en haut du mur. Ikuto fait un chakra change et saute gracieusement près de la Shinobi. " Yoru, qu'est-ce que sa présence signifie ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de la surveiller. "

Le Neko Chara se tourne en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. " Eh bien, hum, ci et ça... et on a un problème. " Il explique la situation au lycéen qui écoute son histoire silencieusement auprès d'Iruka qui croise les bras et reste silencieuse elle aussi, laissant Yoru tout expliquer.

Le lycéen hoche de la tête une fois l'explication finie, il aurait dû s'en douter que Yoru serait parti a la recherche de la jeune femme si ça concerne sa Shugo Chara bleutée. Il s'assoit sur la barrière avant de tourner son visage vers la châtain à coter. " Ok, je vais t'aider. De toute manière, nous suivions Nikaidô pour avoir des informations. "

Iruka reste silencieuse et lance un regard vers le lycée qui attend sa réponse. " D'accord, je vais mettre ma rancœur envers toi à coter pour ce soir, pour le bien de mes Shugo Charas et de Yoru-kun. " dis en soupirant la Shinobi en ce levant et en plaçant ses mains sur sa taille. " On fait comment maintenant ? "

Ikuto fait une Chara Transphormation et prend la châtain dans ses bras et saute de toit en toit pendant que Yoru attend d'entendre un miaulement de l'un des chats pour le prévenir qu'ils on trouvé Nikaidô. Il ressert son étreinte et colle la châtain plus près de lui avant de renifler discrètement ses cheveux et hume son odeur si excise. Ça lui a terriblement manqué de l'avoir près de lui comme ça et de se chamailler gentiment. Iruka lui lance un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. " N'oublie pas l'herbe à chat la prochaine fois. "

Iruka fronce du nez avant de plonger son regard dans l'horizon, essayant de ne pas faire attention à quel point elle aime bien être près du jeune homme. " Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. ". ' _Bon sang Iruka, il a seulement 17 ans et tu es un homme, il n'est surement pas intéressé par les garçons... et tu ne pourras pas rester ici toute ta vie..._ '

" Hé ! ... Tu es plus lourde que tu en as l'air. " dit le jeune lycéen sur un ton monotone. La veine sur le front d'Iruka apparaît et elle lui donne une gifle derrière la tête en humffant.

Un miaulement de chat se fait entendre et Yoru se dépêche de prévenir Ikuto de l'endroit ou est Nikaidô. Ils attérisses sous un pont et Iruka se défait des bras d'Ikuto pour interpeller son ancien sensei. " Nikaidô ! " beugle-t-elle de colère.

" I... Iruka-sensei ! " dit la voix de Hinata dans la mallette.

Nikaidô sourit narquoisement avant de se tourner vers les adolescents. " Hé. Mais ce ne serait pas Umino-san, et c'est Nikaidô-sensei ! "

La veine sur son front grossit un peu plus avant de le pointer du doigt. " Oh ta gueule ! Tu n'es plus mon sensei et tu as perdu tout mon respect, t'en es pris a des innocents et mes amis et pour finir voler mes œufs ! " Ikuto et Nikaidô la regardent choqués, ils ne se serait pas doutés que la jeune fille qui est pourtant si polie et respectueuse puisse être comme ça. " Tu es un espion d'Easter ! C'est toi qui as mis des X sur les œufs de cœur de Yuki et Yamada-kun ! " Ikuto fronce des sourcils quand il entend le ' kun ' attacher au nom de famille d'un jeune homme, il s'empêche de grogner de jalousie.

" Oui, c'est vrai. Pour trouver l'embryon, j'ai dû prendre les œufs de tous les enfants que j'avais sous la main. C'est pourquoi j'ai rapidement infiltré ton école en tant que professeur. Cependant, j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps d'utiliser cette méthode inefficace. "

" Arrête de plaisanter. Rend-moi mes œufs ! " ordonne Iruka avant de se mettre à courir vers lui à pleine vitesse, Ikuto essaye de l'arrêter mais Nikaido lève la main dans la direction de la Shinobi et une attaque de Chara X s'abat sur elle. Elle croise les bras devant son visage pour se protégée et lance un regard meurtrier à Nikaidô. Ikuto attrape le bras de la jeune fille et la tire vers lui pour la mettre en sécurité derrière lui.

Nikaidô baisse le bras avant de se mettre à rigoler hautainement, amuser de la situation. " C'est inutile. Voilà ce qu'on peut faire en exploitant la puissance des œufs X. " explique-t-il avant de faire apparaitre trois œufs X près de lui. " Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais soigner tous les œufs X . Que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne peux faire ni de Chara Change ni de Chara Transformation. "

La colère de la Shinobi monte de plus en plus, laissant exploser une aura lourde et menaçante. Elle pose sa main sur le bras d'Ikuto et le pousse doucement pour qu'il dégage de son chemin. Elle plonge ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux de Nikaidô qui se fige, il n'a jamais vu autant de haine et de férocité dans un regard. " J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, Nikaidô..." dit lentement Iruka en avançant d'un pas. " Si j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens... je pourrais t'arrêter ici et maintenant avant même que tu n'es le temps de battre des cils. " Un long frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale de l'ancien sensei, il peut voir la vérité dans ses mots. " Ne comprends-tu pas l'importance des œufs qui se trouvent dans le cœur des enfants ? "

Le visage de Nikaidô s'assombrit à l'entente de ses mots. " Je sais exactement l'importance que ça a pour les enfants. Je ne le sais que trop d'ailleurs. " dit-il en pensant à son œuf beige avec des motifs de rouages multicolores dessus.

Ikuto s'avance et se place près d'Iruka en regardant sérieusement l'adulte en face d'eux. " Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Répondez-moi, Nikaidô-san. "

" Est-ce que les supérieurs t'ont ordonné de me suivre pour trouver ce que je faisait, poupée d'Easter ? " demande Nikaidô en souriant méchamment.

Iruka a les yeux qui s'écarquille et elle se tourne pour dévisager Ikuto. ' _Alors lui aussi fait partie d'Easter après tout..._ ' Nikaidô lance à l'attaque les œufs X sur Iruka mais Ikuto s'interpose en se plaçant devant elle pour la protégée. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais Anya ? Dépêches-toi de détruire ces œufs X ! " beugle la voix de Yoru.

" Tais-toi ! " ordonne à son tour le lycéen. Il sait que s'il fait ça, Iruka lui en voudra encore plus et il n'aura alors plus aucune chance de se faire pardonner auprès d'elle et ça, il n'en prend pas le risque.

Nikaidô ricane en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. " Ce n'est même pas utile que je me batte " Il lance une petite sphère sur le sol et de la fumer s'en échappe. " Sur ce, passez une bonne journée. " annonce Nikaidô avant de commencer à partir.

" IRUKA-SENSEI ! " hurlent les voix des Shugo Charas de la shinobi.

" ATTEND ! " crie Iruka en s'avançant de nouveau mais Ikuto la retient de passer pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas blesser par les œufs X. " HINATA-CHAN ! TSUNADE-CHAN ! KAKASHI-KUN ! "

Une fois l'assaut d'attaques des œufs X et la fumer disparut, Iruka regarde la place où se tenaient Nikaidô et tombe à genoux. ' _Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver... je n'ai...rien pu faire..._ ' Elle place ses mains sur le sol et serre les poings de frustration et de rage, ses épaules secoues du à sa colère et son regard est fixer sur le sol. Ikuto se détransforme et s'appuie dos au mur en croisant les bras sur son torse en regardant tristement la jeune fille par terre. " Nikaidô-san est vraiment dangereux en ce moment. Tu ne peux rien contre lui. "

" Et alors ? " Cela surprend le lycéen et Iruka plonge ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens. ' _Ses yeux montrent une telle détermination, même après avoir vu qu'elle ne peut rien faire..._ '. " Ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. " Elle se lève et lève le poing dans sa direction, comme la fait un certain blond pendant l'examen shunin. " Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais laisser un ami dans le besoin et quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens jusqu'au bout. Tel est mon nindo à moi et mon frère. "

Ikuto en reste sans voix, de surprise et d'admiration à la fois, cette fille le surprendra toujours et dans le bon sens. Toutefois, cette dernière phrase l'intrigue. Il penche la tête sur le coter avant de lui demande " Ton frère ? Je pensais que tu vivais chez Amu et sa famille, je n'ai pas vu d'autre homme que son père. "

Un voile passe sur les yeux d'Iruke avant de baisser le bras et de détourner les yeux tristement. " ... Excuse moi, je vais partir. " dit-elle avant de commencer à courir rapidement et de disparaitre sans qu'il n'est le temps de l'arrêter. Elle retourne au restaurant pour rejoindre la famille Hinamori est disant l'excuse de la grosse commission et essaye de cacher son malêtre en elle. Ils rentrent ensuite chez eux.

Le lendemain, Iruka fait part de ce qu'il c'est passer la nuit dernière aux autres gardiens. Amu la regarde avec tristesse, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider. Kukaî se lève et pose sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter et Nadeshiko lui lance un sourire réconfortant. " Si notre amie est en galère alors nous le sommes également. "

" Courage, Iruka-chan ! " dit Temari.

" Puisque Iruka-chi ne peut plus faire de Chara Change, Yaya le fera pour nous deux ! " annonce Yaya avec encouragement.

" Prends ça ! Giant Rattle Attack ! " dit Pepe en faisant tourner dans le vide son hochet.

" Quels servants pénibles, surtout l'autre baba ! " proclame Kiseki, les mains sur la taille.

" Umino-san, on est avec toi. " dit Tadase.

Amu s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras, comme la châtain la si souvent fait avec elle. " Nous les ferons revenir ensemble, tous les trois. "

Le visage d'Iruka s'illumine quand elle les regarde un par un, tous très sincère et déterminée à l'aider. " Merci les amis... On les sauvera ! " dit-elle à son tour avec détermination en ce levant de sa chaise et enlevant son poing en l'air, suivit ensuite de ses amis.

Yaya lève le poing en l'air en disant avec entrain " Bien, on y va tout le monde ! "

Kûkai qui est assis sur sa chaise, sa joue contre la paume de sa main, lui répond " Et où comptes-tu aller ? "

On ne va pas chez Easter ? "

" Si on faisait ça, on se ferait immédiatement arrêter par la sécurité. "

Tadase les écoutes parlés silencieusement en réfléchissant à un plan. " Et puis, si ce qu'a dit Tsukiyomi Ikuto est vrai, Nikaidô n'est probablement pas chez Easter actuellement. "

Nadeshiko hoche de la tête, ce que dit Tadase est plus que probable. " D'abord, nous devons trouver où notre ennemi se cache. "

Kiseki apparaît près d'Iruka, les bras croisés et fiers de sa personne. " On dirait que c'est à nous de jouer. "

Amu penche la tête sur le coter en regardant le Chara Roi, intriguer. " Tu sais où son Tsunade et les autres ? "

" Bien sûr, aurais-tu oublié ? Nous les Shugo Charas, nous avons un moyen pour nous localiser les uns les autres lorsque nous sommes à proximité. "

Ran apparaît à côté de Kiseki en souriant. " On appelle ça le détecteur de Shugo. "

" Cette méthode peu fiable est mieux que rien. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle nous puissions compter pour le moment. " réponds le gardien Roi.

Kiseki soupire en baissant des épaules, abattu par ce qu'il entend. " Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça, Tadase ? "

Ils sortent tous en ville ensuite, laissant les Shugo Charas essayés de détecter la présence des Charas d'Iruka mais celui qui semble le plus déterminer est Kiseki. Il doit bien s'avouer à lui-même que ses engueulades avec la blonde commence à lui manquer, même si elle n'a disparu que depuis une journée. Ce n'est pas pareil. " Pepe-chan, aucune réaction venant du détecteur de Shugo ? " demande en murmurant plutôt fort Yaya en regardant Pepe.

" Rien du tout. "

" Pourquoi tu lui parles en chuchotant ? " demande Iruka en avançant vers elle.

Yaya se tourne vers elle et met son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui indiquer de parler moins fort mais elle ne suit elle-même par ses conseille. " Nous sommes en mission de reconnaissance. Nous ne devons pas nous faire repérés. "

Deux filles de leur école se baladent en ville mais elles s'arrêtent en reconnaissant les gardiens. Elles ouvrent les yeux d'admiration et avancent vers et disent en minaudant " Oh ! Ce sont les Gardiens ! "

Yaya se tourne vers elles et lève le bras en l'air d'excitation. " C'est nous ! "

" Yo ! " répond Kûkai en levant la main vers elles pour les saluer.

Ikura pose sa main contre son front et dit en soupirant " Vous êtes complètement repérable. ". ' _Ok, avec eux c'est mission échouer..._ ' Elle lance un regard vers les Shugo Charas et voit que Temari s'est arrêté d'un coup et reste à flotter sur place.

Les autres Shugo s'approchent d'elles et regardent dans la même direction qu'elle. " Il y a un Shugo Chara pas loin. " annonce Kiseki pour attirer l'attention des Gardiens vers eux.

Kûkai reprend son sérieux en une seconde avant de dire " Bien, allons-y, tout le monde ! "

Tadase hoche de la tête et se tourne vers Iruka. " Umino-san, attends-nous ici. "

La shinobi lui lance un regard sévère avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine et dit d'une voix forte " Je viens aussi ! "

" Tu ne comprends pas . Tu ne peux ni faire de Chara Change, ni de Chara Transformation. " explique le sportif en posant sa main sur son épaule.

" Si quelque chose devait arriver, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi. " enchérie Yaya.

Iruka fronce des sourcils et la veine à son front apparaît, elle grince des dents avant de hocher de la tête silencieusement. " Allons-y ! Attends-nous Tsunade-Baba ! " beugle Kiseki avant de partir, suivit de tout le monde mise a par Iruka. ' _Je peux très bien me défendre sans l'aide de mes Shugo Charas, merci bien !_ '. Elle part s'assoir sur un banc présent et soupire d'agacement. " Ils m'ont dit d'attendre, mais je ne peux pas rester simplement comme ça à ne rien faire... "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Les Gardiens cours en suivant leurs Shugo Charas et s'arrête devant un café où sont présent une immense foule de personnes. " C'est quoi tout ce monde ? " se demande à haute voix Kûkai.

" Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de tourner une émission de télévision. " réponds Nadeshiko en observant la foule.

Yaya met sa main devant son front comme visière en observant la foule. " Yaya va aller enquêter. " dit-elle avant de disparaitre rapidement et s'infiltre dans la foule. Elle s'approche de deux femmes qui discutent entre-elles et tend l'oreille.

" Miss Saeki est vraiment en retard. "

" Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. "

Yaya revient vite vers les gardiens, elle plaque ses mains ensemble et demande avec espérance " La voyante Saeki Nobuko va arriver ! Allons regarder ! "

Amu pose ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lui répondre durement " Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. "

Tadase tourne son visage vers la foule et dit avec conviction " Non, allons regarder ! Peut-être... "

La voyante arrive entourée de son producteur et du producteur de l'émission. " Ma'am, faites de votre mieux ! " lance la personne à lunettes à sa gauche avec entrain.

La personne à sa droite lève son poing en l'air énergiquement. " Donnez à cette idole effrontée une de vos piquantes prédictions ! "

Miss Saeki s'arrête en regardant le sol. " Je sais, mais il m'est difficile de travailler avec cette fille, Hoshina Utau. Je vois des choses étranges, des petites apparitions qui apparaissent autour d'elle de temps en temps. " dit-elle en pensant à la petite créature habiller en diablesse et qui la regarde en ricanant.

Pepe descend au niveau du visage de la voyante, les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croiser. " C'est ce que vous appelez un Shugo Chara. "

Le visage de Miss Saeki se blanchit d'un coup, elle lève ses yeux lentement, incertaine de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et s'apprête à voir. Elle plonge son regard dans celui de la créature volante devant elle. " WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ". Elle en tombe a la renverse sur le sol et pointe du doigt la créature volante avec horreur.

" Ma'am, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? " demande une des personnes qui est avec elle.

Elle continue de pointer Pepe de son doigt charnu et manucurer en tremblant de peur. " Un m-m-m-monstre ! "

" Je ne suis pas un monstre mais un Shugo Chara ! " proclame Pepe vexée.

Su s'avance vers Miss Saeki et tourne autour d'elle en disant joyeusement " On dirait que Miss Saeki est capable de nous voir desu ! "

" Regarde son visage. " dit Daiki en approchant aussi. La voyante est figée sur place, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

" D-Des anges gardiens ? " Elle se lève en hurlant et par s'enfermer dans sa camionnette. " Non, non, non ! "

" Ma'am ! " disent les personnes avec désespoir qui était avec elle et qui ne comprenne pas son attitude soudaine.

Miss Saeki s'installe au volant de sa camionnette et reprend sa respiration qui est saccadée à cause du choc et de la peur mais elle entend le bruit d'un appareil photo derrière elle, elle regarde dans son rétroviseur intérieur et voit cinq jeunes adolescents installés sur les sièges. " HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Yaya est debout en admirant avec des étoiles dans les yeux la voyante et Tadase est assis sur un des sièges du vanne et dit calmement " Pardonner l'intrusion. "

" Sugoi ! C'est bien réel ! " beugle Yaya avant de prendre une nouvelle photo avec son téléphone.

" Yaya-chan, c'est grossier. " la gronde gentiment Amu mais elle sort son portable elle aussi pour prendre des photos.

La voyante se tourne vers eux et dit " C'est vrai. Pour prendre des photos, il faut passer par mon manager. Et puis... " Elle les pointe du doigt, furieuse. " Qui êtes-vous ? Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? "

Kûkai ricane avant de répondre avec amusement " Nous nous sommes glissés ici quand vous étiez en chemin pour l'émission.

Tadase fait une petite tête abattue, des étoiles l'entoure pour charmer la voyante mais ça charme également Amu qui rougie en le regardant. " La vérité, c'est que nous avons actuellement un gros problème. "

Miss Saeki pose ses mains contre ses joues rougissantes, complètement sous le charme. " Comme il est beau. "

Kiseki vole vers elle et proclame les mains sur la taille " Ce n'est rien comparé à moi. "

La voyante lâche un hoquetée de surprise et se retourne vers le volant, elle plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles et chantonne comme un mantra " Je ne le vois pas, je ne le vois pas... Je n'entends rien. C'est faux ! "

Tadase, prit de pitié pour la dame, décide d'intervenir pour la rassurer. " Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous feront aucun mal. " Il se lève et s'approche d'elle en posant sa main contre son torse, tel un chevalier servant. " Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça. Mais vous êtes incroyable, Miss Saeki. Vous êtes capable de voir nos Shugo Charas. Vous êtes plus que remarquable même. "

La voyante est de nouveau charmée par la politesse, les manières et les paroles du petit blond. Ses joues s'empourprent une nouvelle fois et des étoiles l'entour. " Eh bien, peut-être pas autant. "

" Si elle peut nous voir, alors peut-être qu'elle peut sentir la présence de Tsunade et des autres. " dit Temari près de Nadeshiko.

Tadase s'approche un peu plus près de la voyante qui glousse comme une collégienne et des étoiles l'entour encore plus, ce qui fait rougir un peu plus Amu dans son coin. " Nous cherchons les Shugo Charas de notre amie. Pourriez-vous nous prêter votre force, Ma'am ? "

" Que dois-je faire ? " répond Miss Saeki, complètement envouter par le magnifique jeune adolescent.

La foule devant le café commence à s'impatienter, Miss Saeki n'arrive toujours pas et les présentateur essaye de leur faire garder leurs calmes en remplacent le programme par un sketch. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " gronde la manageuse d'Utau à un membre de l'émission. " Aujourd'hui est le seul jour libre dans son calendrier. "

Utau est assise à une chaise en attendant la venue de la voyante. Sa Shugo Chara aux courts cheveux violets, aux grands yeux rouges, des petites corne de démon sur la tête, des ailes de chauve-souris, une queue de démon dans le dos, un haut rouge en forme de chauve-souris, une jupe rouge et des bottes rouges aussi, ricane en levant les mains en l'air. " Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça devient intéressant. "

Utau se lève se sa chaise et commence à partir. " Ça ne sert à rien. "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Iruka se lève de son banc et marche un peu dans les environs, ennuyée et inquiète. Elle voit le fleuve et s'assoit gracieusement sur les barrières présentes en regardant l'eau sous ses pieds. " Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'ai perdu la trace d'Amu et les autres en plus et sans chakra et mes Shugo Charas, impossible de les retrouvés... Où pouvez-vous bien être ? " se demande-t-elle en voyant le visage radieux de ses Charas.

" Umino Iruka ? " demande une voix féminine plus loin à sa droite.

Elle tourne la tête et constate que c'est Utau, surprise elle aussi de la voir. " Hoshina Utau ? " demande Iruka en espérant ne pas s'être trompée dans son nom. ' _Elle est plutôt mignonne mais il ne faut pas oublier quel travail pour Easter donc, ça en fait d'elle une ennemie_. '

Le visage de la blonde se durcit en une seconde. " Que fais-tu ici ? "

" Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. " réponds sèchement Iruka, ce qui fait taire la blonde. La Shinobi plonge une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'horizon mais une autre voix se fait entendre et attire sa curiositer.

" Utau, tu veux voir . C'est la panique, la panique générale ! " proclame la Shugo Chara démon. Iruka ne peut s'empêcher de la détailler en écarquillant des yeux. ' _Elle ressemble pas mal à Anko-chan, de son physique et son caractère d'après ce que je peux constater._ ' pense Iruka. Devant le manque de réaction d'Utau, la Shugo Chara tourne la tête et voit ce qui attire la blonde. " Umino Iruka. "

La Shinobi soupire de tristesse et tourne son regard vers le fleuve. " Alors la présence du Shugo Chara que Kiseki et les autres ont sentie était... Je vois, finalement ce n'était pas Hinata-chan et les autres. "

" Hinata ? " demande à voix haute Utau. " Ton Shugo Chara ? " Elle regarde autour d'elle pour apercevoir les Shugo Charas de la châtain mais ne les voit pas. " On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas que ça me concerne mais pourquoi ? "

Une goutte de sueur coule le long de l'arrière du crâne d'Iruka quand elle voit le regard en coin insistant de la blonde. " Tu ne t'en fiches pas vraiment, non ? "

" J'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas... mais pourquoi ? "

Iruka se mord la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rigoler et de vexer la jeune fille qui pourrait peut-être avoir des informations d'où peut bien se trouver Nikaidô. ' _Quelle enfant têtue._ ' pense avec amusement Iruka avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passer à Utau qui l'écoute silencieusement.

" Alors voilà l'histoire. " murmure Utau, maintenant debout près d'Iruka à regarder l'horizon elle aussi. Elle attrape son menton avec ses doigts et attrape son coude avec son autre main et dit dans une mine réfléchit " Il semblerait que Nikaidô-san ait été audacieux. Il y a plus d'une équipe qui recherche l'embryon chez Easter. Nikaidô-san et ma manageuse, Sanjo-san, sont en compétition pour voir qui le trouvera en premier. S'ils trouvent l'embryon, ils seront certainement promus. "

Iruka fronce du nez en écoutant ce que lui dit Utau, la Shinobi est plutôt surprise que la blonde lui dévoile ses choses là alors qu'elles sont censée être ennemies. " C'est plutôt stupide. Si j'étais eux et que j'avais trouvé l'embryon, je l'aurai utilisé pour mes fins personnelles. "

Utau sourit légèrement, elle pense presque pareille sauf qu'elle, elle veut sauver Ikuto. Elle remet son masque neutre pour pas que la châtain remarque son soudain changement d'expression. " Qui sait ce à quoi pensent les adultes. Avancer est peut-être plus important que réaliser ses rêves. Cependant, je ne supporte pas la façon de faire de Nikaidô-san. Ce n'est pas honnête. " Elle tourne son visage et plonge ses yeux violets dans le regard charbon de la Shinobi. " Je ne jouerai jamais avec un petit oiseau comme toi. Je trouverai l'embryon sans recourir à des choses comme celle-là et je sauverais  
Ikuto des griffes d'Easter. "

" Sauver Ikuto ? " demande Irka en penchant la tête sur le coter. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que l'adolescent fera cela contre son plein grée. ' _Il cache vraiment bien son jeu._ ' pense la Shinobi.

" Ne t'adresse pas à lui de façon si familière ! Ikuto n'a rien à faire avec toi ! " annonce Utau en la pointant du doigt, une lueur de challenge dans les yeux. " Je ne perdrai pas ! Je ne perdrai pas face à quelqu'un comme toi ! "

Iruka sourit en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner d'elle. ' _Franchement, les enfants de nos jours..._ ' " Je ne perdrai pas non plus ! " annonce t-elle et Utau se retourne vers elle. " Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je guérirais tous les œufs X de cette planète s'il le faut et je trouverai l'embryon. Désolée mais je ne resterai pas la à rien faire. "

Utau la dévisage avec étonnement mais l'attention des deux filles est piquée par le bruit d'une voiture qui arrive dans leurs directions à grande vitesse. Un van s'arrête devant elle et la portière s'ouvre sur Yaya, Kûkai et Nadeshiko. " Bon sang, Iruka-chi, on t'avait demandé de ne pas bouger. " gronde Yaya.

" On pense qu'on sait où se trouve tes Shugo Charas. " annonce Kûkai rapidement.

Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant que son visage s'illumine à cette annonce. " Vraiment ? "

Yaya lève le bras et dit avec vigueur " On a troqué notre détecteur de Shugo contre un radar implacable ! "

Nadeshiko sourit en levant son index en l'air et annonce fièrement " Miss Saeki est venue nous aider. "

" Vous parlez de la voyante ? " demande Iruka.

Miss Saeki soupire à son volant, désespérée. " Pourquoi je fais ça ? "

Tadase se lève et avance une nouvelle fois et pose sa main sur son épaule. " On a vraiment besoin de la force de Miss Saeki. En plus, Miss Saeki est la seule qui peut conduire. "

Un sourire stupide étire les lèvres de la voyante qui se met à rougir une nouvelle fois sous tant d'éloge d'un si beau jeune garçon. " Je suppose que si vous me faites tant d'éloges... "

" On y va Iruka-chan ! " dit Kûkai.

Iruka hoche de la tête en souriant et cour vers le van mais Utau les arêtes et annonce en marchant avec détermination en direction du van elle aussi. " Je viens aussi. On est tous les deux d'Easter, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ces méthodes répugnantes. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ça. "

" Hoshina Utau... c'est vraiment elle ! " beugle Yaya en admiration devant la célèbre chanteuse qui arrive vers eux. Iruka sourit en regardant la blonde passer devant elle en l'ignorant royalement. ' _Je suppose qu'on est à peu près pareil. J'aurais tout sacrifié pour trouver l'embryon si c'était pour Naruto._ ' et elle monte dans le van et s'assoit tout devant, près de la voyante.

" Ok tout le monde, on y va. " gueule Miss Saeki au volant du van pour les prévenir.

" Go ! Écrasez-les ! " crie en joie Iru, la Shugo Chara démoniaque de Utau.

" Prenez ça ! " hurle la voyante en écrasant la pédale d'accélération.

Le van par à toute allure et rebondit sur les boss de la route. Amu s'accroche avec terreur à Nadeshiko en hurlant " VOUS ALLEZ TROP VITE ! ". Yaya lève les bras de peur. Kûkai reste figé de choc. Utau reste impassible et regarde dehors et Iruka reste fixée sur la route. La conduite est certes dangereuse mais Iruka ne s'en préoccupe même pas, elle a tellement hâte de retrouver ses Shugo Charas et de donner une bonne correction à Nikaidô.

" MISS, LE FEU EST ROUGE ! " hurle Yaya en pointant du doigt le feu rouge devant.

Miss Saeki se met à écraser la pédale de frein, si quelqu'un avait été détacher, il serait surement passer par le pare-brise de la voiture. Dès que le feu devient vert, la voyante appuie à fond sur la pédale d'accélération pour la plus grande peine des Gardiens. " COMME JE LE DISAIS, C'EST DANGEREUX ! " beugle Amu en agrippant avec désespoir Nadeshiko.

" Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Je suis une conductrice papier. " explique-t-elle, le regard sérieusement concentrée sur la route.

" Madame, vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? " demande avec peur Kûkai qui voit déjà sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

" Bien sûr. JE LE DEVINE ! "

" ON A UN BÉBÉ A BORD ! " hurle Yaya complètement affoler.

Tadase sourit simplement et dit le plus calmement du monde " Je suis sur qu'on est proche. Vous conduisée vraiment bien. "

La voyante rougit une nouvelle fois, contente du compliment du beau blond. " O-Oh, vraiment ? "

" Cette présence..." murmure Kiseki soudainement alerte. " Ce sont baba et les autres ! "

Tout le monde redevient sérieux dans le van. Iruka lève son regard vers Kiseki et lu demande " Où sont-ils ? "

" Un croisement ? " dit à voix haute Yaya en voyant la route qui se sépare en deux.

La voyante fait un magnifique dérapage avec son van pour prendre le chemin de gauche et sous les indications des Gardiens qui ont repéré Nikaidô, Miss Saeki appuie à fond sur le frein et le van s'arrête an bas des escaliers que l'ancien professeur monte. Iruka se détache et sort a la vitesse de la lumière du van et se met a hurlée de rage " NIKAIDO ! "

L'adulte sourit narquoisement en voyant toute la colère dans les prunelles noires de son ancienne élève. " Je suis vraiment surpris que tu aies su que j'étais ici, Umimo-san. "

Iruka ne fait même pas attention à l'erreur de son nom et laisse son regard plonger dans celui de Nikaidô plus haut. " Dépêchez-vous de me rendre mes œufs de Shugo ! "

" Tes œufs de Shugo ? " dit-il en prenant sa mallette et l'ouvrant, ses trois œufs sont bien là mais du scotch empêche ses Charas de s'ouvrirent. " Tu veux parler de ces choses-là ? "

" Iruka-sensei ! " crient les Charas quand ils reconnaissant la voix de la shinobi, ils sont tous soulagés de l'entendre.

Kûkai sort après Yaya et un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage. " Vraiment ? Bingo ! "

" Merci beaucoup, Ma'am ! " dit Tadase en souriant chaleureusement à la voyante qui est limite évanouie sur son siège.

Iruka fronce des sourcils et serre les poings, les jointures de ses doigts virent aux blancs tellement elle est en colère. Elle avance d'un pas mais Nikaidô prend la parole. " Oula, tu ne devrais pas bouger. Je pourrais accidentellement écraser tes œufs. " dit-il, les œufs d'Iruka dans la main.

La Shinobi grince des dents en lançant plusieurs insultent dans sa tête à son ancien professeur et à plusieurs façons de le torturer lentement mais horriblement quand la douce voix d'Utau la fait revenir à la réalité. " Nikaidô-san. C'est vraiment nul. Vous n'avez ni besoin des œufs X, ni besoin de ses Shugo Charas s'ils ne sont pas l'embryon. Arrêter d'intimider les plus faibles. "

" Eh... je suis la faible ? " murmure Iruka en se pointant du doigt. Elle devrait s'y attendre, elle a toujours été considérée comme une personne pas très forte. Ses professeurs ne lui prêter pas attention car elle était une perte de temps, Orochimaru-sensei a préféré partir avec Anko car elle et Hayate ne valait pas son temps.

Nikaodô sourit une nouvelle fois mais plus sombrement cette fois-ci. " J'aime ça. Prendre les œufs des enfants stupides qui ignorent ce qu'est la réalité et qui parlent joyeusement de leurs espoirs et de leurs rêves... J'aime tellement ça, arracher ces œufs à leur propriétaire que je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne comptais pas les utiliser. Ce sont des ingrédients pour ma recette. "

" Je savais que vous prépariez secrètement quelque chose. À quoi pensez-vous ? " demande Utau.

" C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. " dit la voix de la manageuse d'Utau qui arrive elle aussi et se place à côté de Nikaidô. " Quand je pense que tu as disparu du plateau télé mais de là à penser que tu étais avec Umino Iruka et Hinamori Amu... N'y a-t-il pas un conflit d'intérêts ? Quelle mauvaise fille tu es quand j'ai le dos tourné. " Iruka observe le visage de la blonde ce figer et ses yeux s'écarquiller et elle tremble sur place. " Bref, c'est bon. Viens ici maintenant. En plus, tous les gamins qui nous posent problème sont rassemblés. c'est un bon moyen pour se débarrasser d'eux en une fois. " ordonne-t-elle mais Utau ne bouge pas d'un pouce. " Eh bien, quelle attitude rebelle. Tu te fiches de ce que va arriver à Ikuto-kun ? "

Utau grince des dents avant de fermer les yeux et prendre une inspiration. " Iru. "

La Chara diablesse vient immédiatement à ses côtés en souriant malicieusement. " J'attendais que ça ! "

" Watashi no kokoro... unlock ! " Une lumière violette l'entoure pour la surprise d'Amu et des Gardiens. Quand elle apparaît de nouveau elle a de grandes bottes rouge à talon qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Une courte robe rouge avec des lanières noires. Des bracelets noirs et un motif noir sur le haut de sa robe en forme de chauve-souris. Des ailes de démon noirs dans le dos. Des chouchous en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris et un tissu noir autour du cou en forme de col de chemise avec au milieu une croix blanche. " Chara Transformation : Lunatic Charm ! " Elle pointe du doigt les gardiens en proclamant " Désolée, mais vous devez disparaître maintenant. "

Kûkai et Tadase viennent devant Iruka et disent avec détermination " Recule Iruka-chan ! "

" Laisse nous faire ! "

" Chara change ! " disent-ils en même temps.

La manageuse les regarde avec amusement et avec calme, ne voyant pas en se groupe d'enfants une menace. " On dirait qu'une école fait une exposition d'art. Vous comptez vaincre Utau en faisant simplement un Chara Change ? "

Amu s'avance elle aussi. " Utau, pourquoi ? "

Iruka plonge son regard dans celui de la blonde et lui demande en essayant d'être calme. " Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne lui pardonnerais pas ses méthodes repoussantes . M'aurais-tu menti ? "

Utau grince une nouvelle fois des dents avant de faire une attaque. " Nightmare Lorelei ! " Une horde de chauves-souris et de poussière rouge et noir s'abat sur eux à toute vitesse.

Tadase tend son bâton royal devant le groupe. " Holy Crown ! " Une lueur dorée brille au bout du sceptre et un bouclier doré apparaît dès que l'attaque touche le bâton. Protégeant ainsi Iruka et les Gardiens derrière mais l'attaque est tellement puissante qu'il n'arrive pas à la contenir et tombe en arrière avec Kûkai.

" Amu-chan, fait quelque chose ! " hurle Ran en venant près de la rose pour se transformer mais Amu reste gelée sur place en regardant l'attaque qui continue.

" IRU-CHAN ! " hurle-t-elle en voyant l'ombre toujours dans l'attaque.

Iruka reste debout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Utau, luttant contre la force de l'attaque. La blonde écarquille des yeux et met plus de puissance dans son attaque mais pour le choc de tout le monde, Iruka se met à avancer vers Utau, faisant comme si l'attaque ne lui fait rien. Plus elle avance et plus l'attaque est puissante, une chauve-souris lui lacère la joue et une autre le bras. La blonde regarde avec horreur et terreur la châtain qui continue de marcher comme si de rien n'était vers elle et elle arrête l'attaque. Elle observe Iruka baisser la tête, ses cheveux ne sont plus tenus par sa queue-de-cheval et les mèches châtaines cachent son visage. " Pour Ikuto ! Je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le bien d'Ikuto. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi ! " proclame-t-elle sérieusement.

La Shinobi relève la tête et Utau peut maintenant voir la coupure sur sa joue et le sang qui en coule, ainsi que sur ses bras et ses jambes mais ce n'est pas ça qui la préoccupe le plus, c'est surtout le grand sourire affectueux et sincère que lui adresse Iruka. " Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Utau. " La Shinobi se retourne vers les Gardiens et leur adresse un regard désoler. " Pardonnez-moi les amis mais si je trouve l'embryon, il est hors de question que je vous le donne. " Les Gardiens en sont surpris, surtout Tadase, Amu et Kiseki. Elle plonge une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de la blonde qui ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson, ne sachant quoi dire. " Moi aussi je ferais tout... absolument tout pour trouver retrouver mon petit frère Naruto et si je dois prendre l'embryon, je le ferais ! "

Un long silence pesant vient de s'installer sur la place. Amu place sa main contre sa bouche pour cacher le fait qu'elle est grande ouverte. ' _Je ne savais pas qu'Iru-chan avait un petit frère..._ '

C'est à ce moment-là qui Ikuto apparaît près d'Utau. " Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire de telles choses. " Il observe la blonde pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire. " Une Chara Transformation avec Iru ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça. Tu dois être heureuse, Utau. "

La manageuse pose sa main contre sa bouche en regardant le sol en fronçant des sourcils. " C'est mauvais. Elle était tellement occupée par ses séances photos qu'elle n'a pas vu Ikuto depuis longtemps. "

Utau observe le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux et en tremblant légèrement. " Ikuto... " Elle se détransforme pour la surprise d'Iru et se jette les bras en l'air vers le jeune homme. " Ikuto ! " Des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues et on peut voir des cœurs tout autour d'elle.

" Eeeeh ? " dit Amu, une longue goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe avec Kûkai, Yaya, Nadeshiko et Iruka qui font la même tête qu'elle.

" Hé, Utau. Je ne peux plus bouger. " fait gentiment remarquer sur un ton neutre Ikuto mais laisse la blonde placer ses bras derrière sa nuque et frotter son visage contre son épaule.

" Ça va. Rester comme ça pour toujours ça me va. "dit-elle mièvrement.

" C'est quoi cette fille trop douce ? On dirait une personne totalement différente. " beugle Amu en la pointant du doigt. Iruka à sa veine sur le front qui apparaît de nouveau, elle ferme les yeux et essuie le sang qui continue de couler sur sa joue en essayant de calmer ses nerfs et sa pointe de jalousie.

Iru baisse des épaules, désespérée par l'attitude de la blonde. " Utau... "

Yoru vole vers elle et lui dit d'un air compatissant " Ça doit être dur pour toi nya. "

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto ! " dit la voix forte de Tadase en bas des escaliers.

Le lycéen tourne la tête et porte son attention sur les gardiens en bas. " Salut, le Roi des gamins. Tu fais un défilé avec tes servants . " Il lance quand même un regard du coin de l'œil vers Iruka qui croise les bras, visiblement énervée par toute cette situation incongrue. Il l'a détails et ses sourcils se froncent quand il remarque le nombre de coupures qu'elle a sur elle, il sent en lui une monter de colère envers la blonde dans ses bras mais ne dit et fait rien.

" Alors tu es impliqué toi aussi, chat-voleur ! "

Utau défait son emprise autour de la nuque du jeune homme et plaque ses mains contre son torse. " Gardiens, avez-vous l'intention d'intervenir ? "

Iruka humffe avant de dire en grognant " Entre ta relation avec Tsukiyomi ? Non, reste avec ton petit ami. " Utau rougie de la tête aux pieds et enfouit son visage dans le torse d'Ikuto, complètement gênée mais ravie en même temps. " J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter... " dit-elle sombrement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Nikaidô qui se crispe d'un coup en sentant une aura très menaçante envers lui. Elle ignore complètement le regard indigné du lycéen envers elle.

La manageuse soupire d'exaspération avant de placer ses poings sur ses hanches. " Bon sang... Utau, on s'en va. Ton prochain boulot a déjà commencé. Yuu, s'il te plaît. " dit-elle en regardant Nikaidô qui commence à fouiller quelque chose dans sa poche.

" D'accord, d'accord. " Répond-il avant de lancer en l'air une boule qui s'ouvre et fait sortir de la fumée.

Kûkai place un de ses bras près de son visage. " Kso ! Je ne vois plus rien ! "

Nikaidaô s'accroupit sur le sol, près de sa mallette pour mettre les œufs d'Iruka dedans. " Je te laisse faire le reste, Mr. Le Chat Noir. Joue avec eux. "

" Oh non, je ne vais pas vous laisser partir comme ça cette fois-ci ! " beugle Iruka avant de se mettre à courir façon Shinobi vers la voix de Nikaidô. Elle monte les escaliers à toute vitesse et se retrouve devant son ancien sensei. Il lâche un hoqueté de surprise par la rapidité de la jeune fille et surtout, de son visage terrifiant et sa joue ensanglantée. Iruka donne un grand coup de pied dans sa main et les œufs s'envolent dans les airs.

Nikaidô s'apprête à attraper l'un des œufs mais Ikuto donne un coup dans la boule de fumigène avec l'aide de sa queue et la boule tape contre l'œuf, l'éloignant de sa main. " Désolé, ce n'était pas dans mes plans. " annonce le lycéen en regardant Iruka malgré toute la fumer présente et un petit sourire se forme au coin de sa lèvre droite.

Le scotch sur l'œuf qui a reçu la boule commence à se détacher et le Chara dedans en profite pour sortir et regarde autour de lui. " Non ! Je suis le premier à être sortie ! " beugle-t-il, déçu de ne pas être le retardataire. " Iruka-sensei, Chara Change ! " ordonne la tête argenter.

Iruka hoche de la tête et des oreilles et une queue-de-loup apparaissent. Nikaido tend le bras et attrape l'œuf jaune avec le motif rouge en forme de flamme et Iruka laisse échapper de ses lèvres un grognement animal avant de bondir et d'attraper l'œuf vert avec le motif de Konoha. Elle contemple son œuf avec tendresse et le caresse doucement avec son index. " Tsunade-chan... "

" Iruka-sensei ! " dit la voix remplit de pleure de la bleutée.

" Hinata-chan ! " Elle regarde autour d'elle mais ne voit plus Nikaidô, elle entend seulement sa voix.

" Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir me débrouiller avec le seul qu'il me reste. " dit-il en examinant l'œuf dans sa main.

" Nikaidô ! Rend-moi mon œuf ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Quel plaisir prends-tu là-dedans ? Ça va trop loin ! " hurle-t-elle de colère et continue de renifler les environs et trouve l'odeur de son ancien professeur, elle avance donc vers lui, déterminée. " Traquer les gens et prendre leurs œufs, simplement parce que tu n'en as pas toi-même ! "

Nikaidô se crispe en repensant à lui enfant avec son œuf de Shugo Chara dans les mains. Un sourire narquois née ensuite sur ses lèvres. " Bien. " Il commence lui aussi à s'approcher d'elle. " Puisque tu es si désespérée, je vais te donner une chance. " Il attrape la cravate de son uniforme et la tire près de lui, son visage a quelque centimètre du sien. Les deux se fusillent du regard et aucun des deux ne veut détourner le regard le premier. " Demain après l'école, viens à mon laboratoire de recherche. C'est un ancien dortoir d'Easter situé en dehors de la ville. Mais soi sûre de venir seule. Et ne dit rien à tes amis Gardiens. " lui murmure-t-il avant de lui faire une bise sur le front et la lâcher et partir. " Ne sois pas en retard pour le spectacle, Umino Iruka. "

Iruka reste stupéfaite par les paroles et le geste de Nikaidô. Elle lève une main tremblante vers son front et touche l'endroit où son ancien professeur lui a fait une bise. ' _J'ai une chance de récupérer Hinata-chan... même si ça put le piège a des kilomètres... j'ai encore une chance de la sauver_. '

La fumée se dissipe et les Gardiens constatent qu'ils ne restent plus qu'eux. " Est-ce que ça va Iru-chan ? " demande Amu en approchant d'elle.

Iruka se tourne vers elle et lui donne son plus beau sourire avant de hocher de la tête et de ses tournés vers ses Shugo Charas. " Tsunade-chan, Kakashi-kun ! " beugle-t-elle avant de les prendre dans ses bras et de les câliner comme le fait une certaine tête blonde avec elle. " Vous allez bien... je suis si soulagée... " murmure-t-elle de bonheur.

Tsunade et Kakashi qui ne sont pourtant pas très câlins lui rendent son étreinte comme ils le peuvent, soulagés eux aussi d'être enfin avec Iruka mais inquiets en même temps car Hinata manque toujours à l'appel. Kakashi relève la tête et lui demande sérieusement " Tu veux qu'on aille chercher Hinata-chan maintenant ? Avec un Chara Change ou une Chara Transformation, on pourra suivre l'odeur de Nikaidô et récupérer Hinata-chan. "

Iruka secoue négativement de la tête. " On ira la chercher demain, comme prévu. " Elle regarde le ciel avec détermination. ' _Attends-nous Hinata-chan. Demain, nous serons réunis !_ '

Kiseki s'avance vers Tsunade et tousse pour attirer son attention. Quand la blonde le regarde, il détourne ses yeux d'elle et dit avec des légères rougeurs sur les joues. " Pas que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir mais... bon retour parmi-nous. "

Les Gardiens et Iruka ricanent dans leurs coins en voyant la petite scène devant eux et Tsunade fait un petit sourire en coin avant de lui sonner une petite gifle sur l'épaule en souriant. " Contente de l'entendre Gaki ! "

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
